Dias Felices y Calabazas
by Yahab
Summary: Igualmente nunca nada se compararía con el amor que tenía por Zelda. Nada. Ni siquiera los ecos de la noche, aquellas voces que me llamaban en sueños, ni ese sentimiento nostálgico que me anunciaba que había dejado algo preciado en aquel sitio. /.../ Extra de Kai
1. Afiche

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **El Cover en la Portada es de mi propiedad y pueden encontrarlo en DA.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.  
**

 **"Pensamientos"**

 _ **Recuerdos**_

 **[***] Cambio de escena.**

 ** ** **»**** Continuación de un dialogo**

 **... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

 _Dado que este fic es un juego de narradores, los Pov antes de cada texto estan señalados con el nombre del personaje que narra en ese preciso intante._

 _exeptuando éste:_

 **««««««««««««««««««**

 **»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

las lineas que combinan direcciones indican el inicio del narrador externo, es decir de la historia contada en tercera persona

* * *

.

Les recuerdo que este Fic es parte del conjunto de extras de "Kai", si no han leido esa historia todavia les recomiendo que lo hagan, no me hago responsable de futuros Spoilers o enredos de cabeza xD

.

.

 **Capítulo 1: Afiche**

 **.**

 **…**

 **Aragón Pov »»»**

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

El hermoso y brillante sol iluminaba el sendero que recorríamos, la primavera casi había llegado a su fin, aunque el Señor héroe y yo sabíamos perfectamente que ésta era la época correcta, desde hace décadas me preguntaba con insistencia por qué el clima de Ordon hacia semejantes caprichos ante la naturaleza, a lo largo y ancho del extenso Hyrule la temporada de siembra había llegado finalmente a su clímax, aun así, en las tierras del sur todo parecía seguir un ritmo más perezoso, dando lugar a un espectáculo único en si tipo; la semana del festival de las calabazas.

Ciertos recuerdos cruzaron mi mente, hacía años que no me paraba en ese sitio, desde que había puesto un pie fuera del castillo, y me había acomodado de forma cómoda en la parte sur de La Gran Ciudadela. Desde entonces, esos ojos carmesís me había mirado con cierto reproche, mas no con el suficiente como para dejar que me perdiera por completo, desde el día en el que se habían cruzado con los míos habían creado un extraño lazo que no solamente me unía a su poseedora, sino también, al destino que ambos compartíamos.

No siendo capaz de asimilar cierta alegría deje que una sonrisa boba se escapara de mi cara. El bosque que se abría ante nosotros nos dio la bienvenida como pocas veces lo había hecho, había una sensación de frescura en el ambiente que resultaba agradablemente hipnotizante, cuando mis ojos se perdieron en el horizonte del cielo simplemente escuche cierto gruñido, las copas altísimas de los arboles solamente me dejaban visualizar algunos retazos de aquel extenso firmamento, los tenues rayos de luz que atravesaban el frondoso verde me indicaron que la mañana estaba dando paso a la tarde, por lo cual no me sorprendí en lo absoluto cuando ese respingo volvió a repetirse.

Solté una risa nerviosa al tiempo que volví a poner mi atención al frente del camino, la carretilla sobre la cual nos trasportábamos dio pequeños brincos caprichosos, entonces, el trote de Kelpie pareció volverse un pequeño susurro, también disfrutaba de salir a dar un buen paseo, pero…

— ¡Brillantes ideas las tuyas!— respingó de manera molesta.

También gruñí ante la mención, pero lo deje pasar de largo. Impa se viró de forma fastidiada.

—Lo siento tanto, mi corcel no es un caballo de trabajo, es extraño que ahora mismo este jalado de esta carreta.

—Nos movemos lentos, como tortugas de agua sobre la tierra, si me hubieras hecho caso hace horas que estaríamos en Ordon, y además, ¡Qué clase de trasporte es este!, no es digno de trasportar a la realeza, si el rey Daphnes se entera me reprenderá por esto.

—Pero Impa, sabes que siempre puedes echarme la culpa— sonreí de manera boba tratando de que también me mostrara su sonrisa, hizo un mohín gracioso y se viró con desenfado, sabía muy bien que no había perdido sus viejas costumbres, aunque esperaba con anhelo que una vez en Ordon se quitara un poco las ataduras que había cargado durante casi toda su vida.

Una risita a mis espaldas me anuncio que todo estaba en orden, ni siquiera la destartalada carreta de improviso había mermado la cálida y brillante sonrisa de mi princesa…

 **««««««««««««««««««**

 **»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

—Mira Link— musitó con ternura mientras señalaba una de las nubes del cielo.

Era extraño que ahora viajaran en la parte posterior de una carreta, estaba repleta de paja y heno, y además, avanzaba con un paso quejumbroso que sólo delataba las décadas de años que había estado recorriendo aquellos caminos pedregosos, las raíces de los árboles que de vez en cuando invadían el sendero hacían que la vieja carreta diera uno que otro respingo de vez en cuando.

Aun así, la princesa Zelda parecía derramar alegría a cada instante. Al frente del transporte, Aragón había tenido que lidiar con el fastidio de Impa, la tutora de la princesa no parecía feliz con el cambio de planes repentino, en unas cuantas semanas el compromiso de la princesa y el joven Link se haría público, lo cual significaba que tenían trabajo de sobra, sabía por experiencia que si dejaban todo para el final algo seguramente se les saldría de control en aquel momento, su majestad la Reina había pedido expresamente ser la organizadora de la ceremonia y desde ese entonces Impa había empalidecido más de lo que podía, el rey Daphnes había dicho "si" sin siquiera rechistar o pensar en las consecuencias de aquello, aunque todos en el reino sabían que todo podía terminar en caos si se dejaba ese tipo de cosas a la soberana.

La simpática sonrisa de la reina invadió la mente de Impa mientras la pobre Sheikah se llevaba las manos a la cara.

 _"Desastre"_

El pensamiento surcó una y otra vez su cabeza. Aragón nuevamente soltó una risita mientras discretamente le pasaba un brazo por la cintura.

—Me lo prometiste— susurró en tono acusador al tiempo que le clavaba sus enormes ojos violáceos. Ese simple gesto la hizo soltar el aire, cómo si lo hubiera estado reteniendo desde el preciso momento en el que el joven Sabio y el ahora prometido de la princesa la habían arrastrado de forma forzosa fuera del castillo.

—En serio, Aragón, ¿Era necesario que yo viniera?

—Claro que sí, si no eres tú no puede ser otra persona, si no vienes conmigo el abuelo me echara a patadas.

—No me importa que te pateen un poco, sabes.

Simplemente volvió a hacer uh mohín gracioso.

En la parte posterior de la carreta Link y Zelda se habían aprovechado del relleno esponjocito, la joven princesa había abrazado a su Link de una manera linda y cariñosa, en tanto que él simplemente se había arrellanado ahí sobe su pecho, sentía ciertos nervios de volver a pisar Ordon, pero estando junto a Zelda todo parecía disiparse de forma más tranquila.

—Esa nube se parece a ti amor.

—Eh?— viró su vista al cielo, aunque simplemente veía nubes comunes.

Zelda dibujó la figurita con la mano y los ojos de Link siguieron el movimiento creando en su mente líneas imaginarias.

— ¿Ves?— dijo ella mientras sonreía, la mente de Link le había dado forma a la nube y se rio de manera bajita al ver que de verdad parecía un enorme lobo.

Se viró un poco y dejó a las nubes de lado, aun presentaba ciertos rezagos por haber estado años y años fuera de su cuerpo, se sentía adormilado e instintivamente buscó el pecho de Zelda para volver a dormirse.

Impa volvió a suspirar de nuevo.

—Menuda promesa— musitó en voz bajita, habría podido cumplirla más tarde, en otra ocasión con menos compromisos, pero entonces Aragón había tenido que traer ese dichoso afiche haciendo que todo se volviera un desbarajuste en su cabeza.

Puso la mirada en blanco al tiempo que su compañero la atraía hacia él con cierta firmeza.

—"Dichoso afiche"— volvió a pensar, Link también parecía contrariado al saber que alguien había mandado esa misiva en su búsqueda…

 **...**

 **…** **…** **…** **…** **…** **…** **…**

 **Sur de la Ciudadela de Hyrule unos d** **í** **as antes** **…**

 **…** **…** **…** **…** **…** **…** **…** **…** **…** **…** **…** **…** **…**

El brillante sol matutino dio pie a que cierta personita se escapara del castillo esa mañana, aunque disfrutaba de las comodidades, Aragón seguía extrañando esa libertad vagabunda, por algo era reconocido como "Adivino de pueblo", su larga estadía en su pequeña y simple carpa le había enseñado a valorar lo que tenía y a sentirse cómodo entre las personas, aun así, sus raras costumbres no le habían permitido abandonar su capucha, lo cual hacia que a cada paso los habitantes de la ciudadela lo reconocieran y lo detuvieran para preguntarle cosas acerca de sus futuros, al parecer la gente había echado de menos a su consultor local, ya habían pasado meses desde que dejara su sitio, y aunque era feliz al lado de Impa, de la princesa y del joven héroe, de alguna manera sentía que algo importante se le escapaba.

 **Aragón Pov »»»**

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Y de esa forma había terminado en esa encrucijada, entre los lazos de mi vida pasada y aquellos que me invitaban con los brazos abiertos a un importante futuro, ahora que entendía que mi posición era significativa para el reino, no podía dejar de pensar en una sola cosa…

La mirada del abuelo se clavó en mi memoria junto con las palabras "No vuelvas a casa si no traes pareja contigo", creí que era una broma de mal gusto, pero desde que la reina Zelda me había revelado esas partes ocultas de mis orígenes, sabía que las palabras del abuelo iban verdaderamente en serio.

Desde aquella vez que salieron de su boca me habían dejado pensativo, más tarde, cuando conocí a Impa entendí que tal vez me había echado a mí mismo la soga al cuello, tal vez no había sido buena idea enamorarme de la única persona en el mundo que no cedería con nada, aunque ahora, después de haber pasado por semejante drama, mi mente había replanteado las ideas desde una nueva perspectiva, tenía que admitir que el empujón que me había brindado el Señor héroe había dado buenos resultados. Y además, hacia algunas semanas que cierto incidente me había dado la ventaja de campo para dar una buena iniciativa.

Mis locos pensamientos mermaron mis pasos a un ritmo sumamente lento, sin siquiera pensarlo termine chocando contra una enorme cabeza peluda, parpadee desconcertado al tiempo que desde lo alto unos ojos amables me saludaban con una sonrisa.

—Hola joven Sabio.

—Hola— respondí en el mismo tono.

El joven Shad bajó de su montura y la inmensa Niebla simplemente resopló con énfasis, al parecer seguía desagradándole la ciudadela, aunque después de todo ese no era el lugar más apropiado para una enorme hembra de Bulbo, más aun así, cada vez que la veía me convencía plenamente de que ella y su amo habían nacido para estar juntos durante toda la vida. Shad pertenecía a un grupo selecto de la sociedad con el que no había tenido tiempo de tratar antes, un investigador real, historiador, geógrafo y también medio arqueólogo, en resumen, una verdadera eminencia, al ver lo mucho que había logrado a su corta edad de cierta forma me hacía sentir envidia.

—Qué bueno es verlo.

—Gracias, ¿algún motivo en específico?— pregunte, sonrió de manera placida, y sin el menor aviso de permiso me echó un brazo al cuello, cómo quien hace con sus amigos a modo camaradería.

—Es sabido que en momentos como este un buen colega es lo que se necesita.

— ¿Colega?

—Usted, Joven Sabio. Es una verdadera eminencia en el campo de las lenguas antiguas, hace días que he echado mis rondines por el castillo, pero al parecer a usted le encanta escabullirse sin previo aviso.

—Lamento ser una golondrina sin nido, ¿ha pasado algo?

—Ha pasado algo grande— farfulló alzando los brazos al cielo— ¿Recuerda usted los sucesos de hace algunos meses?

—¿Meses…?, ¿Qué?... Ah, eso.

—Imaginé mi sorpresa cuando la Reina me llamó en persona, no podía creer la cantidad de tesoros reales que se habían encontrado en aquella extraña grieta.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Su alteza no se lo ha comentado?

—No, no se si entiendo joven Shad.

— ¡Ajá!

— ¿Ajá?

Acercó su rostro de forma muy cercana para susurrarme palabras al oído.

—Mi querido Sabio, esta pronto a vivir la aventura de su vida.

—….La aventura de mi vida…— repetí casi en trance, había un brillo especial en su mirada como si aquellas palabras estuvieran a punto de….

Una sensación se revolvió en la boca de mi estómago.

—"Esta sensación"

La vista se me nubló completamente al tiempo que cierta visión se erguía en mi cabeza, me vi a mi mismo rodeado de numerosas estelas. Una misteriosa voz resonó a la distancia.

 _"Es una promesa"_

—"¿Promesa?"

 _"Link me prometió que me ayudaría"_

Shad me movió de una manera un poco brusca, y entonces perdí completamente la ligera conexión que había gestado con ese futuro. Se había visto nítida y había sonado con una claridad asombrosa.

—Un destino cercano— musite tratando de recobrar la visión perdida, las palabras de Shad habían activado un enlace con el destino, y al igual que en muchas otras ocasiones entendí que no había sido casualidad nuestro encuentro.

—Es propio decirlo, y será un buen destino— clamó haciendo acopio de mis propias palabras— Aragón, deme el placer de que se una a mi equipo.

—Eh?

—Usted sabe, sé que está enterado de ese secreto, la reina debió decírselo ese mismo día, acerca de la existencia de las ruinas, la gran muralla del sur por fin fue encontrada.

Vire lo ojos con una mueca burlona, era cierto, había olvidado que todos se habían vuelto locos con el descubrimiento del dichoso muro.

— ¿Y finalmente a donde había ido a parar ese conocimiento?— clame en cierto tono que denotaba mi desenfado.

—Cuando lo tesoros reales fueron recuperados apareció un libro perteneciente a las antiguas dinastías de reyes, los mapas y la ubicación del ducado del sur están intactos, ¡Puede usted creerlo!, hace tiempo que trabajamos en el rediseño de los croquis, mis colegas y yo hemos explorado los alrededores desde hace meses, ¡Pero es un laberinto enorme!, ¡Y….

 **»** …No parece sorprendido, creí que…

— ¿Si?

—Ay algo que no sé, ¿verdad?... ¿Me estoy poniendo en ridículo?

—En lo absoluto.

— ¿Si?

—He cruzado la gran muralla.

— ¡Lo ha hecho!

—Era un secreto. Ahora ya no lo es. Tampoco tiene porque seguirlo siendo, desde hace dieciocho años que debió dejar de serlo, una vez que el aullido dejó de escucharse. El mundo ha quedado libre de saber nuestro paradero.

— ¿Su paradero?

—El paradero de los sabios de Hyrule.

—Creo que ahora yo soy el que no sabe si entiende.

—En antaño los reyes de Hyrule nos prometieron dejarnos en paz, siempre y cuando permaneciéramos cerca, eso significo resguardar nuestra ubicación de bocas externas a la realeza, más aun así, cada rey y reina que ha existido después de la época del ocaso ha sabido que las verdaderos sabios nos ocultamos en lo en antaño fue el ducado del Sur.

— ¡Cielos!

—Yo provengo del sitio que se encuentra más allá de la muralla, aunque al igual que usted me entere hace relativamente poco tiempo… antes solía conocer mi hogar con un nombre diferente, _în Țara Sfântă_ ... significa, _fin de la tierra sagrada_ , es el lugar al final de la tierra de las diosas, más aun así estando al borde del límite seguimos dentro, aferrados a nuestras raíces, sin poder abandonar a nuestra familia.

— ¿Familia?, ¿Por qué los sabios son fieles a la casa real?

—Más o menos— masculle con una ligera risita, el punto es, también me sorprendí que în Țara Sfântă fuera lo que anteriormente se conocia como El Ducado del Sur, despues de lo que la reina Zelda me contó ahora pienso que es una verdadera ironia.

—Ahora mismo tiene una cara de verdadero pillo, ¿Se muere por ilustrarme, cierto?

—Más o menos, pero creo que sera para otra ocacion, ¿Cuando comenzaran ese proyecto arquologico?

—A inicos del Otoño, es mejor si lo hacemos en tiempo de secas, aunque el territorio del Sur es caprichoso para las aguas. ¿Entonces?, ¿Me hara el honor de ser mi lingüista?

—Sólo si mi expriencia basta.

—Se hace del rogar Aragón, ¡Vamos!

Nuevamente rodé los ojos con insitencia, la verdad era que moria de ganas por sacarle jugo a ese sitio, pero por otra parte...

Recien comenzaba a ablandar a Impa, el otro lado de mi logica me anunciaba que era una pesima idea, y ella seguro que no me acompañaria, estaba pegada a la princesa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Suspire de forma acomplejada...

—Lo pensare debidamente.

—Eso me basta.— clamó con una sonrisa.— Por cierto, ¿Que ha sido del joven Link?

—Sigue bajo el cuidado de la casa real.

—¿Ha recuperado su memoria?

—En lo absoluto, ¿Por qué pregunta?

—Me he encontrado con el hijo de los pastores hace algunos dias, queria pedirle que le dira una revison de rutina Niebla.

Mire al enorme bulbo blanco y ladee la cabeza con cierta duda.

—No parece enferma.

—Está en perfecto estado, y es más fuerte y rapida que cualquier otra montura o carruaje— habló con orgullo— esas quinientas rupias valieron la pena, ¿sabe una cosa?, se lo he dicho al rey, que el futuro del transporte está en estos pequeños.

—Si— farfulle con cierto nervio mientras veía al joven Shad palmear el cuello de su montura, aun recordaba la primera vez que me la había topado de frente, me había pegado un buen susto. Shad siguió hablando y hablando sin detenerse argumentando que los bulbos eran mejores que los caballos. Mi cabeza se llenó de cierta maraña tratando de convencerme de que algo en la comunicación bilateral se había perdido.

Si pudiera elegir siempre elegiría a Kelpie, tal vez no era una creatura mitológica como en un primer momento había creído, pero al fin y al cabo había estado conmigo cerca de diez años y no deseaba cambiarlo por un animal que de verdad me inspiraba miedo.

—Pocas personas saben lo mansas que son estas creaturas.

—Tal vez tienen mala reputación por haber servido a los bokoblins en tiempos de antaño.

—La mentalidad de la gente debería de ser cambiada, allá en Ordon las cosas son diferentes, aunque después de todo no había nada que temer estando al lado de un héroe.

— ¿Héroe?

—Sabe de estas cosas mi querido Aragón,— clamó con su tono de desenfado, sabiendo que había dedicado la mayor parte de mi vida en esa sección de la biblioteca— desde que terminó la invasión del crepúsculo muchas cosas cambiaron por aquellos lares, fue el héroe de la luz quien introdujo la crianza de estas creaturas en la provincia de Laotan.

—Oh vaya, un pequeño argumento que no sabía. — clame de forma sumamente interesada

—Las fuentes escritas tienen poco que decir al respecto, mi trabajo como historiador es hurgar en el fondo de aquello que me interese, los cronistas de Ordon son un buen lugar por donde empezar y…..

—¡¿Cronistas?!, Pero si hace poco me embarque en la búsqueda de la antigua casa del héroe y nadie parecía recordarlo.

Movió la cabeza de forma burlona.

—Tal vez hay unas cuantas técnicas que debería traspasarle querido colega, se me ocurre una idea, hagamos un intercambio, mi conocimiento por el suyo.

—Suena bastante propio.

— ¡Verdad que si y….!— se detuvo abruptamente como si se hubiera dado cuanta de algo.

»Wow, wow, wow, ¡Un momento!, he brincado fuera del tema, lo que realmente me interesaba saber era si el Joven Link seguía en su sitio, Braulio me ha comentado algo verdaderamente serio.

— ¿Serio?

Entonces le preste verdadera atención, su postura se había puesto un poco tensa, nuevamente mi conexión con el futuro comenzó a moverse de forma sumamente extraña, las palabras de Shad se perdieron de mi mente siendo reemplazadas por una imagen sumamente extraña, un hombre de ropajes extraños con un aura familiar pero al mismo tiempo desconocida…

La túnica y la capucha color manila llamaron a mi mirada de forma insistente, aunque de igual manera no logre verle el rostro que permanecía oculto bajo los atavíos de esa curiosa vestimenta.

Durante una fracción de segundo lo vi cruzar la calle abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre. Numerosas palomas volaban sobre nuestras cabezas y pequeño gato había salido a trote después de robar un trozo de carne de un puesto cercano.

Entonces todo se esfumó, la visión del Ordon que había visitado hace años cuando era más joven invadió mi cabeza.

—Joven Sabio…. ¿Se siente bien?

—Ah?

Parpadeé confundido aun sin estar acostumbrado a que me interrumpieran en mis predicciones, el mareo duro por unos segundos, durante los cuales la voz de mi acompañante se difuminó sin que llegara a comprender que era lo que me decía.

—Joven Aragón…

—Algo verdaderamente importante…— musite mientras mi mirada escrutaba de forma insistente en el escenario.

A los pocos segundos ocurrió lo inevitable, la parvada de palomas surcó los cielos cruzando sobre nuestras cabezas, el grito de un hombre se escuchó a lo largo y ancho de la calle mientras clamaba blasfemias, el gato pardo de mi visión hizo su aparición tal y como lo esperaba, y también…

El susodicho que había activado mis enlaces con el futuro próximo.

—Ahí está— clame sin pensar mis palabras, Shad parecía no haberse dado cuenta— Joven Shad, discúlpeme —apremie mi paso y emprendí el camino detrás del sujeto.

—Espere, ¡joven Sabio!, dígale sobre el afiche.

— ¿Afiche?... ¿Cuál afiche?— pero no regrese para escucharlo

Simplemente seguí al sujeto misterioso mientras daba vueltas por los puentecillos de la ciudadela, los mercantes que a esa hora recién se instalaban me cortaron el camino varias veces y uno que otro insulto salió a relucir desde los desmañanados, me disculpe de forma rápida, aunque aun así seguí escuchando voces de enojo.

Sin tomarles importancia proseguí con mi camino, hasta que desafortunadamente justo enfrente de mis narices fue cruzarse una curiosa señorita, rechiste mentalmente las mismas blasfemias que antes a mí me habían proferido y sin mucho cuidado me vi obligado a frenar en seco. Lo último que recuerdo después de eso fue que me fui de bruces y termine estancado en una cesta de manzanas.

La curiosa señorita se acercó para tenderme la mano.

—Lo siento— farfulle mientras me disculpaba con la dueña de la frutería, pero ella parecía sentir gracia ante mis pintas descuidadas y torpes.

Alce la vista con cierta prisa, pero mi misterioso encapuchado había terminado por desvanecerse… mala suerte, la conexión con el futuro que había tenido hasta entonces término desmoronándose.

—Parece que has perdido tu objetivo— susurró de manera alegre.

—Supongo que fue el hado*— musite— si de verdad está destinado a cruzarse de nuevo conmigo, aparecerá sin importar que sea lo que haga.

—Entiendo. Gracias por no atropellarme— Clamó con una sonrisa.

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

—Vaya, que curioso, he quedado literalmente a puertas del castillo…

 **««««««««««««««««««**

 **»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

En los jardines del castillo, cierto par de rubios disfrutaban de la cálida mañana, tonteando como siempre, el joven héroe y la princesa se había recostado en el bosquecito.

Impa negó con la cabeza, a sus espaldas el rey carraspeó de manera un poco enojada, entendía que Zelda adorara a su prometido pero no consentía que ambos tontearan todo el día en los jardines, era cierto que habían sufrido penas en los últimos meses pero eso no justificaba su vagancia.

—Necesitamos nuevas ocupaciones— asintió la tutora.

El rey dijo si a eso con la cabeza, les lanzó una mirada escrutadora y la noble parejita simplemente rio con nerviosismo. Era hora de que Zelda volviera a sus labores de princesa así que se levantó de su sitio y emprendió camino a su nuevo despacho.

Link por su parte siguió a su chica de cerca, era extraño, al inicio al soberano le había costado hacerse la idea, jamás había visto a un "caballero" tan leal y tan devoto, aunque a final de cuantas Link únicamente actuaba conforme a su naturaleza, después de todo había pasado toda una vida siguiendo los pasos de Zelda escondido bajo su forma de lobo.

El joven héroe aspiró el aire de la mañana, sintió la vida, la quietud del viento, el olor de la naturaleza que rebosaba en esplendor en aquella parte del castillo. Nunca se cansaría de ello, no después de haber existido por más de trecientos años confinado a su forma etérea, aunque de vez en cuando extrañaba la conexión tan profunda que se había gestado entre él y la parte de su alma que había subsistido bajo la sombra de la divinidad de Twili.

Antes del atardecer Zelda y el joven héroe habían terminado, Daphnes estaba un poco asombrado con dicho progreso hasta que Impa le explicó que de alguna forma ambos estaban "haciendo trampa"

—Aunque no recuerde nada, de alguna manera su mente guarda el instinto de sus anteriores vidas, puede que no todo se haya perdido tal y como en un inicio pensábamos— musitó mientras sorbía relajadamente un té de hierbas.

Ahora simplemente conversaba con su majestad en el salón de descanso mientras observaba como a pocos metros Link y Zelda jugaban una partida de ajedrez en la mesita del otro lado de la estancia. Impa creía haber visto en Link cierto brillo característico, un brillo que había mostrado igualmente cada vez que practicaban juntos en los entrenamientos, su cuerpo estaba desentrenado pero sus habilidades de guerrero seguían siendo finas, eso le daba a la sheikah muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, era obvio que el joven héroe conservaba algo más que sus recuerdos de los últimos dieciocho años, e Impa comenzaba a sospechar que era exactamente lo que había pasado.

Clavó la mirada en la princesa y recordó algunos fragmentos del diario que había escrito está en su anterior vida, la reina Zelda de la era del ocaso seguramente había estado instruyendo a su amor prohibido en secreto, eso quizás explicaba las crecientes habilidades demostraba Link en los últimos tiempos.

Sonrió para sí misma.

—"Será un buen rey"— se dijo. El héroe y la princesa se complementaban, eran un buen equipo, ella le había enseñado y él ahora le enseñaba a ella, de vez en cuando la pareja gestaba ideas innovadoras, las cuales Impa estaba segura cambiarían el progreso de aquellas tierras tal y como había ocurrido alguna vez en el pasado en la época prospera del Crepúsculo poco antes de la gran tragedia.

—Quizás necesitamos algo nuevo— susurró el rey mientras se acicalaba la barba.

—El joven Link es bueno para la aventura, quizás tenga futuro como emisario, y además la princesa siempre ha deseado conocer mejor estas tierras.

El rey gruñó un poco ante la idea, quizás era tiempo de que su pequeña hija volara con sus propias alas, al idea le daba miedo, pero por otro lado estaba seguro de que estando al lado de Link nada malo le pasaría. Sus pensamientos volaron hacia el futuro sin que nada los interrumpiera, nada, ni siquiera el curioso ajetreo de los guardias y el revoloteo que se gestaba a las puertas del castillo.

Pronto los enlaces del destino nuevamente se moverían.

 **[***]**

— ¡Largo de aquí!

Aragón escuchó a uno de los guardias rugir con cierta furia.

—Está loco no sabe ni lo que dice— espetó otro más de los custodios de la puerta.

Desde la distancia el joven adivino advirtió como el grupo de vigilancia empujaba a una sombra, al parecer alguien había tratado de entrar por la fuerza al castillo.

El extraño se sacudió la túnica y gruñó a sus atacantes.

— ¡Me pertenece!— bufó con énfasis

Lo guardias le arremetieron, Aragón sólo observó como la sombra trastabilló dejando relucir esa curiosa capucha ambarina.

—Es él— musitó en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del castillo, nuevamente la persona de su visión había aparecido, no le quitó los ojos de encima y lo siguió de manera cautelosa, al virar en un recodo de la ciudadela nuevamente se había esfumado, era como si la multitud se lo hubiera engullido.

Cierto sentimiento extraño se apodero de Aragón, debería de haberlo detenido, pero en cambio, y a diferencia de aquella primera vez su instinto le había pedido que actuara con cautela, ladeó la cabeza y suspiró con cierto cansancio, al mirar a uno de sus costados se dio cuenta de que el extraño había dejado caer un objeto.

Era un papel de pergamino. Levantó el susodicho y leyó la misiva, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban leyendo, era un afiche, pero no un afiche cualquiera, sus piernas corrieron de nuevo hacia el castillo llevando consigo el curioso descubrimiento.

 **[***]**

— ¿A Link?— la Reina Zelda irguió una ceja, los guardias parecían confundidos quizás no deberían de haberse apresurado, pero aquella persona parecía sumamente sospechosa, y ellos simplemente estaban cumpliendo con su trabajo. — ¿Seguros?

—Su descripción concordaba— respondió uno de ellos.

— ¿Y cómo era?— preguntó ella con curiosidad adquirida

—Delgado

—Alto.

—No podríamos definir facciones.

—Estaba ataviado con una capucha desgastada, creo que era típica de las tierras sureñas, no sabría decirlo con certeza majestad.

Contestaron los hombres, la reina se llevó una mano al mentón, estaba por incursionar más en el tema cuando de pronto vio entrar en carrerilla a Aragón, corría como loco llamando al "Señor héroe"

 **…**

El ambiente estaba tenso, realmente lo tenía atrapado, sudó en frío al ver la risita malvada en el rostro de su dama, definitivamente las partidas de ajedrez con Zelda eran un verdadero reto, Link tragó saliva, había ocasiones en las que pensaba que quizás su espíritu de guerrera la llevaba a maquinar los movimientos más extraños y arriesgados, tenía que admitirlo era una buena estratega, mover cualquier pieza ahora significaba un jaque mate seguro.

Y así, de pronto dejó salir el aire y se colocó una mano en el pecho. Zelda soltó una risita al ver la señal que le lanzaba su enamorado. Simplemente decía "Me rindo" de la manera más honorable.

—No es justo— musitó entre dientes.

—Perdiste, cielo. ¿Me pregunto qué clase de recompensa debo exigir esta vez?

Link rio de manera atolondrada ante la pregunta, desde su sitio Impa sudó en frio ante semejante atrevimiento, la noble tutora estaba por retomar su bebida cuando escuchó una voz familiar a la distancia.

— ¡Señor Héroe!— Aragón entró patinando literalmente en la estancia y se detuvo de golpe ante ellos.

La princesa y el guerrero se levantaron de su sitio y fueron a recibir al adivino que se había quedado agotado y jadeante.

—Yo… él….. y en la ciudadela— clamó de manera torpe y entrecortada, Impa le dio un zape en la cabeza haciendo que recobrara la compostura.

—Deja de balbucear, nadie entiende nada— gruñó.

—Es que…— clamó aun sin aliento, levantó una mano y mostró el papelillo.

La princesa Zelda se quedó en blanco al ver lo que pintaba.

— ¡Pero que rayos!— soltó. Tomó la hoja y la examinó de cerca, por el rabillo del ojo vio que Link se había quedado un poco pálido.

Definitivamente era un afiche.

Un afiche de "Se busca"

Aunque el asunto dictado en el no parecía ser el del perfil de un delincuente. Zelda nuevamente se quedó perpleja al observar la imagen de su prometido, se veía tal y como hace unos meses, con un aspecto pobre y con el cabello más largo de como ahora lo portaba, nada que ver con el Link actual al cual la princesa había arreglado como a un verdadero príncipe.

Sintiendo cierto escalofrío Link le dedicó una nueva mirada a su propia imagen.

 _Link Wolfang_

 _Desaparecido a inicios de Primavera_

 _Cualquier informe favor de presentarlo ante el alcalde de Ordon_

 _Recompensa segura._

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste, Aragón?— Impa cuestiono a su compañero, Aragón retomó la postura y el aliento que había perdido.

—Era lo que estaba tratando de decir, un hombre extraño lo dejo caer en la Ciudadela, planeaba seguirlo pero por alguna extraña razón algo en el flujo del destino evita un encuentro directo. — viró los ojos hacia arriba recordando en ese momento algo importante— Es cierto Shad preguntaba por el Señor Héroe de una manera extraña.

— ¿Shad ha vuelto?— espetó Link con una sonrisa, apreciaba al joven por haberlo ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Zelda se llevó una mano al mentón, alguien que había venido desde Ordon buscaba a Link, quizás tuviera algo que ver con el pasado que aún no recordaba. Tal vez había llegado el tiempo, últimamente Link parecía inquieto en sueños y varias veces habían tocado el tema de su pequeña yegua, el joven guerrero había manifestado su deseo por recuperar a su vieja amiga, Zelda no se lo había negado, pero en cambio había insistido esperar un tiempo para que él mismo se recuperara. Ahora el espíritu del joven héroe estaba más estable y la princesa ya no sentía tanto miedo como el que había tenido en aquellos primeros días.

— ¿Así que su apellido es Wolfang?, Hmmm, interesante.

A todo el mundo le escurrió una gota de sudor frio ante el comentario, ¿Y la reina?, quien sabe a qué hora había aparecido, simplemente estaba ahí con esa sonrisa que todo el mundo adoraba.

 **…**

Paso un tiempo antes de que Link saliera de la indecisión que le causaba semejante noticia, había ido a buscar a Shad pero el joven erudito nunca estaba en el lugar que se debía, brincaba de un sitio a otro entre prisas desmedidas debido a su incesante trabajo. Link se rindió al buscar la salida fácil.

Cierta noche mientras descansaba junto al fogón de la sala de estar consultó a Zelda, le habló de las ansias y los nervios que habían nacido en él a raíz del suceso, ella asintió con ternura y le acarició la cabeza, le dijo que también había pensado en eso y que quizás había llegado el momento de emprender un nuevo viaje.

—Un nuevo viaje….— repitió

Zelda lo tomó de la mano al sentir que temblaba, algo muy dentro del inconsciente del joven héroe se había removido.

—Estaré contigo en cada paso, no tengas miedo, sé que es difícil para ti no saber lo que estuviste haciendo durante estos dieciocho años, que quizás abandonaste algo… o alguien que te importaba.

—Nadie es más importante para mí que tú— la besó con ternura, ella le correspondió la caricia.

El fuego de la chimenea crujió en la penumbra, las sensaciones cálidas del ambiente se dispersaron, fuera del castillo una temprana brisa veraniega los acompañaba.

Sin necesidad de palabras se repitieron una y otra vez "Te amo", mientras sus corazones latían rápido y sus espíritus se estremecían, la princesa sonrió de manera tonta pues jamás creyó que fuera posible sentir las reminiscencias de su propia magia, pero había momentos como ese en los que volvía a sentir como los espíritus de ambos se fusionaban, como si el lazo que alguna vez habían mantenido a través del Kai siguiera fuerte, latente, vivo. No había manera de explicar tantas emociones con palabras, simplemente sentían y se dejaban llevar por eso.

Recordaba entonces que a pesar de todo Link y ella no habían dado el paso definitivo hacia delante, antes por precaución, ahora porque él parecía tontear cada vez que hablaban de ese tema.

Era extraño pero de alguna forma a Zelda había dejado de molestarle el asunto, nada era tan importante como el hecho de poder tenerlo a su lado. Nada… ni siquiera eso. Y pensar que era algo que había deseado por toda una vida.

— ¿Cuando?— musitó con una sonrisa.

—Mañana….— susurró él, ella lo sintió temblar nuevamente, sus respiraciones se entremezclaron y finalmente ambos terminaron con las frentes unidas.

Se quedaron de esa manera, sentados sobre la alfombra, cruzando miradas de manera profunda, de vez en cuando aún escuchaban sus propias voces, la magia de la princesa les permitía conservar ese privilegio.

Unas pisadas aparecieron pero fueron sofocadas por la misma alfombra de la estancia, ambos lo ignoraron, sabían que tarde o temprano aparecería.

Impa los miró con ojos tiernos, con esa mirada sobreprotectora. Tiempo atrás solía llegar a regañarlos por estar fuera de la cama a esas horas de la noche, solía gruñir mucho y lanzar esa frase recurrente " _más les vale que no estén haciendo cosas indebidas en este sitio_ " aunque de igual manera sabía que llegado el momento aquello ocurriría en el lugar que fuera.

— ¿Se van?

—Es necesario— asintió la princesa.

—Que sea el mes que viene— rechistó.

—Es mucho tiempo Impa.

—Tienes tú compromiso a puertas del castillo.

Lo habían olvidado, Link y Zelda se miraron de nuevo.

—Si todavía no es oficial, creo que puede retrasarse un poco— añadió una nueva voz

Aragón salió desde la penumbra, cruzó de largo la estancia y se sentó muy cerca de la pareja.

—Señor Héroe. Mi princesa. Tengo un favor que pedirles.

—Con Link basta— farfulló Link como cada vez que seguía llamándolo "Señor héroe"

—Tuve un sueño. — espetó. — quiero volver a casa. Llévenos con ustedes.

— ¿A casa?— Impa frunció el entrecejo— Igual puede esperar. Espera… dijiste _¿llévenos?._

—Tú y yo Impa— respondió de manera socarrona— me lo prometiste hace tiempo, iremos a ver al abuelo, ¿recuerdas?

—Tengo mala memoria— gruñó, se había puesto completamente colorada, Zelda soltó una risita al verla de aquella manera, era obvio que su tutora y el joven adivino habían afianzado lazos y no precisamente como buenos y viejos amigos.— ¡Y da igual!, hay compromisos importantes, será el mes que viene.

Aragón negó con la cabeza, sacó de su capucha un viejo calendario.

—Tiene que ser ya, mañana de ser preciso, de esa manera nosotros lograremos regresar para el día de la clausura.

— ¿Clausura?—preguntó confundida.

—Del Festival de las Calabazas. Quiero ir.

—Se supone que ya no eres un crio— rechistó la Sheikah, no podía creer que de verdad le hubiera dicho eso, pero él le colgó esa mirada, esos ojos juguetones que desde siempre la derretían, odiaba que le hiciera eso, que la delatara de esa manera en público aunque en ese sitio sólo estuvieran ellos y la joven parejita.

Parecía ser un "No" rotundo. Durante los minutos que siguieron Link y Zelda ignoraron a aquellos atolondrados enamorados, perecía que necesitaba pelearse para poder decirse "Te quiero" lo cual no estaba del todo mal, aunque la princesa aun creía que Impa debía ser más abierta a sus propios sentimientos.

Link ladeó la mirada de manera curiosa y recogió el antiguo calendario de Aragón, parecía un objeto importante, quizás un recuerdo de sus años mozos, recordaba aquella anécdota que la propia Zelda le había relatado en la que el joven adivino y la Sheikah habían disfrutado del festival de Ordon en aquellos años del pasado.

Con una sonrisa Zelda acarició el viejo objeto, el papel lo delataba, era de buena calidad pero aun así suspiraba a gritos que había nacido hace más de una década. Aragón había marcado ahí el inicio y el fin de esa semana de festejo.

—Es cierto…. Impa, ¿de verdad no deseas volver?— preguntó la princesa en tono nostálgico, en el fondo sabía que quería, y también que Aragón se moría por volver a llevarla, quizás ese era el verdadero favor que deseaba pedir el joven sabio.

De cualquier manera Impa no escuchó aquella pregunta, estaba demasiado ocupada lidiando con el berrinche de su compañero.

Con un suspiro la princesa negó con la cabeza, Link por otro lado le jaló la manga del vestido para llamarla.

—También quiero ir mi amor— musitó con esa vocecita tierna y suplicante, con esos ojos de cachorro que Zelda amaba de manera desmedida.

Simplemente sonrió al ver que parte de los nervios habían desaparecido y se sintió aliviada de que hubiera un incentivo que mermara también el miedo natural que desde siempre Link había tenido al acercarse a Ordon.

— ¿También quieres ver el festival, Link?

—Si quiero. Seguro que hay muchas cosas dulces. — clamó provocando la risa de Zelda.

—Eres un glotón corazoncito, siempre tienes dulces aquí en el castillo.

—Quiero probar uno de calabaza. — rechistó con cierto berrinche.

— ¡Joven héroe!— gruñó Impa desde la distancia— no debe usted seguir los pasos de este vago— clamó señalando al adivino, sabiendo que una vez que ambos se ponían de acuerdo en algo no había nada que los parara.

—Pero Impa, parece divertido, ¿Cómo voy a descubrir si lo es o no si mi memoria esta truncada?

—Puede descubrirlo el año que vine.

Link gruñó entonces, olvidaba por momentos que ya no era un lobo así que ese gruñido sonaba extraño y gracioso, era su manera de decir "no quiero", y para sustentar su postura siempre iba y se arrellanaba al lado de su princesa, al final de todo a Zelda no le quedaba otro remedio, cuando las cosas comenzaban a escalar a otro nivel debía poner orden, aunque eso significara dictar ordenes mismas.

 **…**

Aquella noche la joven tutora perdió la batalla. Tres contra uno, no era justo, pero incluso Zelda creía que la Sheikah necesitaba de unas buenas vacaciones. Y aunque no lo pareciera todavía confiaba en las habilidades intuitivas de su madre para encargarse del evento de compromiso.

Era el momento justo.

Para eso y para muchas otras cosas, con paciencia arrinconó a Link bajo su cuerpo y con un suave beso volvió a preguntarle de manera silente si deseaba intentarlo aquella noche. La respuesta siguió siendo la misma, " _Por favor espera_ "

—Esta vez no voy a meter la pata. Quiero que sea especial para ti mi princesita. —Le susurró al oído.

Zelda simplemente cerró los ojos, se dejó aprisionar por los brazos de su casi nuevo príncipe y se durmió recordando que no debía hostigarlo demasiado con el tema.

 **[***]**

 **Zelda Pov »»»**

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

El sol brillaba en el firmamento y un agradable olor a humedad impregnaba casi todo Hyrule, la noche pasada la brisa nocturna nos había dejado un precioso obsequio, uno que a Link parecía agradarle de sobremanera. El olor a tierra mojada llenó mis pulmones, hacía meses que no salía del castillo, aunque después de semejante locura con Makivelo se me habían mermado las fuerzas y las ganas para incitar a mi lado de exploradora.

En esta ocasión era diferente, había esperado mucho por este día, este preciso momento en el que saliera erguida y orgullosa sin necesidad de utilizar mi capucha o mi camuflaje, bueno eso pensaba…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al corroborar que me sentía extraña al salir sin aquella prenda, después de todo siempre habíamos sido yo, Link y mi capucha a la aventura, era difícil cambiar las antiguas reglas y después de todo había formado parte de mi casi desde que tuviera memoria.

—Princesa Zelda— interrumpió con tono jovial uno de nuestros guardias.

Asentí en señal de atención dejando que me pasara su informe.

—Buscamos en la ciudadela y en los alrededores, en cada bar y en cada posada.

— ¿Y lo encontraron?

—Me temo que no alteza, es probable que se haya alarmado con nuestra presencia, después de todo los vigías de la puerta no se comportaron demasiado amables ante su presencia.

—Era de esperarse— clame con una sonrisa resignada, con una simple mirada le indique que podía marcharse.

Nuestro hombre del afiche había desaparecido, aunque de igual manera cualquier cosa que tuviéramos que saber la obtendríamos de la boca del alcalde de Ordon.

Aquella mañana nuestra comitiva se alistó para salir a primera hora, teníamos un buen carruaje y provisiones suficientes para no pasar hambre durante el trayecto. Link y Aragón se las habían arreglado para colar a Kelpie a nuestras filas, y el regio garañón parecía feliz de volver a salir de paseo. Sólo un cochero y un caballero partirían a nuestro lado, dado que Link y Aragón venían con nosotras no creímos necesitar más protección de la debida. Si todo marchaba bien llegaríamos al atardecer a Ordon justo a tiempo para mirar de cerca la ceremonia de apertura de las festividades, aunque sólo Link y yo permaneceríamos en el pueblo dado que Aragón e Impa se perderían por algunos días en un destino más lejano.

Impa se posó a mi lado con un cansado suspiro, le acaricie la cabeza en señal de consuelo, pero eso no evitó que ambas no viráramos al escuchar la risita encantadora de mi madre.

"Todo estará bien"

Me repetía a mí misma, quizás al final no fuera la ceremonia de compromiso que Impa esperaba, pero mientras Link estuviera a mi lado nada podría opacar la felicidad de ese futuro día.

.

.

 **¡Continuara!…**

.

N.A.: Hado: Fuerza supuesta y desconocida que determina lo que ha de ocurrir

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:  
**

Que tal!

Antes que nada, espero que hay disfrutado de este primer capirtulo...

.

Hey un momento, ¿No se suponia que iban a ser extras? ¿que es esa extraña exprecion de **"¡Continuara!"** en el final del texto? xDDD

Pues si, y no. Me explico: pense justamente en dos aunque le doy prioridad a este basicamente porque el otro esta pensado a modo de _spin off._

 ** _Dias felices y calabazas_** realmente más que un conjunto de extras en realidad es **UNA PARTE extra** del fic de Kai situada en los meses posteriores a la caida del demonio, es decir, este literalmente podria ser "Kai 8" jajajaja

Pero como se habran dado cuanta y como notaran en los siguientes capitulos no solamente la manera de narracion ha variado, habra una historia principal y tambien varias secundarias que se intercalaran conforme vaya avanzando. He abandonado mis criterios de extencion uniforme pues era necesario para varias cosas.

 **...**

 **Respecto a la publicacion...**

 _ **Irregural** abarcando entre una y tres semanas: _ eso lo decido sobre la marcha, capitulo largo; espera larga. Capitulos cortos; a lo mejor los publico semana tras semana de manera seguida. Todo es relativo xD

...

Y bueno nos caimos a Rango "M" por varias razones, una de ellas es porque hice algunas promesas. Las demas seguro las descubren sobre el camino en especial en los capitulos que vayan desde el centro hasta el final.

.

.

Eso es todo. Y un pequeño aviso rapido "Camino a Hyrule" espero publicarlo casi a final de mes :)

PD: No es una promesa

Repito: no es una promesa... xD


	2. Viaje

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Viaje**

 **.**

 **…**

 **Link Pov »»»**

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Esa misma noche los brillantes rayos de la soberana de plata me mantuvieron despierto, algo dentro de mi pecho se estremecía, el sonido del ulular de la lluvia trajo a mi mente memorias desbalagadas, recuerdos de un tiempo no muy lejano, un tiempo que había vivido y había olvidado completamente, días enteros que habían desaparecido y que ahora comenzaban a moverse, a emerger de manera repentina.

Sentía miedo. Debía aceptarlo. Pocas cosas me habían turbado tanto como ese vacío de dieciocho años trastabillando en mi cabeza, aunque por otro lado las palabras de Farore seguían engridas en mi memoria, y sólo de esa manera confiaba en que esa otra parte de mí mismo le había sido fiel a mi adorada Hylia..

A mí adorada Zelda.

A mi princesa que representaba mi existencia entera.

Mi corazón latía fuerte al sentir el suyo a mi lado.

Una sonrisa boba se escapó de mi rostro en mitad de la noche, la lluvia cantaba en sinfonía con mis pensamientos, jamás me cansaría de tenerla entre mis brazos, de escuchar sus suspiros y sentir la suavidad de su piel contra la mía.

Cerré los ojos en ese instante, nuevamente mi cabeza se estaba llenando de cosas extrañas. Había sido de esa manera desde el preciso instante en el que Aragón había descubierto el afiche, el simple hecho de tener ese papel enfrente había hecho que mis memorias se volvieran locas, no se lo había mencionado a Zelda pero había una muchacha en particular que aparecía de vez en cuando entre aquellos retazos.

Sentía escalofríos porque al pensar en ella mi corazón vacilaba entre sentimientos de ternura, había algo en aquella chica y eso me preocupaba, y no entendía ¿Por qué de pronto sentía que la quería tanto? Quizás fuera mi amiga o quizás fuera mi hermana, aunque si lo veía en retrospectiva nosotros éramos muy diferentes.

De cualquier manera, aquel sentimiento vago desaparecía entre otro tumulto de sentimientos.

Sombras y recuerdos de voces.

Añoranza hacia aquellos sonidos.

Las cosas más claras estaban estrechamente relacionadas con Epona, yo la quería, era mi yegua después de todo, compartía el alma del noble ser que había luchado a mi lado hace trecientos años, quizás incluso antes de eso.

Y ahora que lo pensaba creo que quería más Epona que aquella muchacha de mis recuerdos.

Era tonto.

Quizás era porque nuestros destinos estaban más unidos.

Igualmente nunca nada se compararía con el amor que tenía por Zelda. Nada. Ni siquiera los ecos de la noche, aquellas voces que me llamaban en sueños, ni ese sentimiento nostálgico que me anunciaba que había dejado algo preciado en aquel sitio.

Con un suspiro di la media vuelta, mi cuerpo y el de ella nuevamente se encajaron, se adueñaron el uno del otro buscando el cariño que por derecho les pertenecía.

Recordaría por siempre la felicidad de estas caricias, igual que mi propio cuerpo el cual había luchado por arrebatarles a las diosas aquellas memorias preciadas, esos momentos de la era del crepúsculo en los que había sido tan feliz con mi reina. De no ser porque el otro Link había intercambiado memorias esos recuerdos estarían ahora en manos de Farore.

—Gracias Link….— murmure de forma boba, era extraño dar las gracias a mí mismo.

Zelda sonrió en sueños.

Era cierto, había otra cosa que se había colado en mi memoria, en fin, esa sería una bonita sorpresa una vez que llegáramos a Ordon, necesitaría levantarme temprano y convencer a Aragón de que cubriera mi ausencia.

 **[***]**

Parecía inquieto y daba vueltas como gato encajonado, incluso desde la distancia notaba su nerviosismo. Al poner un pie en los establos reales Kelpie me dio la bienvenida, relinchó con gusto diciendo "Hola" y yo le conteste de la misma manera con una caricia.

—Me he tardado un poco, pero Aragón, por favor respira— inquirí abanicándole un poco la cara.

—Querrá que nos pillen en pleno acto— murmuró de manera atolondrada. — ¿Ha conseguido la cosa que necesitaba?

—Por supuesto, — Clame de manera boba —he tenido que despertar al artesano pero la espera valió la pena, estoy seguro de que no esperaba que recogiera hoy mi pedido. ¿Se ha dado cuenta Zelda de mi ausencia?

—Tenemos suerte, la reina la tiene entretenida. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Impa, creo que está hecha una furia.

—Es probable que intente huir a última hora.

—Y por eso nos hemos reunido en este sitio— asintió virando los ojos, liberó al garañón níveo, lo ayude a cargarlo con algunos objetos indispensables y con sigilo nos escabullimos fuera de las caballerizas.

Para cuando Impa se dio cuanta el kelpie ya daba vueltitas alrededor del carruaje, la sheikah negó con la cabeza, "¡No vamos de paseo!" había gruñido. Pero Aragón se moría de ganas por mostrarle el ejemplar a su abuelo, después de todo, era tan imponente que bien podría haber sido un kelpie verdadero, y era un pequeño gusto que no podía negarle a mi ahora mejor amigo.

Con una sonrisa observe como Zelda y su madre se despedían con un tierno abrazo, el rey también había salido a despedirnos y encargó al joven caballero que cuidara bien de su familia, Arthur se llamaba, tenía veinticinco, cabello castaño e imponentes ojos verdes, portaba una espada larga y esgrimía al estilo antiguo, quizás fuera esa la razón por la que nos habíamos llevado bien desde un primer instante.

Muchas personas no entendían cómo era que el rey había cedido la mano de su hija a un completo desconocido, estaba acostumbrado a que los nobles me torcieran la cara pero no a que el resto del pueblo también me hiciera lo mismo, de vez en cuando eso me ponía triste, pero tenía que aceptar que en esta era solamente la familia real me veía como a un héroe, que carecía de la empatía que Hyrule me había brindado en otras épocas.

Había sido difícil, pero después de meses había encontrado otro refugio diferente a los brazos de mi princesa, y descubrí pronto que me gustaba estar en el pequeño gremio de los caballeros, ellos siempre me sonreían pues a diferencia del resto veían por bien que la monarquía de Hyrule abriera sus puertas a un guerrero.

— ¿Asegúrense de volver cuanto antes?— había clamado el rey despidiéndonos desde la distancia.

La reina también nos hizo señas de despedida y a su lado Impa alzó el brazo haciéndose la disimulada.

—Me traen un recuerdo— clamó la Sheikah, dio un paso atrás y se escondió a espaladas de la soberana.

Con un suspiro largo Aragón le hizo una seña a su corcel, el garañón acudió al llamado, de manera estratégica había permanecido cerca de los reyes esperando pacientemente las ordenes de su amo, bastó con que Aragón se lo ordenara para que pegara un relinchido sonoro, Impa salió disparada por la sorpresa desde su escondite y literalmente terminó trastabillando hasta nuestros brazos.

Con un fuerte agarre literalmente decidimos llevarla secuestrada.

Algún día me perdonaría, el día en el que entendiera que la vida era corta y debíamos disfrutarla.

 **««««««««««««««««««**

 **»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Y de esa manera La Sheikah había terminado secuestrada, el joven héroe y el adivino se la llevaron a rastras hasta el carruaje.

—Cambie de opinión, quiero quedarme— clamó haciendo berrinche— ¡Alteza!— Rechistó por ayuda.

Al rey le escurrió sudor frío por la nuca, pero la reina sólo soltó una risita.

—Diviértete querida— le dijo la monarca con cariño.

La pobre Impa terminó llorando en el silencio, Link y Aragón necesitaron de la ayuda de Zelda para poder meterla al carruaje, y cuando ya todo parecía en orden volvió a asomar la cabeza por la ventana, ahí estaba Kelpie esperando de forma mansa a que su amo le reclamara la montura.

—Animal del demonio eres igualito que tu terco amo— gruñó.

El garañón movió la cabeza con gracia haciendo que ella nuevamente hiciera berrinche. Pronto el carruaje se puso en marcha, la tontería fue olvidada a medida que el vehículo se abría paso por las calles de la ciudadela, el mal humor de Impa se esfumó al ver la sonrisa de la princesa.

—"Es cierto"— recordó— "Es la primera vez que salimos de esta manera de casa"

Soltó un suspiro, viró la vista buscando a sus acompañantes, Link parecía cómodo en la parte delantera y Aragón había preferido emprender el viaje en la posición de la escolta, Sir Arthur que hasta entonces había permanecido en el silencio se embarcó en una charla amistosa con el joven héroe, hasta que los parpados de Link delataron su falta de energía, muy cerca de las gargantas de la pradera tuvieron que hacer una parada, Zelda acogió con cariño a su enamorado y con ayuda de sus acompañantes lo acomodó dentro del carruaje y le hizo espacio junto a su regazo.

Para ese entonces Impa casi había olvidado que estaba secuestrada, hacía tiempo que ella y Zelda no hablaban simplemente como buenas amigas, dejando de lado los temas referentes los estudios o las responsabilidades que algún día ejercería como monarca.

Suspiró para relajarse, desde hace algunas horas que habían abandonado el paisaje pintoresco de la ciudadela, la pradera de Hyrule era hermosa pero ese esplendor sólo se disfrutaba desde la parte de afuera, ahí adentro las ventanillas del vehículo les ofrecían una vista monótona, tan monótona que ahora la princesa leía mientras Link roncaba en sus brazos. Impa creía que el joven héroe dormía mucho aunque su protegida siempre le recordaba que aquel estado de sopor no era porque él así lo deseara, tener un cuerpo con un alma fragmentada causaba un desgaste de energía que solamente Zelda hubiera sabido atender y cuidar en forma, en ese sentido Link había corrido con suerte pues de haber estado solo posiblemente habría tardado mucho más en rehabilitarse.

Un ambiente relajado se apoderó de su tranquilo viaje, el bambaleo del carruaje también arrulló a Impa, no muy lejos de ahí podía escuchar la voz del adivino, el sonido se volvía murmullos a través de la estructura de madera. Pero entonces alzó la voz de manera alarmada.

Un relinchido sofocó el ambiente.

— ¡Kelpie!— fue un grito efímero pero sonoro, Impa recién se despabilaba cuando otra voz temerosa cortó a la primera.

—¡Señor Aragón!

La Sheikah reconoció al cochero y de inmediato asomó la cabeza, el carruaje se bambaleó de manera brusca haciendo que el caballo que estaba atado a él relinchara con miedo, todo paso demasiado rápido, al ver al exterior se había dado cuenta de que se habían caído en un relieve caprichoso, por instinto abrió la puerta y descendió con cuidado, volteo la mirada, metros por debajo del terreno una enorme capa de tierra había cedido, el caballo de Aragón debía de haberla pisado y resbalado hasta el fondo.

—Estoy bien –respondió, se había dado un pequeño susto pero había amortiguado la caída con ayuda de su magia.

Nuevamente el carruaje se bambaleó de forma peligrosa en aquella colinilla.

—Parece que la lluvia de anoche perjudicó este terreno— clamó el caballero. Con ayuda del cochero trató de arrear al caballo a un terreno más seguro, pero la tierra volvió a desprenderse haciendo que el carruaje se resbalara de lado.

Por un instante Impa sintió que se le iba el alma, las correas que mantenían al equino en su sitio cedieron ante el peso del vehículo de madera, el caballo salió corriendo de manera asustada dejando que el transporte se resbalara cuesta abajo sobre el rio de fango.

Fue un momento de caos en el que todos y cada uno de los presentes gritaron pensando en una sola cosa.

— ¡Alteza!— el alarido sonó literalmente en coro.

Un poco más abajo, una de las ruedas trastabilló con el lecho de escombros, la carroza dio casi la vuelta de forma peligrosa haciendo que todos se pusieran lívidos, pero antes de que terminara su recorrido una de las puertas se abrió de manera brusca, el movimiento abrupto había despertado a Link de su letargo, saltó de ese sitio como gato espantado llevándose en brazos el tesoro más preciado que tenía, para sorpresa de todos también cayó tal cual felino, con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y solo habiéndose despeinado un poco. Al final la falta de peso hizo que el coche se estabilizara frenando así la voltereta y solamente deslizándose a la hondonada de la pradera de Hyrule.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras los viajeros soltaban un suspiro, cierta conmoción recorría el aire y una preocupación general había invadido a los presentes, excepto quizás a cierta personita, mientras Link buscaba presencias peligrosas con la mirada, Zelda solamente se dio un tope en la cabeza al ver que habían perdido el medio de transporte, con un gesto gracioso le pidió a Link que la soltara aunque el joven héroe tardo varios minutos en acatar la orden pues estaba completamente desorientado al haberse despertado así de repente.

—Todo está bien, cielo— le musitó con cariño muy cerca del oído.

Link comprendió entonces que nada los había empujado, que había sido un accidente y que el mayor peligro ya había desaparecido.

— ¿Te asustaste?— preguntó mientras la ponía con delicadeza sobre tierra.

—No. ¿Cómo podría asustarme si te tengo a mi lado?, Pero Link, has dejado que el carruaje se fuera hasta el fondo, estaba a punto de usar mi magia para detenerlo.

—Lo siento he actuado más por instinto que por lógica, realmente no pensé dos veces antes de patear la puerta.

Zelda negó con la cabeza y Link enrojeció un poco, Impa bajó de manera casi desatrampada y la abrazó fuertemente al llegar a ese sitio. Por otro lado Aragón levantaba con cuidado a su corcel, Kelpie agitó su larga melena sacudiéndose con eso el susto del cuerpo, y el cochero y el caballero fueron a buscar lo que quedaba del carruaje que estaba entero pero había perdido una rueda.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaban varados, el caballo de tiro había huido y no parecía que hubiera mucho que pudieran hacer respecto a eso.

Impa se preguntó si lo mejor sería volver tras sus pasos, estaban en medio de la nada pero la ciudadela estaba más cerca que Ordon. La otra alternativa era dejar que Link y Zelda emprendieran marcha por cuenta propia, Kelpie aún estaba disponible para el uso pero solamente podía llevar a dos personas como máximo, básicamente porque aún faltaba un largo recorrido, también estaba la opción de que Aragón cabalgara de vuelta y buscara un nuevo carruaje o por lo menos una rueda que pudieran usar de repuesto.

Ninguna de las propuestas parecía demasiado cómoda, Impa dio vueltitas en su sitio tratando de buscar una mejor alternativa, para ese entonces Zelda se preguntaba si podía usar su magia para reparar el medio de transporte, aún tenía el conocimiento del "contrato de restauración" que había utilizado en el pasado, aunque su dilema era dibujar un círculo mágico tan laborioso en esa tierra que se había vuelto tan fangosa, eso también implicaba sacar el carruaje de la hondonada y buscar todas y cada una de las piezas originales que se hubiesen desprendido de la llanta del vehículo. En pocas palabras, era demasiado esfuerzo solo por una rueda de madera.

—Supongo que tendrán que ir solos— espetó Aragón en un suspiro.

Tan cerca pero tan lejos…

Sabía lo difícil que sería encontrar otra oportunidad para secuestrar a Impa de manera fácil, el joven adivino se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se sacudió el flequillo de manera resignada. Estaba por cambiarle a Kelpie el equipaje cuando la mano de Link lo detuvo, sonrió con gentileza y negó con cariño.

—Ésta bien, volveremos caminando y quizás Sir Arthur quiera cuidar el resto del equipaje mientras le conseguimos ayuda— pronunció.

El caballero soltó cierto bufido de berrinche aunque sabía que dada la situación no podía hacer otra cosa.

Link no dijo nada, Aragón lo observó quedarse con la vista fija en su compañero equino, las orejas del garañón bailaban de un lado a otro y no precisamente porque hubiera viento, finalmente se quedaron en un punto fijo haciendo que Link siguiera esa misma dirección con la mirada.

—Algo viene por el mismo camino— señaló el joven guerrero. El resto de los viajeros imitó sus acciones, solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que una silueta se vislumbrara en el horizonte.

 **[***]**

Había llegado desde el camino que conectaba con la ciudadela, solamente con una vieja carreta y una joven mula, se sorprendió de buena manera al encontrar a la princesa del país ahí en el camino y no dudo en ofrecer su transporte al ver y escuchar lo que había pasado, comentó de forma ligera que había vislumbrado un tordillo a unos kilómetros pero que lo había ignorado creyendo que era un caballo salvaje.

El joven mercader tomó su mula y emprendió camino de regreso a la ciudadela prometiendo que regresaría antes del anochecer con más ayuda para sacar carruaje real del fango.

Por otro lado, Link y Aragón se las arreglaron para prendar a Kelpie con las correas de la carreta, le quedaban chicas eso era seguro, aunque no lo suficientemente ajustadas como para no poder usarlas. Nuevamente debieron elegir cuál sería su destino, la última palabra la tuvo Zelda quien creía que el transporte humilde les había caído de maravilla y que no era impedimento para llegar ese mismo día a Ordon tal y como lo habían previsto desde un inicio.

Impa gruñó ante la idea.

—Esa cosa esta tan vieja que terminara desbaratándose a medio camino— dijo sin escrúpulos.

Pero sus berrinches no valieron demasiado, sus palabras fueron lentas en comparación al entusiasmo de sus acompañantes y como Link y Zelda terminaron por acaparar la paja no le quedó más remedio que compartir asiento con su fiel enamorado.

—Lo siento tanto Alteza, prometo alcanzarlos en cuanto pueda— se disculpó el caballero haciendo reverencia, miró a Kelpie de reojo y simplemente le lanzo una sonrisa, el joven garañón bufó con un poco de fastidio, inacostumbrado a ese tipo de tareas le tomó bastante tiempo adaptarse a la técnica de tiro, podría con la carreta pero nuevamente el peso de los viajeros lo limitaba, quizás en ese instante envidio a su compañero escapista deseando tener tanta fuerza como la que el otro caballo habría tenido.

Pronto se pusieron en movimiento dejando tras de ellos a Sir Arthur y al cochero acompañante, llevando sólo lo elemental y solamente por si acaso.

 **[***]**

Era casi la llegada del crepúsculo cuando por fin toparon Ordon, el ambiente estaba movido por el inicio de las festividades, mercaderes de diversos sitios se congregaban ahí especialmente para estas fechas. Alguien quiso regatearles la pastura pero tuvieron que negarse debido a que no les pertenecía, aunque de igual forma aquello hizo que Impa recuperara parte de sus ánimos.

Ordon de verdad que era pequeño y alejado. Al igual que hace meses nadie los había reconocido, eso era bueno teniendo en cuenta que la misión que se había propuesto la princesa era algo complicada.

Nuevamente Link pareció apanicado como rezago de viejas emociones, instintos que todavía latían en su alma a pesar de que el peligro que alguna vez había estado latente ahora ya no existía.

Quizás lo mejor era no vagabundear con tanto movimiento, esperar al anochecer cuando los preparativos estuvieran finalmente en orden.

—¿Deseas que me quede?— la voz de Impa sonó preocupada, no por el hecho de que hubieran perdido a la mitad de su escolta sino simplemente por esa necesidad que siempre había tenido por cuidar a Zelda.

La princesa negó con la cabeza, pues sabía que en ese punto era necesario separar sus caminos.

—Estaremos bien, quizás no encontremos precisamente lo que buscamos o nos topemos con verdades insostenibles a nuestro entendimiento, pero pase lo que pase estaremos juntitos— clamo tomando a Link por la cintura.

El joven héroe recuperó el valor que había vacilado por momentos, dejando que sus ancestrales ojos cristalinos relucieran con las cálidas tonalidades naranjas de ocaso, esos destellos ambarinos que reflejaban la fortaleza que la princesa había imprimido en él con aquel simple gesto.

Con media sonrisa Impa se volvió hacia Aragón, sabía bien que la compañía de Sir Arthur había sido por capricho del rey Daphnes, que ni siquiera ella y el adivino eran necesarios para dicha tarea, los jóvenes héroes podían cuidarse a ellos mismos, o más bien dicho Zelda podía cuidar de Link sin problemas, después de todo era una magnifica hechicera con potencial latente, algún día, quizás en un no muy lejano futuro podría revivir la magia que se había perdido en el reino.

—Buscaremos alguna posada linda.

— ¿Aún no han decidido?

—Aun no— repitió de manera divertida.

—Entonces al volver preguntare en todas y en cada una de ellas.

—Esto no es la ciudadela, Impa— le recordó— no será difícil volver a encontrarnos.

Negó con la cabeza aun tentada a quedarse hasta la ceremonia de apertura, pero prefería marcharse y volver lo más pronto posible, también tenía que pensar en Zelda quien parecía impaciente por volver a ser libre con Link, y únicamente con Link, tal y como lo hacía cuando aún era una niña.

Con un relinchido sonoro Kelpie anunció que se marchaba, esta vez no llevaría la carreta, solamente a la Sheikah y al joven adivino. Los jóvenes héroes despidieron a sus acompañantes mientras los observaban embarcarse hacia un destino más lejano, se quedaron quietos mirando al horizonte hasta que la silueta del garañón del adivino se desdibujo en el inmenso follaje de los bosques sureños.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

.

* * *

 **Cometarios del capitulo:**

Pero Link, has dejado que el carruaje se fuera hasta el fondo... xD

...

Tal y como lo prometi, dos semanas

por el momento todo va en orden aunque espero no tropezarme por el camino xD xD xD... ya saben, cosas que pasan.

bueno separamos a nuestras dos parejitas principales, Impa tiene que ir a ver su "futuro suegro" o algo por el estilo, y nuestros pequeños heroes se quedan a divertirse en Ordon.

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en otras dos semanas, el siguiente capitulo " _Recuerdos de Naranja_ " esta basado en un spin off que planeo publicar en el futuro :D

...

Y por cierto, he decidodo dejar unicamente el Disclaimer, en la parte superior, si por azares del destino olvidan alguna indicacion, solamente vuelvan al capitulo 1


	3. Recuerdos de Naranja

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Recuerdos de Naranja**

 **.**

 **…**

Pocas cosas hubieran evocado esas sensaciones en Impa, alegría y nostalgia, una pisca de amargura y una cucharadita de tristeza que después de varios años se había disuelto en el agua de su alma.

Al mirar hacia el presente el pasado se erigía casi de manera borrosa, habría luchado por contener aquellas emociones y enterrar esos sentimientos, pero no habría podido vivir sin él después de todo lo que ya había pasado. En un tiempo no muy lejano se había prometido quererlo sólo como a un amigo y dejar que el destino siguiera su flujo ajeno a su propia existencia.

Pero la corriente de ese flujo había sido caprichosa en sí misma, nuevamente los había unido tratando de darles otra oportunidad para vivir la vida y un nuevo intento de recuperar esos años de amor perdido.

Suspiró, sintiendo que parte de aquello no era más que su propia mentira, nunca habían existido tales años de amor perdido, porque por mucho que lo negara, en cada abrazo y cada sonrisa, en cada uno de sus frases tontas y en cada una de sus miradas discretas, estaba grabada con sigilo aquella confesión que se había dormido en el mutismo durante años.

El aire sereno de la tarde golpeó con fuerza en sus pulmones, el aroma del bosque inundó su pensamiento mientras el trote del garañón níveo arrullaba ese mar de sentimientos. Pocas veces se había imaginado a sí misma en semejante escena, era bochornoso, pero tampoco podía negar que le gustaba.

 **Impa Pov** **»»»**

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Y aquí estaba ahora, perdida en el inmenso paisaje de los bosques, mirando a la nada de vez en cuando solamente para evitar entrar en otra situación más bochornosa.

—Aragón.

— ¿Si?— respondió sin mirarme, desde hacía tiempo que cabalgábamos en el mutismo, envueltos solo en el palpitar de nuestras propias respiraciones.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendríamos por aquí?, habría traído mi yegua.

—Es mejor así.

— ¿Por qué?

—Así estamos más juntitos— espetó.

No sé si fue instinto o costumbre pero mi mano voló directo a su cabeza, me obligue a respirar antes de volver a golpearlo.

—Lo sabía, siempre lo he dicho, bajo esa capucha no se esconde más que un hombre pervertido.

—Bajo la capucha solamente se esconde el ser al que tú amas. Míralo por el lado bueno, puedes abrazarme cuanto quieras.

—Eso quisieras.

—Respira tranquila, baja la guardia, hace kilómetros que estamos a solas. Sé que incluso hubieras preferido seguir arrastrando esa vieja carreta, pero me temo que el camino de este sendero no es tan ancho.

Nuevamente levante la mano, él se encogió por instinto para recibir el golpe, mi extremidad golpeó su cabeza aunque no con la furia que él esperaba, solamente un golpecito, uno que de verdad necesitaba.

Solía lanzar demasiados comentarios aligerados, eso me molestaba, pero al mismo tiempo no había podido dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras que últimamente me decía con frecuencia. Era cierto… éramos las únicas almas en kilómetros a la redonda, tenía sensaciones encontradas respecto a eso, demasiados nervios igual que la última vez que había ocurrido, pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de ligereza en el pecho.

Mis dedos se acentuaron entre su cabellera como si quisieran arraigarse ahí mismo, era difícil explicarlo, todavía no entendía porque aquel contacto me estremecía, desde su espalda lo vi alzar esa sonrisa boba, odiaba que lo hiciera, me daba taquicardia cada vez que hacia eso, lo odiaba y al mismo tiempo lo amaba con locura.

Siempre había sido de esa manera, desde la primera vez que nuestros ojos miraron, desde aquel día de verano en el que se le ocurrió pronunciar esas simples palabras.

" _Eres tan bonita_ "

Jamás olvidaría el eco de esa simple frase. Estaba preparada para vivir toda una vida como guerrera Sheikah, para aceptar que a la única persona que amaría seria a mi protegida. Pero entonces este ser extraño había tenido que salir desde estas lejanas tierras, había cambiado mi vida, mis sentimientos y mis ideales, me había obligado a retar al sistema de jerarquías de mi raza haciendo que mi corazón se sobrepusiera mi lógica.

No podía, no debía romper las reglas. Pero mientras más lo razonaba esas reglas se volvían tontas e inservibles, el tiempo pasaba y me había costado aceptar que ningún otro Sheikah regresaría, que era ilógico seguir una tradición que había perecido junto con mi gente.

No quería quedarme sola y de vez en cuando esa era una verdad que me pesaba. Quizás únicamente por eso había luchado contra mis sentimientos hasta el cansancio, y había perdido después de descubrir lo mucho que me engañaba.

" _Eres feliz mientras me golpeas_ "

Si, era demasiado feliz mientras lo golpeaba, porque aunque tarde, finalmente había comprendido que tras cada golpe se enmascaraba una caricia, una oportunidad de poder tocarlo y tenerlo un poquito más cerca. Quizás él lo hubiera descubierto en tiempos más tempranos y había esperado de manera paciente y esperanzada a que yo misma me diera cuenta.

En ese momento mi mano se engarzó entre su cabellera, era suave, incluso más de lo que recordaba, el color naranja volvió a mis memorias, el olor de las calabazas y ese sentimiento de felicidad que aparecía en mi al recordar aquel día del festival de Ordon, quizás habían pasado más de diez años pero ese sentimiento se había vuelto perenne.

Durante fragmentos de segundo tuve ganas de ser yo quien llevará las riendas, de volver sobre nuestros pasos, de arrastrarlo conmigo sin importar cuanto rechistara.

Impulsada por eso finalmente me rendí a la realidad que me rodeaba, mi cuerpo se abrazó contra el suyo reclamando lo que por derecho le pertenecía, también lo sentí estremecerse ante la sorpresa. La soledad del bosque me gustaba más de lo que creía.

 **««««««««««««««««««**

 **»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Viro la mirada, soltó un suspiro atolondrado, no esperaba que de verdad lo abrazara de esa manera.

—¿Estas cansada?

—Estoy confundida. ¿Estás seguro de quererme?, si damos un paso más hacia delante ya no habrá regreso hacia el pasado.

—Todo está en perfecto orden.— sonrió.

—Y si te equivocas y el linaje del séptimo Sabio termina contigo.

—Entonces me abre equivocado, quizás me odiaran, pero no viviré una vida arrepentida. ¿Estas pensado en eso ahora?

—Quiero volver al festival de las calabazas— se puso colorada solamente de confesarlo. Aragón soltó una risita haciendo que Impa le apachurrara el estómago a modo de venganza.

—Volveremos a tiempo para los dos últimos días.

—Podría ser toda la semana, sé que quieres, podemos ir después con tu abuelo, además Zelda…

Aragón se giró de manera inesperada ante el comentario, Kelpie relinchó y se detuvo ante el movimiento, Impa parecía perpleja al descubrir que había quedado atrapada contra su pecho.

—No es por eso— clamó en voz fría, y sus ojos violáceos parecían impasibles. — Esto no se trata de nuestra princesa, ni de tu responsabilidad, o siquiera del amor maternal que le tienes.

Pocas cosas habrían logrado hacer que a la Sheikah le diera escalofríos

—Esto no tiene que ver con que de pronto te hayas sincerado— bramó de manera casi silenciosa.

En ese instante sintió ganas de empujarlo y bajarse del caballo, habría sido una reacción normal después de semejante comentario, pero los brazos del adivino la retuvieron en su sitio.

—No tengas miedo. — bramó

—Idiota— rugió ella como contestación a semejante dilema. Era cierto tenía miedo. Encajó aún más la cabeza entre su pecho.

—No tengas miedo, yo voy a estar siempre a tu lado— le repitió con ternura.

—Eres muy iluso… cuando tu abuelo me vea se dará cuanta de que soy una Sheikah. Todavía no quieres entenderlo Aragón, pertenezco a la familia real, vine a este mundo con un único propósito, está escrito en el destino de mi raza, la abuela Kiide me lo tatuó en la piel desde el mismo día en el que vine al mundo. – rechistó, en un arranque de desesperación se tomó el pantalón y se lo bajo mostrando parte de la piel cerca del pubis, descubriendo de esa forma el tatuaje que le había hecho la abuela Kiidemonas y que simbolizaba que de verdad era propiedad de la casa real en todos los sentidos.

En la actualidad pocas personas lo sabían, quienes recordaban como habían sido las costumbres Sheikah, la reina y por supuesto el mismo Aragón. Las mujeres de la raza que nacían bajo la estrella guerrera estaban destinadas a no tener descendencia, era triste, demasiado triste, aunque a la mayoría no le importaba pues aceptaban su destino y se dedicaban enteramente a su labor de guardianas. No obstante Kiidemonas había sentido el dolor de que su propia nieta naciera bajo dicha estrella y como consuelo le había regalado el honor de ser la Shaikah de su generación que "ofrendaba" la raza a la casa real.

—No se supone que deba intentar ir contra la naturaleza, por eso… por eso, tengo a Zelda.

— ¡Oye guarda eso!— rechistó completamente ruborizado mientras tonteaba tratando de ocultarle el tatuaje— nadie más debe ver eso, excepto yo claro— musitó de manera picara.

Impa alzó la cabeza, él le dio un besito en la frente de manera cariñosa.

—Es solo una tradición arraigada— clamó — no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, además eso pasa porque ninguna otra Sheikah guerrera de verdad intentó burlar al destino— dijo sonriendo de manera aligerada.

Ese gesto se sintió como aire fresco, como una caricia de esperanza, ciertamente no era algo que estuviera propiamente en su genética, quizás solamente eran supersticiones, pero tal y como él había dicho nadie se había atrevido a comprobar lo contrario.

El viento del bosque comenzó a cantar de manera armónica, en ese instante sus ojos se cruzaron, el pensamiento de se detuvo, solamente el instinto y los sentimientos afloraron, y sus labios se engarzaron en un beso profundo.

—Te amo— le dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte, él retuvo un quejido y dejo salir una sonrisa ante aprisionamiento— ya vámonos.

—No hagas berrinche. Ya pasara.

—Tu abuelo va a matarte.

—Solo cumplo con presentarle a mi pareja. Su decisión no cambiara la mía. Pero sé optimista él también va a quererte.

La pobre Sheikah suspiro sintiéndose vencida. Finalmente Kelpie volvió a ponerse en marcha a pesar de que su jinete había quedado mal acomodado.

El pesar del momento paso rápido, pronto las tonterías del adivino hicieron que Impa se olvidara del tema, nuevamente hablaron de Ordon y de aquel festival al que habían asistido, de los fuegos artificiales y de la ceremonia de la siembra, Link y Zelda seguro disfrutarían de aquel espectáculo en los primeros días de aquella semana, por otro lado Impa le recordó que no volvería perder contra él en los juegos.

—Y Aragón…

— ¿Si?

—No eres el único que me ha visto el tatuaje— rechistó de manera maliciosa

— ¡Que!— farfullo de forma sumamente celosa— ¡quien más se ha atrevido a mirar en ese sitio!

—Pues como cuatro personas— volvió a clamar haciéndolo enojar.

— ¡Cuatro!

—Si ya sabes— musito con calma— mi abuela Kiide, mi mamá, la reina, y por supuesto, Zelda, ella y yo solemos bañarnos juntas casi siempre.

— ¡Impa!— gruño al haberse visto engañado de tal manera.

Simplemente se burló de él y sonrió al ver como hacia pucheros.

 **…**

—Pero Aragón ¿Qué no había otro camino?

—Lo hay, pero antes de volver a _în Țara Sfântă_ hay un parte de la gran muralla que quiero inspeccionar con mis propios ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Capitulo nuevo wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

ok no xD

 **.**

Bueno antes que nada, Hola !, anuncio triste... me cambiaron mis dias de trabajo TT-TT

por eso es que ahora posiblemente publicare los lunes :)

 **.**

Esta vez le tocó a Impa, podria decirse que es como la revancha dado que en el capitulo anterior la secuestraron sin remordimiento alguno, ahora sabemos que tiene miedo enfrentar al abuelo de Aragón, ¡vaya! pocas cosas podrian haber intimidado a esta mujer de esta manera, asi que eso sólo demustra lo mucho que ha aprendido a querer a su travieso compañero.

tambien hemos tenido una cucharadita de la historia anterior acontesida antes de los hechos de Kai, la cual ampliare en un futuro Spin-off :)

deberia comentar que este es uno de los capitulos que mas me ha gustado, seguramente sera porque he tenido la oportunidad de narrar desde la perpectiva de nuestra Sheikah, waow, eso es... inusual xD, pero muy interesante.

 **.**

Oh vaya ¿Que existira en los restos de la gran muralla?, ese ser que aun llama en sueños, y una promesa que todavia no se ha cumplido.


	4. Ecos de una Promesa

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Ecos de una Promesa**

 **.**

 **…**

La noche antes de partir había soñado de nuevo con la creatura, tal y como pensaba aquel viaje estaba predestinado, guardó silencio esperando a que el destino le mostrara su camino , y para cuando fue consciente de su propia osadía quizás ya era demasiado tarde, por poco y había colapsado ante la descarga mágica pero por suerte los rápidos reflejos de la Sheikah lo ayudaron a salir de ese sitio.

Aragón asimiló con cierta sorpresa el hecho de que había puesto los pies en una zona protegida.

Y después de tanto esfuerzo…

Había sido difícil llegar a ese sitio, sin contar que habían tenido que acampar la noche pasada. Pero no todo había sido esfuerzo perdido, incluso Impa reconoció que quizás esta vez habían dado en el clavo, y mientras más observaba los filigranas tallados en la roca, se convencía de que parte de aquella antigua escritura poseía reminiscencias de aquella otra que había encontrado la princesa en el original "contrato"

Ambos miraron los enormes pilares dándose cuenta de que aquella parte de la gran muralla era diferente, parecía parte de una estructura más gloriosa como si en un antiguo tiempo aquella hubiera sido la habitación de un gran mago, un hechicero poderoso que con el pasar de los siglos había dejado ahí su vestigio.

Recordó entonces las palabras de la creatura, ya no era él, era ella, entonces no habían pisado otra cosa más que la alcoba de una maga enamorada.

 **[***]**

Impa no dijo nada, cabalgaron fuera del sitio en completo silencio, de vez en cuando el trote de Kelpie hacia ruidos extraños sobre la vieja losa, ecos solitarios que solamente hablaban del abandono de aquel sitio.

Varias horas después en las lejanías logró ver el hogar de los antiguos sabios, una pequeña aldea en los límites del territorio del reino, nunca antes había estado tan lejos, y tras la muralla muchas cosas eran diferentes; el color de la tierra casi rojiza, el aire y hasta las plantas ya que muchas de ellas eran verdaderamente enormes.

—Bienvenida a casa. _în Țara Sfântă_.— le musitó él con amor desmedido.

Impa se aferró a su espalda con nervios al sentir que el garañon apresuraba el paso mostrando su porte orgulloso. Podria decirse que fue un comienzo lindo quizas porque al entrar solamente habia niños correteandose en las calles, al ver a kelpie muchos de ellos se asombraron pues les recordaba a la creatura de los antiguos cuentos que habia pasado de generacion en generacion a traves de sus familias.

—¡Un espiritu!

Basto con que uno lo gritara para que el resto de ellos quisieran tocarlo.

—Señor espiritu, ¿A venido a cumplir deseos?

Aragón soltó una risita y simplemente sostuvo las riendas de su montura, despues de todo era un caballo bravo y no le gustaba la gente nueva, le gustaba Impa porque era la pareja de su amo, le gustaba Link porque en el tiempo en que fue espiritu ambos se habian entendido, y en ultimos tiempos La reina zelda porque le llevaba zanahorias a la cabelleriza, con él todo siempre habia sido lento y la unica exepcion de la que sabia Aragón era la princesa Zelda a quien el caballo rebelde habia haceptado desde el primer contacto, quizas solamente porque le habia gustado su aura hermosa y pura.

Lejos de ese sitio el resto de los habitantes proseguia con sus labores, sólo unos cuantos quisieron curioserar en el origen del ejetreo de los niños, aunque lo primero que viron no fue presisamente al caballo, su vista fue a posarse en los jinetes, ambos estaban encapuchados gracias a la neblina que los habia acompañado durante aquella mañana, no obstante Impa se habia descubierto un poco la cara, eso no tardó demaciado en descubrirla aunque no de la manera en la que ella esperaba.

—Mis Diosas. Un mensajero de la Familia Real.

Nadie reconocio a Aragón de inmediato y menos despues de haberse percatado de la marca de la raza Sheikah, pronto se corrio la voz de que la familia real finalmente les habia enviado un mesajero, asi que lo que en un principio habia sido una orda de niños ahora era un enjembre de jovenes sabios curiosos.

—Bienvenida mi señora, ha debido ser un duro viaje a travez de los laberintos del bosque.

—Esto.. G..Gracias.

—Sí, gracias— asintió al mismo tiempo Aragón parecía celoso de que a él no le dieran la misma bienvenida, se bajó del corcel y le dio un capirotazo cariñoso al primer sabio que tuvo enfrente, para asombro de todos ese otro sabio no contestó con agresiones a aquella travesura, pareció quedarse pensativo como si aquel gesto le hiciera recordar a alguien.

—¿A..?¿Aragón?, ¿De verdad eres tú?— preguntó de manera atolondrada, aunque la duda salió sobrando una vez que le vio los ojos violáceos y la sonrisa socarrona.

Finalmente se liberó de la prenda haciendo que muchas caras de felicidad se iluminaran, habían pasado casi diecinueve años habría sido normal si nadie a excepción de su abuelo lo hubiera reconocido, pero los lazos que tenía con sus antiguos amigos y familiares eran indudablemente fuertes.

 **[***]**

Meditaba justo cuando le llevaron la noticia, no parecía convencido, había visto con tristeza en sus sueños como la raza Sheikah desaparecía, también era cierto que desde hace mucho no soñaba, quizás El Gran Mal finalmente hubiera cubierto su habilidad para las visiones, y de ese modo había entendido hace tanto tiempo que ya no existía manera de contactar con Hyrule.

— ¡Maestro Zurei!— otro de los sabios entró patinando a la estancia, este era el segundo que entraba como si se cayera el cielo.

—Lo sé— Espetó el anciano— he escuchado lo que han visto— asintió con parsimonia— hagan pasar a nuestra invitada deseo verla con mis propios ojos, si de verdad es Sheikah lo sabré sólo con mirarla.

—Oh, esto, sí, pero ¡Maestro es que no va a creerlo!, no va a creer quien trajo a esta persona a nuestras tierras.

El anciano entornó los ojos, no era consentido que algo como aquello pasara pues eso significaba que alguien proveniente de su misma tierra había delatado la ubicación de aquel sitio, se viró al escuchar que una pequeña comitiva entraba a su casa, varios de sus jóvenes alumnos acompañados de aquella singular pareja. Tendría que haber puesto sus ojos en la misteriosa "mensajera", pero al ver al chico que la acompañaba su corazón se llenó de alegría.

— ¡Mi hijo!— expresó con júbilo, le tendió los brazos dejando que el joven de cabellos zafiros se acercara a abrazarlo –Sigues vivo, ¿pero por qué has vuelto?, te pedí que volvieras con la familia real, El Gran Mal podría estar esperando cualquier descuido.

El joven adivino soltó una risita.

—No existe más. ¿Has perdido ya tu poder las visiones?— preguntó con cierta tristeza.

—Desde hace mucho.

—Los héroes de esta era vencieron a la oscuridad.

Fue una gran noticia, los estudiantes de Zurei comprendieron enseguida que era lo que aquello significaba, no más encierro y además la certeza de que aquella maldición que los mantenía a raya de la tierra de las diosas había desaparecido.

—Entonces, ¿La maldición se fue?— preguntó uno de ellos con inocencia.

—Nunca fue una maldición, el abuelo tenía razón el espíritu del joven héroe lloraba porque extrañaba a su compañera, pero ahora los dos están juntos así que el aullido de Hyrule ha desaparecido.

Fue extraño pero la pequeña comunidad se olvidó de que ahí estaba Impa, eso la hizo sentir mucho más segura, no le gustaba tener la mirada de todos encima así que se alegró cuando toda la atención se dispersó hacia el joven sabio, todos deseaban saber que había ocurrido así que sin meditarlo acapararon al hijo prodigo de Zurei.

Pero diecinueve años de ausencia no se contaban en una sola tarde y aunque Aragón tuvo paciencia con sus compañeros después de media hora volvió al lado de Impa para evitar que ella se sintiera desplazada.

Fue el viejo Lider de la aldea quien al final de cuentas les ordenó que lo dejaran descansar, después de todo regresaba de un largo viaje y era seguro que estaba cansado. También estaba el hecho de que la misteriosa mensajera no había dicho ni una sola palabra, lo cual no era de extrañarse teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de su raza.

Cuando el viejo Zurei logró desalojar a todos de su cabaña finalmente fue el momento de aclarar dudas.

—Bueno comencemos de nuevo. Hola— pronunció el anciano.

—Hola – respondió ella con la misma cordialidad.

—Zurei, antiguo séptimo sabio, líder de esta comunidad. ¿Y usted mi Señora?

Inhaló aire, abrió un poco los labios pero retuvo la contestación al sentir que Aragón le oprimía la mano con fuerza.

—Impa— clamó él con una sonrisa.

El anciano lo miró, por un momento dejó de lado la inusual falta de respeto.

—Veo cierta singularidad en tu tatuaje— murmuró observando la elaborada marca que abrazaba su ojo izquierdo, en esencia era la lagrima que desde siempre había acompañado a su tribu, el color rojizo delataba expresamente que era de propiedad exclusiva de la casa real— ¿Quién es tu señor y a que te manda?

—La princesa Zelda— volvió a responder Aragón— pero no la manda, ha venido por una razón diferente.

El anciano se quedó perplejo.

—Lamento decir que no traigo ningún mensaje, al menos no por parte de la familia real, no obstante no dudo que tanto mi señora Zelda como sus padres estén a disposición completa de los antiguos sabios.

Zurei se quedó pensativo, ¿si no había mensaje, que hacia ahí una Sheikah?, siguió preguntando sobre diversas cosas pero cada vez que lo hacía era Aragón quien contestaba, el anciano tardo demasiado en darse cuanta en que desde un inicio su nieto había estado llevando acabo un antiguo ritual de presentaciones, la hora que siguió Impa guardo silencio con respeto, vio entrar a una anciana con una bandeja de bocadillos y té caliente, ella le sonrió antes de abandonar su carga y también después de acercarse a Aragón para abrazarle la cabeza, debido a aquello la sesión de preguntas y respuestas que se llevaba a cabo entre nieto y abuelo fue interrumpida de una manera un poquito brusca.

Zurei bufó en el silencio, siempre había sido de esa manera, tenía una mujer impaciente, Ashaelia al igual que él solía imponer presencia cuando así era necesario, cuando se trataba de un asunto urgente o más aun cuando el propio asunto era su familia.

Aragón por otro lado se alegró de que la abuela hubiera entrado en escena, dado que Zurei aún no parecía captar el mensaje fue necesario que la anciana se sentara al lado de Impa y le diera una cordial bienvenida mientras la tomaba de las manos.

—Elegiste bien hijo, ella es tan bonita— dijo sonriendo.

—Es la creatura más preciosa que veras en la vida. — contestó al alago.

Impa se sonrojo ante aquello, sin pensarlo mucho le soltó un pequeño zape, aunque después enrojeció más al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho de manera involuntaria enfrente de los abuelos. Eso no pareció molestarles y mucho menos después de que Aragón soltara su risita risueña y cortara la cercanía que los separaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿A caso he mentido?

—Me estas avergonzando— musitó— ¿Qué va a pensar tu abuelo?

—Creo que apenas si se da cuanta.

—Perdónalo hijo, esta viejo— rechistó la anciana poniendo un acento exagerado en la palabra "viejo" – aún no se da cuenta de que la razón de la presencia de la Sheikah no tiene nada que ver con su estatus ni con su raza.

—Estoy confundido— confesó el anciano encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hace tantos años e incluso ahora, pero recuerda que después de él tú eres el primogénito de esta familia, jamás paso por esto con tu madre, ha olvidado completamente que son los hombres quienes dan la cara por sus elegidas.

Al parecer la información le llegó de golpe, se quedó estupefacto y más después de aquello que su mujer le había insinuado, quizás por eso la anciana había visto prudente detener el interrogatorio casi infinito.

— ¿Y qué dice su señora Zelda?

—Nuestra señora Zelda— corrigió Aragón dando a conocer que desde hacía tiempo también estaba al servicio de la joven princesa. — ella está de acuerdo, de hecho ella me ha regalado a Impa.

— ¡Que!— soltó la susodicha sin poder evitar el tono de sorpresa— ¡Cómo podría!

—Solamente le pregunte sobre eso. Ella dijo que sí.

Nuevamente Impa le dio un zape.

—Eres un desconsiderado— gruñó— ¿En dónde crees que quedan mis sentimientos?

—No tienen por qué ir a ningún sitio, no soy celoso cuando la amas a ella, te recuerdo que también la amo aunque se trate de un amor distinto o de fidelidad absoluta.

Fue una escena curiosa, extrañamente normal para ellos, discutieron de manera breve pero intensa tal y como lo habían hecho a lo largo de los años, nuevamente parecían no poder demostrarse su amor entre palabras normales, enredados entre sus jugueteos tontos de toda la vida.

Zurei sonrió ante el curioso espectáculo.

—Interesante— musitó.

Simplemente muy interesante. Se acicaló la barba al comprender que Impa estaba ahí en cuestión de "prometida", Aragón no podría haber hecho una elección más extraña, tantas mujeres y su nieto había tenido que escoger a una Sheikah, no solamente era inusual ver que alguna se aventurara fuera de la endogamia que había regido a su tribu, sino que además esta era una Sheikah guerrera y una guardiana de los regentes nobles. Un destino muy curioso debía de haberlos enredado. Zurei hizo una mueca pensando en lo singular que aquello seria.

—Interesante— volvió a repetir.

El destino del adivino había sido cumplido, más de un alma ahora era libre, pero…¿Qué clase de recompensa traería dicha osadía? Esa libertad podía terminar con un largo legado, mas sin embargo el viejo y antiguo sabio no sintió peligro alguno en la unión que se avecinaba, su corazón le decía que otro par de ojos sabios también veían aquella unión de buena manera, Ashaelia parecía complacida al ver que dos almas guías habían unido sus destinos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:  
**

Bueno ahora si ya hasta los abuelos saben que Aragón es masoquista y le gusta que le peguen jajajaja

ok no xD

...

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :)

pensaba publicar el siguel diguiente en tres semanas. pero... pero...

Recien me estaba dando cuenta de que estoy a la vuleta del dia de aniversario de mi cuenta de FF, (quienes ya me conozcan saben que ese dia es especial en mi corazoncito), asi que basicamente me voy a armar de valor y justamente ese dia voy a publicar el siguiente capitulo.

Asi que sin más, los espero por aqui el 2 de Noviembre xD


	5. Noches Felices y Calabazas

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

 **.**

 **02 de Nov** especial de aniversario. Disfrútenlo :) al inicio iba ser tres partes de un mismo capitulo, pero hoy es un día especial, así que se os regalo competo, léanlo con calma y pongan mucha atención a los detalles ya saben que me fascina dejar pistas por ahí tiradas xD

una disculpa por adelantado por los errores de formato, he hecho lo que he podido pero de vez en cuando mi tablet se pone loca, quizás faltaran algunas **negritas** y _cursivas_ en cuanto tenga PC a la mano corrijo eso x)

...

.

 **Capitulo 5: Noches Felices y…. Calabazas**

 **.**

 **…**

Había sido un viaje agradable, estaba emocionado, sentía la adrenalina recorriéndole el estómago y todo el cuerpo, la mano le tembló cuando la alzó para despedir a Aragón e Impa, sus amigos se perdieron en la distancia, no despegó la vista hasta que Kelpie se volvió un pequeño punto plateado en el horizonte del bosque.

Aspiró entonces la frescura del aire de Ordon. Era diferente. Recordó aquel día en el que sus patas lobunas lo hicieron huir de ese sitio de manera desesperada. La sensación agradable desapareció, sintió miedo como la reminiscencia de lo que alguna vez había sido su alma, pero entonces Zelda lo aprisionó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso muy tierno en la boca.

—Vamos— le dijo. Y con paso seguro la princesa lo tomó de un brazo mientras ambos se adentraban en el pueblo del bosque.

En pocas ocasiones Ordon hubiera lucido tan alegre, había colores por todas partes y un aroma delicioso a comida, eran especias y dulces, Link lo supo de inmediato mientras el viento acaramelado llevaba consigo decenas de diferentes olores, su curiosa nariz inspeccionó el ambiente, de pronto se sintió nuevamente en casa, recuerdos de añoranza invadieron su memoria como si hubiera estado lejos de ese sitio muchos años en lugar de sólo pocos meses, tenía sentido, para una parte de su alma ese había sido un hecho concreto.

Avanzaron entre los puestos que aún se erigían, Zelda vislumbró a la distancia varios establecimientos de juegos, niños corriendo y señoras preocupadas por mantener el poco orden que había.

A pesar de todo el ambiente se sentía cargado de buena energía, el olor a bosque sobrepasaba al de la fiesta recordadores a cada instante que la naturaleza siempre se expresaría de forma más gloriosa, los colores ambarinos del ocaso daban un toque cálido y acogedor de bienvenida, el viento soplaba de manera agradable mientras sus pasos se hundían en la fértil tierra del bosque, las voces a la lejanía les anunciaban que los preparativos quedaban listos para la inauguración del festejo.

Zelda se preguntó qué clase de ceremonia seria, en la ciudadela comúnmente comenzaban las festividades con fuegos artificiales, eso trajo recuerdos a su memoria, sonrió mientras su brazo y el de Link se entrelazaban con fuerza, como podría olvidarlo, había sido hace muchos años en un festival de invierno, aun no sabía que Link era un espíritu cuando vivieron aquella travesura, al igual que siempre se había escapado por el agujero, fue una sorpresa que esa tarde Link la recibiera con ojos picaros y juguetones y aún más sorprendente que aquella noche no la dejara volver al castillo, literalmente la había secuestrado hacia la ciudadela. Siempre recordaría ese día, al igual que ahora había experimentado la felicidad e sentirse completamente libre, de estar cerca de las personas y conversar con ellas sin ninguna atadura de por medio, el joven héroe sabía que su princesa necesitaba de aquello pues siempre había amado a su pueblo y le hacía feliz estar cerca de su gente, conocer sus costumbres y también sus tradiciones.

Link se viró al sentir el apretón en su brazo, recibió la sonrisa ladina mientras juntaba su frente contra la de ella.

— ¿En qué pensabas?

—No pensaba. Recordaba. ¿Te acuerdas del festival de invierno?

— ¿En el que nos perdimos en el callejón de los gatos?

—Si

— ¿En ese en el que comiste tanto que juraste que reventarías?

—Si

—Oohhhh, ¿te refieres a ese en el que me regañaste por no querer jugar tiro al blanco contigo?

—Si, en ese Link

—Ah… no, creo que no me acuerdo muy bien, creo que lo he olvidado.

— ¡Link!

—Es broma— rechistó con una sonrisita boba.

Aun así viró la cara y su expresión se volvió un poco triste.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Es broma, pero también quisiera que así fuera. Me acuerdo bien de lo que paso aquel día pero siento un horrible vacío en el estómago cuando lo recuerdo.

— ¿Querías olvidarlo?— preguntó ella con tristeza.

—Quisiera poder cambiar aquello que no pude darte, porque me sentía muy feliz contigo pero al mismo tiempo me daba rabia no poder abrazarte, ni compartir los juegos, ni tomarte de la mano o darte un beso mientras mirábamos los fuegos artificiales. Quería expresarte todos mis sentimientos, pero no podía, y si hubiera podido pedir un deseo habría sido decirte te amo bajo aquel cielo estrellado tan hermoso… pero tenía miedo y simplemente me quede quieto en el silencio…

—Link.

—Te amo mucho Zel.

—Yo también. Y deberías saberlo, ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida y solamente por el hecho de estar a tu lado.

— ¿De veras?

—Si

Sonrió de manera boba y le enterró el rostro en el cuello, Zelda se rio al sentir como el alborotado cabello rubio de su compañero le había cosquillas en aquel sitio.

—Ya Link, ¿no vas a cambiar nunca, verdad?, vas a ser toda la vida un cachorro.

—Eso creo— murmuró de forma alegre.

—Vamos con el alcalde entonces, él sabrá guiarnos hacia la persona del afiche. — asintió de manera firme y con la mirada buscó el camino, no podía ser tan difícil encontrar la alcaldía solamente debía preguntar a alguien y seguramente le darían indicaciones.

Ese plan no tenía pierde pero se sorprendió cuando Link se plantó de repente en pleno camino, la abrazó por la cintura y ya no quiso moverse, le preguntó la razón del comportamiento extraño pero él no supo responder a esa pregunta, solamente tartamudeó de manera boba y al final volvió a emprender el paso aunque de forma nerviosa.

A la mitad del camino volvió a desviarla, Zelda no supo como pero terminó enredándose en sus tonterías, olvido que debían ir a ver al alcalde y cuando menos se enteró ambos ya estaban en el puesto de "Las Máscaras Felices"

—Pasen apreciables clientes— clamó alegremente el vendedor ambulante de máscaras— mis mascaras tradicionales hacen feliz a cualquiera.

Había decenas de máscaras y antifaces y los ojos de la princesa se perdieron entre las caras graciosas y los colores.

—Es tradición en Ordon ir a juego con tu pareja— dijo Link con una sonrisa, tomó un antifaz y se lo colocó a su princesa, era un antifaz plateado con curiosas orejitas lobunas y rasgos femeninos que hacían que la futura soberana se viera salvaje pero preciosa.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo recordé de pronto, c reo que varias cosas se desbloquearon en mi cabeza.

Zelda sonrió con alegría al escuchar aquello, también buscó un antifaz para Link, era una suerte que el vendedor de máscaras viajara mucho y que conociera a la perfección las antiguas leyendas de Hyrule, no fue difícil encontrar al antiguo lobo convertido en héroe entre las curiosidades de aquel puestecillo.

—Listo, ahora vuelves a ser mi lobito.

—Siempre voy a serlo— clamó dándole un besito en la coronilla.

Pronto abandonaron aquel puesto, Zelda se dio cuenta de que la recién recuperada memoria Link no había mentido, muchas parejas llevaban antifaces a juego así que ambos permanecieron con sus máscaras el resto del recorrido, cuando recordó que debían ir a ver a al alcalde Link le dijo que sería mejor buscar primero una posada, más viajeros llegaban y seguramente después sería difícil encontrara un lugar para quedarse. Ella asintió sabiendo que aquellas eran palabras sabias, aunque de igual manera encontrar sitio a aquellas alturas fue complicado, al final terminaron en una estancia casi a las afueras del pueblo, estaba llena pero todavía quedaba una habitación "lujosa" que nadie había querido alquilar debido al costo que suponía.

—Suerte para nosotros— clamó ella de manera cantarina.

El posadero no entendió eso aunque después de todo ¿Qué problema suponían un par de rupias para una princesa?, claro nadie sabía que la futura regente estaba vagabundeando por ahí como si nada. Mientras hacían el registro Link no pudo evitar notar que el posadero le clavaba la mirada.

—Perdone pero, ¿nos conocemos?

—No sé— contestó sinceramente encogiéndose de hombros, aun así no se atrevió a abandonar la seguridad que le brindaba su antifaz de lobo, y de manera discreta se fue con Zelda a la habitación que habían rentado.

La palabra "Lujo" en Ordon significaba sólo dos cosas, una cama grande y un baño propio, todo lo demás seguía siendo rustico, había un agradable olor a madera de cedro y una ventana alta en la que la vista era maravillosa dejando ver tras de ella a casi todo el pueblo entero.

Zelda le recordó a Link que debían reanudar su marcha, pero él negó con la cabeza y de manera traviesa consiguió llevársela a la cama, la aprisionó ahí entre besos y caricias atrevidas a las que ella no pudo negarse.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Tenemos mucho tiempo, y además me muero de hambre.

Ella negó con la cabeza pero al ver la carita alegre de su enamorado decidió seguirle el juego, abandonaron la habitación para volver a las calles de Ordon que seguían igual de alegres y coloridas, era difícil decidir qué clase comida degustar, había tantos puestos pero no era posible que de verdad comieran de todo, al final llegaron a un sitio pequeño en el que había sopa de calabaza, el olor que despedía el guiso hizo que el estómago de Zelda soltara un rugido involuntario, enrojeció de buena manera causando que Link soltara una risita.

Para ese entonces el crepúsculo había abandonado por completo el pequeño poblado, la noche se sentía serena y fría, demasiado agradable para ese verano caluroso, durante largos minutos Zelda se dedicó a armar el mapa del comportamiento de Link en su cabeza, era obvio que la había arreado siempre lejos de su objetivo, no era casualidad que hubieran perdido tantas oportunidades de ver al alcalde en una misma tarde. Suspiró sabiendo que a esas horas de la noche seguro ya no los recibirían en la alcaldía, pero Link seguía manteniendo su sonrisa y eso la hacía feliz de sobremanera.

Su expresión se volcó en una mueca alegre. En pocos momentos como aquel tenía la oportunidad de admirarlo sin que se diera cuanta, era agradable y enternecedor, amaba la vista que le brindaban sus traviesos ojos, sus manos fuertes que poco a poco recuperaban destreza, sus dedos bailando con la cucharilla de la sopa y su cabello revoltoso que parecía relucir bajo el destello de los farolillos de aquel diminuto restaurante. Era tal y como siempre lo había soñado un chico común disfrutando de su vida.

Poco a poco comprendió que quizás había ido demasiado deprisa, después de todo si había algo que hubiera aprendido en aquellos años era que el alma de Link podía ser tan fuerte como frágil. Un alma mortal que había debido de soportar demasiadas penurias y que a pesar de todo aun podía seguir amando.

— ¿Tienes miedo, amor?— preguntó en una voz rala y diminuta.

Link se viró de pronto y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Sí. Lo tengo. Pero no por lo que piensas. Estoy listo para enfrentar mi pasado.

— ¿Entonces, Link?

—Quiero divertirme contigo. No es necesario que apresuremos las cosas.

Zelda sonrió sintiendo cierta ternura. Lo había sabido desde el inicio, tantas vueltas y tantos desvíos habían sido completamente a propósito, ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y se escabulló entre los brazos de su enamorado, en esa entrega cálida que solamente él había sabido brindarle.

—Mañana— musitó sintiendo como su corazón se alocaba de repente.

—No— susurró ella de vuelta— hagamos una promesa, que sea cuando estés listo.

—Bien.

Y se quedaron abrazaditos. Aquella noche incluso la señora de la fonda suspiro al ver tan linda pareja, le pareció extraño pero ese lobo de cabellos rubios y ojos azules le recordaba alguien, aunque era difícil saberlo con el antifaz puesto y pronto se olvidó de aquella extraña sensación que le producía ver al joven, varias horas después los miró marcharse tomados de las manos y nuevamente pensó en que era la pareja más feliz que había pisado su establecimiento.

 **[***]**

La ceremonia de inauguración del festival de las calabazas era la cosa más inesperada que Zelda hubiera presenciado en años, desde que habían pisado Ordon había notado el arado fresco en los campos de cultivo, más nunca se imaginó que fueran estos mismos los protagonistas principales de tan curiosa apertura. Link le sonrió de manera tonta y le dedicó una mueca traviesa, era obvio que a cada paso que daban pequeños trozos de su memoria regresaban al sitio al que pertenecían.

Desde la penumbra los habitantes de Ordon alzaron decenas y decenas de lámparas de papel voladoras, cada una cargaba consigo un pequeño saco de semillas, Zelda no imaginaba con qué propósito los habitantes de Ordon hacían aquello, quizás simplemente esperaban a que las luminiscencias volaran lejos y al final soltaran su preciada carga por cuenta propia.

Fuera como fuera el espectáculo que regalaban las luces nocturnas era precioso, era como ver decenas de estrellas cerca de la tierra, sintió como Link la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba a un sitio por delante de la multitud que se había aglomerado ahí aquella noche, y se dejó llevar sin preocupación ni pregunta alguna simplemente dejó que él se la guiara a donde quería.

El murmullo de muchas voces invadió el ambiente, la misma pregunta se difuminaba por el aire "¿Quién sería el primero?", ¿El primero?, ¿Para qué? Se preguntaba ella, había emoción en el ambiente como si lo más importante del evento aun no comenzara y muchas sonrisas salieron a flote cuando las lámparas de papel comenzaron a volar sobre los campos de cultivo, Zelda sintió que Link la soltaba pero al sentir su presencia cerca hizo caso omiso a aquel gesto, sus ojos azules se habían perdido en el precioso cielo nocturno buscando con curiosidad aquello que el resto de los ojos de Ordon buscaban.

No vio nada y por instantes enteros un tremendo mutismo embargo el escenario, sin saber cómo su fino oído detectó un sonido conocido en aquel instante, uno que ella reconocería en cualquier sitio, el silbido sagaz de una saeta cruzando el viento, fue rápida y certera, y solamente su brillo reflejo de la luz de la luna delató su presencia entre la penumbra, fue a estamparse contra uno de los cargamentos de las luces que habían sido liberadas, creando un sonido sordo al que le siguió una lluvia de coloridas semillas.

Era como ver llover el cielo, sólo que en lugar de lluvia lo que descendía desde lo alto era otra fuente creadora de vida. El motivo de alegría que llenaba los corazones de un pueblo que por centurias había sobrevivido dándole la mano a la naturaleza.

— ¡El primero en el blanco!

La voz de los niños fue la primera en alzarse seguida por la del resto de los habitantes que corearon con alegría la dichosa hazaña.

— ¡Increíble señor Lobo!, Increíble.

Y fue entonces que Zelda comprendió porque había escuchado aquella flecha despegar desde su lado, al virarse vio la sonrisa socarrona de su enamorado, la gente más cercana a ellos clamaba felicitaciones por haber acertado no sólo a al primer intento sino también a un blanco lejano. Atontada y sorprendida por primera vez Zelda volcó su mirada a sus alrededores, varios hombres habían comenzado a repartir arcos y flechas invitando a todo el mundo a que se unirá a la festividad de aquella curiosa siembra.

—Link…

—Te retó— espetó dejándola sin palabras, le dio un arco y le dedicó esa mirada desafiante.

Después de muchos meses Zelda volvió a sentir esa clase de emociones, por poco olvidaba lo que significaba haberse enamorado de tan sagaz guerrero, ese sentimiento de seguridad que le brindaba cada vez que la miraba con aquellos ojos, y lo divertido que era probar si alguna vez el alumno había superado al maestro.

Tomó el arco y también dibujó una sonrisa ladina, varias señoras la miraron con ternura, quizás creyeron que el lobo se burlaba de ella o que quería jugar un rato viendo como su pareja intentaba coger el objeto, después de todo pocas damas sentían la confianza suficiente como tomar el arma cuando se las ofrecían, y además aunque aquella noche la princesa iba con sus ropas ligeras se notaba a leguas que no era una campesina.

Volvió a mirarlo, había reto en su mirada, tensó la cuerda del arco con maestría haciendo que los que estaban cerca se detuvieran a verla, sin pensarlo demasiado soltó el proyectil al aire y la flecha voló muy muy lejos dejando que silbidos de asombro se escaparan de varias bocas. Al final dio en un blanco lejano demostrando que podía llegar más lejos que su amor y rival de juego.

Pronto la pareja de lobos se llevó el protagonismo de la noche, porque Link no quiso dejarse vencer así de fácil y cada vez el uno se supera al otro con tiros que ni siquiera los más diestros cazadores de Ordon habían podido lograr en su larga vida.

Entre risas tontas Link perdió por haber usado demasiado rápido todas sus flechas así que Zelda se burló de él por un buen rato pues al final ella uso su última saeta llevándose tras de sí dos blancos voladores al mismo tiempo.

—Rayos

—Perdiste, cielo. ¿Me pregunto qué clase de recompensa debo pedir ahora?

Y tal y como siempre que sucedía Link debió resignarse y simplemente echarse a reír con nerviosismo. Después de un tiempo la pequeña multitud que los observaba lamentó que la pareja de lobos abandonara el sitio de las inauguraciones, después de todo la traviesa competencia se había puesto muy entretenida e incluso había quien se había sentido tentado a regalar un par de flechas más con tal de ver otro de los magníficos lanzamientos de la dama, no obstante el par de invitados misteriosos se escabulleron tal y como habían entrado, sin dejar rastro alguno ni huella que delatara su presencia.

 **…**

La noche era joven, el festival recién había dado comienzo, llevaban siete contra cinco y aunque Link había perdido en el primer juego de la noche ahora llevaba la ventaja, Zelda hizo un mohín cuando su valiente guerrero ganó en el juego de rodar la calabaza, tenía que aceptarlo, era hábil, sospechaba que las memorias que guardaba el cuerpo de Link no se habían perdido igual que las de su cabeza, en eso llevaba la ventaja y no parecía demasiado justo. El berrinche se le paso al ver que el premio era la propia calabaza que Link había rodado. Fue astuto, muy astuto, y con la habilidad que hubiera jurado no tener intercambio su premio por algo más sabroso pues la dueña del puesto de los dulces tradicionales no rechazo tan magnífico ejemplar de la verdura más preciada del pueblo, así que ahora caminaban felices por las calles alumbradas mientras degustaban el dulce que Link tanto había deseado probar desde un inicio.

Esa noche y para siempre Zelda jamás olvidaría que la dulzura no siempre iba acompañada de los más grandes chefs de prestigio, sino que también podía estar escondida en el cariño y el amor de las manos artesanas que portaba un corazón humilde. Entonces pensó que antes de que todo terminara debía llevar recuerdos de aquello a Hyrule y compartirlos con su familia.

Un poco más al fondo Link se topó con un puesto de telas, estaba solo en aquellos instantes, al mirar un par de veces en varias direcciones se dio cuenta de que la chica encargada del sitio charlaba de manera despistada con uno de sus vecinos en otra estantería, la observó por un breve lapso en un segundo; era pequeña de cabello rubio cenizo, en ese momento también percibió como Zelda le hacía señas queriendo mostrarle su agrado por la hermosa obra que existía en Ordon y sin saber porque su mirada se quedó perdida entre cada uno de los puntos, formas y figuras que adornaban aquellas prendas, su corazón se sintió triste en aquel instante, algo en todo aquello pareció remover sentimientos enterrados como si su corazón intentara gritarle de manera desaforada que se había topado con la pista más importante de su pasado, con añoranza y anhelo se imaginó a si mismo abrazando a las curiosas telas, pero espabiló de pronto al escuchar la voz de la encargada que se acercaba, no supo porque pero al sentir su presencia en su retaguardia tomó de la mano a su princesa y salió en presurosa huida.

Disimuló los nervios, al llegar a un lugar alejado se abrazó a ella y le dio una vueltita en el aire quizás tratando de maquillar nuevamente ese comportamiento extraño, pero Zelda lo sabía, lo había sentido demasiado claro bajo el ligero hilo que aun unía sus almas de esa manera tan íntima y única.

Por primera vez decidió no preguntar nada, simplemente se dedicó a abrazarle la cabeza con ternura sabiendo con certeza que más que nunca en la vida él necesitaba de aquel afecto, bajo la sonrisa tonta supo encontrar nuevamente el miedo y el temblor que su cuerpo transmitía producto de la ansiedad que le causaba vagar en aquel molesto limbo. Con paciencia y con cariño sólo lo acarició protectoramente y por mucho que lo hubiera hecho en el pasado Link sintió esa caricia como un gesto único y hermoso en aquel instante.

Nuevamente él sintió escalofríos, ¿Por qué había huido nada más al escuchar aquella voz femenina? Se sentía frustrado, otra vez la chica que había aparecido en sus recuerdos invadió su pensamiento, su sentido de la fidelidad se activó como aviso de una peligrosa alarma y sin saber cómo echó de forma voluntaria la imagen de esa otra muchacha de su cabeza. No obstante esta vez hubo algo más que lastimó el corazón del Link que por tantos años había vivido en Ordon, el recuerdo de otra persona, la voz visitaba sus sueños como una sombra, el recuerdo de alguien demasiado preciado, por instantes precisos aquel recuerdo apareció de forma muy clara, aquellos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa melancólica, la silueta que con claridad se vislumbraba como femenina, y esos brazos protectores que le pedían a gritos que regresara.

Después de muchos meses volvió a sentir el dolor de aquella perdida, el recuerdo de aquella persona lo lastimaba de manera cortante y le dolía entender que ya no estaban en su mismo sitio, que haber recuperado parte de su alma había cambiado en él miles y miles de cosas.

Suspiró acompasando su respiración errática, una lagrima fugitiva se le escapó y fue a parar al cabello de Zelda, ella lo sintió pero permaneció en silencio, se quedó a su lado sabiendo lo mucho que él la necesitaba, el mutismo del que ambos se habían hecho cómplices y el ligero viento que en ese preciso instante vagabundeaba tratando de llevarse esos amargos sentimientos.

Al pasar lo minutos la vida volvió a su propio ritmo, el silencio desapareció bajo el canto de los animales nocturnos, Link despegó su cabeza de su escondite y miró al cielo, pocas veces recordaba haber sentido un dolor tan profundo y sin embargo al igual que muchos siglos en el pasado comprobó nuevamente que nada podría igualarse con el amor que sentía por su pareja, que sus heridas parecían sanar solamente con cruzar sus miradas y que sus corazón volvía revivir con cada uno de aquellos preciados besos.

Lo cierto fue que los sintió de esa manera; sanadores, ardientes y entusiastas, no estaba seguro de en qué momento ella había comenzado pero lo había dejado atrapado en ese ritual mágico que producía chispas cada vez que sus labios se entrelazaban.

Para el colmo de todo nuevamente le robo el aire, y los pensamientos, y la tontería que hacía pocos segundos había rondado en su cabeza. Simplemente se olvidó de todo cuanto había pasado.

—Zel…

Pronuncio su nombre, los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza pero en esta ocasión se asentaron en un sitio muy preciso, estaba decidido, no volvería a guardar secretos, no para la persona que amaba, el valor que guardaba su alma salió a flote y por primera vez desde que había huido le mostró una sonrisa plenamente sincera.

— ¿Qué tal si descansamos?— musito ella, temía que su Link se estresara con demasiadas cosas pasando al mismo tiempo.

—Sí. Esa es… una excelente idea. ¿Querrías que te diera ahora tu premio?

— ¿Premio?— clamó de manera emocionada— ¿Qué no habías ganado, amor?

Era cierto, pero negó con la cabeza, eso significaba que se entregaba de manera voluntaria, no era una gran sorpresa pero Zelda estaba segura de que aquella noche él se sentía feliz de haberle ganado.

Le guiñó un ojo y nuevamente se la llevó de la mano.

—Conozco un sitio lindo. Un lugar que Link atesora, un recuerdo al que se aferró con fuerzas y que abrigó bajo la poca conciencia que ahora tengo.

—Sabes, empiezo a entender porque hablas de esta manera, como si hubieras dos tú en lugar de uno.

—Mientras no recupere por completo mis memorias no podremos estar completamente unidos, de cierta forma yo mismo me robe mi propia vida, pero no por eso puedo estar triste ni sentir arrepentimiento, porque esto es lo que yo deseaba, estar siempre a tu lado, el otro Link no ha desaparecido lo sé porque lo siento, y siento lo que él siente, soy yo después de todo, ¿y sabes que Zel….?

— ¿Que amor?

—Te amo. — respondió de manera picara— Link ya no deseaba vivir sin estar contigo.

Zelda soltó una risita, sabía que él ahora jugaba, le siguió el juego y lo acompaño a "ese sitio", le pareció entender que su recorrido los llevó un poco afuera de Ordon, Link se internó en los caminos del bosque, estaba oscuro como boca de Lobo, solitario como desierto, no había ni una sola alma que no fuera la de los animales, las lechuzas ulularon a su paso y los curiosos ojos de otras aves los siguieron en su recorrido, no obstante a pesar del paisaje Zelda no sintió pizca de miedo, jamás lo había sentido mientras él le tomaba la mano e incluso antes de eso cuando de niños la llevaba de aventura a nuevos lugares, él era su eterno guardián y su corazón alguna vez divino también lo sabía.

Las ramas crujieron tras sus pasos, hojas secas de un invierno que se había quedado lejano y numerosas flores que recién mostraban sus colores pese a que se alejaba la primavera. Pudo haber iluminado el camino con magia pero sintió que aquello podía quebrar el ambiente y alejar la chispa entusiasta que había nacido en los ojos de Link en aquel instante.

Finalmente en un movimiento rápido Link se dio la vuelta y la atrapó por la espalda, de manera traviesa le cubrió los ojos y la guió a ciegas hasta un sitio que Zelda percibió como la inclinación de una colina.

— ¡Que haces loquito!—Clamó divertidamente.

—Enseñarte mi lugar secreto— rechistó con una risita, le libero los ojos dejando que ella descubriera el paisaje.

Por breves instantes se quedó… algo, tonta. Desequilibrada ante aquella radiante belleza.

—Bienvenida a mi sitio— susurró él en su oído, y su aliento relamió su cuello dejando que ella lo saboreara con cierta sensación electrizante— Este es el lugar de Link. El mirador de las estrellas. Nadie jamás aparte de mi había pisado este sitio, esta colina me pertenece.

—Cielos— espetó, aun incrédula.

Estaban en un sitio elevado, amurallado por los arboles del bosque, un destello cristalino se veía a la distancia reflejando los plateados rayos de la luna, era un manantial escondido en ese claro poblado de pequeñas florecitas y un césped tan enano que apenas si podía percibirse.

—Mira eso princesa— volvió a susurrar con cariño.

Esa noche en el mirador de las estrellas no sólo se podían admirar a las herederas de la noche, cerca y también lejos a la distancia el cielo estaba poblado por las farolillas del festival, por las linternas voladoras que seguian su recorrido hacia el inmenso cielo, la penumbra estaba despejada gracias al evento del festival de las calabazas.

—Es precioso Link. Quizás lo más bonito que he visto en la vida.

— ¿Quizás?

—Quizás…. En realidad, la segunda cosa más bonita que he visto en la vida.

— ¿Y cuál fue la primera?

—Tus enormes ojos de Lobo mirándome sobre la cama.

—Cielos. — Murmuró poniéndose completamente colorado, recordaba con claridad ese día en el que sus miradas habían vuelto a cruzarse después de centurias.

Y ahora nuevamente estaban frente a frente, con una caricia Zelda le quitó el antifaz del rostro y también se quieto el suyo, era tiempo que para que el par de lobos descansaran.

Link se guardó sus identidades bajo la alforja que sólo hasta entonces la princesa notó de manera clara, y eso que había estado colgada a en su sitio todo el tiempo, Link no la había soltado en ningún instante incluso teniendo la oportunidad de dejarla al resguardo de la seguridad de la posada. Algo se cargaba en ese sitio y no eran presamente los dulces que había conseguido de manera astuta aquella noche.

—Dime Link…

—Si Zel…

— ¿Cómo sabes que esta es tu colina?

—Solamente lo sé… y eso es todo— respondió con una sonrisa boba— era mía, pero a partir de esta noche será nuestra.

Había emoción en sus palabras, sus ojos brillaron en aquel momento, con seguridad tomó a su princesa por la cintura y la llevó a su lado para plantarle un nuevo beso.

—Hace tiempo, en este mismo sitio, ocurrió algo increíble. Fueron estas mismas estrellas las que Link contempló una noche, una noche que jamás olvidaría…

— ¿Y qué ocurrió?— musito ella contra su oído.

Link susurró de la misma manera dejando que el aliento se le escapara. Cada gesto, cada palabra y sonido estaban cargados de ese sentimiento, Zelda abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar aquella historia y esa tímida declaración inesperada.

—Y desde entonces…— prosiguió aun con voz suave y melodiosa— se escabullía a esta colina esperando verte nuevamente, en sus recuerdos… en sus sueños… en cualquier lugar que pudiera brindarle esa vista maravillosa.

 **»»** Te esperaba Zel, siempre, siempre.

 **»»** Y por eso ahora es tan feliz de estar a tu lado.

Suspiró y lo abrazó con fuerza, Link sonrió al sentir aquella muestra de cariño. Las Luces de Ordon seguían inundando el cielo con ese tono naranja acaramelado.

—También soy muy feliz de estar a tu lado. — musitó, cerró los ojos, se había quedado acunada entre sus brazos y poco a poco el sueño abordó hacia su conciencia, sintió de pronto que Link se acuclillaba llevándola cuidadosamente hacia el suelo, cuando volvió a recuperar el sentido descubrió a su enamorado sacando algo de su alforja.

Ahora entendía porque se veía tan rellena, se sintió completamente pasmada al ver que Link se había cargado…

— ¿¡una manta!?

Él se echó a reír ante la reacción, y se siguió riendo durante un buen rato, la expresión en el rostro de Zelda era algo que no tenía precio.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—La tome de la posada mientras no mirabas— expresó en voz traviesa, se hizo tonto y disimulado y con paciencia extendió la tela por el suelo, cuando terminó su labor volvió a tomar a Zelda por la cintura y la sentó a su lado.

El césped bajo la tela hizo que la superficie se volviera mullida y cómoda, entonces ella supo que Link había esperado por ese momento y que desde siempre había querido llevarla a ese mirador misterioso, se preguntó en esos momentos si le había estado ocultando pequeños detalles, al final de cuantas no era posible que él hubiera armado un plan tan elaborado en sólo cuestión de horas, después de todo era su link de quien hablaba y sabía que solía ser demasiado despistado para algunos detalles.

—Comienzo asentirme triste y confundido— murmuró, su voz se quebró en el silencio, Zelda se sobresaltó al sentir nuevamente aquel cambio— antes me preguntaste si tenía miedo, fui sincero pero al mismo tiempo se me encogió el estómago mientras mi cabeza se perdía entre mis propias resoluciones. Estoy dando vueltas sin llegar a ningún sitio tratando de salir de un agujero que se ha vuelto muy profundo…

Suspiró hondo, Zelda le acarició el rostro y le correspondió con un casto beso en los labios, sabía que había llegado la hora y no podía ni quería retractarse.

 **Link Pov »»»**

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Era cuestión de tiempo para que mi tonta cabeza lo entendiera, nosotros éramos una única alma. Me hubiera sentido mal si en lugar de ser yo hubiera sido ella, si supiera que Zelda se guardaba sus problemas para ella misma, me habría llenado de impotencia pensando y sintiéndome inútil.

Ese seguramente era el sentimiento que ahora guardaba en el mutismo, por amor y por respeto, por la paciencia infinita que siempre había heredado de su alma.

Lo entendí en el instante en el que me dio consuelo a las afueras de Ordon. La necesitaba más de lo que creía, ahora sabía que hacía lo correcto, aunque el miedo seguía latente y los nervios no ayudaban en nada.

—Está bien Link, — murmuró, escabulló su rostro contra mi cuello, volví a sentir que recuperaba parte de la vida que se me escapaba con cada instante— no es normal que alguien le suceda esto, está bien si de pronto sientes incertidumbre cuando miras hacia el vacío de tu pasado.

—Ya no esta tan vacío— confesé.

—Lo sé.

—Lo sabes— repetí sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho. — ¿estas enojada?

—No. Pero me duele cada vez que entras en crisis. Estoy contigo, Cielo, no quiero que lo olvides.

—Es que…. Soy bobo y descarriado. Pero por eso mismo me alegra que estés en este momento conmigo. Zel…

—Dime.

—Te necesito, fue osado pensar que podría solo con esta carga, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es imposible, hay sentimientos que me sobrepasan a cada instante, sentimientos muy extraños que ya no sé cómo interpretar, siento que me estoy volviendo loco… ayúdame.

Asintió, soltó una sonrisa, fue como si el aire regresara a mi pecho.

— ¿Quieres que mire?

Afirme ante su pregunta, las manos me sudaron en frío.

—Sí. Pero antes quiero que sepas algo importante. Tengo terror de descubrir que no soy lo que Farore me dijo que era. Es porque hay…

Trague saliva y por poco me muerdo la lengua. Tenía que decirlo, ya no lo soportaba.

—Es porque hay… otra mujer en mi vida.

 **««««««««««««««««««**

 **»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Y el ambiente se quedó helado igual que el corazón de la princesa, vio a Link bajar la mirada y empuñar la sabana entre sus dedos.

—Y no sé lo que siento por ella— terminó la frase.

Supo entonces que sufría. Estaba tan confundido pero no quería lastimarla. Aun así, había tenido el valor de confesarlo.

Zelda aspiró el aire permitiendo que la lógica no la abandonara. "No sé lo que siento por ella" había dicho, eso significaba que lo que tanto le pedía y le suplicaba era que le ayudara a descifrar ese sentimiento.

—Pero estoy completamente seguro, de que no es como el amor que siento por ti mi princesa— rechistó con ojos suplicantes.

—Lo sé— respondió acariciándole la melena. — Yo confió en ti Link. Nunca nos hemos sido infieles, nuestras almas lo saben— repitió con voz consoladora.

El corazón de Link recuperó un latido, sabía que Zelda lo entendería, que no lo juzgaría a la ligera aunque eso no había evitado que soltar aquella declaración le causara un terrible miedo, no quería que una tontería como esa los separara y por eso mismo ya no deseaba seguirlo ocultando.

Con amor desmedido y exceso de confianza le entregó su cabeza y ella lo recostó contra su pecho, estaba listo, cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba a su compañera murmurar palabras antiguas, un hechizo que le permitía mirar a través de sus recuerdos siempre y cuando el portador de estos lo permitiera.

—No estás solo Link— musitó nuevamente.

—Lo sé…— respondió perdiendo la conciencia— Lo sé…— repitió nuevamente llevándose consigo una sonrisa.

 **Zelda Pov »»»**

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Y de esa manera me convertí en la huésped. No esperaba que Link cediera así de rápido pero al mismo tiempo me alegraba que lo hubiera hecho.

Con ayuda del hechizo viaje a través de las memorias recientes, no eran demasiadas aunque de cierto modo parecían ser bastante significativas.

—Ay Link— clame con tristeza, recordaba con claridad la primera vez que había utilizado ese hechizo, años en el pasado Impa había sido mi conejillo de indias dado que en su mente no había nada que de verdad no conociera. Esto no se parecía en nada a lo que había visto en aquel entonces.

Era un verdadero desastre.

Demasiados fragmentos y miles de cosas quebradas.

Recuerdos descompuestos que Link había tratado de hilar inconscientemente.

No había nada que me causara más dolor en aquel momento. ¿Cómo había permitido que llegara a tanto?, debería de haber entendido que su capacidad para enmascarar su sufrimiento no había cambiado en trecientos años, había esperado hasta el límite para entender que necesitaba ayuda.

Era Terco. Siempre lo seria.

Camine sin rumbo, era difícil guiarse en un lugar carente de pasillos, tarde tiempo en aceptar que me había perdido pero no por eso di marcha atrás de manera resignada, aproveche mi travesía para esparcir parte de mi magia sanadora, todavía no era mi fuerte pero había mejorado bastante.

Después de minutos casi eternos suspire de forma cansada. ¿En dónde estaría Link ahora?, recordaba que Impa me había recibido literalmente de su propia mano al entrar en su mente.

—Pobrecito mío. ¿En dónde te has perdido?

Y mi voz resonó como un eco… un eco muy solitario. Algo pareció escucharme dentro de su mente, el trote de una silueta solitaria que se deslizaba escuálida y escurridiza, agucé el oído, el sonido se hizo más fuerte, solté un pequeño respingo al sentir un empujoncito por la espalda.

—Hola…— tartamudee por la sorpresa al encontrarme con la creatura. Era le recuerdo más curioso que nunca hubiera visto, era real y vivido, tan vivido que incluso parecía guardar conciencia.

Canela y blanca, de grandes ojos azules y mirada traviesa, la hubiera reconocido en cualquier sitio después de haber escuchado a Link decenas y decenas de veces de hablar sobre ella.

—Es un gusto conocerte. Epona.

Le acaricie la crin y relinchó ante el gesto de cariño, su presencia en ese plano de los recuerdos hizo que el escenario se moviera, en pocos instantes escuche otra voz a lo lejos, era una voz femenina, trague saliva y aspire aire, mis pasos se volvieron pesados mientras seguía el sonido.

Poco a poco el eco de mi travesía se volvió más sonoro, el tintineo de mis pasos se mezcló con el trote de la pequeña yegua, supe entonces que Link de verdad la amaba pues cualquier otro recuerdo ya se hubiera desvanecido, pero el recuerdo de Epona no era frágil y etéreo como el resto de ese mundo, era tan fuerte como los sentimientos que le proyectaba su dueño.

Acompañada de mi equina compañera llegue a un sitio inesperado, el paisaje era un fragmento de la actual aldea de Ordon. Ahí está ella inmiscuida en sus quehaceres, la mire fijamente sin poder evitar reflejar cierto recelo, era una chica joven posiblemente de unos diecinueve o veinte años, cabello rubio cenizo, manos pequeñas y grandes ojos color verde. Al tocar el recuerdo supe de inmediato que su nombre era… Ilia.

—Ilia— ladee la cabeza, el contacto directo me transmitió los sentimientos que a Link le agobian. Entonces no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, conocía perfectamente esa clase de sensaciones, quizás Link también pero hacía mucho tiempo que lo había olvidado, Farore le había gastado su última broma.

Mire al recuerdo desvanecerse entre lucecitas. Tal y como lo sospechaba, Ilia era importante, pero no era como Epona, el lazo que a ella y a Link los unía era completamente diferente. La falta de su presencia dejo cierto vacío solitario, también me sentí triste, el recelo inicial se convirtió en nostalgia, en empatía, y finalmente en agrado. Era una buena persona, alguien que había cuidado a Link gran parte de su vida.

Debía explicárselo en cuanto regresara, debía decirle que no debía retener sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Un vacío se creó en ese mundo. Otra voz se escuchó a lo lejos, era una voz que no esperaba, cantaba de manera sumamente triste como si hubiera perdido algo preciado en su vida. Epona alzo las orejas y comenzó a caminar en la dirección del canto, la seguí sin poner en duda sus elecciones, después de todo era un recuerdo, posiblemente el propio Link la estaba guiando inconscientemente.

Se detuvo al borde de otro fragmento de escenario, otra casita de Ordon, este recuerdo estaba rasgado e incompleto, la superficie junto a el era un completo reflejo cristalino y justo en el centro encontré a Link con la mirada meditabunda, sin poder evitarlo acudí a su encuentro y lo abrace por la espalda, él respondió a mi cariño con una sonrisa.

Una sombra se movió al fondo del escenario. Era la sombra triste. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de diferenciarla, eso solo significaba que ese recuerdo tan importante seguía perdido y que no había podido regresar a su lugar de origen por mucho que la mente de Link así lo hubiera forzado, la única claridad que había de aquello era la voz de esa persona.

¿En dónde estás Link? repetía contantemente en un tono de penuria. Mi corazón latió rápido y de forma descompasada, ¿esto era la que Link sentía?, que sentimiento más terrible, por instantes enteros sentí la necesidad de arrancar los pies del suelo para ir abrazar a la sombra triste, el recuerdo entero tembló cuando Link dio un suspiro, agachó el rostro y empuñó las manos en símbolo de frustración desmedida.

Por algún motivo mi mirada también fue a parar el suelo, la superficie cristalina pareció torcerse un poco, bajo el reflejo del propio Link "su otro yo" dibujo una expresión de tristeza, y mientras la voz seguía llamándolo pude detectar en sus ojos un rastro de humedad que luchaba a cada instante por ser retenido.

¿Quién era esta sombra y por qué despertaba este sentimiento tan fuerte?, sin poder aguantar las ganas di un paso al frente contra el recuerdo, tenía que tocarlo, sentirlo de cerca, tantos sentimientos arremolinados estaban volviendo a mi cabeza con sospechas que ni yo misma me hubiera imaginado. Finalmente llegue al lado de la sombra estire el brazo y pose la mano sobre ella.

Tal y como lo sospechaba….

Una lagrima se me escapó de los ojos. Al igual que el recuerdo de Ilia este se desvaneció después del contacto. Definitivamente no estaba engrido a la memoria ancestral del alma de mi héroe pero estaba conectado incluso a algo más importante.

—Zel…

La voz de Link sonó tambaleante. Me vire de inmediato, un ser extraño yacía haciéndole frente, una persona oculta bajo una capucha de pieles, cierta presencia imponente se dispersó por el área, Link permaneció quieto bajo la orden de su propio instinto, corrí a su lado y lo abrace de manera protectora.

Algo en todo eso me pareció familiar… no supe descifrarlo.

Desapareció tal y como había venido, tal y como el resto de los recuerdos.

Desvanecí el hechizo de manera voluntaria, ya había visto demasiado y había sido suficiente para Link aquella noche. Nuestras esencias se abrazaron mientras abandonaban aquel espacio intangible, solamente quedaron tras de sí los sentimientos y el curioso relinchido que producía el recuerdo de Epona en los ecos de la distancia.

 **««««««««««««««««««**

 **»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Al abrir los ojos se encontraron abrazados, Link se quedó escondido entre su pecho tratando de asimilar aquello que había visto, la sombra triste nunca se había acercado tanto como en aquella noche, y además, otro ser extraño había aparecido en sus recuerdos, era obvio que la intrusión de Zelda en aquel plano había tenido repercusiones.

Ella lo sabía, lo habría sabido antes que nadie pues el lazo ancestral que los unía se volvió incluso más profundo.

—Oh cielos…— musitó la princesa tratando de encontrar palabras

Link levantó la cabeza para encontrar su mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa amor?

—Encontré cosas inesperadas en tu cabeza…

—Yo te amo sólo a ti Zel— expresó interrumpiendo la frase de la princesa, la beso de manera intensa cortado cualquier palabra y en ese arrebato terminó tirándola al suelo, la suavidad de la manta amortiguó la caída.

Con una risita tonta trató de quitárselo de encima.

—No se trata de eso corazón. Es por las sombras de tu cabeza.

—Oh…. — Murmuró de manera atolondrada. Zelda le acarició a cabeza de forma consoladora. — ¿viste algo que yo no vi?

—Vi muchas cosas que tú no supiste como ver. ¿Confías en mí?

—Siempre.

—Entonces déjame guardar silencio hasta el momento indicado. Creo que vas a encontrar algo lindo en Ordon.

—Algo lindo— repitió él con semblante de duda, una duda que desapareció al instante al ver la sonrisa de la princesa.

Se quedaron abrazados, Zelda mirando al cielo, Link escuchando el corazón de ella, después de mucho tiempo los labios de él temblaron al pronunciar la pregunta.

— ¿Y la encontraste?...

Cierto mutismo invadió el ambiente, la cabeza de Zelda estaba un poco descolocada todavía tratando de hilar aquellas últimas imágenes, tardo un tiempo antes de asimilar la pregunta de su enamorado.

—Oh… ehh.. si— fue un tartamudeo ralo, Link se sintió nervioso, no entendió cómo pero esa pequeña distracción bastó para que Zelda le diera la vuelta, consiguió aprisionarlo entre su cuerpo y el suelo antes de que nuevamente le ganara la risa.—¡Bobo!— rechistó besándole los labios.— mentiría que si no admitiera que por un instante me asustaste… supongo que ese sentimiento también es parte de amar con locura a una persona, no poder evitar sentir celos aunque esos celos sean protectores.

Link encontró su mirada y con una caricia llevó las manos hasta su cintura, el contacto se sintió cálido y se aferró a ese sentimiento. Las palabras de su princesa sonaban consoladoras.

—Bobo— repitió de nuevo sin poder disimular su risa— es porque tienes una hermanita.

— ¿Qué?— soltó de forma rotundamente boba

—Ilia— aclaro ella— es como tu hermana.

— ¿Quién es Ilia?— clamó realmente confundido.

Zelda negó con la cabeza de modo vacilante. Era cierto olvidaba que su pobre cabecita estaba hecha un desastre, se recostó sobre él con cariño y prosiguió a explicarle todo lo que había visto y sentido durante su travesía.

— ¿Desde cuándo?— preguntó tristemente.

—Desde lo del afiche. — contestó él sintiendo un poquito de remordimiento, sabía que ella podía enojarse pero se había prometido a sí mismo no seguirle ocultando las cosas. —Nada había estado tan mal hasta después de ese día, antes simplemente era el vacío, eso no dolía tanto, pero después comenzaron a emerger los recuerdos, día tras día, noche tras noche, ya no sabía si lo que soñaba era un sueño o una memoria descarriada. Desde entonces mi cabeza es un lio.

—Pero fue hace semanas. — Clamó ella— es difícil creer que en ese lapso de tiempo se haya desordenado tanto.

—Tampoco he podido llegar a una conclusión completa…— suspiró de manera acongojada, al menos tenía a su Zelda y había comprobado que la otra parte de su alma no había hecho nada malo mientras no tuvo control sobre ella, muy por el contrario terminó por comprobar que siempre había sido fiel en todos los sentidos.

Zelda le explicó que esa clase de sentimientos se sentían sobre dos tipos de personas, los amigos cercanos y los hermanos de sangre, Ilia no era ninguna de las dos cosas, ella lo sabía porque el sentimiento que Link le había transmitido lo había sentido en un punto intermedio, recordaba claramente cada aspecto del mismo y había sabido encontrar en él la analogía desde su propio punto de vista.

—Así es como amo a Impa, es más que una amiga, y podrá no ser mi hermana de sangre, pero si es como mi hermana simbólica, de verdad la amo mucho, por eso si la perdiera también sentiría ese mismo vacío— explicó con voz pausada y tono casi silencioso, acarició el pecho de su compañero como si tratara de cerrar esa herida.

Bajo el cielo estrellado Link se puso a llorar como un pequeño niño, pero esta vez era un llanto sano cargado de felicidad y consuelo.

—Gracias— le susurró en el oído, después de tanta incertidumbre finalmente podía respirar nuevamente.

El viento sopló de manera ligera, Zelda apenas si recordó que debían ser altas horas de la noche.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver y descansar hasta mañana.

—No quiero irme— le dijo Link habiendo recuperado su voz después de tantas emociones— quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

— ¿Aquí? ¿En pleno bosque?

Asintió con la mirada, una mirada demasiado picara, finalmente volvió a tomar el control de las posiciones y con un ágil giro fue él quien en esta ocasión quedo en la parte de arriba.

—No sabía que iba a pasar esto… mis planes eran traerte aquí para darte un regalo.

— ¿Regalo?

—Estar contigo…— susurró en su oído de manera seductora, la piel de Zelda se estremeció al sentir su aliento.

En ese instante lo vio meter una mano a su alforja, sacó una pequeña caja y la abrió como si fuera un diminuto cofre del tesoro.

—Esta vez quiero ser yo quien selle nuestro compromiso.— pronunció en voz solemne en su tono de caballero, Zelda abrió los ojos mientras Link le colocaba el anillo, también se colocó así mismo el suyo para después entrelazar su mano con la de ella— este es un anillo de promesa con el que te regalo mi lealtad y mi fidelidad pura, desde hacía tiempo que tenía planeado dártelo, no es que la duda de antes me haya detenido… tan solo era que quería que fuera en un día especial para ambos.

—Link…

—Mira el cielo— pronunció de manera dulce.

Las luces de Ordon bailaban sobre sus cabezas, el cielo nocturno brillaba de manera cálida.

—Son promesas y esperanzas de prosperidad para el futuro. Pocos recuerdos sobreviven de manera tan fuerte como para querer compartirlos, este lugar y este cielo, quería que fueran testigos del juramente que estoy por hacerte. Mi corazón y mi alma van a amarte una eternidad entera. –Pronunció. Sus palabras hicieron eco en la parte más ancestral y prístina de sus conciencias, nuevamente aquellos sentimientos enterrados bajo el ciclo de la reencarnación despertaron. — quizás lo haya repetido decenas de veces en mis anteriores vidas, pero aun así siento la necesidad de repetirlo.

—No importa, jamás me cansare de escucharlo— respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Una vez en el pasado ella había sellado su compromiso con un par de aretes, en esta ocasión era él quien lo hacía con un par de anillos. Igual que su propia vida aquel juramento también había reencarnado y había completado el ciclo emprendiendo el camino hacia una nueva etapa.

—Quiero estar contigo Zel…— susurró con cierta ansia.

—Estás conmigo Link.

—Me refiero a, estar contigo Zel— repitió, esta vez en tono sugerente, le dio un pequeño empujón con la cadera haciendo que ella se ruborizara.

—¿A..ahora?

Le mordió el labio con dulzura y literalmente se la comió a besos, ella soltó un gemido cuando lo sintió bajar hacia su cuello.

— ¿Seguro?

—Con toda mi alma.

Ella sonrió, abrazó su cabeza, dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus ojos, había esperado tantos años y había anhelado tanto ese momento, no creyó que finalmente fuera él quien diera la iniciativa, sus manos se aferraron a la sabana y de pronto comprendió de golpe que todo cuanto había hecho había sido con un propósito, eso sólo significaba que por encima del deseo, Link se había aferrado a la promesa que le había hecho en aquella vida.

 _Esta vez no voy a meter la pata. Quiero que sea especial para ti mi princesita_

Las palabras de aquella noche resonaron en su memoria, nuevamente miró al cielo. Era cierto, pese a todo lo acontecido Link se había esforzado porque fuera una velada inolvidable.

Lo escuchó llamarla entre la penumbra y encontró sus siempre tiernos ojos azules como nunca antes los había visto, la sedujo sólo con la mirada y quedó desarmada en ese mismo instante, dejó que fuera él quien prosiguiera con el acto. Pronto sintió las manos de su hombre jugar bajo su ropa, subiendo y bajando de manera posesiva, tratando de acariciar todo aquello cuanto estaba a su alcance.

Deliberadamente le paso las manos por debajo del cuerpo buscando los agarres del vestido, típico, no podía encontrarlos, justo en ese preciso instante respiró para poder recuperar la cordura, la calentura y el deseo lo estaban volviendo ciego.

Rio para sus adentros, había olvidado lo que era sentirse como adolescente atolondrado.

Zelda soltó otra risita y con ternura le acarició la cara, lo obligó a erguirse de manera lenta haciendo que ambos quedaran sentados. Lo abrazó fuertemente, enterró el rostro en su pecho, aspiró el aroma impregnado en su ropa que tanto le gustaba y con paciencia y cariño lo invitó a ir un poquito más lento.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, Link se olvidó de la fastidiosa indumentaria, en cambio sintió la necesidad de volver a sus labios, de saborear nuevamente su cuello, de bajar cada vez más y más hasta donde la prenda se lo permitía, sintió que algo se aflojaba y temió haber roto algo pero sólo era Zelda quien había liberado por si misma de sus amarres, reaccionó en ese momento y guiado únicamente con el instinto le dio un jalón a la tela.

Se quedó pasmado como cada vez que la admiraba, no era la primera vez que la veía semidesnuda ni tampoco aquella en la que hubieran estado tan cerca de concretar el acto amoroso, aun así sus ojos parecían brillar en entusiasmo y felicidad desmedida.

Recordó con cierto ápice de dolor todas aquellas ocasiones en las que la había lastimado, la frustración que había sentido por no poder hacerla feliz plenamente, y la paciencia con la que ella había aceptado sus limitaciones como espíritu en aquellas noches llenas de anhelo. Toda la amargura que había sentido de aquello se esfumó en instantes, ya no importaba, jamás volvería a sentir aquello, ni tampoco permitiría que su princesa lo sintiera.

Se abrazó al amor de su vida y buscó con las manos el diminuto broche del sostén, fue fácil desprenderlo pero aun así lo sintió como un verdadero logro, no tardó en darse cuenta que las manos de su princesa también habían comenzado a buscar su piel bajo su ropa, sonrió de forma atolondrada, liberó un poco aquel aprisionamiento para dar oportunidad a Zelda de que pudiera quitarle la vestimenta, era más diestra de lo que recordaba, eso, o tenía una cabeza más fría y calculadora.

Todo parecía una ilusión producto del deseo, pero era real, tanto como el vientecillo que les hacía compañía, Link lo sintió al perder la parte superior de su indumentaria, era agradable y fresco perfecto para esa noche calurosa, no obstante no se arriesgó a que Zelda sintiera ápice de frio, la recostó nuevamente sobre la manta, quiso quitarse el cinturón lo más rápido posible pero ella lo detuvo al posicionar sus manos en aquel sitio, lo atrapó en un beso dejándolo quieto y desarmado obligándolo a utilizar sus manos para no terminar cayéndose contra ella.

Posteriormente fue ella misma quien lo despojó del artilugio, tenía ganas de demostrarle que también podía complacerlo y excitarlo hasta llegar a sensaciones inimaginables, la travesura siguió su curso, se notaba que Link estaba disfrutando el momento, había cerrado los ojos y encajado el rostro en su cabello, un pequeño gruñido salió desde la garganta del héroe, Zelda soltó una sonrisa pícara, algunas cosas jamás cambiaban, trató de retener la risa pensando nuevamente en que tendría toda la vida a un lobo a su lado.

A un lobo demasiado amoroso y demasiado excitado, resopló soltando un gemido placentero que ella interpretó como una dulce sinfonía.

—Princesa… en donde crees que estas tocando...?

—Yo no sé— respondió en tono de burla y le quitó el poco aire que tenía robándoselo con un apasionado beso, como pocas veces Link sintió que se ahogaba aunque en esta ocasión estaba lleno de adrenalina, le faltaba el aliento pero no deseaba que ese beso finalizara nunca.

Con poca destreza y después de muchos tropiezos Zelda finalmente logró quitarle aquella prenda pesada hasta la pantorrilla, había sido una verdadera proeza dado que su atolondrado enamorado había terminado entrando en un trance verdaderamente inconsciente en el que su cuerpo únicamente era dominado por el instinto, ya no pensaba ni seguía la lógica y por instantes enteros parecía haberse olvidado de su objetivo, únicamente había terminado pegado a ella pidiéndole a cada segundo que repitiera una y otra vez ese beso apasionado.

Pronto comprendió que los besos podrían seguir esperando, lo supo con certeza cuando al tratar de moverse se enredó en sus propios pantalones, gruñó para sí mismo y debió darse el tiempo para sacarse las botas, estorbaban… todo estorbaba. No supo en que momento Zelda comenzó a imitarlo pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ambos ya estaban en igual de condiciones, recordó el viento silbante, sacó de su mueca una sonrisita, tomó una de las puntas de la sabana y con destreza se enroscó dejándolos a él y a Zelda hechos un curioso tamalillo.

Durante algunos segundos sólo se quedaron tonteando entre risas, era una locura, ¡una verdadera locura!, pero al fin y al cabo estaban solos en pleno bosque, no había ni un alma en kilómetros a la redonda y el pequeño claro se había convertido en el lugar perfecto, incluso más íntimo que si hubieran decidido quedarse en la posada. Sus ojos se entrelazaron en armonía. Era el momento. Link supo encontrar con sus manos cada parte de ella anhelante de caricias, la calentura se le había pasado pero la excitación seguía presente más viva y latente que nunca, aunque su cabeza ahora parecía pensar mejor las cosas. Era una suerte, debía recordarlo, después de todo tenía que cuidar a Zelda en esta primera experiencia.

El instinto protector de su antigua alma de caballero lo ayudó a sobreponerse contra la ansiedad que lo dominaba, no debía abandonarse a su bestia interna… no ahora.. no.. quizás más tarde, o, algún día.

Sus cuerpos se rozaron, cerca de ahí se escucha la pequeña sinfonía de la noche; la voz de los insectos nocturnos y sus propias respiraciones eran los únicos sonidos que les acompañaban. Pronto Zelda sintió como Link frotaba su miembro contra su feminidad en una tierna caricia, su cuerpo se estremeció por completo como si cada roce y pequeña embestida la prepararan para el siguiente paso.

De cualquier manera no habría sabido explicar lo que sintió cuando el joven héroe finalmente se introdujo en aquel territorio, sintió que moría pero no por el hecho de que fuera doloroso sino porque una corriente de adrenalina había invadido por completo sus sentidos, un recuerdo vago vino a su mente; una noche solitaria en la que la princesa y el espíritu habían intentado algo semejante, había sentido un cosquilleo y también se había estremecido, más la forma etérea que había tenido su enamorado en aquel entonces solamente le había brindado esa sensación de éxtasis, Link se había sentido decepcionado en todos los sentidos, no solo por no poder concretar el acto sino también por el peso enorme que caía sobre su alma al saber que cada vez que lo intentaban la pobre Zelda se quedaba a medias. Ahora las cosas eran distintas, sentir era distinto, disfrutar era distinto, saber que estaban en igual de condiciones los invitaba a avanzar más allá de lo que siempre habían querido.

Sin nervios y con la confianza que su princesa le había dado, Link supo encontrar el camino en el primer intento, no permitió que su adorada sufriera más de lo debido pues en ese primer estoque hizo desaparecer la barrera natural que le impedía moverse libremente. La había desvirginado en ese único movimiento.

Ella se quejó al sentirlo ahí adentro, pero el dolor intenso desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, las manos de Link sujetaban las suyas fuertemente, su respiración ahora era su propio aliento, los latidos de su corazón revoloteaban con los de su compañero en una perfecta sincronía. Su mente se quedó en blanco al sentir que se había quedado quieto.

—Link..

—¿Duele?..

Asintió, sentía un leve pinchazo, incomodidad extraña… suspiro volviéndose un lio, el miembro de su compañero permanecía dentro de ella erecto y posesivo, casi palpitante de alegría, reclamando con vigor ese territorio que solamente él había tocado y que ahora le pertenecía enteramente. Eso la volvía loca, dolía sí, pero incoherentemente eso junto con las otras sensaciones que contraía le gustaba.

Sin saber porque ella comenzó a llorar en ese momento, Link agachó el rostro y le limpio las lágrimas con cariño, poco a poco fue perdiendo el agarre, su cuerpo se pegó completamente al de su princesa, y se movió de manera lenta y cuidadosa tratando de que aquel rastro de dolor se esfumara. Fue el medio minuto más largo de toda su vida.

—No llores mi chiquita, ya pronto pasa, lo prometo.

Y pasó… se esfumó en el viento de la quebradiza tul nocturna que marcaba el límite entre la razón y el deseo.

No hubo más palabras. El debió decir "lo siento" pero únicamente lo expresó con la amabilidad de aquellos movimientos y aquellas tortuosas caricias, con el brillo que aparecía en sus ojos al enredarse en los de ella. Zelda debió perdonarlo pero tampoco necesito de la voz para decirlo solamente selló los labios del héroe contra los suyos mientras sus manos se perdían en el agarre férreo de su espalda y la melena enmarañada que desde siempre le había fascinado.

Un gemido completamente diferente a los anteriores se desprendió de sus labios, Link sonrió al escucharlo, alzó la cabeza para mirarla nuevamente, la encontró completamente ruborizada ante el gesto, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita mientras en su pensamiento solamente rondaba la idea de que ella se veía demasiado adorable, aumento su ritmo haciendo que nuevamente sonara aquella sinfonía y mientras experimentaba aquellos nuevos sentires descendió sutilmente hasta su cuello y oculto ahí su cabeza, era su manera de comunicarle lo mucho que le gustaba aquello.

Fue extraño pero a los pocos segundos Zelda sintió que su mente se quedó en blanco, el límite de su cordura social se desbarato en miles de pequeñas migajas, comprendió de golpe que estando al lado de Link no tenía por qué retenerse y mucho menos en ese entorno de intimidad que ahora compartían. Le dio rienda suelta a sus sentidos abrazándose cada vez más y más a su hombre, expresándole con cada sonido que salía de su boca lo mucho que disfrutaba estando a su lado, a los pocos minutos él también comenzó a soltar gemidos, estaba completamente excitado, su vaivén se había vuelto más acelerado y certero, una torrente de nuevas sensaciones los embargó a ambos, ninguno de los dos quería soltarse y menos a sabiendas de que estaban muy cerca del clímax, llegaron juntos a ese orgasmo tan esperado, Link derramó su virilidad dentro de ella marcándola como suya par el resto de su vida, Zeda volvió a apachurrarlo entre sus brazos al sentir como su ser entero se llenaba.

Felices pero muy exhaustos se miraron a los ojos sin aliento, el joven héroe se desplomó sobre ella sin ápice de aliento, había olvidado completamente que no estaba en condiciones plenas, que su cuerpo tenia límites y que no debía forzarse más allá de estos. Por fortuna ella reacciono rápido y lo acogió contra su pecho con cariño. Lo resguardó ahí de manera amorosa, la noche prosiguió su marcha, juntos se velaron la llegada del sueño, bajo los tenues rayos de la soberana de la noche perdieron el conocimiento, se quedaron dormidos, abrazaditos, Link con esa sonrisa boba que tanto lo caracterizaba, Zelda tratando de retener las lágrimas ante la experiencia vivida, jamás se había imaginado que podía amar más a Link de lo que ya lo amaba.

 **[***]**

La sombra del sueño se había vuelto profunda, escuchó a los grillos cerca, su mente era consciente de que aquel no era el lugar más propicio para bajar así la guardia, pero no sentía miedo porque los cálidos brazos de Link la protegían, disfrutó de la sensación placentera y del aire fresco del bosque nocturno, quería quedarse así para siempre, no obstante sintió un pequeño golpe en la mejilla, con pereza abrió los ojos y llevó una mano hasta ese sitio, tardó un poco en enfocar la vista y en sentir la curiosa superficie del objeto que ahora tenía entre sus dedos, era una semilla de calabaza, parecía haber caído desde el cielo, se preguntó exactamente de donde, no tardó en descubrirlo cuando la leve luz del farol le cegó la vista, por un segundo sintió escalofrió al tener el fuego tan cerca del rostro, pero el miedo no llegó a su alma, una mano protectora empujó el objeto vagabundo que nuevamente retomó el vuelo alejándose de ese sitio.

—Link…— su voz sonó inteligible, las horas habían pasado pero la oscuridad aun los cubría, la luna casi había completado su recorrido, debía ser de madrugada.

Los labios de Link se estamparon en su ojo de forma consoladora.

—Se han perdido, el viento debió enviarlos en una dirección distinta— musitó.

Ambos alzaron la vista, los farolillos vagabundeaban cerca de ellos al ras del suelo, algunos simplemente se habían quedado atorados en los ramales, y otros más habían caído entre la hierba esperando que la naturaleza sofocara su llama interna con su aliento. Link suspiró perezoso y tranquilo, era verano después de todo la hierba guardaba la humedad de las lluvias pasadas, el roció de la mañana y la vitalidad suficiente como para no sucumbir a los pequeños fuegos escurridizos, nada se incendiaria por mucho que así pareciera.

—Y así es como terminamos con calabazas silvestres— señaló mirando al farol que había empujado, alguien le había dado un flechazo solo a medias de su cargamento así que había ido repartiendo semillas en los lugares más inesperados de su recorrido— libres y hermosas… igual que esta alma— insinuó lanzándole miradas coquetas a su compañera.

Ya no hubo lugar para el sueño, Zelda se quedó prendada de los curiosos datos que Link soltaba de vez en cuando, hablaron de curiosidades, de cosas tontas y sin sentido.

—Y dime Link, no entiendo para que rentamos en la posada

El susodicho soltó una risita, era cierto, por poco y aquello no tenía sentido. Solamente le recordó que era bueno no llevar a cuestas tanto equipaje y además…

—¿Si?

—Nos hemos quedado con esta linda manta.

—¡Link!— gruñó con ternura.

—Zel…

—¿Qué pasa amor?— preguntó perdiéndose en sus ojos de borrego enamorado.

—¿Puedo hacerte el amor de nuevo?

—Sí.

¿Puedo probar esta vez con una posición atrevida?

—Sí...

Lo dijo con voz segura, pero su rostro estaba colorado de la vergüenza, Link la tomó de manera atrevida y posesiva deleitándose con cada expresión en su rostro, aun creía que se veía completamente adorable de aquella manera.

.

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.Comentarios del capitulo:**

Tra la la, tra la la... La la

Ok ya... Ejemp , es decir, wow ¿ quien se esperaba ese lemon en esa parte? Jajajjaja. Bueno si, yo, lo confieso xD

¡Sorpresa!, pero lo que no me esperaba era que terminara en esa "Naturaleza" y no, no me refiero al bosque, sino a la expresión narrativa, no se si el día que escribí eso había comido mucho chocolate o algo por el estilo, confieso que no me di cuenta hasta ahora que lo corregí para subirlo, y bueno por poco doy un paso a atrás para rehacerlo todo, vaya otra sorpresa... Solo a mi se me ocurre corregir un día antes de la publicación, así que aunque me de vergüenza he terminado por lanzarlo como estaba, no digo que este mal pero de alguna manera siento que quedó más atrevido de lo que hubiera imaginado

Ahora si que me muero de la risa contra mi misma XD

Pero bueno, espero que lo hayan a disfrutado.

Sobra decir que el siguiente se viene en tres semanas ( ya que este fue muy largo)

...

Y después de todo. Gracias.

De verdad tenia ganas de , a todos quienes han estado estos tres años aquí conmigo en fanfiction, el año pasado hice una semana de aniversario realmente espectacular así que debo confesar que en esta ocación me siento triste, mi vida como escritora a menguado mucho en los ultimos meses, no obstante de cierta manera siento que mis historias están mas vivas que nunca, me e embarcado en nuevos en proyectos y me he aventurado en otros estilos, nuevas ideas han surgido a través de la experiencia y he sabido apreciar cada momento que tengo para expresarlas.

En esta ocasión me he desvelado a muerte para trer lo que he podido, y con orgullo los invito a leer el primer capitulo de Axis Mundi, mi primera historia original :) posiblemente la publique mañana así que les dejare el Link en mi profile. espero que sigan conmigo muchos más años y a mis fantasmitas tímidos los invito a que dejen review de vez en cuando, es bueno para el ama de esta escritora y no muerdo cuando regreso contestaciones XDD

No se si en esta semana o por lo menos en el mes publique la primera parte del "Interludio del Otoño" ya saben ese extra de Camino a Hyrule que prometí hace ya dos siglos xD, ya que la historia principal quizás no la avance hasta que termine Días Felices y calabazas, pero bueno al menos prometo que esta historia no dejara de ser linda, y si les gusto el lemon... Bueno tampoco será el ultimo, no ahora que zelda le ha dado rienda supera su ex-fantasmita jajajaja, eso si lo demas supongo que sera mas suaveee, ya saben más como mi estilo XDD


	6. Camino del Hado

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: Familia**

.

 **1**

 **Camino del hado**

 **Recuerdos del Pasado, Esperanzas para el Futuro**

…

—¡Que!

Rugió con todo el aire de sus pulmones, sus mejillas se habían puesto completamente coloradas después de haberlo gritado a los cuatro vientos. Los niños de la aldea se taparon los oídos para evitar tan lastimero sonido.

—¡Estas segura de que era él!

—Sólo dije que se parecía— contestó la otra muchacha alzando las manos al viento como si con ellas pudiera escudarse del golpe de adrenalina que desprendía su compañera. — cuando lo mire de reojo y a la distancia no pude evitar pensar que era esa persona.

—Aclara tus ideas mujer me va a dar un infarto, y además, que demonios es eso de que era un lobo.

—Yo sólo digo lo que vi, quizás sea cierto o quizás sea una mentira, las luces del festival nocturno pudieron haberme engañado.

Entonces dejó que el aire se le saliera, le estaba dando urticaria nada mas de pensar en ello, se rascó la cabeza, quizás había sido una ilusión producto de la fiesta de anoche, odiaba que la ilusionaran de aquella manera pero llevaba meses con esa sensación de preocupación insana, tenía que comprobar si aquel rumor era cierto.

Pero entonces no sabía que debía hacer ahora, ¿Preguntar por un lobo?... ¿en serio?, la otra chica debía de haber estado bebida, sí, eso era, seguramente se le habían pasado las copas, Telma IV era famosa por perderse de vez en cuando en la bebida; perjuraba por su vida que algún día se haría inmune, pero los años pasaban y ese día no había llegado, era extraño, sus antepasados siempre habían trabajado en tascas como en la que ahora se encontraban.

La joven de cabello rubio cenizo volvió rascarse la cabeza. Debía de haber ignorado semejante comentario…

Debía, pero no podía, no después de meses de búsqueda inútil e incansable, además se lo debía, era su amigo y su casi hermano, algo malo debía de haber pasado para que se esfumara así como así en inicios de primavera.

Con la cabeza hecha un lio decidió dar media vuelta e investigar un poco el asunto.

—¡Epa!— un pequeño chico tropezó a su paso lanzando la exclamación de manera encabritada, la joven se había girado tan rápido que por poco y lo tiraba al suelo.

—De verdad lo siento, Talo.

El chico la miró malhumorado, llevaba tres acompañantes de edad cargando cajas de producto añejo, esta era su época favorita del año Telma tenía tantos clientes que de vez en cuando contrataba a pequeños ayudantes, la paga era buena y el trabajo sencillo, simplemente asegurarse de que la tasca estuviera abastecida.

—No pasa nada— finalmente soltó con un gruñido.

—Ya está, lo siento, — volvió a disculparse— eso me pasa por estar pensando en la tontería del lobo.

—¿Lobo?..

—Yo vi un lobo— clamó una voz desde el rinconcito de la cuadrilla

—Ah el lobo, veo que ya te enteraste. Rayos a mí me habría encantado verlo, Nero dice que fue increíble.

—Espera, ¡en serio había un lobo!

—¿No lo vio señorita?— aclamó el susodicho quien la noche pasada había visto el espectáculo de las linternas voladoras.

—¿De verdad lo viste?

—Sí, de verdad vi al lobo, bueno en realidad era una pareja.

—"Lo sabía"— pensó ella, después de todo los antifaces y caretas siempre iban a juego, era tradición usarlos en pareja—"entonces de verdad debió de haberse confundido"

—Ella era realmente preciosa y tenía una puntería increíble.

—¿Y él?

—Él también era diestro*, fue quien inauguró el festival con el primer disparo.

—"No puede ser él entonces"— pensaba—"no puede ir tan lejos y no caerse de manera tonta"— soltó una risita nerviosa, _Imposible_ seguía pensando. Pero pese a eso había nacido en su corazón una chispita de esperanza, tenía que investigarlo y salir de una buena vez por todas de la duda.

 **[***]**

Su viaje como sabueso la guió hasta las orillas de Ordon, había confirmado que varias personas se habían topado con la pareja de canidos; en la posada restaurante, en los juegos, y en otra decena de sitios, sus apariciones habían sido tan aleatorias que era difícil seguirles el rastro. No obstante su última entrevista le dio la pista crucial que necesitaba, la señora de los dulces le dijo algo que se quedó grabado en su cabeza.

" _Estuvieron aquí. Sí. Pero fue muy altas horas de la noche. El chico me ofreció una de las calabazas de Tomas, ¡vaya era realmente buena!"_

Altas horas de la noche…

Eso significaba que no habían venido únicamente por ese día, seguramente habían rentado una posada para tomar descanso y eso implicaba que aún estaban en el pueblo. Y la última posada que le quedaba por revisar era la del señor Timothy… el viejo y tacaño Timothy. Arrugó el entre cejo con fastidio, no le caía muy bien pero debía aceptar que de todos los lugares de Ordon ese habría sido el más obvio para comenzar su búsqueda, después de todo a los turistas citadinos les encantaba esa posada, estaban tan acostumbrados a las comodidades de la ciudadela que no extrañaba que buscaran ese homólogo en otras partes.

Aspiró aire, entró con paso pesado pero decidido, adentro el dueño de la posada aguardaba haciendo el recorte de cuentas matutino, se esforzó por sacar una sonrisa y entablar una conversación amigable.

—Ah, sí. Los señores lobo. Se hospedan aquí en mi posada.

Preguntó si podía verlos, pero el hombre le informó que no habían vuelto en toda la noche, habían salido al festival y jamás habían regresado.

—Quizás vuelvan más tarde dejaron ahí arriba muchas pertenencias.

Estaba de buen humor esa mañana. _"¡Que suerte!"_ Había clamado la chica dentro de sus pensamientos, con un poco de astucia logró convencer al posadero de que le mostrara el libro de registros.

—Quería corroborar si eran unos amigos que esperaba— mintió, pero al señor Timothy le tenía sin cuidado, no le importaba que asuntos pudiera tener la rubia con sus clientes, su cerebro no se interesó en husmear en asuntos que no le conferían.

Otra pista extraña. Definitivamente estaba cerca pero no lo suficiente para sacar conclusiones, la persona que buscaba no había dejado firma, en lugar de eso una preciosa caligrafía adornaba aquel libro añejo, firmaba con el nombre de _Zelda._ Jamás había escuchado nada semejante, pero comprobó otra cosa que sus testigos le habían dicho:

" _Era muy bonita""creo que era citadina""llevaba encima ajuares sencillos de la nobleza"_

Sin duda la acompañante del lobo era una persona de casa noble, todas las descripciones apuntaban hacia eso, y además, el libro de registros no mentía y no cualquier persona podía alquilar una habitación así de cara.

Suspiró sabiendo que no era posible que se tratara de la misma persona, alguien por ahí había dicho que aquel lobo también parecía un príncipe sacado de los cuentos de hadas…

 **[***]**

Esa mañana había amanecido con neblina, hacia un poco de sereno y por instinto Zelda había lanzado un conjuro de magia, una pequeña cúpula protectora los había cubierto; guardándoles el calor y protegiéndolos del frío.

No fue consiente del amanecer de ese día, Link tampoco, ambos dormitaban de manera agradable en aquel claro perdido del bosque. El mirador de las estrellas ahora estaba bastante iluminado, la luz del sol debería de haberlos alertado, pero la magia de la princesa era caprichosa, de vez en cuando tomaba colores marrones impidiendo que sus moradores fueran fastidiados de cualquier fenómeno externo.

Cerca del medio día Link dio un curioso bostezo, abrió un ojo, admiró el paisaje, soltó una sonrisita boba. No sólo las maravillas de la naturaleza eran bonitas esa mañana, pues comparado con eso la mujer que yacía a su lado le parecía lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto.

Se sintió extraño en ser el primero que despertara, normalmente era Zelda quien lo levantaba con besos y caricias. La admiró por tiempo indefinido, le gustaba verla de esa manera; su cabello suelto y su respiración lenta, aquellos labios entreabiertos que lo invitaran a que la besara. No sabía si podría contenerse, deseaba saborear su boca pero también seguirla viendo en ese estado. Con un respiro aplacó aquellos pensamientos, lo más probable era que aquel sueño profundo se debiera al cansancio, después de todo se habían puesto un poco locos por la noche, se ruborizo por completo al recordar aquello. Definitivamente había sido eso… una total y completa locura.

El arrullo de la naturaleza invadió sus oídos, todo era demasiado relajante. Con ese pensamiento vago se recostó a su lado nuevamente, no tenía prisa después de todo.

 **[***]**

El pecho de Link era tan cálido que fue difícil desprenderse de ese sitio, lo regañó de manera ligera por haberla dejado dormir demasiado, al inicio no sabía ni donde estaba, después recordó que Link la había secuestrado durante la noche, y finalmente cayó en cuanta que habían quedado dormidos en un sitio para nada apropiado.

Ahora su cabello era un desastre pero no por el hecho de haber dormido en pleno campo abierto, exhaló aire tratando de que la sangre no se le fuera a la cabeza, y mientras se alisaba la melena en aquel pequeño lago, volvió a sentir que el corazón se le desbocaba.

Demoró más de una hora y una buena caminata para que finalmente asimilara que aquello de verdad había sucedido, y entonces terminó abrazada a su compañero con intenciones de no volver a soltarlo nunca.

Link por otro lado sólo soltó una risita nerviosa, había dado vueltas y vueltas sin poder encontrar la salida, como Zelda había husmeado en sus memorias; el recuerdo que tenía el otro Link sobre el camino se había desplazado a un rincón de su mente.

Menos mal que la princesa no se dio cuenta de eso pues pensaba en otras cosas, y menos mal que la mente de Link tampoco lo hizo sufrir demasiado, de un momento a otro recuperó el recuerdo escondido y así lograron salir sanos y salvos del laberinto arbóreo. Por el camino disfrutaron de un Ordon diferente, incluso en las afueras los comerciantes no se daban abasto y pese a que la ceremonia de inauguración había durado casi toda la noche la mayoría de los habitantes y visitantes ya estaba activos a esas horas.

Link se desvió del camino cuando a su nariz llegó un olor delicioso, la princesa negó graciosamente con la cabeza pero no dijo nada al darse cuenta de que su estómago rugía, el hambre la hizo seguir a Link de manera mansa hasta que finalmente llegaron a una plazoleta, ahí se había instalado un comedor provisional para las visitas del pueblo. Se miraron a los ojos y sólo con eso decidieron, a veces cuando sus pensamientos se sincronizaban no hacían falta las palabras ni tampoco las señas, se sentaron en un rinconcito y charlaron alegremente mientras decidían sus próximos pasos.

 **…**

—Madame, ¿Ha visto usted a un par de lobos?

La enorme señora se quedó pensativa, ¿Lobos?, no había visto ningún lobo. La chica de pelo rubio cenizo le explicó que se trataba de un par de antifaces, nuevamente se quedó pensativa y negó con la cabeza, no estaba muy segura de conocer a fondo las tradiciones de aquel pueblo pues solamente venia una vez al año y prestaba sus servicios como cocinera.

La otra chica suspiró con cansancio y se llevó la palma entera a la barbilla. Buscar era más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

La cocinera extranjera se distrajó al escuchar que la llamaban.

—Madame, vaya y atienda a la pareja del fondo.— sonó una voz a lo lejos

Cuando menos se dio cuenta la Madame ya se le había perdido.

 **…**

Ambos pidieron la especialidad de la casa, quesadillas de calabaza con grano de elote, Zelda creyó que después de esa semana no comería calabaza en meses, pero después de todo era el festival de la calabaza y había calabazas por todos lados.

—Deberíamos volver a la posada a darnos un baño.

—Supongo.

—¿Y después..?

Link sonrió de manera nostálgica ante la pregunta, podrían ir a ver al alcalde pero eso significaría el fin de su travesía como visitantes, aun quería divertirse con su princesa, y además, todavía tenían otra misión que cumplir.

—Te digo después de bañarnos— clamó de manera alegre, ella le dio un empujoncito a modo de venganza.

Terminaron su desayuno-comida y pagaron la cuenta, era una surte que Link aun cargara con su alforja, ya que de otra forma posiblemente hubieran perdido el dinero durante la noche, al salir del sitio Link retuvo a Zelda por la espalda, ella se viró extrañada y se sorprendió un poco al toparse con los ojos azules del Lobo pardo.

—Vas a necesitar esto cielo— clamó Link con una sonrisa mientras le colocaba el antifaz a su princesa.

Zelda entendió entonces que aquel par de máscaras estaban cumpliendo otro objetivo, estaba más que claro que Link no deseaba que lo reconocieran, al menos no todavía. Respetó su decisión de postergar su encuentro con su pasado, ya habría tiempo para aquello.

Con un tierno beso engarzaron su labios antes de proseguir su camino, y durante ese fragmento de segundo la Madame de la cocina los miró por el rabillo de la miraba.

—Cielos, de verdad había lobos— clamó para sí misma, salió de la cocina para decirles que otra chica los estaba buscando, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento habían pisado los terrenos del comedor pero para cuando llegó al sitio en donde los había visto ambos habían desaparecido, se habían esfumado entre la multitud que transitaba en las pequeñas calles.

 **…**

Poco antes del corazón del atardecer habían regresado a su posada, el señor Timothy estaba de espaldas cuando entraron, alguien más le había dirigido la palabra y ahora charlaba alegremente sin darse cuenta de que sus mejores clientes habían vuelto con mucho disimulo, al escuchar unas pisadas que se alejaban se dio la vuelta y se percató de que sus invitados ya habían logrado llegar a la parte de arriba, después de todo su habitación estaba en la planta alta pues tenía una vista maravillosa que solamente se conseguía desde esa altura.

Ignoró el hecho, sabía que la otra chica los buscaba y no le costaba nada transmitir el mensaje que la rubia les había dejado, pero por otro lado sabía que habían estado fuera toda la noche seguramente estaban cansados y habían vuelto para dormir algunas horas, no deseando ser imprudente y a la vez dar un mal servicio se reservó de servir a favores externos. Pero aún estaba de buen humor, no sería tan egoísta aquel día, entregaría su mensaje pero podía esperar unas cuantas horas a que ellos mismos bajaran de su lecho.

 **…**

En el piso de arriba la historia era muy diferente, cierto era que Link se había duchado y después había caído como tronco en la cama, cerró los ojos y dormitó por un rato, esperaba pacientemente a que su princesa terminara de asearse, cambiarse y alisarse la cabellera. Siempre había pensado en que aquello era un tema complicado ¿Cómo hacia Zelda para lidiar con tanto cabello?, era extraño pero de vez en cuando lo pensaba, un dia meses en el pasado le había expresado su admiración por su habilidad de siempre estar lista incluso en periodos cortos de tiempo, " _Serán los años y la práctica_ "había dicho ella en voz risueña, y en aquel entonces le había preguntado si deseaba conservar también su cabellera, Link había arrugado el entrecejo como contestación a aquello, no tenía idea de cómo pero su cabello había llegado a ser una buena maraña, quizás "el otro Link" supiera como arreglarlo y darle forma, pero a falta de esas memorias el joven héroe había decido ir por al camino fácil, una mañana soleada fue y restregó su cabeza contra el pecho de Zelda, tenía calor y se estaba abochornando, la princesa le había pedido a su dama de compañía que lo ayudara pero él se había negado expresando su deseo por que fuera "su propia dama" quien le hiciera los honores, pronto había terminado por convertir a su princesa en su única e irremplazable peluquera.

Sonrió de forma boba la recordar aquello, y cuando Zelda dijo " _Te voy a dejar trasquilado"_ pero a él no le había importado, curiosamente aquello no había ocurrido y la princesa había logrado acomodarle la melena tal y como recordaba que la tenía.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró lento, por el rabillo de la mirada descubrió a Zelda cambiándose no muy lejos de ese sitio, traía otro vestido ligero pero muy bonito; blanco como la nieve, con detalles finos pero a la vez discretos. Pensó entonces en sí mismo, se sentó en la cama y se miró de nuevo, ya no recordaba desde cuándo se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida, en que momento había aprendido a amar la comodidad y los privilegios que le otorgaban ser el prometido de la futura soberana, el placer de vestir aquellas ropas, de dormir en cama comoda, de comer lo que él quisiera.

Reflexionó por un segundo, un fragmento de tiempo en el que se dio cuenta de algo en lo que jamás había pensado, su vida había cambiado y no precisamente por que hubiera recuperado su cuerpo físico, la cuestión era, que bajo la capa de amor que le brindaba la princesa no se había dado cuenta de que Zelda lo había estado consintiendo demasiado.

Demasiado….

Sintió un poco de escalofrío, trato de ver su vida fuera del palacio y simple y sencillamente ya no podía.

Los pensamientos tontos invadieron su cabeza. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?...

—¿Qué pasa amor, otra vez te quedas mirando al infinito?

Esa expresión hizo que saliera de trance, Zelda finalmente estaba lista, le acarició la cabeza y le dio un beso, él en cambio la tomó por la cintura y la acogió entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué pensabas?— preguntó ella.

Él rodó los ojos y después sacó una sonrisa.

—Cosas extrañas, extrañas y muy tontas. ¿Te gusta como soy ahora, Zel?, creo que me he convertido en un vago consentido.

Soltó el cometario de manera irónica y ambos se miraron a los ojos hasta que Zelda rompió el silencio entre carcajadas, no creía que la mente de Link tuviera lugar para esas cosas así que se sorprendió un poco cuando le preguntó aquello.

—Si… y, si, estas muy consentido, pero así te quiero tener siempre.

—No habrá vuelta atrás después de esto. Y acabo de darme cuenta de que no me arrepiento de este cambio.

—No, no habrá vuelta atrás— musitó sembrando su cariño en su mejilla, en un beso dulce cargado de sentimientos— gracias por compartir tus dudas conmigo, antes… por un momento tuve miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—De no poder darte lo que necesitabas, de pensar que te tenia aprisionado en una vida a la que no perteneces, incluso después de trecientos años no he aprendido a lidiar con esto.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— musitó, había colado su rostro hasta el oído de ella dejando que sus labios tocaran sus orejas. Dejó que el tiempo se detuviera hasta que de manera inevitable las palabras cobraran sentido— también tenías miedo en tu otra vida Zel…

—Mi propio diario no podía mentirme…

—No— susurró con ternura dejando que su abrazo se volviera aún más férreo.

—Siempre eres valiente Link, aun cuando sabes lo que implica estar a mi lado. Por eso me da gusto que pese a ello aceptes las cosas que te impongo, Impa cree que a veces desquito esa frustración contigo, y tú nunca dices nada, y tan sólo mira cómo te tengo.

—¿Loco de amor?— clamó de manera boba, logró sacarle una risita antes de que pusiera nuevamente su carita nostálgica.

—Convertido en algo que quizás no quieres…

—Cierto es. Aun no sé si quiero ser rey. Después de trecientos años,.. realmente aun no sé si quiero ser rey— repitió, la sostuvo con firmeza y le plantó un beso apasionado en el cuello— pero es un dilema que parece pequeño si lo comparo con la felicidad de estar a tu lado.

—Link…

—¿Te gusta como soy ahora?— volvió a preguntar con cautela.

—Si, me gusta mucho, no te lo dije antes pero desde que éramos niños siempre soñé con que fueras mi príncipe, aunque, ese solamente es mi capricho. Link… si quieres puedes olvidarte en cualquier momento de mi tontería.

—Princesita— canturreó en tono dulce, no tenía idea de como pero la había tirado a la cama.

—Eso me temo… siempre voy a ser lo que soy.

—No tengas miedo de serlo, tampoco tengo miedo de ir siempre a tu lado, puedo ser para ti cualquier cosa si así lo deseas.

—Entonces pasaras muchos días mirando al infinito y a la nada, preguntándote cosas tontas.

—Es sano de vez en cuando. Miras al pasado y al futuro, y amas aún más tu presente.

Suspiró de nuevo, soltó una risita al sentir que Link le hacía cosquillas mientras la acariciaba.

—Cierto. Pero ahora que lo pienso también es tu culpa, realmente no te quejas cada vez que hago capricho, no puedes captar que hay formas en las que sólo tú me complaces, ni entender que también me tienes exceso consentida,… ni darte cuenta de lo guapo que te vez con esa ropa.

Pareció como si le hubiera caído una verdad de golpe aunque solamente lo expresó con una risita atolondrada. No paso demasiado tiempo antes de que ambos se dieran cuanta que el tiempo seguía su curso ajeno a sus propias percepciones.

Con un poco de negación para sí mismo Link se obligó a liberar a su pareja, se quedó con la mente en blanco un buen tiempo hasta que escuchó a Zelda levantarse y alejarse de su sitio. La princesa se había parado junto en la ventana y se quedó ahí por un buen tiempo, poco después Link fue a su encuentro sintiéndose extrañado por aquel comportamiento.

—¿Escuchas eso Link?— murmuró al sentirlo a su lado.

Link ladeó la cabeza y aguzó el oído, un leve tintineo sonaba en algún sitio cercano.

—Suena como…. Como las pequeñas hadas, las que siempre te siguen a todas partes.

—Eso me temo— rechistó— percibo un aura pequeña desde ese árbol.

—A lo mejor se quedó atorada, voy a traerla—clamóél de manera alegre, sin pensarlo mucho dio un salto y cayó a los tejados, uso su increíble equilibrio felino para deslizarse a través de las tejavanas de la posada, y con una maniobra diestra logró llegar hasta el árbol que crecía en el patio trasero de su estancia.

—Oye Link, espera no me dejes aquí sola— gruñó, negó con la cabeza tomó la alforja que habían previsto para ese día y también salió por el mismo sitio, si Impa hubiera estado ahí habría pegado el grito en el cielo, pero como no estaba Zelda se dio el gusto de seguirle la travesura a su enamorado.

Ajeno a aquel gesto Link se había escabullido entre los ramales, una diminuta luz llamó su atención desde el corazón en la frondosidad del árbol, por un instante creyó haberse confundido, el tintineo había cesado y la chispa se había extinguido, en su lugar encontró una de las farolillas de la noche pasada, pensó que era curioso que hubiera terminado en un lugar como ese, estaba atorada entre las ramillas más diminutas así que la tomó con cautela para sacarla de ese sitio, algo se movió justo debajo y entonces Link sonrió al verificar que había encontrado a la pequeña hada, parecía cansada y llena de miedo, seguramente la linterna voladora le había caído encima la noche pasada, Link la tomó entre sus manos con cuidado y cariño.

—No tengas miedo, he venido a rescatarte— clamó con una sonrisa, la estrechó contra su pecho y con hábil brinco descendió del árbol.

Una vez abajo pensó que tendría que volver a entrar a la posada, hasta que escuchó la voz de Zelda y pusó los ojos como plato al verla ahí arriba.

—Voy a bajar, atrápame.— solamente lo dijo y dio un salto hacia el suelo, Link corrió a atraparla alzando los brazos de manera atolondrada, por suerte el techo era bajo en esa parte y aquella tontería no paso de ser simplemente eso.

—¡Princesa!—gruñó él una vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos, la apachurró muy fuerte a modo de castigo pero ella solamente soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Encontraste a la hadita?

—A, sí— se metió la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta que se había puesto aquella tarde, la pequeña creatura lanzó un destello al estar nuevamente en su mano— creo que una de una de las linternas la tomó por sorpresa durante la noche, ¿Crees que tenga un ala rota?

—No parece, déjame ver— la tomó entre sus manos y la inspeccionó de manera rápida, la hadita volvió a lanzar un pequeño destello— solamente está cansada— dijo antes de prestarle un poco de su magia, después de eso fue como si hubiera revivido, se puso a volar de manera feliz alrededor de la pareja para finalmente volver al bosque al que pertenecía.

—¿Escuchaste ese ruido?— sonó una voz desconocida desde las habitaciones cercanas.

Link y Zelda sudaron en frío, a lo mejor no había sido buena idea estar jugando en los tejados, como un par de chiquillos traviesos salieron corriendo del sitio, sus atolondradas risas sonaron a la distancia mientras se internaban en los senderos fronterizos de Ordon.

 **[***]**

Y mientras tanto aquella otra persona había ido y venido entre esa búsqueda insaciable, no podía creerlo, ¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrara a dos personas?, era eso o las mismísimas diosas los encubrían porque habían desaparecido de cada sitio y rincón de Ordon que había visitado.

El pueblo no era tan grande como para no poder encontrar ese par de lobos. Se deshizo de un suspiro con ahínco, no podía rendirse, no todavía, volvió a la posada de Timothy con la esperanza de que ellos también lo hubieran hecho , algo en el fondo de su corazón le indicaba que tenía que encontrarse con aquel joven, a pesar de que a esas alturas estaba completamente segura de que no era la persona a quien buscaba, más aun así tenía curiosidad de conocerlo, y además, quizás la pareja tuviera conocimiento de la persona a la que si buscaba, después de todo si ambas personas se parecían alguien podría habérselo hecho notar como cosa curiosa.

El señor Timothy parecía ajeno a sus pensamientos cuando ella entró en la recepción de la estadía, hacía tiempo que la visita del posadero se había marchado y ahora únicamente había vuelto a su puesto esperando a que otros clientes llegaran.

—Han vuelto— sonrió con simpleza. Seguía de buen humor.

A la otra chica se le iluminó el rostro ante la noticia.

—Pero..—cortó de pronto bajándole las ilusiones— hace varias horas que no salen de su sitio, lo más probable es que ahora duerman.

Sintiendo cierto nudo en la garganta se volvió hacia la puerta….era tan difícil seguirles el rastro, no podía simplemente irse y volver en otro momento. Con aplomo y sigilo se instaló en uno de los sillones de la recepción.

Pero el dia menguaba y las horas se hacían eternas, casi al caer el crepúsculo, viró la vista hacia las escaleras.

—Quizas….

Hizo un intento pero la voz murió en su garganta, el posadero suspiró al ver ese rostro preocupado, realmente le intrigaba que aquella chica buscara con tanta desesperación al par de extranjeros.

—Está bien, sólo quizás— respondió de manera resignada— nos excusaremos preguntando si necesitan de algún otro servicio.

Sonrió de buena manera, finalmente ambos subieron y tocaron la puerta de aquella habitación. Pero nadie contestó al llamado, un silencio muerto invadía los pasillos superiores de la posada, con cierta insistencia el posadero volvió a llamar un par de veces.

Pero no había nada, ni siquiera un murmullo o algún ronquido que ese escapara desde adentro, era como si la habitación estuviera vacía y por un instante ambos se preguntaron si los moradores del recinto no se habrían desmayado ahí adentro.

Con un quejido la joven de cabello cenizo dio la media vuelta y dejó caer la espalda sobre la puerta, quizás de verdad estuvieran profundamente dormidos, divagó en pensamientos sintiendo como su apoyo cedía, resbalaba poco a poco sintiendo que se iba de espaldas, cuando reaccionó pegó un grito sin poder evitar caer contra el suelo. La puerta se había abierto ante el peso, el señor Timothy pegó un quejido creyendo que la chica había roto el pestillo de la entrada.

—¡Pero qué haces!

—No fue mi culpa, el inmobiliario es viejo, ¡Cuando fue la última vez que cambio esos seguros!

—¡Las puertas no son para recargarse así!— gruñó

Con vergüenza desmedida se asomó a la estancia dispuesto a disculparse con sus inquilinos por la interrupción tan agresiva a su privacidad, pero entonces, ambos se dieron cuenta de que la habitación de verdad estaba sola, abandonada… quizás desde hacía mucho tiempo. El posadero no tenía idea de por donde habían salido, aunque la ventana abierta le daba una loca pista.

No es posible. No parecían ese tipo de personas, seguramente se habían fugado por la entrada en algún momento en el que estaba distraído, ¿Pero cuando?

La otra chica no podía creer su mala suerte, y además, esa enorme pérdida de tiempo. A esas horas el festival de Ordon se reanudaba, apretó los dientes sabiendo que no volverían, después de todo los extranjeros venían a el festival precisamente a divertirse no a quedarse en su habitación cuando afuera todo era tan divertido y tan alegre.

Al mirar a hacia la puerta se dio cuenta de que el pestillo únicamente se había deslizado, los moradores de aquel cuarto no habían cerrado ahí adecuadamente simplemente se habían escabullido fuera sin tener en cuanta aquello. Era extraño… muy extraño, si ellos no estaban ¿Cómo era que la puerta había terminado cerrada por dentro?

Miró había la ventana completamente abierta. Nuevamente creyó imposible aquella idea loca, aunque de después de todo, eran un par de lobos extraños.

 **…**

Cuando comprendió que sus destino no era encontrarlos emprendió camino hacia un nuevo destino, sus piernas la guiaron hacia el rancho más próspero de la comarca, ahí se criaban caballos de buena raza, cabras de ordeña y otro tipo de animales que servían para el consumo humano.

Desde siempre había amado aquel sitio, es era el lugar preferido de ambos, de vez en cuando trabajaban juntos para ganar dinero extra, ninguno lo necesitaba realmente pero les agradaba cuidar a los animales.

Soltó una sonrisa triste cuando un recuerdo volvió a su cabeza, la última vez se había enojado con su amigo, no entendía por qué pero aquel día había dejado que se le escaparan las cabras, y entonces, Renus había enfurecido y los había echado de ahí a patadas. Estrecho los ojos…¿Cómo un lugar tan lindo tenía un dueño tan terrible?

Renus se llamaba aquel hombre, y desde que su padre había muerto se había apoderado del rancho, no le importaban los animales, ni siquiera le importaban sus propios trabajadores, únicamente le interesaba el dinero.

Fue precisamente por aquello y por las circunstancias que se habían dado en los últimos meses, que de cierta manera no se sorprendió cuando entró y no encontró a la pequeña yegua.

—No habla en serio…— casi tartamudeó, tratando de que la noticia no la impactara más de lo debido.—¡No puede haber hecho eso!

—¿Y por qué no?— cortó groseramente— Era mi yegua e hice lo que mejor me convenía

La había vendido.

La había vendido sin ningún remordimiento. Desde hacía meses que tenía tratos con otros comerciantes, pero aquella tarde una dama de cuna noble visitante de las fiestas le había ofrecido pago en efectivo, sus relucientes y avaros ojos no le negaron el gusto a su tacaño corazón, aceptó a la primera y se deshizo de una buena vez por todas del ser que no le traía ninguna ganancia.

—¡Pero por qué!, por qué… el abuelo le había prometido a los Wolfang que les vendería a la potranca, ¡Era una promesa!, y además el tío se esforzó tanto para juntar ese dinero, la mitad estaba pagada y prometida.

—Era dinero estancado. Pero no soy un ladrón le devolveré su adelanto a " _tu tío"_

Con rabia desmedida casi se le echa encima, ¿Cómo podía cargar con ese corazón de piedra?, él sabía lo mucho que significaba la potranca para el hijo de los anteriores compradores. No era justo, no era justo, ¿Cuándo era que las cosas se habían volteado de aquella manera?, si tan sólo el anterior dueño no hubiera muerto la primavera pasada, entonces nada de aquello habría pasado.

Con cierta pena los empleados la sacaron a empujones del rancho, y pese a que habían sido firmes también se disculparon por la postura que su patrón les obligaba a tomar ante la que alguna vez había sido la invitada favorita del anterior dueño.

El día no podría haber sido más horrible, justo cuando creía que las cosas no podrían empeorar término por chocar con alguien a quien no podía darle la cara en aquel momento, eso le pasaba por ir de distraída, y de entre toda la muchedumbre ¿Por qué tenía que haber ido a parar ante aquella persona?

—¿Es cierto…?— preguntó aquella nueva voz llena de esperanza, en un tono tembloroso lleno de inexplicables emociones.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que te ha dicho Telma en la taberna, Telma lo vio..,Telma lo vio.

—Telma estaba borracha— espetó con voz agridulce.

Le contó lo que había acontecido en el día, lo que había descubierto y las malas noticias que traía desde el rancho, pero esa otra persona no escuchaba lo que decía, únicamente repetía el nombre del chico desaparecido dentro de sus pensamientos.

—"Va vestido de Lobo"— era lo único que pensaba, sin saber porque salió corriendo para perderse entre la muchedumbre.

La otra chica intentó detenerla al detenerla por un brazo, pero su agarre perdió fuerza y solamente se resignó a observar como la multitud del festival se la tragaba, como aquellos ojos verdes tristes durante meses y meses recobraban un poco de vida y de brillo, y como su cabello dorado como el sol de desvanecía con la prisa de sus pasos, unos pasos que la alejaban hacia un camino incierto y quizás muy doloroso.

—Por qué…— se repitió dejando que el aire se le escapara—¿Por qué tuviste que contarle, Telma? Se va a morir de dolor cuando compruebe que aquel chico sólo es un extranjero, un desconocido.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **.**

* * *

Comentarios del Capitulo:

bueno nuevamente hemos dado otro brinquito para tratar de abarcar otra perspectiva de la historia. ni la he nombrado ni he dado pistas mas allá de las necesarias porque estoy segura de que todos captaron quien era el personaje en el que se enfoco la mayor parte de este capitulo xD

No se preocupen se no entendieron plenamente la ultima ultima parte, ya que como se habrán dado cuenta este capitulo sera contado por partes (son aproximadamente cinco) y cada fragmento va a su propio ritmo en su propio momento de tiempo, abra algunos que sean muy cortos pero quizás sean aquellos los mas significativos.

Supongo que por aquí hay algunas partes tristes, ese tal Renus ha vendido a Epona con si fuera mueble de subasta, así que quizás ahora todos se peguntan ¿A donde fue a parar la pequeña yegua?

Y por otro lado estamos por entrar en un verdadero conflicto. Sip, y eso es, porque Link no esta dispuesto a renunciar a su nueva vida, y entonces quizás ahora se pregunten ¿No se supone que eso es algo bueno?, ¡Vaya! pues habrá que ver y repensar eso más adelante xD

.

...

P.D: una verdadera disculpa por ele atraso, antes que nada, no se cuando se venga el siguiente, estoy estancada y no me he sentido bien de salud en las ultimas semanas y a eso hay que sumarle el hecho de que mi maldición tecnológica esta de vuelta, ahora mismo he robado una laptop para poder subir esto ._.

jajajajaja

esperemos que las cosas mejoren y que para Navidad les tenga por lo menos la primera parte del Interludio del Otoño o en su defecto ese siguiente capitulo de Camino a Hyrule que tanto se me ha atorado durante meses y meses.


	7. Lazos de Hermandad

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6 : Familia**

.

 **2**

 **Lazos de Hermandad**

…

Por muy extraño que pareciera Link sabía exactamente cuál era su siguiente paso, después de todo había ido a Ordon con algo muy firme en mente.

Y ahí estaban, dispuestos a hacer negocios. El joven héroe no recordaba con que tendría que enfrentarse, solamente sabía que el día que había recuperado su cuerpo había sido cerca de ese sitio. Una amable mujer les contó que en la cima de la colina había un rancho en donde se criaban caballos para los guerreros provenientes de la ciudadela, era una raza fuerte, mansa y trabajadora, la predilecta de los caballeros que servían a la realeza.

Bajo la protección de sus antifaces lobunos se adentraron en la búsqueda de una antigua compañera.

Eso había sido poco antes del atardecer.

Los recuerdos de Link volvían poco a poco mientras avanzaban hacia su objetivo. Los empleados del rancho los recibieron de buena manera, una sensación nostálgica nuevamente invadió el cuerpo del antiguo héroe.

—Qué lugar tan bonito, ¿verdad, Link?— el aroma a paja fresca era muy agradable, por primera vez en meses Zelda volvió a sentir el deseo de tener un corcel propio, los ojos cristalinos de Kelpie volvieron a su memoria y la sensación de aquella primera vez que había cabalgado en pradera abierta.

Cerró los ojos por un instante mientras sus botas se desplazaban por el sitio, había un sonido seco y casi sordo que únicamente se desteñía del silencio gracias a los trinidos de las avecillas que cantaban en la parte externa, la respiración de los caballos también era silenciosa, sus amistosos modales delataban la nobleza de su raza, posaban ojos gentiles sobre sus inusuales visitantes y rara vez soltaban uno que otro resoplido curioso.

Zelda se desprendió del pequeño transe de tranquilidad cuando sintió que Link se alejaba, el joven había apresurado el paso, poco a poco, cada vez con más prisa, el final de su periplo terminó en una pequeña carrera la cual detuvo al llegar casi al final del recinto.

Con paciencia pero con una sonrisa Zelda lo siguió con paso lento, desde la lejanía lo vio introducir la cabeza a una de las cuadras, llamó a Epona con entusiasmo sabiendo que aquel era su sitio, en el fondo del cubículo bajo una montaña de heno dos diminutas orejas se asomaron, bailaron al escuchar aquel sonido y cuando Link volvió a pronunciar aquel ancestral llamado la pequeña yegua salió de su escondite brincando de alegría.

Pese su máscara de lobo logró reconocerlo en un primer instante y con amor desmedido hundió su cabeza en tres los brazos de su joven amo.

La princesa sólo pudo soltar un suspiro de ternura al ver como aquellos dos compañeros que habían estado separados finalmente se reunían. Durante largos instantes permaneció en la distancia respetando el espacio de aquel reencuentro.

 **[***]**

No era sorpresa que tuvieran visitantes en aquella época, el festival atraía a muchos clientes. En aquel entonces miraba al techo con desenfado, pensando, calculando los movimientos para los próximos meses, la cosecha se ese año había sido buena y si contaba con suerte podría sacar algo bueno de aquello, seguramente el precio de la comida para los caballos descendería.

Su diminuta mente dejó de fantasear en banalidades cuando a la distancia percibió aquella bonita silueta femenina.

—"Una muchacha noble"— pensó para sí mismo.

Era demasiado joven como para coquetearle y nunca había sido adepto a tales tonterías, después de todo era un hombre de antiguas ideas.

Aun así, la presencia de la dama pareció alegrarle el día, a las chicas citadinas les encantaba sus caballos, los compraban por capricho pero de igual manera aquello no le incomodaba.

Zelda se viró al sentir cierta presencia. El hombre flacucho que se apostaba a sus espaldas se presentó como Renus

— Madam, ¿algo en lo que pueda servirle?

—Quiero saber si la potranca tiene dueño.

—No lo tiene— espetó de manera rápida, el fugaz recuerdo de una lejana promesa se desintegró en su avariciosa memoria.

No obstante pese a que Zelda sintió una energía extraña irguió una sonrisa.

—La quiero— dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Está a la venta. Sin embargo, debo advertirle que es indomable— y modero la voz tratando de no parecer tan dramático— aun así es un ejemplar precioso, si la compra puede usarla para crianza.

— ¿Indomable? — La princesa alzó una ceja, viró la vista hacia la potranca juguetona, la crin le caía a cascada sobre el cuello y los ojos mientras saludaba a Link con traviesas caricias. ¿Indomable?, nuevamente el pensamiento no le cupo en la cabeza, no sólo porque la había conocido en los recuerdos del joven héroe sino también porque a la edad que ahora tenía era demasiado pronto como para sacar ese tipo de conclusiones.

—No hay hombre en todo Hyrule que haya podido contra ella.

—Parece que mi prometido podría ser la excepción a ello— respondió en voz cantarina

Renus pareció realmente sorprendido, aunque en el pasado había conocido a otro joven con el que la yegua guardaba empatía, sus ojos se volvieron en dos delgadas líneas mientras inspeccionaba el escenario. Algo en el chico le recordaba a otro muchacho, pero la analogía se desbarato rápido de su entendimiento, esta otra persona parecía haber nacido en cuna noble, tenía un porte bastante digno, un cabello cuidado y por sobre todo _Conciencia de su propia Existencia._

Había sido una comparación absurda.

Los ojos bajo el antifaz del lobo brillaban con verdadera vida.

—Interesante…— fue lo único que dijo.

—Yo la quiero, ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Y rápidamente fijó el precio ante la pregunta de la dama. Finalmente le diría "Adiós" a la rebelde Epona. Finalmente…

Y sólo después de eso permaneció curioso ante la extraña escena, normalmente hubiera sido el joven quien entablara trato con el vendedor en turno, pero en esta ocasión era la princesa quien llevaba las riendas del intercambio. Es decir, era la dama quien le ofrendaba el regalo a su prometido.

—" _Estos jóvenes y sus ideas igualitarias_ "— últimamente eso se veía mucho. No le importaba, pero de igual manera no era partidario. Renus era un hombre anclado a las ideas antiguas.

…

Feliz de haber recuperado a su mejor amiga, tomó con una mano las riendas y con la otra abrazó por la cintura a su prometida. Nuevamente sentía que su familia estaba casi completa. Casi. Por algún extraño motivo su instinto le decía que otra parte trascendental faltaba, al recorrer los establos Epona lanzó un pequeño relinchido triste, otra yegua sacó la cabeza de su cuadra y también soltó un relinchido, fue como si ambas lo supieran y se despidieran la una de la otra, Link viró la cabeza dejando que sus ojos se entrelazaran con los de la tordilla.

Nuevamente una chispa de recuerdos se trató de desprenderse desde las profundidades de su memoria.

Algo….

Faltaba algo.

Algo que desde siempre había tenido y había olvidado bajo el renacer de su alma de héroe.

 **[***]**

Por aquella tarde aprobaron felizmente que la posada de Timothy tuviera establo conjunto, estaba un poco lejos del edificio principal, pero las cuadras eran amplias y cómodas, lo suficientemente justas como para que Epona se sintiera feliz en su nuevo sitio.

No fue el propio Timothy quien les proporcionó el servicio, un empleado les informó que estaba ocupado con "una visita", a Link y a Zelda no les importó aquello, y bastó con una pequeña firma para que todo siguiera como si nada.

Las luces ambarinas del ocaso los alcanzaron antes de que tomaran la siguiente decisión en su camino. Link sopesó la idea de dar un paso a delante, era más difícil de lo que hubiera creído, sentía esa sensación incomoda en la garganta, como si algo lo estuviera estrujando por dentro.

Zelda lo sorprendió pensativo. Traviesa y cariñosa le hurtó un beso de la mejilla. Ese pequeño gesto bastó para que las ideas se le dispersaran, ya no pensaba en nada, únicamente quería una venganza justa, ella se escabulló de sus brazos invitándolo a que la correteará, entonces Link gruñó de forma seductora como si de pronto de verdad se le hubiera salido el lobo que llevaba dormido.

Iba a atraparla, definitivamente iba a hacerlo, y cuando lo consiguiera también iba a comérsela a besos y de una manera nada piadosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:  
**

xD

lo se, soy mala, en capitulo anterior puse mucho drama a este asunto.

Pero bueno ahora saben que fue la propia Zelda quien compró a Epona "La indomable" xD

.

¡Se hacercan las fiestas Navideñas! Wiiii, y adivinen que, tambien publico la siguiente semana xD, espero que disfruten de estos capitulos aunque sean cortitos, y por cierto que el que se viene es muy, muy importante


	8. Corazón Impetuoso

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6 : Familia**

 **.**

 **3**

 **Corazón Impetuoso**

 **...**

 **.**

 **[***]**

 **Ciudadela de Hyrule**

 **Preludio a los días de viaje**

La noche fría se habían colado entre su vestimenta, la lluvia, el sopor y el cansancio, sus dientes rechinaban escociendo sensaciones en todo su cuerpo. Se sentía indignado bajo el trato al que había sido sometido, la rabia y la ira carcomían sus entrañas, se sentía impotente, no habría podido hacer nada por mucho que así lo deseara.

Bajo la tul de la lluvia aspiró el aire húmedo. Sus ojos contemplaron la hegemónica muralla del castillo; abrazada por la oscuridad y acariciada por la llovizna.

Imposible...

Jamás podría escalarla sin que lo descubrieran. Esos guardias necios se habían vuelto sordos a sus súplicas. Pero no mascullaría más en ralas y nobles peticiones, su mirada se aguzó de forma felina y sus dedos acariciaron la espada escondida bajo el yugo de la capucha.

No. No más. Protegería los que más le importaba, devolvería la felicidad perdida al ser que más amaba.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron un canto silencioso, apaciguados por la tímida voz de la tormenta.

El agua escurría a chorros por su indumentaria, seguramente en los próximos días daría su siguiente paso. Sin pensarlo se encontró con otra alma perdida entre la lluvia nocturna de aquella madrugada.

Un comerciante...

Un joven aventurero que habían osado retar a la madre naturaleza, con mirada firme comandaba a su caballo de tiro para que avanzara entre la resbaladiza losa de la plazoleta. Pero se detuvo ante el extraño encapuchado que reposaba a medio camino.

— ¿Perdido y triste?— expresó el joven en voz empática. Le parecía haber visto confusión en la silueta del extraño.

El ser encapuchado alzo la mirada, rezagos de lluvia se deslizaron desde su capucha hasta su rostro, entonces sus fieros ojos azules se posaron contra los marrones de aquel simpático comerciante.

—Alicaído. Si

— Ya veo...

Tendió la mano al extraño pero se vio interrumpido por la determinación de su mirada.

—Joven mercante no debes preocuparte por un viejo extraño, este corazón podrá estar lastimado mas sin embargo su determinación nunca se ha perdido.

—No quería ofenderle, es sólo que no es saludable estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia.

Nuevamente se miraron, la lluvia era la única testigo de aquel curioso encuentro. El ser encapuchado sonrió al recordar lo que alguna vez había sido, también había sido ingenuo y de vez en cuando generoso.

Algo en algún punto de su vida lo había obligado a dejar de lado su antigua vida.

Algo...

El amor y la responsabilidad. El deseo ardiente de proteger aquello que por derecho le pertenecía.

—Estaré bien. Gracias

—Entonces debo irme, me voy a Ordon, ¿usted conoce Ordon?, es un pueblo bonito y pintoresco al sur del reino. Me voy a comerciar al festival de las calabazas ¿conoce usted los festivales? Cuentan las leyendas que son contratos con las diosas, los lugares y el momento adecuado para poder pedir deseos.

Sonrió, el encapuchado lo miró de manera curiosa.

—Es decir... Quizás encuentre lo que necesita, a veces el alma requiere de descanso.

—Sabias palabras para un comerciante joven.

—Sabias palabras y también elecciones. Debo irme. Mañana cuando todos hayan decidido yo ya habré tomado ventaja, mi puesto estará en el mejor sitio, venderé mucho y haré feliz a mi esposa. Y entonces este largo viaje no habrá sido en vano, aunque hoy me moje bajo la caprichosa lluvia regresaré a casa con una gran sonrisa.

Guiñó el ojo. Nuevamente le ofreció la mano, el ser encapuchado volvió a negarle pero esta vez con una cálida sonrisa.

Sin más remedio el chico azuzó al caballo para proseguir con su camino, su carreta hizo un leve traqueteo que rompió en silencio de la madrugada, el encapuchado lo vio marcharse y perderse bajo el horizonte lluvioso.

Había sido un extraño encuentro en aquella noche de principios de verano.

Nuevamente miró al castillo.

Necesitó de otro par de noches lluviosas para entender aquello que el joven le había dicho.

—"Sabias palabras... Y sabias elecciones"— susurró dentro de su mentecilla.

Eran muchos guardias, y él... Solamente un ser con determinación a cuestas ¿valía la pena morir en el intento? Su mente viajó hacia Ordon con aquella pregunta.

—Cierto... Cierto... El festival de las calabazas. Estará muy triste si permanece en soledad en estas fechas. Debo volver a casa, priorizar mis elecciones.

Y de esa manera finalmente avanzó hacia adelante, el sonido de sus botas resonó entre la penumbra, con pasos húmedos pero decididos abandonó la ciudadela.

Nuevamente el joven comerciante volvió a su memoria, no le había dicho gracias sinceramente ni tampoco preguntado su nombre. Una elección fallida, repensó que en los últimos meses de su vida había tenido muchas.

Pronto su silueta se perdió entre la tupida llovizna.

Aquel encuentro no había sido otra cosa sino destino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continura...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del capitulo**

xD

Nada que decir, unicamentelo obvio, esta parte sólo se entinde en conjunto, osea que mas o menos en tres o vuatro capitulos alguien va a exclamar "aaaaaaaah, era eso ._. "

jajajaja.

.

Bueno, espero que no sea la ultima publicacion del año xD, pero por si acaso ¡Felices fiestas! :)


	9. Reencuentro

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6 : Familia**

.

 **4**

 **Reencuentro**

 **.**

 **Link pov** **»»»»»»»»**

 **»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»** **»»»**

Ágil y esquiva, vi su silueta como si hubiera sido un ser mágico, abandonaba mi visión para perderse entre la muchedumbre de la ciudadela, los colores del festival se dispersaban a nuestro alrededor como si de verdad fueran parte de un antiguo hechizo.

Aspire el aire, era dulce sin duda alguna, el sentimiento de calidez invadió mi alma. Pronto, mis ojos se entornaron en dos pequeñas líneas escrutando cada una de las rutas alternas, mi cuerpo pareció moverse a su propio ritmo.

Para cuando Zelda se dio cuenta, nuevamente me había vuelto un fantasma, sus tiernos ojos no parecían entender hacia donde me había marchado.

— ¿Link?— escuche su voz como un ralo susurro entre la muchedumbre, sonreí de manera socarrona, mientras mis pasos me llevaban justo hacia mi objetivo.

— ¡Te tengo!— gruñí con cierto éxtasis, de pronto sin saber cómo ni cuándo me había arrojado sobre ella. Había sido puro instinto. Adrenalina. Por breves segundos me descubrí a mí mismo reteniéndola casi de manera salvaje y posesiva entre mis brazos.

Soltó un pequeño grito y se viró para darme un par de golpecitos en el pecho.

—"Menuda rabieta"— pensé alegremente mientras la apachurraba un poco más contra mi pecho

—Tonto, tonto, tonto, me espantaste

—No necesito recordar quien comenzó este juego, señorita— clame aun con una sonrisa, me percaté de que ella había enrojecido más de la cuenta, santas diosas, era demasiado adorable, no pude evitar plantarle un beso igual de posesivo que aquel abrazo, definitivamente había ocasiones en las que sentía rezagos de mi forma lobuna y no era precisamente por el hecho de que llevara puesto aquel antifaz sobre la cara.

Nuevamente sentía que el corazón se me desbocaba y que una corriente eléctrica me recorría el cuerpo entero, era difícil no pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada, había sido magia pura, no podía explicarlo de otra manera. Mi cuerpo entero se estremecía al tenerla así a mi lado.

Respire profundo tratando de controlar mis instintos, agradecí el ambiente semi nocturno que nos acompañaba y la alegría de Ordon que se desbordaba a cada instante, creo que de haber estado solos en aquel momento posiblemente ya me hubiera comido a Zelda.

Ella simplemente soltó una risita al percatarse mis pensamientos.

—Tranquilo lobito... Quizás más noche

—Quizás— repetí con un ronroneo, había pegado mis labios a su oreja jugando maliciosamente con esa parte de su cuerpo.

—A veces olvido lo arriesgado que es darte rienda suelta.

Gruñí, pero no precisamente con enojo, sus brazos se enroscaron en mi cintura mientras la mecía como niña pequeña. Ese fue el comienzo de otra noche inolvidable, paseamos y comimos, platicamos de cosas tontas y sin sentido, disfrutamos de la vida como cualquier otra pareja.

Al final mis pasos se armaron de valor para llegar hasta la alcaldía. Fue un extraño giro del destino, aún faltaba media hora para el cierre pero el edificio estaba cerrado a cal y canto. Uno de los custodios nos sorprendió al paso mientras rodeábamos el perímetro.

—Bono se ha ido temprano esta tarde— aclaró.

Suspire sin saber si de alivio o de confusión adquirida, Zelda también negó con la cabeza, esa sería otra noche en la que no concretáramos la misión que nos habíamos propuesto, o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.

—Y ahora que hacemos— musitó con una vocecita triste, su mirada se perdió en el cielo estrellado de la noche.

—No necesitas preocuparte de esto. El alcalde volverá algún día, y si no está aquí quizás es porque no debemos encontrarlo, ¿No hemos aprendido ya que el destino se mueve por su propia cuenta?

Pareció meditar mis palabras, aún tenía la atención en el firmamento, el reflejo del cielo de Ordon se veía precioso a través de sus pupilas, de pronto me deje caer contra su pecho reclamando mi propio cariño, no estaba muy seguro pero creo que estaba celoso de las mismísimas estrellas.

—Link— gruñó de manera pasiva ante mi comportamiento meloso pero no por eso permití que me echara de mi sitio. Abrazarla era uno de mis grandes placeres, uno que no cambiaría por nada en absoluto.

Después de todo también pareció relajarse, sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de mi cuello y no paso demasiado antes de que la sintiera jugar con mi cabellera. Abrazados bajo el tenue frio de temporada volvimos a retomar el camino. A la lejanía las luces de Ordon nos llamaban, nuestros pasos se perdieron entre la tul nocturna, musitando entre susurros un destino poco cierto.

 **««««««««««««««««««**

 **»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Esa noche los antiguos héroes simplemente siguieron sus propios pasos, guiados por el corazón y el instinto, abrazados en el arrumaco que los había unido desde tiempos inmemoriales.

 **[***]**

Y mientras más lo pensaba su corazón más se encogía, ¿A dónde se abría marchado?, tenía ganas de matar a Telma la próxima vez que se la encontrara.

Nunca lo había pensado pero entonces deseó que el festival de Ordon no fuera lo que era, el gentío le tapaba la vista a donde quiera que mirara.

Gritó su nombre, pero ella no respondió a su llamado. Esa otra persona realmente se había perdido.

Entonces, por primera vez… se dio cuenta

Realmente se había convertido en una sombra triste, vagando, buscando, aferrándose a una esperanza. Su amor y su vida estaban divididos y el poco razonamiento que guardaba se había esfumado cuando semanas atrás el cazador había partido tras el rastro de su más grande tesoro.

Desde entonces no había tenido consuelo. Y lo sabía. Había tratado de cuidarla pero por sí mismo no bastaba para llenar aquel enorme vacío. Y ahora… ahora simplemente la había perdido, exhaló aire y trató de pensar con la cabeza fría. Pronto, la virtud de la segunda noche comenzaría, las flores de fuego iluminarían el cielo, tal y como lo habían hecho desde hace siglos en el pasado en cada uno de los festivales de las calabazas que se habían festejado en la pequeña villa.

 **[***]**

Cuando Link dio la vuelta descubrió cierta quietud en el ambiente, cierto sentimiento se engendró en su interior poniendo en alerta su instinto, a lo lejos alguien había gritado algo, esa voz le parecía conocida.

Ladeó la cabeza y se detuvo para escuchar aquel extraño eco, solamente la quietud de la noche retumbó en sus oídos, el barullo de la fiesta quedaba lejano y la sinfonía del bosque parecía haberse dormido desde temprano aquella tarde.

 _Er…_

 _E…. le_

 _..len_

Un llamado incompleto, extraño e incomprensible, raramente su mente trato de hacer conexiones como si muchas veces en el pasado hubiera escuchado aquella palabra, quiso caminar hacia ahí, pero entonces se olvidó del extraño sonido, la voz de Zelda llamó a su conciencia de nuevo junto al tenue relinchido de su ancestral compañera.

—Qué bonita eres, Epona— clamó la princesa. Se había cogido un cepillo artesanal de uno de los puestos del festival y ahora cepillaba alegremente a la pequeña potranca.

Epona, quien nunca en su vida había mostrado cariño por otras personas que no fueran su amo y su "hermana postiza", había aceptado de buenas a primeras a la princesa. Además Link y Zelda habían regresado a aquel establo después de haberle comprado la cena.

El joven guerrero sonrió y no pudo dejar escapar una risita mientras Epona correteaba a Zelda tratando de quitarle la canasta de verduras. Finalmente debió poner orden entre aquellos dos desastres, se recordó a si mismo que su princesa aun no tenía permiso de tener corcel propio, el rey de Hyrule había cedido en muchas cosas pero aquel era un tema que no terminaba de digerir en lo absoluto, razón por la que Zelda pese haber convido años con Kelpie no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lidiar con esos curiosos seres equinos. Epona por otro lado, era un caso perdido, tan bronca como el alma guerrera que le latía en las entrañas; a esa edad era una de las creaturas más imperativas que Link jamás hubiera visto.

De pronto el pobrecillo se vio enredado entre la tontería.

Dos héroes y una yegua…. Pero la yegua ganó la batalla aquella noche, Zelda terminó sin canasta y Link hundido entre el heno después de que Epona lo empujara por accidente.

—Santas diosas— musitó de manera vencida – he juntado a dos desastres— dijo para sí mismo mientras la risita de la princesa lo hacía ponerse colorado.

Le gruñó a ambas aunque no precisamente con enfado.

—No te enfades amor— replicó Zelda mientras se acuclillaba y le daba un besito en la mejilla.

El fingido humor de Link pareció aplacarse, Zelda también sabía que sólo estaba haciendo berrinche, le murmuró palabras de cariño y se sentó a su lado, pronto, nuevamente sus ojos buscaron a esos otros cristalinos azules, se perdieron entre el brillo zafiro de las pupilas de su acompañante. Durante aquellos instantes su mente recordó como solía ser en el pasado, muy en el fondo y a su pesar, aquellos ojos que amaba siempre habían sido serios, fríos y nostálgicos, estaban llenos de amor pero también del recuerdo de la penuria.

—De recuerdos…— susurró en voz pasiva. Desde aquel día y para siempre le había agradecido a las diosas que se lo regresaran con la mente casi en blanco, porque únicamente así Link podía mirar hacia el futuro.

Solamente así ahora podía tener plenamente esos ojos traviesos y juguetones. Y no obstante la vida siempre era una paradoja.

—No tengo más recuerdos— repitió él tratando de hilar oraciones— por ahora— amortiguó la voz estampando su rostro contra el cabello de su princesa— pero… seguramente lograre descifrar como era que lidiaba con mi propia yegua.

Soltó una risita, Zelda también lo hizo cuando Epona se escabulló entre el forraje dejando que sólo su cabeza sobresaliera del heno.

— ¿Crees que tenga frio?— preguntó ella

—No hace frio… pero

—Quizás extraña la calidez de los otros caballos

—Cuando la llevemos a Hyrule se olvidara de todo esto. — musitó Link tratando de no pensar en cosas complejas.

—O quizás no…

— ¿Tú crees, Zel?

—No lo creo, lo sé. Aunque sea feliz contigo ella siempre amara Ordon. Igual que tú.

El antiguo héroe irguió una ceja, Zelda le puso un dedo en ese sitio.

—Otra vez con ese misterio— le repitió sintiendo que jugaba con su mentecita. Pero confiaba en ella más que en él mismo y se sintió feliz solamente con ver su traviesa sonrisa.

 **…**

Habría jurado que no podría tener ideas más locas, pero al final de cuentas Zelda podía llegar a ser muy convincente cuando se lo proponía. Y ahora ambos caminaban por ahí buscando aquello que la princesa llamaba "una manta de improviso", estaba convencida de que Epona necesitaba una, Link había negado con la cabeza, pero de igual manera había terminado por seguirla de manera demasiado mansa.

—Estamos perdi-i-ido-o-os— clamó él en tono cantarín después de que ella hubiera dado vueltas y vueltas.

—No estamos perdidos. Estoy segura de que la vi por aquí la noche pasada.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes. Aquella grande y colorida— insinuó haciendo señas.

Pero Link sólo tenía ese semblante tonto y perplejo, intuyó que Zelda le describía el exterior de una tienda, y vagueó desordenadamente tratado de recordar cuales eran los lugares que habían visitado la noche pasada.

Finalmente dieron aparar en un callejoncito lejos del bullicio, en uno de los fondos de la villa. Link recordó todo de golpe, ese era el sitio… También recordó la voz fémina y ese sentimiento de huida que había aparecido sólo al escucharla.

—…len!, ¡En donde estas!

Otra vez ese nombre, adelantó el paso sin darse cuenta, Zelda aun buscaba en los alrededores aquella tienda de telas bordadas a mano que tanto le habían gustado, no se dio cuenta el momento en el que Link se le perdió de vista, pero cierta conversación notoria también hizo que aguzara el oído.

— ¿La encontraste?— preguntó desesperada

—No la he visto— respondió la voz del niño.

Alguien se había perdido.

Link asomó la cabeza sabiendo que al otro lado del callejoncito estaban ese par de personas. Se quedó en blanco, ahí estaba la chica, era tal y como la había visto en sus recuerdos, bajita, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos esmeraldas…

No supo si moverse, si decir hola, si correr a abrazarla, su corazón estaba todo loco y alborotado, pero cuando la sintió acercarse el instinto nuevamente hizo de las suyas, no supo ni como pero se dio la vuelta como rayo; para ese entonces Zelda estaba justo a sus espaldas, literalmente chocaron el uno contra el otro aunque para evitar tumbarla Link le dio un giro en el aire mientras tanteaba el suelo tratando de recuperar el equilibrio.

Entonces todo pareció volverse al silencio. Ambos se miraron desorientados y un poquito perdidos.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Atrásss

— ¿Atrás?— miró hacia tras. Solamente estaba la desembocadura hacia la plaza.

—Atrás— repitió, y Zelda sintió como le engarruñaba las manos contra la tela del vestido.

Finalmente entendió que no era atrás de ella, levantó la vista y miró hacia delante. La curiosa pirueta de aquellos enamorados había captado la atención de dos personitas.

Fue el susurro del viento el único testigo de aquel duelo de miradas, esmeralda contra zafiro; en un extraño encuentro que no se había visto en más de trecientos años. Ambas chicas se quedaron sin habla y en aquel preciso instante Ilia se olvidó de la persona a la que buscaba con tanto desespero.

Por primera vez le pareció que el destino le jugaba sucio, había buscado tanto y con tanto empeño a ese par de lobos, y ahora, justo cuando los tenía enfrente sentía que debía dejarlos, que debía seguir su camino. No obstante aquel sentimiento no impidió que vagabundeara con la mirada, tenía que aceptarlo, la susodicha de verdad era bonita; tal cual y como le habían descrito en todos lados _"toda una princesa"_. El antifaz plateado resaltaba sus preciosos ojos azules los cuales por alguna extraña razón se habían quedado prendados en su propia persona. Ilia entendió de pronto que lo que buscaba no lo tenía ella. A su lado, oculto entre la larga y rubia cabellera se encontraba el otro lobo fugitivo, parecía asustado y confundido, alzó un poco la mirada mirando a un punto muerto en el horizonte. La rubia ceniza sonrió con cierta nostalgia, entendía bien por qué Telma lo había confundido, era igualito que su amigo incluso mirándolo de espaldas, y sin embargo al míralo fijamente su corazón le decía que no era la misma persona.

Algo. Algo había cambiado. Nuevamente el viento bramó con delicadeza alzándole la cabellera.

—No tengas miedo Link— susurró la princesa, sin poder mover otra cosa más que sus labios

Ilia se quedó hecha piedra al escuchar el nombre del que aún no se había mostrado. Pese a que su corazón se lo negaba ¿A caso era posible?

Dio un paso al frente. Zelda aún le clavó la mirada, la vieja conexión del Kai la estaba poniendo más que nerviosa, los brazos de Link se volvieron aún más pesados mientras la antigua magia que los unía revoloteaba como loca.

En ese preciso instante algo cambio el curso del destino, un tronido muy fuerte hizo que los tres jóvenes se sobresaltaran, y después del pequeño brinco Link alzó la mirada al cielo. Arriba, más allá de las nubes se comenzaban a dibujar las flores de fuego.

—Mira— susurró de forma extraña, de alguna manera Zelda sintió que había algo raro en el ambiente.

Ilia también miró al cielo.

La luz se había desbaratado sin llegar a formar ninguna figura, un inquietante olor a pólvora comenzaba a esparcirse por el pueblo. Zelda sintió que el corazón de Link se aceleraba estrepitosamente.

— ¿No faltaban como quince minutos?— pregunto a voz del niño. Era Talo quien desde esa tarde se había unido a Ilia buscando a esa otra persona.

Finalmente Link salió de su escondite, se viró con delicadeza, sus ojos y los de Ilia se encontraron. Solamente fue una fracción de segundo. Nuevamente él miró lejos en el horizonte a donde la polvareda había estallado, a sus oídos llegó aquel nombre que conocía. Una extraña advertencia llegó desde el mismo sitio

 _Alejate… aléjate_

… _rlen_

Nadie más pareció escuchar aquello, Zelda sólo sabía que Link estaba turbado por algo extraño. No era posible, pero pese a todo la parte de su alma que alguna vez había estado unida a la deidad de Twili gritaba al unísono junto con todos sus otros sentidos

 **[***]**

Nadie vio venir aquello, no se supo porque pero aquel cohetón había estallado casi de la nada, confundidos y aterrados los encargados de los fuegos artificiales salieron disparados del sitio en aquel mismo momento, el artilugio que había emprendido vuelo sin dirección alguna había chocado contra un andamio para después cambiar su curso rumbo al firmamento.

—Menudo susto

— ¡Quien fue el idiota que prendió ese cohete!— gruñó el encargado, pero nadie contestó al bramido furibundo.

—Ay, ay ay, ¡Cielos!

Nuevamente los trabajadores salieron corriendo, al ver que la cola del primero había prendido la de algunos otros, de pronto se armó una quemazón sin rumbo ni sentido, bajo el andamio que aquella noche había sido previsto para los coheteros ciertos costalillos de pólvora también comenzaron a echar chispas, la estructura de madera se estaba quemando desde sus cimientos.

Varios hombres corrieron buscando agua, pero para cuando llegaron el fuego y los chispazos ya se habían comido gran parte del artilugio de madera.

Todo era un caos, una inmensa nube parda, ocre y siena se estaba levantando ahí mismo.

— ¡Aléjense!, ¡Aléjense!

La voz de alarma corrió pronto poniendo a todos los que estaba cerca al resguardo. Casi a todos.

…

Afligida, preocupada y meditabunda caminaba la Sombra Triste, ajena al desastre que se armaba frente a sus narices, ni siquiera el fuerte olor a quemado la alertó de lo que ocurría, buscaba con desespero al ser que se ocultaba bajo la máscara de la legendaria bestia.

Un crujido a sus espaldas, y la mención de su nombre fue lo que finalmente la sacó del trance. Pero para ese entonces ya todo había pasado, el andamio de madera se vino abajo sin resistencia alguna. La curiosa sombra lo miró detenidamente, paralizada del miedo si saber si correr o cubrirse.

El encargado de los coheteros nuevamente le gritó que se alejara, que se quitara, que corriera; pero su voz se perdió entre el barullo que ocasionaba la estructura al desprenderse, aun así siguió gritando sin saber que su llamado llegaría muy lejos, sin saber que su voz seria escuchada por quien menos se imaginaba.

El tiempo se detuvo como si todo hubiera ocurrido en cámara lenta y sin embargo todo paso tan rápido que nadie vio venir al muchacho, nadie supo de donde había salido y nadie jamás se imaginó que un ser pudiera moverse de aquella manera, fue como si otra sombra hubiera aparecido con el único objetivo de salvar a la persona que estaba en peligro.

El andamio cayó estrepitosamente, pero para cuando lo hizo la sombra triste y el lobo ya estaban muy lejos y al resguardo. Con un empujón severo ambos habían terminado en el piso, ella temblando, él sobre ella, las respiraciones de ambos revoloteaban como locas, pronto la adrenalina cedió dejando paso al entendimiento dejando que sus miradas se entrelazaran.

— **¡Erlen!**

—Creo que está bien, ¡ayuden a apagar el fuego!

Las voces desconocidas hablaron a la distancia, la prioridad de apagar las llamas hizo que por momentos casi eternos el resto del mundo se olvidara de aquellos dos que ahora estaban en el piso.

Y por primera vez desde que había salido de Ordon, Link comprendió por qué pese a todo su vida se había sentido incompleta, el lazo que se había quebrado bajo el peso del olvido revivió en esos segundos junto con miles de sentimientos.

—Link— La voz de aquella triste sombra fue sólo un susurró, y sin embargo el sentimiento que impregnó en su nombre estaba cargado de miles de sentimientos.

Sin poder evitarlo el joven héroe derramó una lagrima, no era la primera vez que había llorado en esa vida, pero si la primera en la que se sintió como un niño pequeño. Bajo el disfraz del lobo descubrió su identidad sin necesidad de palabras.

—Has vuelto... has vuelto— gimió aquella sombra en voz quebrada.

—Sí que he vuelto— repitió mientras los recuerdos se le arremolinaban— sí que he vuelto— volvió a repetir sacando una sonrisa.

Terminó por caer contra su pecho recordando la calidez que extrañaba.

—Estoy en casa, madre mía.

 **[***]**

Lejos de ese sitio otra alma vagabunda miraba hacia el horizonte, el viento de la pradera era frío a esas horas, la gelidez inundaba sus pulmones mientras un ligero vaho se desprendía desde su aliento.

Sintiendo cierta tristeza miró al cielo, decenas de luces plateadas brillaban sobre el tul nocturno.

Lejos, muy lejos se distinguían otras luces de colores.

Era Ordon y su juego de fuegos artificiales, en la celebración del segundo día que iniciaba con el espectáculo de aquellas enormes fosforescencias.

Su corazón guardó sigilo, su mente viajó hacia Erlen a la distancia, una sonrisa nostálgica se desprendió desde sus labios.

¿Estaría mirando también las estrellas?

Aquella noche muchos ojos miraron al cielo, demasiadas almas conectadas en un mismo ciclo, unidas por el destino, acarreadas por el capricho del hado. Desde el corazón de la pradera de Hyrule hasta el mitificado y olvidado _În Țara Sfântă_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cometarios del capitulo:**

Vaya, tarde casi mas de un mes, y sigue sin convencerme el final de este capitulo :(

no se, sigo sintiendo que le falta sentimiento :/

Pero bueno, estas cosas pasan no siempre podemos plasmar las iedas de nuestra cabeza tal y como se debe, eso si, me gusto la parte de Epona...oh oh, dos destres juntos, _"Las diosas las hacen y ellas se juntas"_ decia alguna vez Link en Camino a Hyrule xDDD

igual espero que les haya gustado xD

.

la siguiente publicacion seguramente sea el "El reto del silencio" que ya ha esperado demaciado, igual ya saben que a ultima hora y dependiando de la inspiracion suelo cambiar de planes muhahahaha, menuda escritora tan desalmada.

.

ah si...

vaya sorpresa que le esperaba Link en ordon, no? :V


	10. INTERLUDE

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6 : Familia**

.

 **INTERLUDE**

 _._

 _._

 _Observó el escenario, simplemente sonrió con malicia, "Jaque mate" exclamó tomando la pieza de su adversario._

 _Aragón gruñó sin poder entender como había llegado hasta ese punto. Esa tarde el cielo rugía y sin embargo, Impa; perezosa y taciturna, se había tirado a la desgana jugando con el que en algún tiempo había sido su mejor amigo, su camarada, el compañero irremplazable al que le había entregado su cariño._

 _Esa actitud vaga le sacó una sonrisa al joven de ojos violáceos, miró al cielo que se asomaba sobre los resquicios de la carpa, nuevamente el firmamento lanzó una advertencia._

 _Afuera una mesa abandonada había quedado como testigo del amor profundo que se habían profesado ahí el héroe y la princesa, hojas sueltas bailaban en el viento, flores de primavera que viajaban sin preocupación o rumbo. Desde hacía horas que Link y Zelda se habían marchado, habían sucumbido al cansancio, al hambre y a la necesidad de una siesta._

 _Impa por otro lado había sacado aquella tarde su lado rebelde, el instinto de sheikah que buscaba un poco de libertad entre las grietas de los años. Asumió pose sumisa, pero vio marchar el carruaje, Aragón también despidió a sus protegidos con una sonrisa._

— _Seguro llueve— musitó sacándola de su letargo._

 _No entendía porque se había quedado ahí a su lado, antes había querido irse y perderse en la ciudadela, convertirse en una sombra y vagabundear sin destino. Después al virarse a sus espaldas había encontrado a esos ojos juguetones, la sonrisa que tanto amaba y la travesura enmascarada bajo esa capucha añeja._

 _Y así había ocurrido, de forma extraña había encontrado su libertad en aquel pequeño lugar aislado, en esa carpa medio torcida que había vuelto a su sitio después de muchos percances._

— _Ciertamente— habló esta vez ella. El viento soplaba de forma recia haciendo que algunos colgantines se bambalearan._

 _Nuevamente se miraron a los ojos, Aragón reacomodó el tablero, una pieza se deshizo en sus manos haciendo que le escurriera sudor frio por la nuca._

— _Vaya cosa vieja._

— _Tiene más de veinte años Impa, sorprende que siga en pie después de todas nuestras jugadas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo._

— _Tiempo….— repitió— a veces es un poco extraño— susurró. Hacía pocos días abría jurado que nunca más tendría una tarde como aquella, y se había sumido en la tristeza creyendo que vería a Zelda perderse en la depresión para siempre, y después, algo extraordinario había ocurrido, así como si nada Link había regresado y los días alegres habían revivido. Era magia, simple y sencillamente magia._

 _No entendía ni como ni cuando se había perdido en ese mundo de fantasía, tal vez desde aquellas noches en las que el lobo había aullado en sus sueños, o quizás muchos años en el pasado cuando por obra del destino sus pasos y los del adivino se habían cruzado tejiendo su propio camino._

 _Suspiró sacándose las ideas. Amaba y odiaba esa carpa con toda su alma, era su refugio pero también su desconsuelo._

— _¿Por qué volviste?— gruñó sin pensarlo._

 _Aragón alzó una ceja y después sonrió con gracia._

— _Esta es mi casa. — clamó sin pensarlo demasiado._

— _El castillo es tu casa— rechistó ella tratando de que sus emociones no fueran demasiado evidentes._

— _Tal vez lo sea… el señor héroe regresó, eso significa que nos releva en nuestro juramento como guardianes._

— _No a mí. ¿Recuerdas?..._

— _Recuerdo. Tal vez te sientas un poco sola, volvería sin pensarlo sólo si tú me lo pides— susurró de manera seductora, Impa sintió escalofrió cuando su aliento le rozo el cuello, a la distancia un relámpago iluminó la joven penumbra, el corazón de la joven sheikah se paralizó cuando sin previo aviso le estamparon un beso detrás de la oreja._

 _Entonces soltó un chillido, se viró y sin pensarlo soltó una cachetada, el pobre Aragón cayó noqueado al suelo con decenas de estrellitas bailando sobre su cabeza._

— _¡Idiota!— gritó con la cara colorada al tope_

 _Salió corriendo sin rumbo dejando que sus pasos la perdieran en las profundidades de las arboledas que colindaban los límites de la ciudadela, durante minutos enteros sólo escuchó el trote de su corazón alocado y su respiración agitada. Había perdido el juicio, se detuvo solamente después de tropezarse e irse de bruces._

 _Entonces todo volvió al silencio, se dio cuenta de que llovía porque el agua le escurría a chorros por el cabello empapado._

— _Au…— musitó como un susurro. Le había dolido. Se irguió quedándose ahí de rodillas, no recordaba la última vez que se había caído de esa manera, si es que alguna vez se había caído. Se mordió el labio y se llevó una mano al cuello, nuevamente la sensación del beso le quemó el alma y rompió completamente en llanto sintiendo una enorme tristeza._

 _No sabía ni lo que había hecho y ahora solamente podía recordar que lo había noqueado._

— _¿Por qué tengo que ser así?..._

 _Lo quería y sin embargo lo había maltratado, a veces no se soportaba ni ella, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, últimamente su cabeza era más que un lio. Sin poder controlarse se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se perdió entre su propia pena._

— _Santas diosas— una voz protectora y cariñosa llegó hasta sus oídos, el peso de la tela se deslizó sobre sus hombros, durante varios minutos no dijo nada, solamente permaneció quieta observando la capucha por el resquicio que aparecía entre la separación de los dedos sus manos.— Perdóname— clamó muy confundido, la levantó y sin decir ni una palabra se la llevó de vuelta a su escondite._

 _Nuevamente la lluvia se envolvió en un chismorreo, el viento y el agua danzaron en una canción ancestral que únicamente ellos conocían. Aragón encendió un pequeño fuego, encontró una toalla y se la puso a Impa en la cabeza, con cariño desmedido trató de secarla pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano._

 _Nuevamente ambos parecieron enredarse en sus emociones._

— _Siempre te golpeo… y siempre regresas, y lo peor de todo es que no me reclamas nada. Debiste dejarme en la lluvia._

— _Y enfrentarme a mi propia ira. No creas que puedo lidiar con eso, con eso… y con el regaño de la princesa, ¿Qué crees que sucedería si ahora te regreso al castillo? Ella se daría cuenta de que has llorado._

— _¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

— _Que te quedas aquí a mi lado. Te guste o no, nos quedamos atrapados en la tormenta._

 _Impa le sostuvo la mirada, soltó una risita risueña, de pronto recordó porque su corazón se había aferrado al suyo, y con un poco de vergüenza le sobó la mejilla, estaba roja como tomate después de tremendo guantazo._

— _No puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que sentí una caricia como esta, sabes._

— _No es una caricia, no hagas que te golpee de nuevo._

 _También soltó una sonrisa al verla esponjarse como gato, el tiempo paso, la leña del fuego murió en pereza mientras tomaba colores grisáceos._

— _Lo siento… deseas saber la verdad. Esta es la razón por la que no regreso al castillo, recuerdas mi promesa… esa que me hice a mí mismo._

 _Chasqueó la boca, recordó ese día en el cementerio, él había dicho "Dejare a este corazón libre", al parecer ninguno de los dos bromeaba, aunque ahora la reminiscencia de esa lógica le causara cierto escalofrió._

— _Si regreso, únicamente será para que seas mía. Eso,… te quiero más de lo que me imaginaba. Lamento si antes te hice sentir incomoda, no deberías extrañarte si guardo demasiados anhelos._

— _Entonces te alejaste para evitar este tipo de encuentros… es mi culpa._

— _Sí. Es tu culpa. Te amo— exclamó con una sonrisa, una demasiado boba, era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, se sintió extraño pero también sumamente libre._

 _Sin pensarlo demasiado esa fue la primera vez que también le robó un beso, aunque en esa ocasión no hubo bofetada ni reclamo, todo había pasado tan rápido que Impa perdió la certeza de si de verdad había ocurrido, cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría él ya se había desprendido de sus labios, le había acariciado la cabeza y se había retirado con cautela aun rincón de su estancia._

 _Fueron momentos en los que el tiempo se detuvo, las horas taciturnas pasaron perezosas, la lluvia cantaba de manera recia pero al mismo tiempo amable, y por primera vez la sheikah se sorprendió de que no hubiera goteras en la vieja carpa, el calor del fuego finalmente secó sus ropas al tiempo que se rendía para irle a robar la cama a Aragón._

 _Esa noche no volvería al castillo. El agua de la lluvia era fría pero no era eso lo que la retenía, encontró consuelo a sus emociones entre las sabanas desgastadas, y desde la lejanía escuchó como su compañero hablaba a través de uno de sus cristales mágicos, seguramente le había mandado un mensaje a la princesa._

 _Suspiró y se entregó al sueño, despertó horas más tarde sintiendo un poco de frio, el fuego fatuo que Aragón tenía en su "sala" se había apagado, miró de reojo, lo descubrió echado a un lado pero en el piso, recordó que ese tipo de magia solía engrirse a la conciencia de sus conjuradores._

— _Aragón_

 _La vocecita triste hizo que el adivino se despertara, alzó la cabeza y se topó con la mano de Impa, se encontraron por un rato solamente intercambiando miradas._

— _Tengo frio— musitó_

 _Asintió con la cabeza, volvió a encender el fuego, se viró esperando encontrar aprobación en aquella mirada escarlata, sin embargo no hubo tiempo para eso, se perdió en ensoñaciones al sentir que los brazos de la Sheikah lo rodeaban, le había atrapado la cabeza tal cual chiquilla, y sin pensarlo demasiado también la abrazó por la cintura._

 _Con un suspiro cansado se entregó al consuelo. La quería, quizás demasiado, no deseaba conformarse sólo con eso, ágil como gato trepó hasta la cama y una vez en ese sitio reclamó su lugar posesivamente. Cerró los ojos aun sintiendo la calidez de sus brazos._

— _Qué extraño…. Aún no he sido golpeado, ni he volado y aún sigo consiente._

— _Es mentira, estas soñando— clamó en voz avergonzada quizás tratando de hacerle creer que aquello era cierto._

— _Ya veo…— sonrió siguiéndole el juego, se acurrucó aún más entre sus brazos, pretendió quedarse dormido, los latidos del corazón de Impa lo arrullaron hasta que cierto escalofrío le recorrió completamente el cuerpo, alzó la cabeza después de haber sentido aquel beso tan tierno e inocente._

 _Y así fue como terminó todo, ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento se había dejado llevar por las emociones, ¿en dónde había quedado la ropa, y adonde había ido a parar la sabana?, el anhelo de sus propias caricias los puso ciegos, el deseo reprimido que ambos habían estado custodiando durante años para que no saliera a flote._

 _Aquella danza apasionada se detuvo por un momento cuando el atolondrado de Aragón tocó por accidente un punto sensible, su mano había acariciado un lugar muy cerca de la pelvis en donde la sheikah reaccionó casi de manera instintiva, al inicio con un ligero empujoncito al que después siguió una risa que no pudo contener durante un rato._

— _Oh, vaya, encontré el lugar de las cosquillas. — la única respuesta a eso fue un zape así que terminó con el cabello aún más revuelto— ¿Por qué tienes aquí un dibujito?_

— _No toques eso, es un regalo de la abuela Kiide._

— _¿Por qué no?_

— _Porque es mío, es una atadura, y también, un tesoro. — respondió con voz ambigua._

— _A estas alturas es irrelevante decir eso, creo que entiendes que no pienso soltarte nunca._

— _Y eso que—rechistó de forma atrevida y desafiante._

— _Que pronto habrá más cosas que también sean mías, como esto…— replicó besándole el cuello, llenándola de caricias, bajando despiadadamente por cada una de sus curvas— y esto— volvió a gruñir besándole el sitio en donde tenía el tatuaje._

 _Quizás debió rechistar por un momento pero no pudo evitar entregarse plenamente al ser que tanto amaba, el orgullo desapareció de su conciencia mientras le abrazaba de manera mansa, mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo, ni siquiera llegó a asentir aquel primer empujón con el que su compañero la reclamaba para siempre, pensó entonces que peores dolores había sentido y que comparado con aquello eran simples cosquillas, pequeñas molestias, un segundo de confusión y después la nada._

 _Su mente estaba en blanco pero la de Aragón sí que estaba despierta, atenta, protectora, le preguntó si le había dolido pero ella sólo soltó una risa, nunca en la vida imaginó que la hiciera sentir de esa manera, porque el dolor había sido imperceptible pero el placer que ahora le daba la estaba volviendo loca._

 _Ambos se abrazaron perdiéndose en aquella danza frenética, sin pensar en las consecuencias o en lo que aquella unión conllevaba._

 _La tormenta siguió su canto al igual que las voces de los amantes. Aquella noche el adivino se despidió mentalmente de aquella carpa vieja que lo había acogido durante casi una década, la próxima vez seguramente terminarían haciendo sus alocadas tonterías en el castillo._

 _._

 _._

Abrió los ojos y los cerro de nuevo, sentía que el corazón le tamborileaba y tenía la cara completamente roja.

— ¿Por qué demonios soñé con eso?— musitó Impa en voz bajita. Más que un sueño era un recuerdo aunque no solía evocarlo demasiado seguido.

El amanecer ese día había llegado tarde para ella, un vientecito se colaba por los ventanucos haciendo bailar las cortinas. Por un instante desconoció aquel sitio hasta que recordó que estaba en casa de Aragón, en la antigua habitación de a vivienda de los abuelos. Hacia un poco de frio pero sintió desgana en levantarse así que sólo se acurrucó en su sitio y abrazó la primera cosa que tenía al lado, era una cosa cálida, muy suave, subía y bajaba al ritmo de otra respiración perezosa.

—Oh claro— clamó cayendo en cuenta.

Ahí estaba el susodicho durmiendo a pierna suelta, con el cabello alborotado en la cara y una sonrisa boba adornándole el rostro, estaba desnudo….

Y ahora que lo pensaba ella no traía más ropa que él. Suspiró de manera atolondrada, después de que Aragón la hubiera presentado con su familia no le había quedado más remedio que compartir habitación con su "prometido". Al parecer ciertos tabúes en los Sabios se habían quebrado con el pasar de los siglos, los ritos de unión permanecían pero la exigencia para intimar se había esfumado, podría decirse que era la parte que se había vuelto libertina en su cultura.

Respecto a eso Impa no podía hacer nada, tampoco le importaba mucho, pero si le sorprendía que últimamente cediera de forma tan fácil, la noche pasada había bastado con que él que se lo pidiera, la había sobornado con beso y después de eso todo había vuelto a ser una locura.

Con un poco de bochorno escondió la cabeza en pecho de su compañero. Ya pasaría, algún día, o quizás nunca, al fin y al cabo no estaba preparada mentalmente para aceptar su nueva vida y su instinto de Sheikah guerrera tampoco la ayudaba demasiado con eso, pero el amor que le tenía era fuerte, y tal vez, quizás sólo tal vez únicamente con aquello bastaba.

[***]

În Țara Sfântă era un lugar bonito rodeado de las montañas que bordeaban los confines de Hyrule, desde las puntas altas podia verse casi todo, incluso el castillo que pese a su magestuosidad desde la distancia no era mas que una mancha pequeñita. Impa no recordaba haberse divertido de esa manera nunca, habia aprendido muchas cosas y visitado muchos rinconcitos lindos, incluso se alegraba de que Aragón la hubiera llevado ahi a la fuerza, el miedo al rechazo habia desaprecido esa mañana mientras desayunaba de manera alegre con los abuelos.

—¿Porque vamos más arriba?— preguntó en ese intante, el adivino le contestó con una sonrisa ladina mientras ambos escalaban la inclinada pendiente.— anochece, no podremos bajar luego.

—Quizas acampemos alli arriba, quiero que veas algo.

Rechistó un poco pero le siguio el juego, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente para aquel dia, pero al llegar a lo alto se alegró de haberlo seguido, la vista ahi era preciosa, podia verse todo el pueblo y el mar verde que lo rodeaba conformado por los bosques ancestrales.

—Es un sitio lindo.

—Te traje aqui porque entes me gruñiste con eso de los fuegos artificailes.

—Ah, si— repondio, le dio un epujoncito con malicia.

—Mira— clamó

Viró la mirada, habia muchas luces de colores en el horizonte.

—Las diosas... no puedo creerlo— clamó Impa sacando una sonrisa.

—Es el festival de luces de Ordon, es perfectamente visible desde este punto.

—Es muy bonito. Tan bonito como en mis recuerdos.

—Y como en los mios.— musitó, la miró con cariño, ambos se sentaron en la piedra mas alta de aquel peñasco, Impa sabia que Aragón solia tener vertigo demasiado seguido y aun asi se habia esforzado por llevarla hasta alla arriba.

—¿Ya pasa?

—Lo suficiente, ¿como creias que que me sentia cuando la princesa me pedia que fuera su compañero de entrenamiento?, las alturas se han vuelto un dilema pequeñito en mi vida.

—Menos mal porque me gusta este sitio, pero ¿Cuando partimos a Ordon?

—Mañana por la mañana, asi vamos a paso constante con Kelpie— la miró de reojo, la vio soltar una discreta sonrisa, habia sido lindo pasar un tiempo a solas pero él mejor que nadie sabia lo mucho que extraba la sheikah estar cerca de su protegida.— ademas, ya no queda nada que pueda hacer por mi cuenta, las ruinas del muro estan demaciado protegidas.

—Es cierto, dejemos que Link se encargue, aqui él es "el señor héroe", entonces que él lo resuelva— clamó con gracia, burlandose un poco del titilo que el propio Aragón le habia legado a su compañero.

El cielo nocturno y el sereno los abrazaron aquella noche, contemplaron las luces de Ordon, platicaron de tonterias largo y tendido, hasta que sin mas remedio se cansaron y ambos se velaron el uno al otro el sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:  
**

Como cuando te pierdes un mes entero en otras tonterias y luego regresas con un Lime :v yeiiii, ok no, xD

Seguro que alguien nuevamente querra matarme por esto xD, dejo la historia en suspenso y luego salto a un interlude como si nada...ajá, porque me dio la gana jajajaja

Este capitulo originalemente era uno de esos extras que Si o Si tenia planeado publicar, me costo decidir en que punto de esta historia lo acoplaria ya que podia ir al inicio o podia ir al final, ambas le valian, pero despues pense que para las escenas que seguian era mejor que apareciera cerca de este punto.

Y bien como ya pasamos el reto del Silencio la publicacion de esta historia vuelve a las andanzas, recordaran que era quincenal pero creo que voy a cambiarla a cada tres semanas ya que lo que sigue tiene que ver con el pasado de Link y seguramente lo que venga sea tres o cuatro capitulos largos.

Para los que me preguntaron "¡¿Para cuando Camino a Hyrule?!", pues... no se xD, no en serio ._. no se, estoy haciendo reajustes de escenas y tuve que dar un brinco raro en la narrativa, asi que no estoy muy segura de para cuando tenga el siguiente capitulo, pero no se preocupen se que tarda pero estoy dando todo mi empeño para que quede como las diosas mandan ;)

a los que me manden comentarios como "GUEST" pues lo siento pero por razones obvias no les contesto, si tienen preguntas sobre algo por lo menos pongame un nombre, recuerden que siempre estoy atenta al PM de esta pagina y a menos que Fanfiction se ponga sus moños jamas los dejo colgados xD


	11. El Amor de la Sombra Triste

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6 : Familia**

 **.**

 **El amor de la Sombra Triste**

 **.**

 **Zelda Pov** **»»»**

 **»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Podría decirse que no habría podido imaginarlo de otra manera. Para cuando Ilia y yo llegamos ya todo había acontecido. El cielo estrellado de Ordon se desteñía bajo la influencia de la claridad de flores de fuego, pero ni siquiera aquello parecía dar conciencia a aquellas dos almas fugitivas, miles de sentimientos se habían encontrado en una sola mirada, en una única frase que había estremecido el escenario.

—Has vuelto... has vuelto— gimió aquella sombra en voz quebrada.

—Sí que he vuelto— respondió Link entre murmullos.

No estoy muy segura de que fue lo que paso después de eso, mi eterno guardián pareció perder la conciencia, susurrando palabras ralas, frases incompletas quebradas entre el llanto. Cerré los ojos mientras tomaba aire…

Lo sabía.

Simplemente lo sabía. Un amor tan puro no habría podido pertenecer a otra persona, desde el momento en el que la había visto y tocado a través de los recuerdos de Link había intuido que se trataba de esta persona. La imagen de mi propia madre se aferró a mi cabeza, definitivamente no habría podido ser de otro forma.

Horas después termine anclada a esa ventana bajo la protección del dintel rustico, apoyada en el alfeizar que daba cobijo a decenas de florecitas. Cerca de ahí la joven de cabello cenizo no me quitaba el ojo, estaba consciente de ello pero había decidido ignorarla, después de lo que había ocurrido en pleno corazón del pueblo la decisión más sensata había sido volver a casa, pero no a mi casa, ni a su casa, sino a la casa a la que Link pertenecía, incluso cuando su amiga había insistido hasta el cansancio pero Erlen se había negado y simplemente se había llevado a su chico de vuelta.

Y ahora no había otra cosa más que esperar pacientemente, mire hacia afuera, un caminito solitario se dibujaba partiendo hacia el bosque oscuro y hacia el otro lado el sendero que llevaba al pueblo. La casa de Link era bastante grande y pese a que estaba construida en madera no dejaba de tener ese toque acogedor que tantas veces había sentido en mi propio palacio.

—Deja el azúcar— murmuró con una risita

Link viró la cara con un poco de sonrojo, al parecer en casa si tenía restricciones, dejó el té sobre la mesa justo a tiempo antes de que Ilia lo atacara.

— ¡Donde rayos estabas!— gruñó mientras lo zarandeaba por los hombros, a Link le escurrió una gota de sudor frío, me miró y lo mire, pero al poco tiempo le solté la mirada, estaba segura de que podría con esto aunque de cualquier manera no podría negarme a ir en su ayuda si él así me lo pedía.

Siguió peleando como gato esponjado mientras él le hacía señas con las manos para que se calmara.

— ¡Desapareces como si nada y luego huyes! Y además ¿Por qué ya no quieres hablarme?— preguntó a punto de quebrar en llanto— ¿ya no somos amigos?

—Somos amigos— repitió— pero es por eso, no sé cómo pedir disculpas.

Finalmente Ilia lo soltó, Erlen la tomó por la cintura y la encaminó a la puerta.

—Estará desorientado, sabes que ocurre a menudo, ven mañana, hija, quizás suelte una o dos explicaciones.

— ¡Pero tía!

—Ya basta, haces más berrinche de lo usual— clamó con una sonrisa.

Resignada se volvió hacia Link, parecía quedarse con las ganas de seguirlo regañando, pero desistió y sólo le dedico una sonrisa antes de irse, Link por su parte quedó cabizbajo acomodado en donde Erlen lo había puesto, no se había movido de su silloncito lo cual me causaba cierta gracia.

Cuando finalmente Ilia abandonó la cabaña Erlen volvió y se acuclilló a su lado.

— ¿En dónde estabas hijo?— repitió la pregunta con suavidad

Link la miró fijamente hasta que por fin pudo abrir la boca.

—Estaba…. Buscando… buscaba a Zelda, estaba preocupado.

Ella le acarició los cabellos y negó con la cabeza.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo amor, no existe, sé que no puedo convencerte pero por favor no vuelvas a irte de esa manera.

Link soltó una risita al ver que yo alzaba una ceja ante las palabras de Erlen; " _no existe"_ había dicho

—Pero está ahí— clamó mi enamorado de manera tierna mientras me señalaba con la mirada, su mamá pareció sentir un poco de pena al mirarme al rostro.

—Que no, corazón— replicó en tono bajito— anda ve y trae pan para la cena.

Link ladeó la cabeza, perecía confundido.

—El pan— repitió— anda, tú sabes dónde está.

Y así se levantó sin rechistar demasiado y salió por una de las puertas laterales. Nos quedamos solas, ambas en silencio.

—Gracias por traerlo de vuelta— pronunció.

Me acerque con cautela hasta posarme a su lado, no estaba segura de como comenzar esta platica, no estaba preparada mentalmente, de cierta manera había dado por sentado que mi Link no tenía familia, él me lo había dicho; aunque en aquel entonces era un espíritu y las cosas que me había relatado pertenecían a sus vidas pasadas.

Así que de cierto modo esto era una sorpresa, quizás fuera la primera vez que Link gozara de dicho privilegio.

—Él me trajó a este sitio— pronuncie, aspire aire y volví a virarme hacia la ventana, el silencio nocturno hacía rato que nos había alcanzado, de vez en cuando un tronido solitario sonaba a la distancia y el cielo se iluminaba con el rezago de los fuegos artificiales.— es por Ordon…— musite— este lugar forma parte de su alma, desde hace más de trecientos años…

— ¿Él te dijo eso?

—Hace mucho.

—Perdónalo, a veces su cabeza se vuelve una fantasía, siempre ha sido de esa manera, es porque, es… es.. ya sabes, un poco diferente.

— ¿Diferente?

—Sí, bueno, diferente, lo debes de haber notado.

Realmente no entendí eso, pero tenía sentido ya que en realidad no sabía qué tipo de carácter tenía "el Link de Ordon", aunque por instinto asimilaba que no debía distar demasiado del que ahora tenía, porque al fin al cabo Link era Link, tanto así que ambas partes de su alma me querían.

Después de un rato Erlen simplemente dejó el tema, me ofreció el sillón en el que Link había estado sentado, así que me acomode mientras esperaba a que mi enamorado volviera, es decir, si es que era que volvía, una gota de sudor frío me escurrió por la nuca mientras me hacía plenamente consciente de que aunque estuviera aquí Link no conocía su propia casa.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Zelda— pronuncie de manera firme, ella soltó una risita.

—Me lo imaginaba, así es como Link debe llamarte, te pareces, y se nota que eres muy amable pero no tienes por qué seguirle el juego, puedes decirme tu verdadero nombre.

—¿Ammm?, ¿Zelda?, es decir, no tengo otro nombre.

—Abrió los ojos y se rascó la cabeza.

¿Me parecía?, me preguntaba a qué se refería con eso.

—Y Link no va a volver— espete.

— ¿Eh?

—Es porque él no sabe en dónde está el pan

— ¿Qué dices?

—Señora Erlen, ¿cierto?— asintió, respire hondo — hay algo que debo contarle…

 **««««««««««««««««««**

 **»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Suspiró de pronto y dio vueltitas como gato enjaulado, abrió una puerta pero ahí adentro sólo estaba el baño de la casa, ¿Y el pan?, bueno… no tenía ni la mínima idea, con mucha pena decidió regresar a donde estaban su princesa y su madre.

—Soy tonto o que me pasa— musitó

Le había ganado la timidez al tenerla cerca de nuevo, estaba tan feliz como el día en el que Farore le había dicho " _te regresare al otro lado",_ pero no sabía cómo expresarlo ya que para él representaba una sensación completamente nueva.

De pronto mientras caminaba de golpe recuperó un recuerdo, se tambaleó de manera peligrosa pero consiguió aferrarse a las paredes, el mareo le duró unos segundos pero de la nada recordó que tenía la cocina justo de lado, de manera feliz fue a husmear ahí adentro, encontró el pan y regreso a la sala.

— ¡Encontré el …!— cortó esa alegría en seco pues a entrar al recinto encontró a Zelda tratando de consolar a la señora

Suspiró de nuevo, aferró las manos a la bolsa que traía y bajó la mirada, sus siempre tiernos ojos azules quedaron escondidos bajo el flequillo de su melena, no preguntó qué había ocurrido, lo sabía, la princesa había dicho algo delicado pero tampoco estaba enojado con Zelda, jamás podría, hasta cierto punto sintió alivio de no haber sido él quien revelara aquel pequeño detalle.

—No llores— pronunció, pero lo hizo tan bajo que sus palabras no consiguieron llegar a su destino.

Entonces Zelda se acuclilló al lado de Erlen quien había caído de rodillas y había escondido el rostro bajo sus manos

—Ya volverán.

— ¿Cómo voy a decirle esto a Khorring?— gimoteó

—No dije que Link no sintiera, sólo dije que no podía recordar nada. Y no debe llorar de esta forma él se está poniendo triste— clamó

De pronto señaló al susodicho, estaba en plena sala haciendo circulitos imaginarios con la punta de su bota, el pan había terminado un poco apachurrado pero eso era lo que menos importaba.

Poco fue lo que importo después de aquello, Zelda intentó explicar en pocas palabras que era lo que había sucedido, sólo lo necesario, la razón por la que Link se había ausentado tantos meses y porque ahora lucia como un caballero. Erlen había hecho una mueca un tanto resignada al notar lo mucho que se había cortado el cabello, no sabía si eso le molestaba aunque de pronto se sintió extraña al contemplarlo, esas ropas y ese porte lo hacían ver como un chico noble. Miró a Zelda por largo tiempo y obviamente dedujó quien era la culpable. Finalmente sonrió y sin decir otra cosa abrazó a su hijo, Link le correspondió el abrazo y se quedó acurrucado ahí por largo tiempo.

 **Link POV**

 **»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Era tan difícil entender que de nuevo estaba en casa, que tenía familia y un poco más que eso, jamás había tenido nada, excepto a Zelda y me bastaba para ser feliz, no obstante agradecía que en esta ocasión fuera diferente, de pronto todos esos recuerdos de la sombra triste se volvieron muy claros en mi cabeza, el Link de Ordon inconscientemente me había estado mandando señales sutiles de los recuerdos de nuestro pasado, ahora entendía la tristeza y también esa nostalgia.

—Tu sabias, Zel— pronuncie, mi aliento se enredó en sus cabellos mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, lanzó una sonrisa tímida y miró de reojo cerciorándose de que no había nadie, desde hacía un rato que mi madre se había ido, dijo que tenía que preparar la habitación de huéspedes que nadie había usado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Era casi un hecho Link— musitó— acaso no te dije que encontrarías una linda sorpresa.

—Sí. Si lo hiciste, y me pediste que confiara…., pero, siempre confió en ti porque tú jamás me mientes.

—No tengo razones para hacerlo, a menos claro, que me vea obligada por amor. Dime Link, ¿Y si algún día pasa, también me perdonarías?

—Sí, porque te amo, y también porque te lo debo.

—Es cierto, lobito travieso, pero de no ser por tus mentiritas piadosas seguiría viviendo encerrada.

Ambos nos reímos, la abrace aún más fuerte, cerramos los ojos y nos perdimos en aquel tierno arrumaco, un ligero sereno entraba por la ventana, la casa estaba en silencio, el fuego de la chimenea crujía y a esas altas horas de la noche únicamente el canto de los grillos nos acompañaba.

O eso creía…

De pronto sentí un jalón un tanto autoritario.

—Link, no atosigues a la señorita— gruñó mi madre, reí con cierto nervio ¿atosigar?, quizás no me había dado cuenta y estaba abrazando a Zel demasiado fuerte.

Mi princesa soltó una risita nerviosa, tenía la cara completamente colorada, de la nada recordé las miradas que solía echarme el rey de Hyrule en aquellos primeros días en los que convivimos juntos, pobre Zel seguramente debía de estar pasando por lo mismo.

—Ven por aquí mi señorita— pronunció en voz cordial, se llevó mi princesa de la mano y la condujo hasta la habitación que había predispuesto.

Camine despacio tras sus pasos, no recordaba esa parte de la casa, al pasar por el anexo de la sala instintivamente me detuve, me parecía haber escuchado una voz tenue, alce una ceja y asome por el umbral oscuro, no veía nada a esas horas solamente las sombras que proyectaban los muebles, quizás lo había imaginado, a los pocos segundos descubrí el eco de los pasos alejándose, saque mi cabeza y mis pensamientos de ese sitio y en acto seguido retome el camino del que me había alejado.

Subimos las escaleras y cruzamos un pasillo, al final de este mi madre abrió una puerta y dejó que Zelda pasara, creo que en mi mente se quedó grabada su cara cuando entró en la habitación y vio los adornos, había muchas cosas tejidas y confeccionadas a mano, una cama amplia y un par de muebles, definitivamente no tenía nada que envidiarle al hotel de Timothy, pero eso me hizo preguntarme si todas las casas de Ordon se parecían, a juzgar por mi propio aspecto habría jurado que procedía de una familia de economía media.

La sonrisa de Zelda me sacó de mis cavilaciones, sabia lo mucho que le gustaba este tipo de cosas. Con buen agrado la princesa del reino fue a sentarse en la cama mullida.

—Qué bueno que te guste— pronunció mamá de manera hospitalaria— no tengo demasiado que ofrecerle a una joven noble, pero es lo menos que te puedo ofrecer por devolverme a mi hijo.

—Caray, ¿en serio se nota tanto?— clamó con cierta vergüenza.

—Tu porte resalta mucho— contestó, se viró, sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en mi aspecto, cuando menos lo pensé ya me había puesto una mano en la cabeza y desordenado los cabellos, no supe porque, pero de entre todo aquello resultó en un sentimiento que no era del todo cómodo y durante ese segundo entendí lo mucho que apreciaba los mimos que Zelda me hacía; después de todo mi princesa había pasado casi veinte minutos peinándome.

Con la cabeza revuelta di un paso hacia mi pareja, me senté a su lado y la mire con un poco de duda. Al igual que siempre Zel me recibió con una sonrisa la abrace por la cintura y enterré el rostro en su pecho.

—Ven Link— escuche que me llamaban, normalmente hubiera ignorado cualquier voz que no fuera la de mi princesa, pero el instinto era fuerte y de alguna manera no pude negarme.

—Ya vuelvo –susurre en voz bajita, Zelda asintió con mirada comprensiva.

—Date tu tiempo, seguramente tiene mucho de qué hablar.

Le devolví la mirada antes de levantarme, apremie el paso y salí de la estancia, tras de mí, mi madre cerró la puerta no sin antes desearle las buenas noches a su invitada, el eco de nuestros pasos retumbó en los pasillos vacíos de la casa, creí que tendríamos muchas cosas que decirnos pero las palabras no salieron en ese instante, cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos bajado las escaleras, me detuve en seco, otra vez la vocecita cantarina que llamaba desde el cuarto oscuro, mi madre debió tomarme de la mano para que avanzara.

— ¿Qué hay ahí?

— ¿Ahí?, es el anexo la sala, cielo— musitó, después su rostro volvió con un poco de tristeza— ¿de verdad no te acuerdas?

—No me acuerdo— respondí, también me sentí un poco dolido— pero mis memorias fueron el precio de mi felicidad.

—No debes hacerte muchas ilusiones Link, sé que tu nueva amiga se parece a tu princesa, pero es una chica noble y jamás se fijaría en gente como nosotros.

De pronto recordé de golpe, era cierto, no era raro que hablara de aquella forma , después de todo yo ya conocía a Zelda, es decir, Link la conocía se había enamorado de ella en sueños, el sentimiento cálido que guardaba en mi alma me confirmaba que había tenido la suficiente confianza para contarle todas esas cosas a mi familia.

Con un jalón y un empujoncito termine en un nuevo cuarto, mi madre encendió los candiles y la taciturna luz naranja iluminó nuestros alrededores, era una recamara un poco más pequeña que la del piso de arriba, había dos libreros y un pequeño estudio, en un rinconcito se alcanzaba a distinguir un bastidor y varios lienzos tirados en el piso.

Y de la nada mi cabeza entró shock, así de pronto caí en cuanta de que estábamos en mi propio cuarto.

— ¿Por qué?— fue una pregunta boba y simplemente la pronuncie así como si nada

Me acaricio la cabeza, me sentó en la cama y me dio un besito. De pronto no sabía porque pero tenía el rostro completamente colorado.

—Creí que querías hablar conmigo.

—Mañana, cielo. Debes de estar muy cansado. ¿Cómo te has sentido?, ¿Te has desmayado demasiado?

—Más o menos, pero hace meses, hay algo que quiero decirte respecto a eso.

— ¿Si?

—No sé cómo explicarlo— pronuncie, chasqueé la lengua— tal vez porque es una verdad que no solo a mí me pertenece. Mañana…

Respire profundo, ambos nos miramos a los ojos.

—Mañana…— repetí— le pediré a Zelda que me acompañe.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó con calma.

—No sé si lo entenderías. Nosotros somos más de lo que aparentamos, pero yo no puedo demostrártelo sólo con palabras. Ella si…

Suspiró un poco, le dedique una sonrisa.

—Tiene magia pura— exclame

Lo dije de forma literal pero quizás ella lo entendió de otra manera, simplemente me negó con la cabeza calmadamente, me dio las buenas noches y me arrimó una pijama, y nació un sentimiento de contradicción respecto a eso, odiaba esa cosa y al mismo tiempo sabía que siempre la había usado, me quede ahí estático sin reaccionar hasta que de pronto escuche que había cerrado la puerta.

Se había marchado.

Y no entendía porque no había tenido el valor de decirle las cosas claras.

—Pensaba que era obvio…. Soy un idiota

Me levante de golpe, no pensé en acomodar a cama, no la necesitaría esta noche; al menos no esa, con un resoplido fuerte cegué los candiles, la oscuridad inundó el cuarto pero mis ojos tardaron pocos segundos en acoplarse al entorno, el brillo tenue de la luna se colaba por la ventana.

" _Se parece a tu princesa"_

Vire la mirada y fisgonee entre los cuadros que yacían acoplados en aquella esquina, vaya no tenía idea de que fuera bueno para eso, solté un suspiro atolondrado sabía cuál era mi siguiente paso, con el sigilo de un gato abrí la puerta y volví sobre mis propios pasos hasta la parte de arriba, definitivamente no pensaba dormir solo aquella noche, al girar el picaporte me di cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación de arriba había permanecido todo ese tiempo abierta, asome la cabeza con cautela, la luz estaba encendida pero se notaba que desde hacía tiempo Zel se había acurrucado entre las mantas. Con el mismo sigilo de antes entre y cerré la puerta, no había manera de colocarle un seguro aunque poco de eso importaba, me desvestí casi sin pensarlo, apague la luz y me escurrí entre las sabanas, la calidez del cuerpo de mi princesa me arropó al instante.

Entonces si previo aviso se giró, nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos miramos por largo tiempo.

— ¿No estabas dormida, Zel?

—No puedo, tú sabes que no, siempre necesito abrazarte para poder conciliar el sueño.

Asentí, deje que me abrazara y acurrucara su cabeza contra mi cuello.

—No he podido decir nada— musite con voz neutra

— ¿Nada?

—Nada…— exclame— ¿Sabes en donde termine esta noche?, en mi cuarto.

— ¿Si?

— Creo que soy un chico pequeño….— clame, solté un resoplido, Zelda respondió a eso con una risita risueña

—Siempre lo serás. Así es papá, jamás puede verme como una adulta, si por él fuera me tendría en una cajita de cristal todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero soy un tonto, debí decirle, creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que somos una pareja.

Suspiró, me soltó de pronto y se irguió para sentarse, no tardé demasiado en acompañarla y también me senté a su lado.

—Quiero decirle.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Lo estoy, y creo que tiene derecho

—Está bien, pero no todo el mundo puede creer que somos dos almas reencarnadas, decir toda la verdad puede ponernos en una situación delicada.

Baje la vista, de pronto me consoló con un beso.

—Todo estará bien, Link, sólo el tiempo dirá si de verdad es necesario revelar ese detalle. Pero lo que si es necesario es decirle que somos prometidos, no podemos hacernos tontos con eso, ¿crees que está bien que estemos a solas ahora? ¿O que te hayas tenido que escapar de tu propio cuarto?, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, es decir, estas a un mes de hacer oficial tu relación con la princesa del reino.

—Está bien— gruñí

La bese con fuerza, tenía muchas ganas de hacerla mía, la acaricie reclamando cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que simplemente me dio empujoncito cariñoso.

—Aquí no, Link— susurró con una risita nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me da pena y porque hay que respetar esta casa.

—Moooohh

—Ya sé, pero no hagas berrinche.

Era cierto, pero aun así no pude soltarla, al igual que siempre nos quedamos dormidos enganchados el uno con el otro, era un derecho que nadie podía arrebatarnos, ni en esta casa ni en el palacio del reino.

 **««««««««««««««««««**

 **»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

A la mañana siguiente Ordon amaneció en silencio, incluso el bosque que colindaba con la casa estaba callado, Erlen se despertó con la sensación de haber estado atrapada en un extraño sueño, poco antes del amanecer los cuccos de la comarca vecina habían cantado una sola vez anunciando que ya era un nuevo día, la mujer se levantó de un sólo golpe preguntándose si la noche anterior no habría tenido solo un bonito sueño, cierto miedo recorrió su alma y con premura dejó su lecho, se vistió y fue a buscar a su hijo.

Al entrar en la otra recamara descubrió la cama intacta tal y como había estado desde hacía meses, entonces, ¿había soñado que Link volvía?, negó aquello fervientemente cerró la puerta y salió disparada hacia a sala, en un silla encontró un alforja que no le pertenecía, su hijo la había traído colgada consigo la noche pasada.

Con un longevo suspiro recuperó varios latidos de vida, pero se preguntó entonces ¿A dónde había ido a para su retoño?

—No, Link— musitó, abrió una ventana y asomó la cabeza hacia el sendero que daba al bosque, tal vez había ido a dar un paseo, eso no tenía nada de malo, el problema era que últimamente solía perderse cada vez que salía.

Se colgó una gabardina y se calzó unas botas de campo, estaba dispuesta a irse pero entonces recordó de golpe que tenía una invitada, con pasos largos subió la escaleras llegó al cuarto de huéspedes y toco de manera suave.

No hubo contestación alguna.

— ¿Zelda?— para Erlen era extraño llamar a alguien por ese nombre, solamente Link solía decirlo de ven en cuando en voz alta y sólo para referirse a cierta personita que únicamente podía ver en sus sueños.

Pese al llamado la princesa no había despertado, la poca costumbre de levantarse temprano en los últimos tiempos se había perdido, ni siquiera sintió cuando abrieron la puerta; era un sonido al que estaba acostumbrada, en su castillo sus damas de compañía lo hacían todo el tiempo; entraban y salían con pies sigilosos como gatos, hacían la limpieza matutina sin llegar a perturbar a la futura soberana. ¿Y Link…?, bueno, estaba tan acostumbrado a usar sus sentidos de Lobo que en los últimos meses una parte de él se había quedado ciega, todavía podía diferenciar las auras de las personas que lo rodeaban, pero obviamente no sintió peligro alguno ante la presencia de su madre.

Estaba a punto de decir "voy a salir porque perdí a Link de nuevo" cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la cama y encontró al susodicho durmiendo a pierna suelta; simplemente se había quedado dormido ahí con la cabeza acurrucada en el cuello de la noble dama. Y entonces no supo que hacer o cómo reaccionar así que sólo gritó su nombre con cierto enfado.

Para su sorpresa la única que despertó de manera despavorida fue la propia Zelda.

— ¿Qué paso?— preguntó de manera tonta y por un segundo no reconoció el sitio en el que estaba.

—Ay hija, que vergüenza, enseguida te lo quitó de encima.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—A este muchacho, perdónalo esta aferrado a creer que eres una chica que conoció en sueños— gruñó, se acercó con paso firme, pero Zelda la detuvo con una señal e mano.

—No, es decir… está bien— masculló, todavía estaba medio dormida, cerró los ojos, y de pronto escuchó el típico gruñido que Link solía soltar cuando lo molestaban, un sonido áspero y ronco igual que el de una bestia.

Erlen lo había cogido por la cintura y había intentado sacarlo de la cama, estaba mal que se tomara esas libertades, no podía ir y simplemente meterse en la cama de una chica a la que apenas conocía hacía pocos meses. Pero lo soltó de pronto al escuchar ese sonido ronco que producía desde el fondo de su garganta, nunca lo había escuchado gruñir de esa manera.

—Shhh, no Link— Zelda lo shitó de inmediato y le acarició la cabeza , el sonido de advertencia se detuvo casi como por arte de magia— ah, yo… señora Erlen, yo, de verdad lo siento mucho, a veces cuando duerme muy profundo el instinto es lo único que sale a flote.

— ¿I….Instinto?

—Es, bueno… es una larga historia— murmuró, quizás Link tenía razón quizás era conveniente que de una buena vez por todas se supiera todo. La princesa agachó la cabeza y lo llamó muy cerca del oído— Levántate Link— comandó en voz muy suave.

Fue suficiente, para Link aquellas palabras eran casi un llamado ancestral que bien conocía, abrió los ojos con pereza preguntándose qué había ocurrido, lo normal era que Zel lo dejara dormir hasta muy tarde, aunque nunca funcionaba porque cada vez que ella abandonaba la cama él se despertaba de inmediato.

Pronto el joven hylian se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos, soltó una risita nerviosa sabiendo que se habían metido en un "pequeño" lio.

 **[***]**

Nunca antes recordaba haber sido regañado de esa manera, _¿En qué pensabas? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? ¿Desde cuándo vas con ese comportamiento tan impropio?..._ Ese mar de preguntas parecía agobiante, Link se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio. Cuando por fin todo volvió a la calma aun no sabía cómo expresar lo que había pasado, pero por otro lado Zelda había permanecido quieta y silente, atenta y respetuosa, había pasado decenas de veces por esta escena, especialmente a manos de Impa quien la sobreprotegía demasiado.

—Es que… no pasa nada, Zel y yo…

— ¿¡Cómo que no pasa nada!?, te das cuenta de lo que dices.— le reclamó en tono exasperado.

Y siguió regañándolo porque según ella había cometido un "asalto" nocturno contra la chica. Zelda siguió en silencio esperando a que se calmara, hasta que a Erlen por fin se le fue el aire y no pudo seguir regañando a su hijo.

El comedor en donde se encontraban quedo por unos minutos en silencio, envuelto en un mutismo que se quebró con el primer suspiro de la princesa.

—Tengo algo que decir— pronuncio finalmente, se viró hacia un lado en donde Link estaba quieto y regañadito, lo abrazó sin decir nada y le dio un besito tierno en la mejilla— Link también me pertenece, tal vez a sus oídos suene irónico o quizás lo que estoy a punto de pronunciar suene a una mentira, pero nosotros nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, Link ha sido mi mejor amigo siempre, mi compañero, mi confidente. Es el hombre al que amo y al que estoy dispuesta entregarle mi vida, lamento que mis sentimientos hayan podido más que mi responsabilidad la noche pasada, pero supongo que hay costumbres que no pueden cambiarse, hemos sido novios durante mucho tiempo y en estos últimos meses también… prometidos.

Entrelazó su mano con la de Link y las alzó al mismo tiempo, ambos anillos de promesa relucieron al estar el uno junto al otro.

— ¿Qué?— exclamo un poco ida.

— Vamos a casarnos— canturreó Link con una sonrisita tímida.

Hubo un silencio extraño en la sala, la cabeza de Erlen se quedó en blanco, alguien tocó la puerta una y varias veces, hasta que al final se escuchó que se habría e Ilia asomó la cabeza por ese sitio, una gota de sudor frío le escurrió por la nuca al percatarse de esa escena que parecía haberse congelado en el tiempo.

Hasta que de pronto Erlen se paró de golpe y exclamó de manera sonora.

— ¡Están locos, apenas si se conocen! Y además Link no puede casarse, no puede ni valerse por sí mismo

— ¡¿Casarse?!— la chica de rubio cenizo también soltó una exclamación sonora y sólo hasta entonces los presentes se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí al lado.

—Más o menos en dos meses— expresó la princesa aun con aire sereno

— ¡Pero por qué!, ¡Link que rayos hiciste!— refunfuñó Ilia, lo tomó del cuello y lo zarandeó desorbitadamente— ¡No me digas que metiste la pata y la embarazaste!

Mareado y confundido Link negó con la cabeza, Zelda soltó una pequeña risita pero no hizo nada por ayudarlo pues de cierta forma comprendía que aquel era un problema con el que Link tenía que lidiar solo.

—Tal vez es el momento de que ambas escuchen una historia, anoche cuando Link me lo pidió le dije que esperáramos, pero él tenía razón no podrán entender la relación que llevamos si no conocen la verdad completa.

—Ilia por favor suéltame… moriré… de asfixia…. No quiero… no quiero volver a ser un espíritu.

Entonces lo soltó y cayó como tronco al suelo, se levantó segundos más tarde y se acicaló en el lugar del golpe, por primera vez en su vida Erlen e Ilia lograron ver en él esa mirada, esos ojos bravos llenos de vida que jamás había expresado el Link de Ordon.

—Hay dos cosas que deben entender, la primera es que ya no soy un niño, ni siquiera soy el Link que conocen y jamás podré volver a serlo. Y la segunda— clamó, tomó la mano de Zelda y la alzó junto a su portadora, un leve resplandor dorado tintineo ante el contacto— es que el mundo es pequeño si lo reducimos a lo que entendemos.

Ambos hylians se miraron y había magia en esa mirada, un amor tan profundo que era difícil de explicar para el entendimiento de la mayoría de los mortales.

Pero entonces alguien más tocó la puerta y se desbarató el momento mágico, Link se quedó con la palabra en la boca, cuando Erlen le pidió que esperara para ir a atender a la inesperada visita. No obstante Ilia les miró con cierto recelo.

 **[***]**

Entonces abrió la puerta y encontró al caballero quien con cierta reverencia y una sonrisa saludo cortésmente.

— ¿Si?

—Muy buenos días, soy Sir Arthur, disculpe que la moleste, pero me han informado que aquí se está hospedando mi señora la princesa de Hyrule

— ¿Qué?, ¿Quién?

—La princesa del Reino— clamó de manera orgullosa.

—No tengo ninguna princesa— espetó, por alguna razón no relacionó a Zelda con eso pues a sus ojos solo era otra chica noble, así que quizás creyó que el caballero se había confundido.

—Qué extraño, el señor de la posada dijo que estaba aquí.

Pero Erlen negó con la cabeza, se disculpó y cerró la puerta con cierto nervio, ¿acaso las cosas podían ponerse más extrañas?

Cuando volvió a su comedor Ilia y Link se estaban tirando miradas de muerte, Ilia le había preguntado a Zelda si acaso quería aprovecharse de su amigo, de pronto y sin razón alguna la había acusado de haberle metido en la cabeza un extraño cueto de hadas, tenía sentido ya que el mismo Link había dicho que no recordaba nada, y por si fuera poco ya había pasado por esto en el pasado aunque en ese entonces incluso Link estaba consciente de que era una treta, y además nunca en su vida se había cabreado tanto como para que llegaran a eso.

— ¿Qué te pasa!, deja de gruñirme

Se había esponjado porque la princesa le había repetido lo mismo que le dijo a su madre y obviamente Ilia sí que había dicho que eso era una mentira, y Link solía ser paciente para muchas cosas excepto claro si se trataba de Zelda a quien no dejaba que mancillaran ni con el pensamiento.

—Mi princesa no es una mentirosa.

— ¡Link, despierta!, entiende, tu princesa no existe, ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar esa tontería?, ¡Fue solamente un sueño!

Y Zelda suspiró mientras los veía pelearse como un par de críos, supo entonces que de verdad se querían pues en perspectiva Ilia trataba de cuidarlo de esa persona extraña que apenas si conocía pero Link se había aferrado en demostrarle que sus palabras eran verdaderas, eso hablaba de lo mucho que le importa y de cuanto quería que su amiga comprendiera sus sentimientos.

Ninguno de los dos cedió a las exigencias del otro, estaba claro que Ilia no solía lidiar con estas situaciones pues el Link que había conocido en ataño había sido como un borreguito sumiso con casi cualquier persona, este hecho también tenía a Erlen completamente confundida, con premura y sigilo volvió a escabullirse a las espaldas del joven héroe para tomarlo por la cintura y apartarlo un poco del pequeño campo de batalla que ahí se había gestado.

—Tranquilo Link— canturreó mientras lo abrazaba, nunca lo había visto pelearse con nadie, y en ese momento más que en ningún otro se preguntó ¿Qué le había pasado a su hijo en esos meses?

—No estoy mintiendo— musitó

Lo dijo con voz sincera, Ilia apartó la mirada.

—Yo tampoco, y tú ni siquiera lo recuerdas— se defendió de vuelta, se miraron pero no podían seguirse gruñendo, ella lo quería y él también la quería a ella, ambos se habían lastimado pero se perdonaron en ese preciso instante.

Zelda por otro lado había permanecido al margen de todo, aspiró aire hondo, muy, muy hondo…

—Ambas partes de la historia son reales— habló finalmente— incluso la que Link no recuerda, incluso la que Ilia cree que es mentira.

—Es mentira— repitió— él es mi amigo no el tuyo, y eso sólo podría ser cierto si existieran dos Link ¡Pero sólo existe uno!

—Hace tiempo si existieron dos— clamó con voz solemne— por designios de las Diosas su espíritu fue dividido, para poder proteger Hyrule y toda la vida preciosa que en esta tierra habita.

— ¿Qué?

—Es un alma antigua, el arma mortal que renace en cada era cumplir el designio de las deidades, en esta era y en muchas otras él es el puente que une este mundo con el otro, porque solamente él es capaz de escuchar las voces de las deidades.

Nuevamente Ilia alzó una ceja, Erlen apachurró aún más a Link contra su pecho pues sintió un escalofrió, el eco de un viejo sueño invadió su memoria, y sintió miedo pero al mismo tiempo puso una mirada firme y protectora.

—Seguramente estarán al tanto de lo que ocurrió en la capital hace unos meses.

—En realidad no— espetó la mujer, Link sintió ese apretón férreo, se viró un poco y descubrió que pese a la firmeza de su voz parecía asustada debido al comentario— Pero… ¡Miren que tarde es!, dejemos este asunto, ven Link acompáñame a al pueblo vamos a comprar verduras para hacerte ese guiso que te gusta.

—Eh?, ¿justo ahora?

—Ya después hablaremos de esto.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a la puerta, pero Link no quería irse, sentía que había cortado el tema de golpe, lo cual era cierto. De pronto se encontraron envueltos en un forcejeo extraño, Link volteo a ver a Zelda y ella le hizo un gesto un tanto gracioso, era obvio que quizás ninguno de los dos estaba calificado para explicar una situación tan enredada como esta, tal vez hubiera sido bueno que ambos comenzaran por el inicio.

—Ve con Ilia— rechistó. Ahora hacia berrinche aunque no con demasiado ahínco, Erlen no tuvo más opción que soltarlo y ver como regresaba al lado de la que durante meses había sido "su pareja"

—Esto raya con la tontería, iré yo sola— clamó Ilia— comeremos y después discutiremos esto con calma— así que simplemente se fue de ese sitio no sin antes encargarle a la otra mujer que vigilara a aquella noble extraña.

 **[***]**

No muy lejos de Ordon cierto cazador se detuvo para tomar un descanso, aspiró aire y se inclinó hacia el suelo, un pequeño riachuelo cruzaba por ese sitio y bebió de sus aguas.

Sentía que el camino no había podido ser más largo, traía consigo pocas rupias pero quizás hubiera sido bueno rentar algún trasporte, para el caso ya no importaba pues estaba demasiado cerca como para pensar en eso ahora.

Se levantó y se viró con cierto recelo, sus ojos se clavaron más allá de la longeva pradera de Hyrule. Entonces pensaba que más temprano que tarde volvería a ese susodicho castillo, iba a reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenecía aunque para eso tuviera que hacerse un camino por la fuerza.

 **[***]**

Esa misma mañana Kelpie piso los límites del bosque Ordoniano, sobre su lomo llevaba a la Sheikah y al adivino, Aragón jaló las riendas de su montura para disminuir el paso y con trote ligero entraron al alegre pueblito.

—Mi bella dama, tal y como lo prometí estamos de vuelta.

Impa le dio un zape, ya era costumbre aunque en esta ocacion se lo habia dado por hacerle ese elogio con una voz demasiado alta.

—Muy bien, revisemos las posadas

El asintió con una sonrisa y palmeó a su caballo para que caminara muy lento, lo último que quería era atropellar a alguna persona, o a una cabra, o peor aun, a alguno de los cuccos que se paseaba sueltos por la zona.

Después de un rato Impa tachó de su listita el tercer alojamiento que habían visitado, hizo una mueca de fastidio pero el gesto se le pasó de inmediato, el ambiente del festival estaba en su apogeo y ella mejor que nadie sabía lo concurrido que podía estar el sitio en estas fechas. Aragón soltó una risita y la abrazó de forma muy tierna justo por detrás de su asiento en la montura, entonces suspiró, pensaba en cosas complejas cuando de pronto un relinchido molesto la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

—Shhht, tranquilo— el joven de ojos violáceos jaló las riendas de su montura, Kelpie había gruñido porque una campesina despistada literalmente había chocado contra su cabeza.

—Lo siento iba distraída— respigó Ilia dando tres saltitos en reversa, nunca había visto un garañón tan grande ni siquiera entre los que criaba el abuelo del señor Renus

—No hay cuidado— respondió con una amable sonrisa pero Ilia lo miró con un poco de nervio, pues el jinete era tan inquietante como la montura y aunque el encapuchado no parecía enojado prefirió mantenerse en distancia.

—Disculpa. ¿Una posada?— y sólo hasta entonces noto a la mujer que lo acompañaba, aunque poco vio de ella pues también traía una capucha parecida.

—No hay alojamiento… o eso he escuchado, este año estamos a tope pero si quieran probar suerte siempre pueden ir a donde Timothy, su posada esta en fondo del poblado, es un lugar lindo y confortable pero les advierto que el dueño es un avaricioso tacaño— respondió y trató de no reírse demasiado mientras hablaba del posadero.

Impa hizo una inclinación de cabeza y dio las gracias, el garañón blanco avanzó entre la gente e Ilia solamente se rascó la cabeza mientras los veía desaparecer entre el gentío.

—Lo que faltaba, más gente rarita— rechistó, pero eso le pasaba por corriendo sin fijarse en el camino, aun así quería volver lo más pronto posible tenía un raro presentimiento y aunque confiaba en que Erlen podía mantener a raya a su hijo sentía que de alguna manera la aparición de aquella "princesa" no iba a traer nada bueno a sus vidas. Lo último que quería era que Link saliera lastimado.

 **[***]**

En la casa de Link las cosas se habían ido por otro camino, Zelda y Erlen parecían haberse quedado envueltas en un curioso juego de miradas.

—Oye Zel, ¿quieres ir a mi cuarto?— la voz inocentona de Link pareció romper el hielo

Erlen suspiró y se paró de golpe para irse a la cocina, antes le había gustado esa muchacha despedía un aura linda y amable pero después de que dijera que quería casarse con su hijo el carácter de madre sobreprotectora había salido sin remedio a flote.

Link la vio marcharse pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Cuándo vuelve Aragón?

—En unos días, podría ser hoy, mañana o pasado… no desesperes

—Él siempre es bueno para estas cosas.

—Pero es nuestra responsabilidad contar nuestra propia historia— musitó, soltó una risita tímida— ¿Qué hay en tu cuarto?

—Muchas cosas que el otro Link hizo— espetó de forma muy picara.

Zelda negó con la cabeza no supo porque pero ese tonito de pronto hizo que se pusiera colorada.

—"¿El otro Link?"— desde la otra estancia Erlen se preguntó que había sido ese comentario tan raro, " _por designios de las Diosas su espíritu fue dividido"_ , esas palabras y el lejano sueño ahora parecían acosarla sin descanso.

 **…**

—Link, no puedo creer que te pierdas en tu propia casa

—Moooh, las cosas se ven distintas en el día y en la noche.

—Pero nunca te pierdes en el castillo.

—Pero en el castillo he vivido más de trecientos años.

—Eso es cierto— canturreó y se alegró de que por lo menos algunas de esas memorias se hubieran salvado.

No supo como pero de pronto volvieron al mismo sitio, Link se rascó la cabeza y se viró de golpe, nuevamente escuchaba esa voz llamándolo desde el cuarto contiguo.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?— musitó dando algunos pasos, su mano se posó sobre el picaporte y lo viró de manera lenta.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Esa voz

—No sé. ¿Podemos entrar en ese cuarto?

—Mi mamá dijo que era el anexo de la sala, por alguna extraña razón lo tiene cerrado pero recuerdo entender que la puerta siempre estaba abierta para conectar con el recibidor, no sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que no quiere entrar aquí.

—Puedo decirte esto Link… creo que está asustada.

—Sí, pero ¿de qué?, ¿de qué me case?— preguntó a modo de broma, Zelda le negó con la cabeza.

La sala estaba oscura y no sabían en dónde encontrar las ventanas, Zelda encendió una chispa de magia y ambos caminaron en la estancia, no había mucho que decir de ese sitio pero había cosas curiosas en las que los hylian posaron la mirada, las paredes estaban llenas de repisas y estas a su vez repletas de armas.

— ¿Por qué?— La pregunta de Link hizo un eco extraño

— ¿Tus antepasados eran caballeros?

—Eso parece— exclamó un poco desconcertado, de pronto vio un resquicio y encontró el ventanal del fondo, con un sólo movimiento corrió las cortinas e iluminó el cuarto— así está mejor, ¿verdad Zel?... ¿amor?— no le contestaron así que se viró para buscar a su princesa.

En medio de la sala, justo en la pared más grande algo yacía colgado y cubierto por una sábana, parecía una espada dado la silueta que delineaba bajo la tela.

—Ahí está la voz… tenías razón, si hay una voz— respondió

Link se acercó entonces y levantó la mano, por un segundo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo entero y al mismo tiempo aquella sensación de éxtasis que bien conocía, le tembló la mano pero aun así sujeto la tela con fuerza. Ambos se quedaron petrificados cuando el joven héroe dio el jalón y el arma ancestral quedo descubierta.

—Ah… ¡Cielos!, ¡Por qué esta la espada Maestra aquí!— exclamó la princesa sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban

Estaba en trance, la voz ancestral bailaba en su cabeza como si estuviera muy feliz de estar cerca de ellos de nuevo, Zelda no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí perdida hasta que de pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba de forma muy sonora la puerta. Al fondo de la casa escuchó la voz de Erlen "Ya voy"… "Ya voy", al parecer se había entretenido en algo, el golpe de la puerta sonó nuevamente de manera autoritaria y fue entonces cuando la princesa volvió a la realidad que la rodeaba, miró hacia un lado Link estaba con los ojos desorbitados, perdidos, pareció entender que de pronto debido a la presencia de la espada había hecho eco en sus memorias.

La puerta resonó con otros tres golpes y para ese entonces la princesa de Hyrule se había quedado atrapada en una encrucijada, al final decidió no mover a link de su sitio y con paso firme se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Ya voy…— la voz aun sonaba desde el cuarto contiguo

—Iré yo señora Erlen, debe ser Ilia

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras mientras llegaba a su destino una conversación rápida que se le olvido en el preciso instante en el que abrió la puerta, porque al otro lado del umbral encontró a la otra sombra.

— ¡Tú!— el encapuchado casi rugió con sorpresa inesperada al ver a la chica al otro lado de la puerta.

La pobre princesa abrió mucho los ojos, la presencia imponente del encapuchado hizo que se crispara mientras aferraba su mano al picaporte de la puerta.

—Usted…— casi tartamudeó pero permaneció firme. Había luchado tanto tiempo que en aquel instante sólo le ganó el instinto.

Unos grandes y escrutadores ojos azules se le habían clavado justo encima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo...  
**

ok, ahora si llegamos al punto en el que las cosas se ponene COMPLICADAS, oh si... ¿Adivinen quien viene de una familia tradicionalista? :v :v :v

Así que Link asaltó a la joven dama en medio de la noche jajajajaja. Rayos pero lo peor de todo es que como se enteran en los siguientes capitulos la cosa se pondra reñida, basicamente porque Link ya ha elegido, o para ser mas exactos jamas necesitó de elegir porque él sabe a donde pertenece y con quien quiere estar el resto de su vida.

pero no sufran mucho ahora si conoceremos el otro lado de la historia xD, y la razond e porque esta ahi la Espada Maestra...ammmm en realidad eso es algo hasta gracioso :v

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, admito que me costo mucho encontrar una manera de abordarlo sin que sonara demasiado aburrido o muy muy lineal, eso realmente me molestaba, asi que espero que no haya sido demasiado pesado o extraño de entender, a lo mejor Erlen no es lo que esperaban, o quizas si... ya que se mostro como una madre amorosa pero le sacó las garras a Zelda ahora que cree que le quiere quitar a su retoño ñ.ñ


	12. Link, El Cazador y la Hilandera

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7 : Link**

 **.**

 **1**

 **Link, el Cazador y la Hilandera**

 **.**

Hay ocasiones en las que nuestra vida es solo una pequeña parte de lo que conocemos, aquello con lo que creamos lazos, aquello con lo que convivimos, las cosas que nos gustan… las cosas que odiamos.

Y Link solía pensarlo demasiado, había cosas que le gustaban en exceso; mirar el cielo y contemplar cada una de sus nubes y sus estrellas, rodar en la hierba, decirle "Hola" a todos y a cada uno de los animales que lo visitaban de vez en cuando en su cabañita. Así había sido siempre y sin embargo no había encontrado nada todavía a lo que pudiera odiar, y a veces pensaba que eso era extraño como si la parte instintiva que generaba ese sentimiento no existiera en su persona.

Y así era Link, un "Hylian menudo" como muchos lo describían, tenía cabello rubio, ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas, heredadas de sus padres como bien se pensaba.

Y en Ordon no había muchos hylians, pero la familia de Link había sabido ganarse su rinconcito, todo había comenzado hacia tres generaciones cuando el abuelo de Khorring Wolfang había llegado a las provincias sureñas, se decía entonces que aquel hombre era un caballero real exiliado, le habían visto llegar un día moribundo montado en el lomo de una mula sin más atavíos que una túnica destrozada, pantalones negros y unas botas calzadas como las que usaban los guardias de la ciudadela; llevaba a cuestas un escudo roto y un tahalís destrozado. Sin duda alguna le habían propinado una paliza, por aquel entonces los habitantes de Ordon lo acogieron en su seno, le dieron comida y cobijo en el pueblo antiguo que se había establecido ahí desde hacía más de tres centurias. Y pese a que pronto le tomó cariño a ese sitio y entabló amistad con sus ocupantes nunca dijo ni una sola palabra de lo que le había ocurrido aquel trágico día. Había sido triste.. muy, muy triste, desilusionado y herido por quienes alguna vez había jurado proteger irguió cierto rencor en su alma, un día sin más partió de Ordon hacia la ciudadela, recogió a su familia y despareció de la vida de la nobleza, nunca jamás se volvió a saber de él en Hyrule.

Se decía entonces y por aquellos tiempos que cierto mal se había instalado en el castillo, muchas casas nobles de caballeros desaparecieron, pero la familia Wolfang sobrevivió en aquel poblado alejado, en Ordon, provincia famosa por sus cabras, su queso y su leche. Ese fue el lugar en el que Khorring nació y creció, aprendió el arte de la caballería que venía desde los tiempos del abuelo exiliado y el buen hacer de la caza del padre que había cambiado sus costumbres después de que la familia abandonara la ciudadela, y de entre ambas cosas él amaba más la cacería pero jamás mataba por matar y siempre trataba de respetar al máximo la vida de todo aquello que lo rodeaba.

Era un buen chico aunque no era demasiado popular con las chicas, al parecer muchos decían que su mirada daba miedo aunque sólo era la reminiscencia de unos ojos fieros y decididos que portaba el clan de caballeros desde casi tiempos inmemoriales. "Sin remedio" eso era lo que pensaba, a sus veintitrés años había aceptado que quizás la línea familiar morirá consigo, no tenía amigos y pocas eran las ocasiones en las que de verdad había fraternizado con los habitantes del pueblo, quizás era por su carácter pues aunque no lo pareciera era realmente tímido.

No obstante un día al ir de caza escucho un grito ahogado, "¡Auxilio!" gritaba una vocecita despavorida. Y ahí estaba Erlen a sus dieciséis corriendo como loca, huyendo de una cabra salvaje que la perseguía, al parecer era uno de los animales renegados que en ataño se había escapado de las manadas y la pobre chica había tenido mala suerte de tropezarse con ella mientras estaba echada tomando el sol de la mañana. ¿Quién lo diría? A muchos les hubiera sorprendido que la joven hylian no se hubiera percatado de la presencia de una cabra tan grande, pero claro eso le pasaba por ir pensado en que colores de hilos le iba a poner a su siguiente _camino de mesa._

Sin siquiera pensarlo el joven cazador le tendió los brazos cuando la vio venir corriendo, la protegió con su cuerpo y con una ágil giro logró lanzarle una patada la cabra en la cara.

—Vete…— gruñó, su voz era áspera y seca, esa palabra bastó como amenaza para que la cabra saliera corriendo por otro camino.

El bosque volvió a la calma, ambos chicos se quedaron abrazados, Erlen jamás había sentido tanto miedo, creyó que moriría arrollada pero cuando menos lo había imaginado ese chico había aparecido de la nada en el bosque.

—Gr.. gra.. gracias— tartamudeó con mucha vergüenza, era la primera vez que estaba tan, tan, pero tan cerca de un muchacho.

—De nada

—Lo siento, no era mi intención— clamó realmente colorada mientras se zafaba de los brazos de su salvador.

Entonces lo miró….

Se quedó pálida, ese día de verdad daba miedo; se había puesto una capucha hecha de piel de oso pardo así que sólo le asomaban los cabellos castaños casi rojizos y los ojos azules, y como era realmente alto por un instante la muchacha de verdad creyó que era otro animal muy grande, pero pronto recordó que hablaba y evitó perder la cordura antes de lanzar un buen grito.

—No hay problema, no todos los días te cae en los brazos una chica bonita— y eso fue todo, porque aunque su voz era dura y seca hubo algo en ella que llegó al corazón de la joven hylian

— ¿Bonita?— nunca nadie le había dicho que era bonita, quizás porque era hylian o quizás porque siempre vestía de esa manera recatada. Erlen era esa clase de chica, de verdad era bonita, tenía cabellos rubios y ojos verdes esmeraldas, pero usaba lentes, trenza y un gorrito, tenía cuerpo que enseñar pero le gustaba usar suéter y falda muy muy larga.

Y Khorring…

Bueno él era otro caso. Ese día bajo su disfraz de oso asomó una sonrisa ladina.

—Adiós— pronunció, su voz sonó un poco triste cuando dejó a la chica para proseguir su camino.

Ese día ambos se encontraron con esa pequeña parte que llenaba el vacío de sus vidas, aunque ninguno lo supo en ese momento pues ambos prosiguieron su camino. Una semana más tarde en un día de lluvia alguien tocó a la puerta de la sastrería de Ordon, una chica perezosa abrió la puerta y se encontró ahí con una sombra peluda y mojada.

— ¡Ay un monstruo en la puerta!— exclamó antes de cerrar de golpe y volver corriendo a seguridad del interior de la estancia.

Y ahí estaba Erlen, alzó una ceja al ver entrar corriendo a su mejor amiga, se viró y con una interrogante le dedicó una mirada su abuela, la anciana quien tenía ya los años bien contados le pidió que verificara la identidad de su inesperado visitante.

Entonces abrió la puerta, le temblaba un poco la mano pero se armó de valor para cumplir con su tarea. Tras el umbral nuevamente asomó esa sombra, realmente se veía terrorífica, pero Erlen no corrió ni grito, sus ojos verdes sonrieron como pocas veces en su vida.

— ¡Monstruo!— volvió a gritar la otra chica antes de desmayarse

—No es un monstruo— clamó de manera tierna al reconocer aquellos ojos azules— es mi salvador encapuchado.

—Hola— y solamente salió una voz seca de la sombra, aunque bajo aquella monotonía también se escondía la alegría de volver a encontrar a "esa chica bonita"

Ese día Khorring estaba molesto, un tonto del pueblo le había hecho una bromita; había vertido colorante rosa en las tinas de colada que tenía predispuestas para su servicio, ahora prácticamente toda era rosa, seguro que lo mataba en cuanto descubriera la identidad el chistosito aunque tenía la sospecha de que había sido Bono (era todo un caso), no sabía por qué pero últimamente el muchacho lo molestaba demasiado. Al día siguiente tenía que ir a hacer entregas de carne y derivados animales, a veces vendía cuernos y colmillos, y no podía ir completamente rosa, pensó en usar su capucha pero la mayor parte del tiempo la gente solía asustarse con ella. Estaba realmente irritado pero todo ese mal humor se esfumó al volver a encontrarse con la chica.

Y así descubrió que la pequeña Hylian despistada era la aprendiz de la hilandera del pueblo, ambas trabajaban en la sastrería que era propiedad del padre la amiga de Erlen.

—Necesito un cambio de ropa.

— A la orden— respondió con una sonrisa.

 **…**

Los meses pasaron y ambos chicos se hicieron buenos amigos, con el tiempo Erlen le tomó algo más que cariño. Khorring no era de muchas palabras pero disfrutaba de los momentos en los que la tenía cerca, jamás había tenido amigos (y no, Bono no contaba en ello era demasiado molesto y rebelde como para tenerlo siquiera cerca), así que simplemente la quería, la quería mucho, porque sólo con ella podía ser tal cual era sin preocuparse de que le tuviera miedo.

Aun entonces era despistado, se preguntaba porque la chica lo seguía casi a todas partes, aunque no le molestaba pero no dejaba que lo acompañará a sus cacerías, "de ninguna forma" gruñía poniendo su cara seria, no quería que se lastimara o que volviera a ser la víctima de una cabra loca. Pero no siempre lograba cometido y a veces la sorprendía escondida entre los matorrales esperando la oportunidad para salirle al encuentro, después la regañaba pero ella le sonreía y no podía enojarse al verle la carita boba. Y así pasaron los años y lo que en un inicio fue despitadez y amistad terminó por convertirse en un amor profundo.

Cuando Khorring cumplió veinticinco años decidió que era momento de sentar cabeza, un día como cualquier otro le pidió a la abuela que le confeccionara una capucha nueva, se vistió para un viaje largo y partió rumbo a la ciudadela, llevaba los ahorros de todo el año en el bolsillo así que sin más fue al almacén se su casa y tomó prestada la espada de su abuelo, un arma ancestral de hoja larga que representaba el legado de la familia. Si se encontraba con algún ladronzuelo seguro que el pobre no lo contaba.

—Listo— susurró, no le dijo a nadie a donde iba y simplemente desapareció de madrugada.

Una semana más tarde regresó a Ordon con una gran sonrisa, buscó a Erlen pero no logró encontrarla, su casa estaba abandonada y la sastrería tenía el letrero de "Cerrado"

—No esta— clamó una voz, Khorring se viró de pronto y encontró ahí a la amiga de su amada

— ¿Por qué?

—La abuela se fue. Y tú también te habías ido… Así que estaba desconsolada y simplemente desapareció de Ordon

No entendió la respuesta y de hecho duró mucho tiempo en asimilarla, pero cuando por fin lo hizo corrió a los bosques de Ordon como alma que llevaba el diablo y ahí gritó su nombre hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, el eco del bosque fue su único compañero aquel día y con dolor inmenso se rindió al caer el crepúsculo, estaba agotado y ronco, se sentó a llorar en un tronco a las orillas de la fuente de Farone, jamás creyó que lloraría pero en ese instante se sintió solo y se sorprendió a si mismo que la soledad de verdad le carcomiera el alma pues esta lo había acompañado muchos años pero jamás desde que había conocido a Erlen

—¿Por qué….?, ¿por qué elegí ese día para ir de viaje?— estaba tan frustrado consigo mismo y se riñó con enojo pese a que su voz era un ralo susurro que apenas si podía salir de su garganta.— ¡Por qué!

— ¿Khorring?

Se levantó de golpe al escuchar que lo llamaban, Erlen estaba a sus espaldas, traía la ropa sucia y su trenza se había desecho. El joven cazador corrió para abrazarla y escondió su cabeza entre su pecho.

—Pensé que te habías ido para siempre.

—No… no

—Te fuiste sin decirme nada— gimoteó.

—Ya sé, perdóname— clamó con voz ahogada, tragó saliva en seco y se aferró a un más a ella— no debí dejarte sola…sola.. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sola?

—Cinco días— gimoteó, lo abrazó del cuello y lo apachurró muy fuerte

—Pobre abuelita y no me dijo nada

Sabía muy bien que ya no tenía otra familia así que era normal que la muchacha hubiera decidido no quedarse en su casa, en el lugar en el que sólo habían vivido ella y su abuela, y en ese lugar que ahora estaba vacío y la hacía sentirse muy triste.

— ¿Qué le paso?

—Se durmió y no despertó…. Se fue, se fue, me quede sola.

—No llores había llegado su tiempo— explicó mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas, sabía que no era el momento pero no pudo contenerse y le dio un beso… su primer beso— y no estás sola, vas a quedarte conmigo porque yo te quiero y deseo que estés toda la vida a mi lado.

Lo abrazó aún más fuerte pero no sabía cómo sentirse, aún estaba de luto por su perdida así que no sabía cómo expresar que también estaba feliz por ese beso, el velo del duelo que había pasado durante los últimos cinco días no le permitió pronunciar ni una sola palabra. No obstante el joven cazador entendía, no reclamó muestra alguna de cariño solamente se quedó a su lado, los planes que había erguido con tanto esmero se desbarataron un poco, así que se resignó a dejarlos en el olvido hasta que el corazón de Erlen sanara.

Era una lástima, una verdadera lastima, había comprado un par de anillos verdaderamente hermosos.

 **…**

Ese fue uno de los inviernos as largos de su vida, aunque por otro lado la compañía del cazador era acogedora ,literalmente se había mudado con ella a su casita, aunque era por demás pequeña y después del azote del frío se estaba cayendo casi a pedazos. Khorring no solía quedarse a dormir pero no había día en el que se hubiera apartado de su lado, Para Erlen aquella situación era casi inentendible pues para todos era extraño que de entre tantas chicas el descendiente de los caballeros la hubiera elegido a ella, era cierto que el chico daba mucho miedo, pero la familia de Khorring era una de las mejor posicionadas de Ordon y eso no era para menospreciarse, el oficio de la cacería le había sentado bien a los que en antaño había sido bravos guerreros.

Era un tema complicado, pero al igual que el invierno bastaron esos pocos meses para dejar salir a la primavera, igual que la nieve muchas dudas se habían derretido y lo que en un inicio la ponía nerviosa terminó por gustarle demasiado; los besos furtivos y los abrazos, las caricias despistadas que de vez en cuando no podían evitar salir a flote, pero por sobre todo esos grandes ojos azules que eran para ella y únicamente para ella.

Y fue casi a principios de verano cuando Khorring creyó que ya había llegado el tiempo, jamás le había contado la razón de su viaje a la ciudadela, para ella eso seguía siendo un misterio así que supuso que sería una bonita sorpresa.

Entonces miró al cielo, era de noche, pero no brillaban sólo las estrellas, sino decenas de otras luces de colores, quien hubiera creído que terminaría por declararse en un Festival de las Calabazas; una fiesta tradicional de Ordon que se festejaba durante toda una semana al inicio de cada verano. Erlen lo adoraba y durante los últimos años siempre lo había terminado arrastrando a esa festividad que él literalmente había ignorado durante casi toda su vida antes de conocerla, simplemente era una de esas cosas que le daban lo mismo, otro par de días comunes y corrientes de los que si pudiera haber expresado algo era que aquella semana sólo brillaba dentro de su interés por poder probar comida de temporada.

Pero no ahora. Y jamás sería lo mismo, porque a partir de ese día el festival cobraría para él un nuevo significado. Perdido en sus pensamientos caminó entre las callecitas coloridas. Erlen solía trabajar siempre algunas horas durante esa semana, la sastrería ponía un puestecito de telas y tejidos que eran el deleite de las damas que los visitaban durante aquella semana, Khorring suspiró con nervio a medida que sus pasos lo llevaban a ese sitio, nunca se había sentido de esa manera, por un segundo tuvo miedo pero se armó de valor y prosiguió su camino, estaba por llegar cuando de la nada un gato pardo apareció corriendo como alma que llevaba el demonio.

—Regrésame eso, ¡Gato malo!— gritó una voz joven.

Khorring no reaccionó a tiempo cuando el gato se escabulló entre sus piernas, llevaba en el hocico una brocheta de pescados y tras de él a la dueña de dicha brocheta persiguiéndolo, tanto fue el alboroto que la chica que perseguía al gato no se dio cuenta de que había otra persona hasta que ya fue muy tarde, se fue de bruces contra el cazador y terminó por tirarlo al suelo. Por un segundo todo quedó en silencio levantó la mirada, sintió cierto escalofrió…

Por azares del destino esa noche los ojos zafiros del descendiente de caballero se cruzaron con los ojos escarlatas de la joven Shiekah, se miraron en un duelo de miradas electrizante, hasta que de pronto en un mero reflejo la chica se levantó y adoptó una posición de pelea, había sacado la espada de quien sabe dónde sin poder dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

— ¡Te tengo!— otra voz apareció de pronto, la tensión se rompió de golpe cuando un curioso individuo ataviado en una capucha morada tomó a la chica por la espada y la sacó de su trance— Quieta, Impa

—Ah sí…— tartamudeó— yo.. yo.. lo siento mucho fue un reflejo involuntario, que pena cuanto lo siento— estaba toda colorada , le tendió la mano a la persona que había tirado al suelo pero Kohorring denegó la oferta y se levantó por sí mismo.

—Hmmmm es una lástima, ha huido.

—Moohh, Aragón idiota fue tu culpa.

— ¡Mi culpa!

—Si

El pobrecillo lloró en silencio mientras la chica lo regañaba. El cazador los miró de reojo y alzó una ceja.

—"Vaya pareja más dispareja"— pensó, apenas eran un par de adolecentes pero destacaban por ser muy poco comunes, el chico tenía unos mojos violáceos como ningunos que hubiera visto en su vida , y la chica… no cabía duda que su pelo albino y su mirada la delataban. Jamás creyó ver algo semejante pues a los Sheikahs sólo los conocía en las antiguas historias de su abuelo.

Ese par de revoltosos pronto se perdieron en una discusión tonta, Khorring meneó la cabeza no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas aquella noche, ignoró a la pareja y prosiguió su camino, irguió una sonrisa con cada paso que daba y cuando por fin estuvo a tres pasos de la mujer que amaba metió la mano a su bolsillo….

Tres segundos…

En tres segundos se le cayó el cielo a la tierra al darse cuenta de que había perdido la caja en la que guardaba los anillos. ¡Cómo!, ¡Cuando!, ¡En donde!... y así de la nada recordó que se había tropezado con la Sheikah.

—Llegaste temprano, todavía no termino mi turno, ¿Me esperas?

—Esto… si.. digo ¡No!, es decir, olvide mi cartera en casa , regresare por ella en lo que terminas

— ¿Seguro?, no necesitamos el dinero y…

—Seguro, seguro… muy seguro. Quédate aquí y no te muevas, ¡Ya regreso!— clamó, salió corriendo como loco pero cuando llegó al lugar ambos chicos habían desaparecido, buscó por todo el suelo para ver si había señales de lo que había perdido, pero la gente pasaba y pasaba y no había señales de que su cajita hubiera sobrevivido a tantos pisotones.

Como pocas veces en su vida sintió una gran pena, ¿Qué haría hora?, el tiempo pasaba.. Erlen ya debía de estarlo esperando, sintió tristeza pero después decidió que los anillos importaban poco porque de todas formas él quería pedirle que se casaran, aun así salió de la multitud y fue a recargarse un rato contra los arboles del bosque, cerró los ojos y dejó salir el aire que contenía todas aquellas emociones.

—Lo encontré

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, fue como un deja-vu el mismo día, otra vez los ojos carmesí lo estaban mirando de manera escrutadora, la joven Sheikah estaba sentada justo encima de la rama del árbol al que había ido a recargarse.

— ¿Qué quieres?— de su voz no pudo evitar surgir recelo, había sido su culpa de no ser por ella no habría perdido su s anillos.

—Por aquí— lo llamó otra voz conocida, viró la cabeza y encontró al joven encapuchado justo a su lado, nuevamente creyó que era un ser extraño pues bajo la tela solamente asomaban esos grandes ojos misteriosos – buscabas esto— dijo el extraño sin duda, le tendió la mano y le mostró la caja que buscaba.

Con cierta alegría Khorring tomó su pertenencia, tal vez aquel par de revoltosos no eran tan malos, sonrió un poco, quiso darles las gracias pero se quedó perdido en la presencia del joven que tenía e lado. No dejaba de mirarlo así que se puso un poco nervioso.

—Acabas de enredarte en un curioso camino— pronunció, sus grandes ojos violáceos parecían haberse quedado en transe— en un futuro cercano darás vida un ser con un destino inconmensurable, es un ser que está destinado a cambiar el futuro de una u otra manera…

— ¿Qué?— clamó la sheikah ante esa predicción tan repentina

—El destino no miente, aunque no siempre puede verse tan claro y mucho menos con un ser que todavía no existe en este mundo

Khorring no dijo nada, sintió cierto escalofrió, con un gesto de cabeza dio las gracias y salió casi corriendo de aquel sitio, pero mientras andaba las palabras del aquel muchacho hicieron eco en su cabeza.

—Creo que lo asustaste, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan raro?

—Mohh – gimió de forma triste

Escuchó sus voces a lo lejos. Nunca más creyó que los vería, pero tal y como el joven había dicho una parte del futuro se había escrito aquella noche.

 **…**

A mediados del mes siguiente, celebraron una pequeña boda, Erlen ya no tenía familia y Khorring carecía de los suficientes amigos que lo obligaran a posponer o a planificar algo mucho más elaborado. Por aquellos días la familia del descendiente de caballeros decidió regresar a la ciudadela, los hermanos del joven también habían comenzado a hacer sus vidas pero sus caminos los habían llevado por rumbos diferentes, la mayoría de ellos se establecieron en el corazón de Hyrule en donde el comercio de la carne de caza les había dado frutos.

—Hagamos un trato— espetó un día su buen padre— te dejó la casa pero sé le vínculo con tus hermanos, eres buen cazador, ellos buenos comerciantes, prosperen juntos.

Y así fue, se quedó con la casa que desde hacía dos generaciones se había erigido a las entradas del camino del bosque, nada podría haber sido mejor o eso creía, dos meses después de que el padre se mudara con el resto de la familia Erlen le dio la noticia de que estaba en cinta, fue una noticia grata y bien recibida, ambos estaban muy felices.

Los meses pasaron y todo parecía ir en orden, aunque de vez en cuando la joven hilandera se sentía inquieta pues su pequeño retoño a veces era demasiado calmado y no daba muchas señales de vida, aun así el vientre le crecía como a cualquier mujer preñada y las comadronas le aseguraban que aunque era inusual todo estaba en orden.

Fue un día de lluvia muchos meses después, siete para ser exactos, la bruma del bosque se había alzado hasta casi cubrir Ordon por completo, Khorring despertó asustado, lloviznaba y hacia frio, llamó a Erlen pero únicamente le contestó el eco de su propia casa, estaba solo, miró al reloj de la estantería marcaba las seis de la madrugada los cuccos no habían cantado debido al frio, así que literalmente se había quedado en la cama hecho un tronco, había soñado cosas extrañas; estaba en el bosque cuando de la nada apareció frente él un lobo, por instinto había sacado el arco y le había apuntado con una flecha, pero el lobo no había gruñido, ni huido, ni atacado… solamente se había quedado mirándolo con ojos tristes, unos ojos azules y profundos marcados por un eterno sufrimiento, no supo porque pero no pudo dispararle, ambos se habían quedado quietos como si el tiempo jamás hubiera existido, hasta que al final lanzó un aullido y simplemente desapareció entre lucecitas.

Y ese aullido se había quedado grabado en su memoria, un aullido triste cargado de sufrimiento, así que inevitablemente se había despertado sintiendo un terrible miedo como si el lobo de sus sueños le augurara que pronto pasaría algo.

Nuevamente llamó a Erlen, pero no estaba, había madrugado a buscar la leche tal y como lo hacía desde niña.

 **…**

Nunca imaginó que su caminata matutina terminara en eso, no sabía ni porque, no había explicación, no tenía idea de porque estaba en la fuente de Laotan, simplemente sus pies la habían arrastrado ahí sin motivo. Escuchó una voz espectral y embriagante, una voz que casi parecía divina.

Cierto escalofrió recorrió su espalda y se viró para volver al pueblo, pero al darse la vuelta de pronto la atacó un dolor intenso en vientre, todo se volvió borroso pero sintió humedad entre sus piernas y sus ojos se dilataron en pánico al entender lo que pasaba.

—Mis diosas… pero aun no es tiempo— jadeó, se tabaleó, sintió miedo creyendo que azotaría contra el suelo así que cerró los ojos, pero algo suave la había cogido y cuando recobró la vista se encontró a si misma bajo la protección de los brazos de sus marido.

El joven cazador había sentido el peligro y había salido a buscarla.

—Nuestro hijo…— fue lo único que musitó.

Sin saber exactamente que hacer Khorring la recostó junto a la fuente, le pidió que esperara y que confiara, sabía que era peligroso moverla así que rezó a las diosas y pidió protección al espíritu guardián que según las leyendas moraba en la fuente.

Erlen soltó una lagrima cuando lo vio salir corriendo y perderse entre la bruma, entendió que había ido a buscar a la comadrona, sintió miedo al quedarse sola.

—No temas— una voz profunda salió de la fuente y el espíritu del guardián antiguo apareció entonces. La joven hilandera creyó entonces que se había desmayado porque tal aparición seguramente no podría tratarse más que de un sueño— No temas —repitió, sacudió la cornamenta, la fuente se iluminó completamente de verde, un extraño viento sopló alrededor del sitio y el ambiente se volvió espeso como si de pronto estuvieran en otro mundo. Entonces apareció una mujer hermosa junto a ella, de largo pelo esmeralda y un aura pura y divina, le habló al oído pero no entendió lo que decía porque era un lenguaje ancestral que para ella no tenía mucho significado.

El espíritu de la luz volvió a sacudir su cornamenta y entonces aquellos sonidos se transformaron en palabras.

—Sólo es mortal mi señora. Hable más despacio.

—Pero ha sido muy valiente.

Escuchó sus voces, eran suaves pero aún tenía mucho miedo.

—Has hecho bien tu trabajo Erlen, te elegí porque eres una creatura muy devota a las deidades, el retoño que llevas en el vientre es un ser incompleto, pero no tengas miedo yo decidí que así fuera, gracias por crear el contenedor que necesitaba para esta alma.

La diosa sonrió de manera picara, sólo hasta entonces la joven hylian notó que tenía en la mano un trozo de pelaje pardo, no entendió porque pero de pronto aquello tomó la forma de una luz muy hermosa.

Y la amaba, no supo porque pero desde el primer instante que la vio amo aquella luz cálida, la misma luz que la deidad le regaló mientras con delicadeza la introducía ahí en su regazo.

—Ahora tiene alma… ammm , un trocito de alma, pero no te preocupes es un alma ancestral fuerte y sobrevivirá.

La diosa se levantó lentamente y miró al espíritu, Laotan volvió a sacudirse y la puerta que separaba ambos mundos se cerró de nuevo. Entonces la joven hylian nuevamente sintió frio, cerró los ojos pero cuando los volvió a abrir ninguno de los entes divinos estaba a su lado, la bruma se había vuelto realmente densa y la llovizna que por momentos había desaparecido volvió juguetear contra su rostro.

Pronto escuchó pasos y vio dos sombras que se cernían sobre ella, una de ellas era Khorring y la otra una de las comadronas viejas del pueblo, abrazó a su esposo cuando lo tuvo nuevamente junto a ella, no dijo nada del "extraño sueño" que en un futuro volvería una y otra vez de manera repetitiva en su conciencia, escondió el rostro contra el pecho de su amado y achacó la culpa de aquello al delirio y a la fiebre que le había pegado de pronto.

—Llévala a la fuente— pronunció la voz anciana y el joven cazador obedeció sin rechistar en absoluto—Laotan protegerá a la creatura de los malos destinos que le aguarden

 **…**

Y así fue como Link nació aquella madrugada, pequeño, indefenso, frágil y prematuro. Sus padres jamás olvidarían el tremendo susto que les había pegado, pero el incidente seria olvidado a las pocas semanas, los años pasarían y la vida seguiría de curso.

No obstante las cartas de las Diosas habían sido echadas ya sobre la mesa.

Y así creció "el otro Link", "El Link de Ordon", libre de ataduras, le gustaba ver el cielo y mojarse bajo las tormentas, amar a los animales y a todo cuanto lo rodeaba. Sin instinto de Odio alguno que pudiera albergarse en su alma.

Parecía que eso si lo había perdido, aunque la realidad era que simplemente estaba en otro lado, lejos muy lejos de Ordon un espíritu fugitivo enmascarado bajo la piel de una deidad Twili gruñía a menudo renegando de su destino, odiando fuertemente a las diosas a las que había servido desde tiempos inmemoriales, con cada gota de razón y cada fragmento de su espíritu guerrero, odiaba y le dolía, pero a veces solo a veces odiar era lo único que le quedaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:  
**

La ultima vez estuve a punto de decir que no importaba si se saltaban esta parte, ya que este capitulo era sólo para poder posisionar los dos que seguian, no obtante supongo que me arrepenti, hay varias cosas de las siguentes partes que estan fuertemente agarradas a esta.

espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)

¿Recuerdan lo que paso en el ultimo capitulo?, asi es, la conciencia de Link se quedo prendada a la de la Espada Maestra, ahi su pequeña mentecita hizo click y comenzo a recuperar gran parte de los recuerdos que habia perdido, basicamente eso es lo que vamos a ver en el siguiente capitulo, pero antes si que necesitaba hacer este gran parentesis, espero que no le haya parecido demasiado aburrido.

ahora si me gustaria pedirles un favor, ¿Como han visto este capitulo?, en parte es mitad Original y mitad fic, esta vez si me gustaria que lo comentaran xD.

supongo que mi parte favorita fue la de Impa y Aragon, par de revoltosos, ya desde siempre decia yo que esta historia se escribia solita xD. Y bueno pues... el parrafo final :"v, supongo que ya atinaron a saber quien es ese fugitivo tras la piel de la deidad de Twili, claro.. si es el propio Link

La otra explicación que resta es la de la escena de la fuente. En realidad es muy sencilla, la cuestión es que Erlen y la reina Zelda no se embarazaron al mismo tiempo, pero cuando Zelda nació Link saltó la línea sin siquiera razonarlo y en ese momento fue en el que la diosa le robó una parte de su espíritu, obviamente había que guardarlo en algún lado y eso provocó que el parto de Erlen se adelantará. Para los que lo hayan olvidado, Link una vez le dijo a Zelda q ambos eran gemelos astrales, básicamente porque los dos nacieron el mismo día :v


	13. Link y Link

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

 **.**

Chicos, antes de que empiecen a leer...

Bienvenidos al resumen de Kai 1,2,3,4 y 5 jajajajajajaja, que lo disfruten ;)

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7 : Link**

 **.**

 **2**

 **Link y Link**

 **.**

Siempre supo que ese momento llegaría. Tensó el arco y apuntó al cervatillo, lo tenía enfrente, justo enfrente, era imposible que fallara. Pero le tembló la mano y también su corazón bueno; al mirar nuevamente al animal los ojos de este parecieron sonreírle.

No podía y no quería. Al final de cuentas era una creatura maravillosa.

Khorring soltó una risita al ver que su hijo bajaba el arma, un gesto extraño que no habría sabido cómo interpretar con sentimientos.

Link se viró de pronto y lo miró con ojos tristes.

—No pasa nada— clamó su padre con voz consoladora— eres demasiado bueno, pero no para ser cazador, no, no para eso— repitió en voz baja mientras sus palabras se perdían en el bosque.

Le quitó el arco y le tendió la mano, Link se enganchó de su brazo enseguida. El pequeño Hylian recién había cumplido sus doce años aunque para esa edad su padre había descubierto que sería imposible traspasarle su oficio como una herencia, no obstante eso no le importaba demasiado aún era joven y podía aprender a hacer otra cosas, aunque ciertamente le preocupaba un poco su futuro porque desde siempre su hijo había sido solitario y callado, un poco torpe para algunas cosas aunque diestro para el manejo de ciertas herramientas, siempre le había gustado verlo practicar con el arco en el jardín trasero de la casa y se sentía orgulloso cada vez que admiraba su postura, era una lástima que de verdad no pudiera utilizar esa maestría para continuar con su legado.

Resignado y un poco triste, pero al mismo tiempo muy agradecido, khorring amaba a su hijo como pocos padres solían hacerlo , esa mañana mientras caminaban de regreso a Ordon la joven Ilia se les unió en la travesía, Link le sonrió con gracia mientras cambiaba el brazo de su padre por el de ella, Khorring no entendía como pero entre aquellos dos había nacido una amistad realmente rara; Ilia era mucho mayor que Link, era parlanchina como todo lo contrario a su pequeño amigo cuya oración más larga solía ser no de más de cinco palabras juntas, ella era madrugadora y Link un completo perezoso , a Ilia le gustaban las cosas saldas mas por el contrario Link solía ponerles cara de asco antes de buscar algo dulce, y por su fuera poco además era la hija de Bono quien desde hacía varios años había heredado el puesto de alcalde.

Siempre que Khorring pensaba en Bono no podía evitar poner cara de fastidio, aunque si lo pensaba en retrospectiva algo de aquello tenía sentido, no había joven en el pueblo que no se sintiera tentado a entablar amistad Ilia simplemente por intereses personales.

Eso era triste, muy triste, pues a tan corta edad la joven Ordoniana había aprendido que no podía tener verdaderos amigos, era una verdad casi infalible. Casi… porque Link era la excepción a la regla, era tan inocentón que no cabía pizca de avaricia en su alma.

— ¿Tuvo suerte, tío?— pronunció con toda la naturalidad del mundo, estaba tan encariñada con Link que incluso había adoptado a sus padres como familia postiza.

El cazador soltó una sonrisa aligerada, había pocas personas que no salieran corriendo ante el aspecto de oso que se cargaba a diario, así que no entendía como una chica tan dulce podía ser hija de aquel tipo que en su juventud había sido un remolino problemático, no lo apreciaba y no le gustaba, los años pasaban y definitivamente no se llevaba bien con _el alcalde,_ pero a Ilia si la quería.

Miró a Link por un momento, suspiró pesado, muy pesado… ¿Qué sería de su hijo?, a sus espaldas cargaba con los cuchicheos de todo el pueblo simplemente porque no podía entenderse con otras personas, solo porque era diferente, únicamente porque prefería decirlo todo con la mirada en lugar de con longevos y absurdos sonidos. Ilia era como su escudo, ella si lo entendía y cuidaba que los otros chicos no lo molestaran demasiado, pero khorring sabía que no podría cuidarlo siempre.

—No para la cacería— finalmente contestó. Realmente no le importaba, lo amaba porque Link representaba el amor que él sentía hacia a Erlen y porque pese a todo el llamado de la sangre sobrepasaba por mucho a su orgullo.

— ¿No pudiste traer el venado, Link?— canturreó con una vocecita traviesa, Link negó con la cabeza y después desvió la mirada— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Por largos segundos el pequeño hylian no supo cómo contestar a eso, llegaron a su casa y volvió a cambiar de brazo esta vez por el de su madre.

.

…

 _¿Qué vas a hacer?..._ la pregunta vagabundeó en su cabeza y se quedó ahí mucho tiempo, varios meses para ser exactos, no fue sino hasta una tarde nublada en la que descubrió que podía aprender otras cosas, ese día Khorring se había ido, llovía mucho y estaba a solas con su madre, la joven mujer se había quedado dormida en pleno trabajo; desde hacía mucho tiempo que era independiente, su esposo no ya no le permitía ir a la sastrería pues su única amiga se había casado y el padre se había vuelto estricto con las empleadas. Y simplemente él no soportaba eso así que sin pensarlo mucho le había comprado a su mujer su propia rueca y un par de telares, era sólo un capricho y Erlen con su oficio únicamente porque le gustaba. Ese día escuchó un ruidillo mientras dormitaba y abrió un ojo con pereza, fue una sorpresa ver a Link echando a andar la rueca como si fuera todo un maestro.

Y mientras los años pasaban Link aprendió a desarrollar un arte que en otros tiempos únicamente había estado relegada a las mujeres de la familia, eso llegaba a poner de mal humor a Khorring así que siempre evitaba que su padre lo viera, aunque no podía encontrar un momento mas confortante que aquel en el que sentaba a ayudar a su madre con las tareas, ese era su pequeño secreto así que ambos habían prometido que nadie más lo sabría. No obstante ninguno de los dos jamás habría podido engañar a los ojos sagaces del hombre con el que habían convivido toda una vida.

Justo cuando cumplió dieciséis, volvió a mirarlo con esos ojos.

—No quiero matar al venado— soltó Link incluso antes de que el padre pronunciara cualquier cosa, Khorring alzó una ceja y soltó una pequeña risita, Link no entendía pero sabía que aquella mirada implicaba que quería que dejara de hacer "tonterías"

Ambos se fueron de cacería aquella soleada mañana, caminaban en silencio únicamente escuchando sus propias respiraciones, de vez en cuando las ramas crujían bajo sus pasos y el viento bailaba llevándose las hojas muertas.

— ¿Qué, Link?

—Hmmm— musitó de manera apagada.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan triste, hijo?

—No se

— ¿Es por el venado?, no te preocupes no quiero que lo mates sólo que des un paseo conmigo, hace mucho que no sales de casa.

—No…. Me duele aquí— dijo señalándose el pecho.

Khorring paró en seco y se dio la vuelta haciendo que Link casi chocara contra él mismo.

—Aquí— volvió a repetir, llevaba casi una hora sintiéndose extraño, le dolía el pecho como si tuviera un mal presentimiento y estaba triste, muy triste y no sabía ni siquiera a que se debía ese sentimiento.

—Tranquilo— musitó con voz consoladora— quizás mejor regre…

Cortó la oración de golpe, de repente sonó un aullido que taladró todo el bosque, instintivamente abrazó a Link estrujándolo fuerte contra su pecho, nunca en la vida había escuchado un aullido como ese, el sonido remolineaba en su cabeza de manera tan clara como si tuviera al animal ahí de lado. Pronto no fue más que un lejano eco que a su paso dejó un terrible escalofrió, sintió que Link se escurría entre sus brazos volvió a mirarlo, estaba lívido, tan pálido que eso lo asustó incluso más que aquel extraño y sobrenatural aullido.

— ¡Hijo!— lo llamó varias veces pero ya no respondía, era como si el extraño lamento del lobo lo hubiera dejado en un shock absoluto, de la nada se puso a llorar de manera desconsolada como si algo en lo más profundo de su ser estuviera gravemente herido.

…

Fue un día terrible, y de hecho el inicio de un periplo agónico, aquella tarde Erlen entró en pánico cuando vio entrar a su marido cargando con el hijo a cuestas, desde entonces ninguno de los dos había entendido que había pasado.

—Cierra las puertas— Ordenó, corrió la voz de alarma hacia el pueblo entero "He escuchado un lobo", al inicio nadie lo tomó en cuenta hasta que los días pasaron y el aullido se repetía cada vez que caía el crepúsculo, a veces lejano y casi inaudible, pero temible y desgraciado pues despertaba un sentimiento de inquietud que pocas veces se había instalado en el corazón de los habitantes de la provincia de Laotan.

El más afectado sin duda fue el hijo de los Wolfang, solía ser callado pero desde que aullido había dado inicio no había vuelto a decir ni una sola palabra ni siquiera frente a sus padres, de vez en cuando se le veía asomar la cabeza por la ventana, pero bajaba la mirada y después regresaba a su escondite.

Y así transcurrieron los días y los meses…

Y una noche encontró la respuesta a tan terrible sufrimiento.

 _Me engañaste Link, ¡Porque no me dijiste nada!... ¡Porque me mentiste!, ¡Porque dejaste que mis sentimientos llegaran tan lejos!_

 _Me mentiste. Te odio tanto._

Ese sueño se repetía todas las noches, ella corría y lo dejaba, quería alcanzarla pero ella le gritaba "te odio" y eso le dolía, le dolía mucho, aquellas palabras eran como cuchillo que le desgarraba el alma y el entendimiento, todas las mañanas se levantaba llorando sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

—Otra vez estas llorando— murmuró Ilia un día— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Lastime a alguien.

—¿A alguien…?, ¿A quién?

—No sé. Pero está muy triste y es por mi culpa— respondió, la voz que le reclama en sus sueños volvía su cabeza, pero no estaba enojado, solamente triste por no poder sanar ese sentimiento, no sabía porque pero habría dado su vida por evitar que la dueña de aquella voz sufriera.

Ilia no entendía eso, ni al pueblo, ni al aullido… por alguna razón no podía escuchar el aullido, pero sabía que era real porque siempre al caer el crepúsculo la gente se encerraba en sus casas, la mayor parte del tiempo decían que se escuchaba lejano pero el tio Khorring negaba a eso fervientemente con la cabeza y esgrimía la espada todo el tiempo como si él sintiera que el lobo merodeaba afuera de su casa.

Y parecía que nunca terminaría, ya habían pasado tres meses, Link seguía reacio a salir de casa pero por otro lado sentía que se estaba sofocando a sí mismo, sin saber porque una mañana saltó por la ventana trasera, tenía un sentimiento de inquietud que le embargaba el alma, caminó sin rumbo hasta perderse en el bosque, hasta que sus pies se hundieron en la hierba muerta de un lugar en el que jamás había estado, abatido y desconsolado no supo cómo fue que llegó hasta esa colina.

— ¿Ya no me quieres?— le preguntó al vacío de su corazón, al sonido de aquella voz que le reclamaba en sueños. Era una locura, sólo era una voz en su cabeza, ¿Cómo podría sentir algo respecto a eso?

Cansado se hecho ahí sobre el césped, el viento bailaba sobre sus cabellos rubios y sin saber porque de pronto se quedó dormido como si por instinto propio hubiera caído en letargo. Entonces ocurrió algo extraño, el sueño malo desapareció de su cabeza en cambio ahora simplemente bailaba, jamás había bailado pero en el sueño daba pasos diestros al son una nostálgica melodía, había alguien acompañándolo; un ser con un aura plenamente hermosa, cálida y acogedora. No fue extraño que se enamorara de ese sentimiento cargado de amor que desprendía al estar con esa otra presencia.

Y bailo, bailo a ciegas, estaba abrazado a esa persona y no quería soltarla, escuchó su risa cantarina y reconoció su voz de inmediato, su corazón tembló entonces y sintió nervios cuando en su sueño se separó de ella para mirarla. Esa fue la primera vez que vio su rostro y era la cosa más preciosa que jamás hubiera visto.

— _Te amo…— era su propia voz, pero pareció extrañado_

— _También te amo, Link… sé que lo sabes._

Le besó la comisura de los labios.

Eso fue todo, jamás podría volver a desprenderse del recuerdo de aquel momento, había emoción y éxtasis, deseaba más, no podía entender lo que aquello conllevaba pues nunca había sentido la urgencia de querer exigir algo para sí mismo, quería volver a abrazarla y repetir ese tierno beso casto. Suspiró de lleno, igualmente no podía hacerlo no tenía control de su cuerpo ni tampoco de sus propias acciones.

— _Ay Link… ¿Qué has hecho?... Este es un amor un poco más que imposible_

— _Ya sé… perdóname_

Murmuraron palabras ralas, poco a poco se desprendía del sueño

—… … _Ya no vas a extrañarme, ¿vas a estar siempre a mi lado, verdad?_

—Sí, siempre, siempre— clamó con una vocecita boba, todavía estaba echado en la hierba medio dormido pero la necesidad de contestar a esa pregunta había sido tan grande que literalmente se materializo más allá de su mundo onírico, así que básicamente le estaba hablando a la nada pero eso no importaba.

De pronto se despertó de golpe, mareado, confundido, estaba oscuro, era de noche, ¡Como rayos había dormido tanto!, sintió miedo y por unos instantes se quedó petrificado.

— ¡Pá!— llamó a Khorring por instinto, pero el cazador no estaba por ahí cerca, sus manos se aferraron a la grama del suelo y cerró los ojos antes de respirar profundo. Entonces la chica bonita de sus sueños volvió a su cabeza, el miedo de haber despertado en un lugar extraño desapareció poco a poco hasta que finalmente recuperó la cordura por sí mismo, abrió los ojos nuevamente y miró al cielo, era claro y estrellado, realmente se veía muy bonito desde ese sitio en la colina.

Al mirar nuevamente aquel lugar se dio cuenta de que era como un mirador de estrellas, ahora más que miedo sentía asombro, sin darse cuenta había encontrado un lindo sitio.

 **…**

Por extraño que pareciera guardo el secreto con recelo, reclamó como suya aquella colina a la que subía de vez en cuando con la esperanza de volver a ver " a su princesa", aquella noche había vuelto a su casa como si nada, llevaba tanto tiempo encerrado que ninguno de sus padres se dio cuenta que había desparecido, no fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente cuando Khorring lo vio venir desde uno de los senderos del bosque, le preguntó a donde había ido tan temprano aunque Link contestó a eso con una sencilla risa nerviosa. Al caer el crepúsculo de ese día también se quedó afuera, finalmente después de todo ese tiempo el aullido había desparecido.

 **[***]**

La vida volvió a su curso y para Ordon eso se reflejaba en la constante rutina de sus habitantes, nada había cambiado ahí en siglos, y quizás jamás cambiaria. No obstante había un habitante del pueblito que realmente había comenzado a dar pasos hacia delante, pasos pequeños y disimulados, tan escuetos que pocas personas se hubieran dado cuenta.

Había sido una época extraña, primero el lobo, y ahora esto….

Khorring no dejaba de creer que Link había tomado el camino más extraño que pudiera transitar un hombre, hubo una semana en la que no encontró ni un solo lápiz o bolígrafo, fue extraño, hasta que de pronto sin más descubrió a Link cogiendo los objetos a hurtadillas, un día encontró en su cuarto decenas de bocetos y dibujos. Pensativo y meditabundo se quedó ahí remolineando en el curioso dilema, había deseado tanto que su hijo siguiera sus pasos pero en cambio él parecía tener talento para otras cosas, bueno, al menos aquello era mejor que el telar y la rueca.

Estaba por ahí parado en pleno cuarto cuando Erlen pasó de largo por el pasillo, fue a posarse a su lado y lo miró, tenía una mano en la barbilla y la mirada perdida en los papales que Link había dejado en su cama, entonces él le devolvió la mirada, ambos parecieron enredarse en aquel curioso escenario.

Había muchos dibujos de animales y varios retratos de Ilia, de Erlen e incluso uno de Khorring (cuyo semblante no era demasiado fotogénico), las armas de la familia apiladas en orden indistinto, incluso había una que parecía sacada de contexto aunque para haber salido de la imaginación de Link, khorring creía que era una arma magnifica. Nada parecía demasiado extraño excepto una cosa, guardados con recelo en la cómoda había muchos retratos de una chica desconocida, Erlen tomó uno y lo examinó con cuidado, era una muchacha hylian, cabellos claros, ojos brillantes, vestía igual que una princesa de cuentos de hadas y portaba una sonrisa encantadora.

Ambos padres se miraron el uno al otro, estaba tan absortos mirando el retrato que no se dieron cuenta en que momento Link se posicionó a sus espaldas.

—Zelda— canturreó él con amor casi desmedido

Erlen casi suelta los bocetos del susto, los habían pillado en pleno acto pero a Link no parecía importarle que sus padres cuchichearan entre sus cosas.

Entonces simplemente lo dijo, narrando con naturalidad cada pequeño detalle de su existencia, sus gestos, sus acciones, los sueños y las preocupaciones de aquella princesa que había conocido en sus sueños. Ambos padres parecieron enternecerse ante el relato pero ninguno podía creer que su hijo se hubiera enamorado de una fantasía, y no era que el propio Link lo hubiera dicho literalmente, pero la devoción con la que se expresaba de ella era plenamente notoria en cada una de sus palabras.

— ¿Y esta?— preguntó el padre levantando el boceto de la espada.

—Hmmmm— musitó de manera un tanto graciosa

Pero Link no sabía así que solamente se encogió de hombros. La espada había aparecido en sus sueños varias veces, era muy bonita y tenía una hoja que despedía un brillo sobrenatural, resplandeciente pero cálido, cada vez que la miraba tenía la sensación de que le partencia así que sin pensarlo mucho la había dibujado con gran esmero y mucho detalle.

Khorring volvió a suspirar de nuevo.

—No te emociones demasiado con ese dibujó— pronuncio con cautela, mientras veía como Link abrazaba su propio boceto, cualquiera hubiera sabido que lo que en realidad deseaba era abrazar a la chica que ahí había sido retratada.

 **…**

Pasó de largo por ser un pasatiempo inocente así que por aquellas fechas el cazador le compró algunas pinturas que había traído desde la ciudadela, aun consideraba que pintar podría ser un oficio raro, aunque definitivamente seguía prefiriendo tener un hijo artista que un hijo hilandero, ya recordaba las burlas que le hacían al pobre Link en los últimos años y todo porque por accidente había aprendido un oficio que no se consideraba propio de hombre, no obstante de vez en cuando seguía usando el telar durante las noches, especialmente durante las semanas en las que a Erlen se le juntaban los encargos, o cada vez que se aproximaba el festival de las calabazas en el que desde hace algunos años armaban un pequeño puesto en el que le vendían mantas tradicionales a los visitantes.

 **…**

Un día a mediados de primavera ocurrió algo que cambio por completo su vida, paseaba con Ilia cuando de pronto se encontró Moy practicando con la espada, lo miró atentamente y se detuvo por un momento, el hombre se viró y le sonrió con sonrisa ladina, Link ladeó la cabeza y también lo saludo con la mirada, eso provocó que el espadachín soltara un pequeña carcajada.

— ¿Qué tal?— volvió a saludar, se acercó al chico y le acarició la cabeza hasta despeinarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Nuevamente lo miró con cariño, la mayor parte del tiempo le hacía gracia su aspecto, Link se había dejado crecer al cabello así que poquito más y posiblemente era el vivo retrato de Khorring en sus años mozos , realmente se notaba de quien era hijo aunque consideraba que era privilegiado al haber heredado el color del cabello de Erlen.

Link simplemente lo miró de nuevo, Moy le agradaba, era simpático y uno de los pocos amigos que tenía su padre.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó Ilia.

—Practico con la espada, un verdadero guerrero jamás permite que sus habilidades caigan en letargo.

Ilia soltó una risita, no entendía porque tanto alboroto, Ordon era un pueblito muy pacífico y el mayor incidente que habían tenido había sido aquel extraño aullido de lobo del que casi todos ya se habían olvidado.

—Y nunca se sabe. Cualquier día sale un monstruo, pero no se preocupen estaré siempre aquí para protegerlos. Dime Link ¿Quisieras ser mi oponente?

Link negó con la cabeza de una forma un tanto atolondrada, no sabía usar la espada era muy torpe para eso, su papá había intentado enseñarle pero por mucho que lo había intentado no parecía tener talento alguno para esgrimir el arma, era tan irónico como el hecho de que no pudiera cazar ni un simple cervatillo.

—Anda— lo animó

—No… no sé cómo— respondió finalmente con un poco de pena, de verdad que le costaba hilar oraciones con casi cualquier persona.

—Pues a lo mejor Moy si puede enseñarte— rechistó Ilia, le dio un empujoncito malvado y le insinuó que tomara la espada.

Entonces Moy le prestó su arma, aquella mañana practicaba muy cerca del rancho, el anciano dueño de la propiedad solía prestarle una vieja pista de saltos para que entrenara ahí de vez en cuando; era un señor amable de edad avanzada, pelo completamente cano y cejas muy pobladas, Link e Ilia trabajaban para él de vez en cuando, no les pagaba demasiado pero las tareas que les imponía era sencillas.

Moy tomó una rama de árbol y la esgrimió para ponerle a Link unos cuantos ejemplos.

—Bueno empecemos con un tajo horizontal— pronunció mientras hacia el movimiento

Estuvieron practicando un rato, pero ninguno de los movimientos le salía la primera. Básicamente estaba convencido de que era imposible que alguna vez dominara la espada.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal el vertical?— clamó Moy en voz tierna y comprensiva. Link volvió a imitarlo pero al espada comenzaba a pesarle y al hacer el movimiento casi se cae de bruces.

Fue entonces cuando se escucharon unas risitas burlonas, Braulio y los pastores iban pasando cuando de repente vieron ese movimiento que daba vergüenza ajena, así que no habían podido evitar soltar una que otra carcajada. Ilia hizo un mohín de enfado ante aquello pues no le gustaba que se burlaran de su amigo.

—No dejes que se rían de ti— exclamó— anda Link, tú puedes, demuéstrales que sí.

Link ladeó la cabeza y la miró con ojos de borrego regañado.

—Anda— espetó— mira al frente, imagina que eres un experto, mueve la espada como si tuvieras que salvar a la mismísima princesa de Hyrule— exclamó sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía.

Pero esas palabras calaron fuerte en el entendimiento del chico. Por un momento Link imaginó el rostro de Zelda.

" _Como si tuvieras que salvar a la mismísima princesa del Hyrule"_

Movió la espada sólo por instinto y combinó algunos movimientos complejos, Moy estaba impresionado, todo parecía muy bien hasta que Link llegó a la parte del tajo vertical, por alguna razón ese ciclo de movimientos encadenados hizo que la espada cogiera vuelo, tal inercia provocó que el arma se le soltada de las manos, así que todos pusieron cara de sorpresa cuando vieron salir el arma disparada por los aires, fue a estrellarse en una de las ventanas de los establos y crujió fuerte con un sonido verdaderamente estridente, eso provocó que varios de los caballos se escaparan despavoridos, y sin saber cómo ni cuándo terminaron formando una pequeña estampida que colapso contra las carretas que arreaban los Bulbos de los pastores.

Fue un verdadero desastre, Ilia se puso pálida al ver lo que había provocado.

— ¡Mis caballos!— gruñó Renus, quien por mala fortuna pasaba por ahí en ese instante.

—Mi carreta— clamó Braulio al ver que toda su mercancía se había perdido.

Apenado como nunca en su vida Link deseó que se lo tragara la tierra. Pronto ese pequeño sitio se llenó de reclamos, Renus no dejaba de gruñir y Braulio parecía querer hacerle competencia, el pobre Hylian se quedó pasmado, Moy intentó detenerlos pero ambos estaban verdaderamente furiosos, hasta que la nada la voz del dueño del rancho los calló regañándolos en serio.

—Ya basta, yo me encargo— gruñó para quiérales a su nieto Renus de encima, el otro se fue echando pestes, no obstante Braulio siguió en sitio y le echó a Link una mirada verdaderamente aterradora.

—Yo también me encargo, ¿qué pasa aquí?— gruñó una voz profunda, una silueta encapuchada apareció detrás del joven hylian y bufó con fuerza haciendo que el pastor se alejara un poco. Nadie supo de donde rayos había salido Khorring, siempre aparecía de la manera más inesperada por lo general con una sonrisa pasiva y amable, aunque en esta ocasión sus ojos daban miedo, no era para menos pues había una sola cosa que el cazador no soportaba y era precisamente que maltrataran a su familia. Había visto desde lo lejos como el pastor veía feo a su hijo así que sin ningún escrúpulo le había hablado en un tono casi aterrador.

Como mero instinto Link se escondió detrás de su progenitor, Braulio estaba intimidado pero al pensar en el valor de su carreta tuvo que tragarse el miedo para reclamar sus mercancías. Moy también se moría de la vergüenza pues el accidente en parte había sido su culpa así que no le quedó de otra más que hacerse responsable y explicar lo sucedido.

El cazador solamente escuchó en silencio.

— ¡Y era traída desde la ciudadela, quien me va a pagar mis mercancías!

—Te pagare. Ya vete y deja en paz a mi hijo— respondió en una voz sin ápice de sentimiento, pero sus ojos parecían los de una bestia hambrienta y el pastor no tuvo otra opción más que retirarse.— También a usted— clamó en tono más amable dirigiéndose al anciano, este a su vez movió la cabeza.

—Fue un accidente. Déjalo.

— Pagare la ventana y las reparaciones del establo.

—Déjalo.

Pero movió la cabeza en negativa, jamás aceptaría deslindarse de una deuda. Llamó a Link para que lo siguiera y este obedeció sin rechistar nada, caminaron en silencio, atravesaron Ordon sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada, hasta que de pronto Link le tomó de la mano y la apachurró con fuerza.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?— preguntó más con curiosidad que con enfado.

—Yo… yo… de verdad lo siento— habló en voz baja, su mirada se había quedado clavada en el piso sin poder mirar a su padre a los ojos— ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada?— preguntó finalmente, por primera vez en su vida sintió que estaba enojado. Enojado… enojado. Enojado con él mismo, no podía creer que le hubiera causado semejante problema a su padre.

—Tal vez porque lo que si puedes hacer sólo puedes hacerlo tú.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Pues…ammmm. ¿Sabes una cosa, hijo?, Te amo, eso es lo que importa. Fue un accidente y ya paso.

Link soltó un suspiro y siguió caminado con la cabeza baja, realmente se sentía terrible y odiaba ese sentimiento. Esa noche sé quedó encerrado en la sala mirando las espadas del abuelo, escuchó por lo bajo…

—Tengo algunos ahorros, quizás alcance para la carreta de Braulio— la voz de su madre sonó como un susurro en la habitación continua.

Link sabia lo mucho que se había esforzado por guardar ese dinero, eran meses de trabajo entero frente al telar. Se sintió aun peor de lo que ya se sentía y más aún al percatarse de que en las voces de la habitación de al lado no había ni pizca de enojo.

Dejó salir un gemido triste antes de escaparse a su cuarto. Erlen lo llamó para que cenara pero no tenía ánimos, solamente se quedó ahí encerrado entre la penumbra.

 **…**

Era medio día cuando Khorring regresó con un jabalí en lomos, Link no estaba en casa e intuyó que quizás se había ido con Ilia, sin más remedio llevó su presa al pueblo para tratar de recuperar el dinero que su hijo había "perdido", solamente le dieron setenta y cinco rupias, apenas si alcanzaba para comprar las tablas de madera que servirían para reparar la ventana del establo.

— ¿Trabajar?— la pregunta salió de una voz lejana seguida de una risita incrédula, era Braulio, a su lado estaba Link— No, no, y definitivamente no. Tú no sabes nada de pastoreo.

—Aprenderé.

—Mejor déjalo así, escucha lo lamento, ayer estaba enojado y no fue mi intención gritarte, si te hace sentir mejor dejare que tus padres me paguen cuando puedan.

Pero Link negó con la cabeza.

—Pagare yo…. Yo lo rompí.

—Que no, no quiero tener a Khorring todo el día encima.

— ¿Por qué? El anciano Marcus dijo que sí.

— ¿¡Marcus dijo que si!?— Espetó antes de volver a soltar una carcajada— mira, yo no soy tan valiente como él.

—Entonces voy con él, no le cobres a mi papá— y fue lo último que dijo, Braulio se rascó la cabeza, esa fue la primera y la última vez que Link le dirigió tantas palabras hiladas en oraciones coherentes.

—"¿Marcus dijo que si?"— el cazador estaba confundido, emprendió paso al rancho y al llegar pidió explicaciones, el anciano soltó una risita.

—Me pidió trabajo. No temporal, trabajo verdadero. Y dije que sí.

—No me dijo nada, ni me pidió permiso— expresó confundido, Link solía ser tan obediente que le extrañó que hiciera algo a sus espaldas.

—Déjalo, mira que bonitos quedaron los sementales, los ha bañado a todos.

Khorring viró la mirada, cerca de ahí los caballos pastaban en los dominios de un cercado colindante. Tragó saliva sintiendo cierto ardor en la garganta, eran siete caballos enormes ¿de verdad Link habría tenido que lidiar con todos?, no le agradaba la idea de que por accidente fueran a darle una patada así que sintió la necesidad de decirle al viejo Marcus que lo despidiera, pero por otro lado no quería herir el orgullo de su hijo, tal vez fuera una buena oportunidad para que Link encontrara aquello que sólo él podía hacer.

Se tragó su propio orgullo y se amarró el instinto protector que lo embargaba.

 **…**

Los meses pasaron, la ventana y el establo volvieron a ser lo que eran, la deuda fue saldada más pronto de lo que imaginaban aunque Link siguió trabajando en el rancho para poder pagarle a Braulio su carreta.

Por las noches a veces simplemente pintaba, bosquejaba o escribía parte de sus sueños. Los relatos de sus mundo onírico se habían vuelto aún más frecuentes, narraba cosas extrañas y a veces si sentidos, cuentos de otros de otros tiempos que hubieran parecido lejanos para el entendimiento de cualquier hombre. Pero Link lo sabía, y lo sentía. Eran reales.

La pintura favorita de Erlen era esa que dibujaba un gran pájaro rojo de ojos amielados, Link le había contado que en ataño era una deidad protectora, tiempo después lo incitó a que escribiera un libro; creía plenamente que quizás ese mundo de fantasías necesitaba ser expresado.

—"Pobre hijo mío"— a veces pensaba. La cabeza de Link parecía estarse dividiendo entre esos dos mundos, el real y el de los sueños, a veces hablaba de Zelda con tanta emoción que cualquier otra persona hubiera creído que de verdad el chico la conocía. Pero de la misteriosa princesa no había rastro alguno, y para todos solamente era otra más de las fantasías que habían nacido y vivido en la cabeza del muchacho.

 **…**

Fueron las mañanas frías de los meses de lluvia las que le trajeron a una nueva amiga, una yegua tordilla que llevaba tiempo preñada se había encariñado con el muchacho, era su consentido no permitía que nadie más la cepillara; después de haber disfrutado de los mimos que le daba el joven hylian los tratos de los demás trabajadores llegaba a parecerle incluso hoscos.

—La tienes malcriada Link— rechistó de manera graciosa el viejo Marcus— a ver como lidio con ella el día que te vayas.

Link simplemente soltó una sonrisita discreta. Aun entonces y después de tanto tiempo seguía siendo un chico de pocas palabras, asentía o negaba y más allá de eso le era muy difícil expresar sus pensamientos a través de palabras.

— ¿Ya casi terminas?

Asintió con la cabeza. La pregunta del anciano hacía referencia a la dichosa deuda que se había contraído.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer después?

Nuevamente soltó una risita nerviosa y rodó los ojos. Lo pensó por un momento, pero tal y como siempre él no conocía la respuesta, con cierta gracia levantó una mano y se apuntó a la vestimenta.

Marcus solamente soltó un suspiro, de verdad era un reto hacer que soltara palabra.

—Es una lástima. Aunque respeto tu decisión de querer volver y ayudar a tu madre— espetó aun mirando la curiosa seña que le había hecho el muchacho, sabía bien que todo cuanto llevaba puesto estaba hecho a mano por Erlen.

Link volvió a asentir con la cabeza, le gustaban los caballos pero jamás había pensado en quedarse, aunque a veces el destino solía ser caprichoso, nuevamente a la mañana siguiente amaneció con lluvia, era día de descanso pero por alguna extraña razón se levantó, se aseó y se vistió, se calzó con botas gruesas para evitar mojarse y sin pensarlo demasiado se encaminó al trabajo. Justo entonces Khorring lo detuvo en la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Ammmm— ladeó la cabeza de manera tierna, realmente no tenía ni idea de porque se había vestido para el trabajo.

— ¿Eh?

—Quiero ir a ver.

— ¿Ver qué?

—A la yegua.

— ¿A la tordilla?

—Ajá. Se llama Reidh

—Puedes ir otro día.

—Quiero ir hoy.

—Pero esta lloviendo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser hoy?

—Hmmmm. No sé

Khorring movió la cabeza en señal negativa, pero aplacó su mirada cuando vio a su mujer acercarse y darle un paraguas de mimbre a su hijo. Simplemente soltó el aire a secas y se apartó de la puerta para dejar que Link se marchara.

Ambos vieron cómo se iba tratando de esquivar los chaquitos del camino.

— ¿Por qué?— gruñó de manera suave.

—Porque no lo sabe o tal vez si, el otro día cuando lo recogí en el rancho mire a la _potranca,_ estaba más gorda que yo cuando estaba en cinta— soltó con una risita— seguramente que da a luz hoy o mañana. Link no lo sabe pero quizás lo presiente, suele crear vínculos muy bonitos con los animales.

Nuevamente miró gruñir a su marido, lo aplacó con un tierno beso en la boca y después lo invitó a que juntos se calentaran bajo el resguardo de la chimenea.

 **…**

Tal y como Erlen lo había dicho. De madrugada un relinchido sonoro había despertado al viejo Marcus, el rancho estaba vacío como normalmente lo estaba en días de descanso, esperaba que la yegua diera luz por sí misma, pero las horas pasaban y la claridad de la mañana llegaba acompañada con la preocupación de que no pudiera lograrlo, el hecho de que fuera primeriza tampoco calmaba los nervios.

Marcus resopló de manera triste, le dolía perder a un animal tan bonito, pero si no conseguía sacar a la cría seguramente no solamente el potrillo moriría sofocado. Pensaba de manera ansiosa tamborileando la barandilla de las cuadras con los dedos de la mano izquierda, si por lo menos Renus no se hubiera ido de vacaciones a Hyrule.

Entonces escuchó chirrido y se viró ante la sorpresa.

Link se sacudió la lluvia del cabello, llovía tanto que ni siquiera el paraguas de Erlen le había servido de mucho.

— ¿Pero,… ¡Link!, que haces aquí?

Pero el chico ladeó la cabeza, no estaba seguro de como contestar a eso

— Como sea, creo que las diosas te mandan. Anda tengo un favor que pedirte, quédate con Reidh y no dejes que hunda la cabeza en el heno y si vez que comienza a salir el potrillo jálalo con cuidado de los cascos, creo que se ha atorado, voy a buscar a Braulio para que nos ayude.

Y simplemente salió de ahí sin decir otra palabra, cogió al garañón que estaba más cerca y se fue a trote con dirección a la granja dejando a Link un poco perdido con las instrucciones.

Entonces la lluvia se volvió un más densa, la tormenta se llevó consigo el follaje de los árboles, el viejo ranchero cabalgo como pudo, pero con ese clima le fue imposible moverse rápido. Incluso entonces después de mucho tiempo sintió pena por la pobre yegua.

—Ya no creo que lleguemos— dijo Braulio mientras se esforzaban por recorrer la última recta que les quedaba del camino.

—No, ya no— pronunció de manera triste sabiendo que había pasado mucho tiempo, estaban cubiertos de lodo hasta las pantorrillas, el garañón que los había llevado hasta ahí también estaba exhausto.

Cansados y con frío al menos pretendieron refugiarse mientras pasaba la tormenta, un aliento gélido salió de sus bocas mientras se internaban en el establo.

—Lo siento Marcus, se cuánto te gustaba la yegua.

—Mala suerte muchacho. Mala suerte. — le respondió con voz resignada.

Llamó a Link, pero únicamente el silencio le contestó, y volvió a llamarlo pero la voz del muchacho siguió en el mutismo. Tal vez había sido mala idea dejarlo solo, y ahora que lo pensaba Link se había encariñado con la tordilla, si la yegua se había muerto lo más probable era que el pobre hylian hubiera vuelto llorando a su casa.

Se maldijo en el pensamiento, no había visto venir aquello, se rascó la cabeza y le hizo una seña a Braulio, el otro muchacho entendió enseguida, al menos deberían limpiar el desastre, era realmente duro pero ambos sabían que era parte del oficio, de vez en cuando pasaba con los caballos y también con las cabras. Era parte de la vida.

Caminaron escurriendo agua hasta que de pronto escucharon varios sonidos, había un relinchido alegre y travieso.

—Te vas a caer— pronunció una voz que venía desde el fondo del establo.

Ambos asomaron la cabeza a la última cuadra en donde se suponía que habían dejado a la pobre tordilla, grande fue su sorpresa, no se había muerto permanecía recostada junto al heno; cansada y adormilada. Cerca de ahí Link estaba correteando a otra pequeña creatura.

—Por el amor de Laotan— clamó Braulio— ¿tú hiciste eso?

Finalmente Link se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

—Mira Braulio, Reidh tuvo una hijita, ¿verdad que es preciosa?— expresó atrapando a la potranca con una toalla; Marcus había dejado agua caliente y varias de estas antes de irse, así que Link había intuido que eran para limpiar a la nueva creatura.

Era una sorpresa pero al parecer después de todo la yegua primeriza había logrado parir sin ayuda. Les había pegado un buen susto creyendo que moriría, pero al final las cosas habían salido tal y como la naturaleza lo había planeado.

 **[***]**

Nadie jamás hubiera creído que la pequeña potranca que había nacido aquella mañana cambiaria para siempre las esperanzas de los Wolfang, después de dos meses se suponía que Link debería de haber abandonado su trabajo, ya no había deuda que saldar y su familia no ameritaba de dinero extra para subsistir, pero la pequeña equina que había venido al mundo había llegado para hacer un verdadero cambio en su vida.

Link, quien en un inicio no tenía otros motivos para permanecer en el rancho de Marcus había encontrado parte de su personalidad perdida al haberse hecho cargo de la cría de la yegua, no era que simplemente lo amara por ser lo primero que había visto al venir al mundo sino que de verdad la potranca lo había aceptado a él como a su único dueño.

Contrario a lo que hubiera podido ocurrir, Khorring trato de convencer a Marcus para que le hiciera un lugar permanente a su hijo dentro de su equipo de trabajo, ¿La razón…?

Era difícil explicarlo con palabras. O quizás más bien había sido ese el instintivo. Las palabras, las que toda una vida habían estado retenidas en la mente del muchacho sin poder expresarse.

—Y se mezcla con marrón— explicó Link mientras le daba una pincelada al cuadro que pintaba aquella tarde, la potranca asintió alegremente como si pudiera entender las palabras del muchacho.

—Quien lo diría — espetó el viejo ranchero desde su sitio en la distancia, Link estaba más parlanchín que de costumbre, siempre le había costado mucho hablar con casi cualquier persona, pero a la potranca sí que le hablaba; y le hablaba mucho, le hablaba del antiguo Hyrule y de Zelda, de su familia y su mejor amiga Ilia, le hablaba de sus sueños y de las cosas que de un tiempo hacia delante le preocupaban sobre el futuro.

Desafortunadamente el amable anciano ya no se sentía tan fuerte como en sus mejores años, el tiempo pasaba y creía lo mejor era traspasarle el negocio a su único nieto. Para mala fortuna Renus tenía un carácter de los mil demonios que a veces sólo él se aguantaba y respecto a eso Marcus no podía hacer nada, excepto negar tristemente con la cabeza.

—Hare lo que se pueda— le dijo a Khorring con voz sincera

El cazador suspiró aletargadamente mientras le dedicaba una última mirada a su hijo quien aquella tarde se había puesto a hacer un retrato sentado en la cuadrilla de la potranca; literalmente se había echado en el piso junto a las patas de Reidh y la tordilla lo miraba apaciblemente mientras cuidaba de forma amorosa a su pequeña cría.

Sin remedio contra lo que no podía cambiarse, se viró y se fue del sitio. Quizás algún día Link encontrara su lugar en mundo, podía ser ese o podría ser incluso alguno que estuviera aún más lejos. Fuera como fuera lo poco que se podía hacer hecho estaba.

Ciertos ojos recelosos miraron al cazador marcharse. Renus jamás había visto con buenos ojos al muchacho, odiaba su mirada perdida y despreocupada y odiaba que su abuelo le pasara demasiados errores por alto, había aguantado los últimos meses en los que sabía que si Link trabajaba ahí era para pagar por los daños que accidentalmente le había hecho al establo.

— ¡ ¿Se puede saber qué haces?!— le gruñó por fuera de la cuadra— no estés jugando con ese animal.

Link levantó la mirada, pero no había sentimiento que pudiera expresarle a aquel hombre, sus ojos se mostraron vacíos y desinteresados, mas aun así la educación inculcada por sus padres le obligó a responderle de la mejor manera.

—No es animal.

— ¿Qué?

—No se llama "animal". Su nombre es Epona— explicó pronunciado el nombre de la potrilla con mucho cariño.

—No puedes ponerle nombre a algo que no te pertenece, y además ya va siendo tiempo de que te vayas, estorbas ¿Qué no terminaste ya de pagar tu deuda?

—El anciano Marcus dijo que podía quedarme.

Gruñó de mala manera y empuñó la mano contra la rejilla, quizás habría sacado al podre hylian de ahí a jalones, pero la yegua que habitaba la cuadra se encabritó al sentirlo así de cerca.

—Cuidado Renus, estas a un pie de ocupar el negocio de la familia ¿y aun no aprendes las reglas?, no molestes a las yeguas mientras están amamantando— exclamó el anciano desde la distancia.

Al final Marcus se marchó y dejó al nieto hecho una fiera.

No volvió a intentarlo, Reidh era una yegua dócil pero hasta las creaturas más pasivas podían convertirse en fieras con tal de proteger aquello que amaban, habría días en los que la equina fácilmente le habría arrancado la mano.

—Lárgate— le rechistó en voz baja pero amenazante sabiendo que su abuelo ya no lo oía, Link volvió a mirarlo con ojos carentes de sentimiento y emociones, hasta que finalmente Renus se marchó habiendo perdido la batalla aquel día.

—Oye, Link— una vocecita tierna lo llamó desde la ventana del establo. Era Ilia, le sonrió y lo llamó alegremente con el brazo.

 **…**

Todo apuntaba a que aquel sería un medio año de locos, o al menos eso era lo que Renus creía. ¡cómo era posible!, el caos parecía multiplicarse de la nada. Primero Link y luego Ilia, ambos se habían pegado como chicle en todo lo que hacia el otro y para el colmo….

— ¡Maldita potranca!— gruñó por enésima vez cuando Epona le mordió la mano izquierda, literalmente lo había atacado en todos lados incluso una vez le había rotó los pantalones.

Era indomable para casi cualquiera. Un día se había saltado la cerca y había corrido por todo el rancho, nadie había podido atraparla hasta que sin mas casi al anochecer Marcus tuvo que mandar llamar a Link, bastó con que el muchacho la llamara para que la pequeña yegua fuera a correr hasta sus brazos. Eso tenía a Renus más que furico.

Epona lo miró con ojos desafiantes.

—Ni se te ocu…— dejo la frase a medias antes de que la equina lo noqueara, prácticamente lo había embestido y lo había dejado sin aire.

Así que se salió y corrió como una cabra loca con tres empleados tras de ella y la veterinaria que le hacia el chequeo de rutina.

Ese día Khorring y Moy trabajaban en algo nuevo que Marcus les había pedido, podrían haber sido cualquiera pero el ranchero les había contratado a ellos por la habilidad y destreza manual que ambos demostraban. Una parte del rancho comenzaba a convertirse en un circuito nuevo de entrenamiento para los caballos, el negocio crecía y el espacio se estaba quedando corto.

Y mientras Moy trabajaba en la cerca, Khorring se había enfrascado en la tarea de crear algunos obstáculos para salto, Link estaba a su lado tratando de explicarle un dibujo en el que él mismo había plasmado un diseño que había creado después de haber visto varios libros.

El cazador asintió mientras ambos colocaban la madera en posición para después amacizarla con unos clavos.

— ¡Atrápenla!, ¡atrápenla!— gritó una voz femenina

Ambos se viraron, justo en ese momento Epona pasó a su lado y salto alegremente la vaya que ambos habían puesto. Link simplemente soltó una risita ante la travesura mientras veía llegar jadeando a la doctora que había venido desde la ciudadela y a los otros empleados que ni por asomo eran más rápidos que la chica.

—Epona, ¡Ven Epona!— gritó Link.

La pequeña yegua dio la vuelta y volvió a su lado, Link simplemente le acarició la cabeza mientras esta se quedaba de manera muy mansa. Finalmente Khorring lo despachó para que ayudara a la pobre samaritana, Link obedeció y se fue a sostener a Epona para que pudieran darle el chequeo de rutina.

Y mientras tanto ambos hombres habían decidido tomar un pequeño descanso, el sol estaba casi en su cenit y eso hacía que el calor se pusiera un tanto insoportable, así que con un poco de ansia fueron y se refugiaron bajo la sombra de un tejaban que el viejo Marcus utilizaba para descansar mientras observaba a sus trabajadores.

Y ahí estaba, los miró con sus ojos ancianos y les ofreció un vaso de agua fresca. Por unos segundos todo parecía normal hasta que sin más notó que el cazador no le quitaba la mirada.

—Diga usted Señor— clamó de manera divertida intuyendo que el otro hombre buscaba el momento o las palabras adecuadas.

El cazador simplemente rechistó con un suspiro resignado, ¿así de transparentes eran sus intenciones?, por el rabillo de la mirada miró a Moy aguantarse una risita, pero él ignoró el gesto y decidió mejor tomar de una vez la palabra.

—Quiero a la potranca— espetó sin rodeos.

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero que me vendas a la potranca— repitió. Desde lo lejos observó hacia un árbol cuya frondosidad cobijaba con sombra a otros trabajadores; ahí estaba su hijo. Miró Link mientras sostenía al animalillo, Epona por otra parte miraba al muchacho con ojos grandes mientras la doctora husmeaba dentro de sus orejas haciéndole la limpieza que correspondía.

Moy simplemente miró al cazador curioso.

—Mi mujer y yo hemos hablado al respecto. Ella dijo que sí.

Volvió a mirar a su hijo, mientras cierto recuerdo volvía su memoria, hacía pocos días que mientras cenaban le habían preguntado que quería de cumpleaños, esa fecha se acercaba aunque como siempre intuían que Link terminaría por decirles que no deseaba nada, así había sido durante toda su vida, jamás había pedido nada porque simplemente era feliz estado cerca de su familia. Pero aquella noche el muchacho bajo la mirada y habló con un poco de nervios.

" _¿Puedo comprar a Epona?_ "

No había pedido que le compraran la yegua, había **pedido permiso** para poder comprarla. Desde entonces Khorrin había sabido que Link quería a ese animal con toda su alma.

— ¿Para que la quieres?— espetó Moy en voz incrédula.

—Además, puede que sea indomable toda la vida, tiene un carácter que no había visto en todos mis años de ranchero.

—No importa— contestó, sus ojos azules parecían muy decididos— La quiero.

— ¿Y puedes pagarla?— canturreó el espadachín, haciéndole esa bromita.

Khorring ignoro el comentario, sabía que los caballos eran caros y mucho más los de un racho que normalmente criaba para los soldados y caballeros del reino.

—Véndamela Marcus, le daré un adelanto como muestra de compromiso.

El anciano frunció el ceño.

—Lo pensare… lo pensare…

 **[***]**

Y así fue como las vidas de Link y Epona se entrelazaron aún más de que lo que el destino ya había predicho.

" _Solamente porque se trata de ti_ " Le dijo el ranchero después de una semana. Un día antes del cumpleaños de Link habían sellado el trato, el ahorro de muchos años que Erlen guardaba con recelo apenas si alcanzó para cubrir la mitad del precio que el ranchero había fijado.

Así que Link estaba sumamente feliz, ahora podía llevar a Epona a casi todas partes, aunque se había acordado que seguiría siendo propiedad del rancho mientras no se pagara el precio completo.

Finalmente había llegado el día en el que cumplía dieciocho, estaba muy emocionado aunque no precisamente por él mismo, no sabía como pero en esa última semana había logrado ver a diario a Zelda en sus sueños, como si esa línea mágica e imaginaria que dividía el horizonte de ambos se hiciera cada vez más y más pequeña, delgada y quebradiza.

Aunque…

— ¿Por qué un lobo?— clamó Ilia de manera divertida como si se burlara de ese loco sueño de su amigo.

—Yo no sé. Pero era un Lobo, vi mi aspecto a través de su mirada. Era un lobo pero ella no me tenía miedo.

—Estás loco, Link— rechistó mientras comía un trozo de la tarta de manzana que Erlen había preparado aquel día, no solía comer cosas dulces pero al fin y al cabo era el cumpleaños de su amigo, así que no venía mal comer ese tipo de cosas de vez en cuando. Y también para Link ya que Erlen solía restringirle un poco el azúcar dado que el muchacho no sabía ponerse medida para eso.

—Era un castillo muy alto y desde la ventana se veían casi todas las estrellas. Y aullé.

— ¿A qué?, a si… a la luna— clamó soltando una carcajada.

—No había luna— respondió él sin prestar atención al sarcasmo del comentario, no sabía porque pero la canción que había cantado como lobo estaba grabada en su cabeza.

Ilia se quedó en silencio, aunque después lo miró de manera curiosa, Link había comenzado a tatarear, Epona quien yacía a su lado emitió un leve relinchido, se sacudió las crines y después se recostó a su lado.

El día pareció transcurrir de manera común y corriente, eran las seis de la tarde cuando Ilia se despidió de la familia, había sido un día muy divertido aunque en la última media hora Link había entrado en una especie de letargo, de pronto sin saber porque parecía un poco triste, intuyeron que estaba cansado así que simplemente cesaron las actividades del día, al poco rato el joven hylian se encerró en su cuarto, Erlen asomó dos o tres veces la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta pero siempre lo encontró distraído mirando por la ventana, lo llamó a cenar pero Link no quiso salir de su cuarto así que Khorring fue a buscarlo para ver que ocurría pero cuando entró en la recamara de su hijo lo encontró bocetando y garabateando en papeles.

Y nuevamente ahí estaba Zelda, llevaba un vestido muy bonito y más alhajas de las que Link alguna vez le había pintado.

—Link

Estaba tan concentrado que cuando lo llamaron literalmente rompió la punta del lápiz, el trozo del carboncillo rebotó por el suelo y rodó hasta las botas del cazador quien con una mirada severa miró al objeto hasta detenerse.

—Baja a cenar— ordenó

—No tengo hambre.

—No importa que no tengas, hazlo por tu madre.

Y eso fue todo tuvo que dejar el boceto aunque no quería, con cariño desmedido lo guardó en uno de los cajones, quizás más tarde le diera color o algo por el estilo.

Pocas cosas solían ponerlo tan inquieto, suspiró varias veces aunque de todas maneras comió su cena, al inicio con desgana y al final jugueteando un poco sobre su propio plato, llevaba cerca de cinco minutos en los que no dejaba de picarle al guisante con el tenedor que tenía.

— ¿Qué hace que "Tu dama" este hoy más guapa de lo común?— soltó el cazador así de la nada haciendo que el guisante de Link saliera disparado.

Por un segundo el pobre chico se ruborizó completamente.

—No… no se… algo paso, supongo. Me dormí un rato y cuando desperté tenía la imagen pegada en la cabeza.

—Bueno si se puso bonita debe ser una fecha especial— dijo Erlen siguiéndole el juego. Desde hacía mucho que ambos padres habían renunciado a tratar de hacer entender a su hijo que Zelda era una fantasía, siempre era extraño tratar con el tema, pero al final ambos habían aprendido que Link se sentía más cómodo cuando los tres hablaban como si la dichosa princesa existiera.

— ¿Especial?— musitó Link. Quizás lo sabía… quizás… algo dentro de sí hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

Suspiró de lleno. Khorring le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza, anochecía y al final el tema se quedó a medias. Pero esa noche el pobre dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama, todavía faltaba una hora para la madrugada pero se había convencido plenamente de que no podía seguir ni un minuto más en su cuarto. Nuevamente, sin pensarlo saltó por la ventana, hacia un poco de frio pero eso no le importó mientras caminaba con rumbo fijo hacia su colina, había algo que necesitaba comprobar con urgencia y ese algo no podía esperar hasta mañana. Había dado tres pasos fuera de su propiedad cuando de pronto algo lo empujó traviesamente por la espalda.

—Shhhh— Shitó de manera graciosa. Epona ladeó la cabeza, como era su cumpleaños Marcus le había dejado que se la quedara todo el día, así que se suponía que estaba dormida en el cobertizo de la casa— está bien, ven conmigo te voy a enseñar mi lugar secreto— pronunció en voz bajita.

Poco tiempo después ambos se encontraban atravesando el bosque, los cascos de la potrilla de vez en cuando resbalan contra las raíces, Link caminó cerca de ella de vez en cuando dándole empujoncitos y acariciándole las crines para que no tuviera miedo.

—Ves, este es mi mirador de estrellas— dijo en tono divertido señalando al extenso cielo, Epona también miró hacia arriba aunque posiblemente no entendía a que se debían semejantes emociones por parte de su dueño— Pero no le digas a nadie— pronunció— es secreto. Aquí conocí a Zelda, seguramente si me quedo esta noche vuelva a verla en mis sueños.

Pero el tiempo pasó y el sueño no llegaba, no era por nada pero creía que era el peor día para tener insomnio, y quizás llovía porque una nube negra se veía cargada de agua hacia el cielo del norte, eso no mejoraría las cosas en absoluto.

Triste y resignado finalmente recargó la cabeza sobre su pequeña yegua, el viento aullaba y Epona se había hecho bolita en sí misma, quizás pensaba que era mejor volver aunque no quería irse sin ver a su princesa. Pero entonces como respondiendo a su deseo su cuerpo entró en un extraño letargo de pronto y sin saber en qué momento preciso se quedó sumamente dormido.

 **.**

 **.**

— _Te ves preciosa mi niña_

 _Viró la vista, se quedó boquiabierto, era la cosa más preciosa que jamás hubiera visto en la vida, le imagen que había aparecido en su mente aquella tarde no se comparaba en nada con el esplendor que irradiaba en ese preciso instante su princesa._

 _Una mujer alta y albina se acercó a Zelda, era la primera vez que Link la veía pero supo plenamente que su nombre era Impa, que era Sheikah, guardiana y tutora de su princesa; como si aquella información hubiera estado siempre en su cabeza. La vio abrazarla mientras Zelda le correspondía el abrazo, ambas tenían una enorme sonrisa._

— _Impa, ¡Ven rápido!— clamó una voz desconocida_

 _La Sheikah se viró malhumorada, fuera de la habitación un hombre ataviado en capucha le hacía señas._

— _Se está haciendo un lio en la recepción, el rey dice que…_

— _Aragón ¡por las benditas Diosas!, definitivamente hoy no, ven acá— rechistó agarrándolo de la manga— ¡¿Tengo que cambiarte yo misma?!_

— _¡Que!_

— _Es un día especial como para que traigas esa vieja y horrible capucha puesta._

— _Es la única que tengo._

— _Ni que remedio, vamos a ver que encontramos que no puedes andar en esas fachas._

— _¡Pero la puerta!_

— _La puerta puede esperar— Gruñó. Literalmente se lo llevó a rastras._

 _Zelda soltó una risita, lentamente se viró y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora al único acompañante que le quedaba._

— _¿Y qué tal?... ¿Te gusta?— le preguntó de manera tímida._

 _Se veía preciosa, llevaba un vestido color azul prusia de múltiples encajes, manga larga y amplia, y corsé al mismo tono decorado con incrustaciones de piedritas; que en su conjunto dibujaban figuras de flores rodeando al símbolo de la familia real y a la mítica trifuerza, antiguo tesoro dorado de la diosas. Ese día lucia unos aretes a juego y las manos aguantadas con seda blanca y reluciente, llevaba el cabello suelto pero Impa le había hecho una decoración con una trenza sencilla que le había quedado a modo de diadema._

— _Más hermosa que las diosas— musitó casi sin aliento. Nuevamente al igual que en todos sus sueños no tenía control sobre su cuerpo o sus palabras, mas sin embargo aquello que había dicho le había nacido del alma._

 _De manera traviesa Zelda se le acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura, él devolvió el abrazo y le dio un besito en la coronilla._

— _Ahora sí, Link._

— _Ahora sí, amor._

— _He esperado este día toda una vida. Sabes… me muero por salir mañana por la puerta principal._

— _Hey, ¿Tiene algo de malo mi elaborado y bien confeccionado agujero?_

 _Realmente eso hizo que se riera a carcajadas, estaba muy feliz. Lo apachurró fuerte aunque Link supo entender que pese a eso el gesto lo había hecho con suma delicadeza como si la princesa temiera que él fuera a desvanecerse entre sus brazos._

 _Y de pronto todo tenía sentido, había una enorme fiesta en el palacio, acompañó a su dama por los largos pasillos de ese castillo, estaba realmente repleto de gente, personas demasiado elegantes, eso le daba miedo y verdaderamente le intimidaba mucho, pero por otro lado su otro yo "el Link del sueño" parecía avanzar con pasos seguros, no le molestaba tener que lidiar con ese ambiente ni tampoco con el hecho de que todo el mundo parecía ignorarlo._

 _Fue una tarde larga, quizás la más larga de su vida, acompañó a Zelda en cada momento, dio el buen gusto a los comerciantes del pueblo que habían venido en representación de los súbditos, a los vecinos de las naciones aliadas y a uno que otro sabio que andaba por ahí disperso. Receló con firmeza a los príncipes vagabundos que intentaban coquetearle a su chica pero también se abstuvo para no hacerles ninguna travesura, sabía bien que Zelda sólo tenía ojos para él, eso lo llenaba de alegría, aunque también de mucha tristeza…_

 _Pasaban el rato inadvertidos en una mesa solitaria, Zelda sonreía pero no dejaba de ver la pista de baile, las parejas daban vueltas de manera armónica al ritmo de un conjunto de canciones bonitas que el propio Soberano del reino había mandado a componer solo para ella. Los ojos de la princesa brillaban con emoción y cariño al pensar en ello, mas sin embargo había rechazado a todo aquel pretendiente que la había invitado a compartir algún vals._

— _Zel…— Link musitó tratando de aplacar sus emociones, moderando su tono.— si quieres puedes ir a bailar amor. Disfruta tu fiesta._

— _No quiero bailar con ellos Link, quiero bailar contigo._

 _Le sonrió de manera cálida y fue a acurrucarse junto a su regazo. Le dolía tanto tanto no poder complacerla en eso._

— _Lo siento._

— _No te disculpes. No tiene importancia._

— _Para mi corazón sí. Quiero ver siempre tu sonrisa._

— _Soy feliz si te quedas a mi lado para siempre._

 _Asintió y cerró los ojos por un rato, la velada pasaba cálida y placentera, pero Link debió abandonar su sitio cuando varios invitados ocuparon los lugares aledaños, como nadie parecía notar su presencia tuvo que deslindarse de su silla cuando vio acercarse a otras damas, las jóvenes se sentaron ahí mientras platicaban largo y tendido con Zelda. Link permaneció atento y paciente posado al lado de su compañera._

— _Zel…_

 _Nuevamente la llamó, la miró con ojos tiernos. Pareciera que llevaban siglos sin mirarse, perdidos el uno en la mirada del otro sin posibilidad alguna de deslindarse de aquello._

— _Necesito salir a tomar aire_

— _Necesito salir a tomar aire_

 _Clamaron al unísono, aunque solamente la voz de la princesa fue audible para los presentes quienes asintieron y consintieron que se retirara, faltaba media hora para el gran anuncio y era normal que comenzara sentirse nerviosa._

 _Caminaron juntos, Link la retuvo cuando la vio con intenciones de salir a los jardines._

— _Allá arriba— le susurró al oído. Zelda viró la vista, en el segundo piso Impa y Aragón yacían apostillados en la entrada de uno de los balcones. Sonrió de manera tímida y lo tomó de la mano, las escaleras jamás habían aparecido tan largas._

— _Su balcón especial— Pronunció Aragón de manera juguetona haciendo una reverencia cuando los tuvo enfrente._

 _Impa le dio un zape pero él simplemente soltó una risita, no podía creer que de verdad hubiera terminado pidiendo un traje prestado, no era de su estilo aunque tampoco desentonaba demasiado con su aspecto, había debido acomodarse el pelo y trenzarse el largo que normalmente usaba a modo de cola de caballo. En cambio para Impa había bastado ponerse un uniforme de "Gala" pues al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser Sheikah y para ella era un orgullo lucir el emblema de su clan en un día tan especial como ese._

— _Gracias— pronunció, sintió que Link la empujaba un poco para poder secuestrarla a un lugar más privado._

 _Finalmente ambos pudieron tomar aire fresco, Link la abrazó de la cintura y le plantó un beso en cuello de manera posesiva._

— _Oye— rechistó de manera nerviosa aunque también estaba completamente colorada._

— _No pasa nada, pedí guardia personal al menos para este espacio._

— _¿Sí?— musitó cerrando los ojos, escuchó como Impa bloqueaba la entrada del balcón al correr una de las cortinas de terciopelo que servían para ese preciso propósito— Cuando…?_

— _Waow, no tienes idea, dos semanas o dos meses…. Que importa— pronunció de manera casi seductora haciendo que ella soltara una risita— quería tenerte únicamente para mí aunque fuera sólo un ratito._

— _Que oportuno— susurró de vuelta abrazándose a su cuello, nuevamente la música sonaba y se escuchaba fuerte y claro. — ¿Bailas conmigo?— preguntó con tono casi emocionado, Link asintió y la cogió por la cintura._

 _Igual que aquel día bailaron al ritmo de sus corazones, como si fueran una sola alma o las piezas de un mismo rompecabezas.*_

— _¿Te he dicho que bailas divino?— pronunció mientras le escondía el rostro en el pecho, él simplemente alzó una ceja._

— _Los siglos no pasan en vano, amor. Bailar es parte de la vida de la realeza y yo siempre he querido formar parte de tu vida… incluso ahora— musitó en tono triste._

 _Zelda lo consoló con la mirada, "no importa" volvió a repetirle, aunque sabía lo que para Link significaban tantas privaciones, haber luchado hasta el cansancio y aun así no haber podido lograr nada._

— _Ni siquiera puedo darte un regalo de cumpleaños, no hay mucho que pueda hacer estando en esta forma._

— _No lo necesito. Bésame._

 _Y la besó, aunque no precisamente en la boca, jugó con sus labios de manera tierna y después descendió por su cuello hasta un lugar casi prohibido, pudo haber seguido así toda una eternidad de no haber sido porque escuchó silbar a Aragón de manera discreta por detrás de la cortina._

— _¿Ya paso media hora?... no es posible._

— _Tendremos que posponer esto para luego, corazón— dijo ella de manera tierna mientras le acariciaba la cabeza._

— _No— gruñó a modo de berrinche._

 _Finalmente la soltó de forma resignada aunque de verdad no quería. Poco tiempo después Impa asomó la cabeza, Zelda le asintió con la mirada y la tomó del brazo para para que la acompañara al frente de la sala de los tronos, era costumbre que en ese día la princesa fuera acompañada de su guardiana más cercana en un rito meramente simbólico para cortar ataduras que habían estado presentes durante esos largos dieciocho años._

— _Link— Lo llamó justo cuando estaba ya al pie de la escalera— No estés triste. Soy Feliz…_

 _La vio marcharse, se quedó quieto, sus ojos la siguieron hasta que desapareció con Impa entre la multitud de invitados, entonces sintió que su corazón se desmoronaba. Y lloró. Lloró en silencio porque en otro tiempo ese hubiera sido su sitio, su lugar como guardián eterno del cual no podía tomar posesión en esa era._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Despertó de golpe como si la muerte lo hubiera abrazado plenamente, estaba seguro de que su corazón palpitaba a todo galope como caballo debocado y sin embargo no lograba escuchar ni uno solo de sus latidos.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba sumamente mareado. Recostado desde la cama observó aquel cuarto, era enorme, lujoso, literalmente un pequeño palacio, olía a rosas aunque no hubiera sabido distinguir si era alguna clase de perfume o si el olor provenía directamente de uno de los floreros ubicados en el rincón de la estancia.

Una sombra fugitiva pasó por el rabillo de su mirada, escuchó el fragor de una de las puertas que cerraban a su costado.

Estaba solo y en un lugar desconocido. Casi. De la nada reconoció de golpe ese sitio, era el cuarto de Zelda.

Se quedó en silencio escuchando como el viento aullaba con rabia contra los ventanales, llovía de manera recia y las ventanas se quejaban ante ese despiadado azote.

No tenía idea de en qué momento había llegado a ese sitio, ¿en dónde había quedado Epona y como rayos había abandonado la colina?

Se levantó tanteando el terreno y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, los recuerdos de ese día se habían vuelto un verdadero caos…

 **…**

— _No hay motivo por el cual deba quedarse, ella lo quiere a su lado sin importar su condición._

 _Aquellos ojos violáceos lo miraron fijamente._

— _Quiero ir— simplemente lo soltó sabiendo que era eso lo que de verdad quería._

— _Entonces vamos, estoy seguro de que Impa no podrá negarle su sitio, además, nadie puede verlo así que no es como si se estuvieran incumpliendo las reglas._

— _Si… es verdad_

 **…**

— ¿Nadie puede verme?— preguntó para sí mismo, las palabras de ese joven de ojos violáceos resonaba en su cabeza, avanzó con cautela, sentía el cuerpo realmente ligero.

Escuchó como unos pasos susurraban al acercarse, y de la nada se abrió la puerta contigua. Un hechizo antiguo fue pronunciado en un Hyliano que no conocía y el candil que estaba a su lado cobró vida para iluminar la estancia.

Entonces se topó de frente con ella, sus ojos azules se cruzaron haciendo que sintiera una felicidad casi desmedida.

—Ze.. Zel…— la voz le falló, quizás por los nervios, la tenía enfrente y no estaba soñando.

—Estoy bien Link, vuelve a la cama.

— ¿A la cama?— musitó de manera triste no pudo evitarlo al ver también esa enorme tristeza en su mirada. ¿Qué había ocurrido?, si bien entendía su sueño era el recuerdo de lo había ocurrido pocas horas antes, y estaba radiante y preciosa llena de felicidad y de vida.

Miró sobre la silueta de su dama, la puerta del baño estaba abierta, el vestido tirado sobre el piso junto a los adornos del pelo y las alhajas que llevaba esa tarde. Abandonados, como si la princesa los hubiera tirado a la desgana.

— ¿Qué tienes?— animó a preguntar, pero Zelda no pudo contestar a esa pregunta, se estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas para no romper en llanto. El corazón de Link se quebró de dolor al ver esa expresión en su rostro.

Y simplemente terminó corriendo para estrecharla entre sus brazos…

Craso error.

No tenía idea de que no estaba en su cuerpo y cuando quiso cogerla fuertemente se fue de bruces hasta caer al suelo y rodar de manera tonta. Estaba catatónico tratando de entender porque la había traspasado y porque de repente se veía tan traslucido como si su propia existencia se tratara de una ilusión quebradiza.

Entonces intentó levantarse pero el mareo se apoderó nuevamente de su cuerpo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

 **…**

 _Miró fijamente, la sala de los tronos estaba repleta. Zelda e Impa se abrían paso por un caminito que los guardias les habían predispuesto. El soberano del reino nuevamente dio la bienvenida sus invitados y sus palabras se enredaron en un largo discurso que como era costumbre era dictado cada vez que llegaba ese día._

 _La Princesa y su guardiana se posaron al frente de los tronos, escucharon atentamente, Zelda de pie, Impa acuclillada a su lado. Link miró la escena y como si fuera un impulso terminó saltando desde la barandilla del segundo piso._

 _Fue extraño…_

 _Muy extraño, cuando tocó el suelo ya no era plenamente humano, las almohadillas del lobo se fundieron con la alfombra aterciopelada, avanzó rápido y seguro, nadie más notó su presencia y se posó al lado de Zelda recargando su enorme cabeza canida contra su cintura, entonces ella sonrió de nuevo y le regaló una tierna caricia; un gesto tan dulce que disfrutó con cada parte de su alma._

 _Se quedó quieto y silente mostrando respeto ante cada una de las palabras que el rey decía. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio._

 _Era la sombra del diablillo…_

 _Una maldad antigua que merodeaba desde hacía centurias por los pasillos el palacio. Gruñó sintiendo como se le erizaba todo el pelaje, podría habérsele echado encima de no ser porque desapareció a tan rápido como había venido._

 _De reojo miró a su princesa. Zelda no parecía haber notado nada, quizás porque sus sentidos no eran tan agudos como los del lobo, fuera como fuese había desaparecido más aun así siguió alerta, el rey acentuó su tono llegando al final de su discurso._

— _Como bien saben, tal y como dicta la tradición cuando una princesa cumple la mayoría de edad es momento de que abra sus alas…_

 _Finalmente, de verdad casi no podía creer que de verdad hubiera llagado ese día, Zeda trató de seguir respirando y aferró su mano contra el pelaje del gran lobo._

 _Inquieto Link miró al escenario, quizás eran los nervios o las emociones de Zelda las que se le había pegado._

—… _me enorgullece decir, que mi pequeña se ha convertido en toda una dama. Mas sin embargo me temo que algunas tradiciones a veces sucumben ante factores que escapan de nuestras manos, como bien sabrán me duele entender que la seguridad del reino se ha vuelto quebradiza, frágil y preocupante. Jamás permitiría que algo le pasara a mi más grande tesoro…_

— _¿Qué?, pero que…— La sonrisa de Zelda había desaparecido. No era cierto, no podía ser cierto, a su lado Impa parecía también entender lo que pasaba y se había quedado hecha piedra._

—… _y por eso mismo me veo en la terrible situación de tomar elecciones. La Ley de los dieciocho años quedara pospuesta a nuevo aviso…_

 _Eso fue todo. Ese corazón alegre se quedó helado, la pobre princesa se quedó en shock profundo._

— _¡Tú!— gruñó sintiéndose furico._

 _El bramido del lobo fue tan fuerte que sacó a Impa de su letargo, fue entonces cuando los ojos de La sheikah se clavaron en la silueta escurridiza del primer ministro, el pequeño hombrecillo malvado estaba apostillado muy cerca de sus altezas, no sabía cómo ni cuándo se había acercado tanto, pero Link lo miraba con ojos asesinos._

— _Tú le metiste ideas al rey en la cabeza— volvió a musitar de manera amenazante, avanzó lento con el hocico abierto, enseñando los dientes, sabiendo que en cualquier instante perdería el control y se le echaría encima, no le importaba que la sala estuviera llena de invitados ni que aquella ceremonia terminara por convertirse en un episodio nefasto, no podía soportar que ese horrible hombre hubiera vuelto a lastimar al amor de su vida._

 _Detrás del rey la reina se levantó de su trono y lo cogió por el brazo, también estaba perpleja pero no supo encontrar razones lógicas tras las palabras de su marido._

— _Es lo mejor. He consultado a mis sabios y no pasara nada si retrasamos la ceremonia. A cambio de eso me parece que puedo compensar a Zelda, le he escogido a la mejor escolta para que pueda dar paseos de vez en cuando, mira querida te regalo a mi mejores caballeros— le dijo a Zelda presentándole a sus cinco mejores hombres, Sir Arthur estaba ahí pero también parecía incomodo al igual que el resto de sus camaradas._

 _Quizás esperaron respuesta por parte de la susodicha. Pero no dijo nada, no tenía palabras de agradecimiento, ni comentarios, ni siquiera reclamos de furia…. solamente el corazón roto en mil pedazos, una lágrima se le resbaló por la mejilla._

— _No llores cariño no es tan malo— clamó el rey dispuesto air a abrazarla y darle consuelo._

 _Pero Zelda se dio la media vuelta y con pasos largos avanzó había la salida, el eco de su travesía resonó en la sala de los tronos que se había quedado en el mutismo ante aquella sorpresa, y Link perdió el instinto asesino que hasta entonces había estado al asedio._

— _Amor…— la llamó, olvidó al ministro y también dio la vuelta para correr a su lado._

 **…**

Y ahora estaba ahí, encerrada en su cuarto ni había esperado a que la fiesta concluyera.

— ¡Link!— Lo llamó se arrodilló a su lado— ¿estás bien amor?

—Yo.. yo… si, pero.

No podía ni creer las cosas que había visto en su cabeza. Zelda suspiró y permaneció ahí a su lado.

—Me siento tan tonta. No sé ni porque me hice tantas ilusiones… debí entender que pasaría, pero… aun asi.. aun asi…

Simplemente no pudo más, rompió llorar tanto como podía. Nuevamente Link deseo poder abrazarla, y mientras ese deseo se volvía más fuerte sintió que algo había cambiado, la tomó por la cintura tal como el "otro Link" solía hacerlo, pero esta vez se mantuvo firme, la abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte tratando de no resbalarse o nuevamente volverse intangible.

—Ahora no— pronunció bajito sintiendo que perdía la conciencia

— _Ahora no— repitió de nuevo sabiendo que ya no tenía control sobre sí mismo._

 _La conciencia protectora del otro Link lo había arrancado de golpe, su instinto era tan fuerte que lo había echado sin dificultad alguna, ahora sólo podía estar presente tal y como en sus sueños._

— _No llores Zel, no llores…_

 _Pero de verdad estaba desconsolada. Tras la puerta Aragón e Impa escucharon sin poder hacer nada, sabiendo que aunque les doliera debían permanecer al margen del asunto, ahora únicamente Link podía consolarla y quizás algún día lograr sanar sus heridas._

 **[***]**

Odiaba que pasara eso, y durante algún tiempo terminó sintiendo celos del Link que estaba al otro lado, no obstante ese sentimiento irónico desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, no sabía explicar porque pero era como sentir celos de sí mismo, eso era tonto… muy tonto. Dejó de hacerlo a los pocos días, aunque jamás se perdonó que le hubiera robado su primer abrazo.

Poco a poco Zelda volvió a mostrar su sonrisa, adoraba estar con ella aunque pocas veces por no decir casi nulas había vuelto a su lado siendo plenamente dueño de sus acciones. Las visitas al mirador de estrellas se hicieron cada vez más contantes, aunque no siempre tuvo la misma suerte y había ocasiones en las que volvía a casa sumamente decepcionado.

Una noche mientras miraba el cielo desde su ventana descubrió a Khorring patrullando las cercanías, sus constantes salidas nocturnas habían alertado a su padre, eso lo ponía un poco triste, no quería preocuparlo pero por otro lado no sabía cómo explicarle esas cosas tan extrañas que le pasaban mientras dormía, los sueños ya no eran simplemente sueños, eran recuerdos de su otro yo que yacía al otro lado, a veces recientes, a veces lejanos, un buen día entre ese tumulto de imágenes reconoció a su princesa con otra apariencia, tenía el cabello castaño y un porte austero que despedía mucha más elegancia que cualquier otra versión de ella que hubiera visto a lo largo de esas semanas. Era preciosa y la amaba tal y como era, pero comenzó a preguntarse ¿Cómo era que funcionaba la vida?, hasta cierto punto entendía que no siempre había sido lo que era ahora, y que más allá del tiempo el amor entre él y Zelda había sobrevivido por muchas centurias.

Era un cuento de fantasía.

Realmente no sabía si lo había imaginado, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que la Zelda de su época era verdadera, estaba por ahí en algún lado aunque no supiera decir exactamente en dónde. Ese castillo… ¿acaso era el propio castillo de Hyrule?, no lo sabía con certeza.

Nuevamente suspiró escuchando como Khorring hacia un último recorrido, entre cerró los ojos y se tiró a la cama. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, últimamente sentía que el aire se le escapaba y que la energía no le alcanzaba para todo el día.

 **…**

—… _Y este?_

— _No_

— _¿Este?_

— _No_

— _Mooohhh_

 _Link soltó una carcajada y la miró con ternura._

— _No te rías, esto es serio, me estoy volviendo loca ¡Por que no funciona!_

— _Ya vendrá, algún día. No desesperes._

— _Tal vez necesitamos algo que sea más contundente_

— _¿Contundente?_

— _Tú eres un caballero Link, quizás si probamos con una espada funcione._

— _¿Y llevaras la espada a todos lados?_

— _Si es necesario— clamó de manera segura— debe haber un objeto que sirva para hacer bien el KAI_

 _._

— ¿KAI?

—Cualquiera debería servir, quizás es algo que está mal con el hechizo. Pero lo he leído miles de veces.

Daba vueltas como loca en su cuarto, remolinando como gato histérico.

—No, debe ser el objeto. ¿Qué podría servir para ti, Link?

—¿Ammm?— la miró perplejo e ido, por un segundo de verdad sintió que era él plenamente.

—Tal vez de verdad no haya forma. O soy yo la que no sirve para esto.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para esto— repitió, se llevó las manos a la cara y trató de tomar aire, se sentía agobiada y preocupada por no haber hecho avances con su magia.

Finalmente Link dio un paso, la tomó del brazo y asomó debajo para ver su rostro.

—O no merezco tenerte a mi lado. ¿Es eso?— preguntó muy triste. Pero Link se escabulló en sus brazos y le enterró el rostro junto al cuello.

—No estés triste. Yo quiero estar contigo, ¿buscas algo mi princesa?, yo puedo encontrarlo, dime.

—Hay, Link— musitó, quiso abrazarlo un poco más fuerte pero de pronto se desvaneció de la nada, el pobre se fue de bruces y literalmente estampó contra el piso.

Preocupada aún más de lo que ya estaba Zelda fue a levantarlo, pero fue imposible no había manera de cogerlo si Link se quedaba intangible de esa manera.

— ¡Por que!— gruñó.

—Link te sientes bien. ¿Estás cansado?, es por mi culpa, aun te duele lo del otro día ¿verdad?, quizás mejor sea no seguir con esto, tengo miedo de entender que quizás te estoy haciendo daño.*

—Estoy bien. Lo que no entiendo es porque soy un **fantasma**.

Entonces todo se fue al traste Zelda se puso lívida y se arrodilló a su lado, lo miró de manera aún más preocupada.

—No eres un fantasma, no lo eres….

—Si traspasas cosas eres un fantasma.— pronunció con inocencia.

— ¿De verdad te sientes bien Link?, has estado muy raro estos días.

—Estoy bien. ¿Y tú mi princesa?, el otro día estabas llorando y es algo que todavía no entiendo, ¿Para algo era esa ceremonia?

— ¿Ceremonia?, ¿Mi cumpleaños?

— ¿Cumpleaños?

—Link, mírame a los ojos, ¿Qué te pasa?— clamó sintiendo que la conversación se había vuelto en incoherencias

.

— _En serio no piensas usar la espada ¿verdad?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _La espada, en el KAI. No quiero que te lastimes amor. — ladeó la mirada, Zelda lo veía raro, él mismo pareció sentirse perdido al notar que ambos estaban en el suelo ¿Cómo habían llegado al suelo?_

 _Zelda lo abrazó fuerte y le acarició la cabeza._

— _¿Qué… que tienes?— preguntó preocupado sintiendo como ella temblaba de miedo._

— _Te… te caíste_

— _¿Me caí?_

— _Y el cumpleaños_

— _¿Cumpleaños?_

— _¿No te acuerdas?, preguntaste por mi cumpleaños._

— _No. No he dicho nada de eso, yo…._

 _Simplemente se quedó sin palabras. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza, el recuerdo de la diosa del Valor vagabundeó en su memoria, se recordó a si mismo que todo cuanto había hecho tenía un precio._

 _._

 **[***]**

Llegó el día en el que sin aviso Zelda desapareció de sus sueños, estaba angustiado y sumamente irritado consigo mismo, sólo habían sido dos días pero sentía que se estaba ahogando. Algo estaba mal. Una noche cuando la tul nocturna era fría y despiadada algo lo llamó con ahínco, de manera desesperada e insistente. Un llamado antiguo que no podía ignorar por mucho que quisiera, ocurrió justo cuando la familia cenaba, todo parecía en orden hasta que de pronto Link soltó el tenedor de manera repentina, sus ojos estaban perdidos mientras en su cabeza se repetían palabras en un idioma que no entendía pero que le resultaba sumamente familiar.

Sin estar consiente de nada se paró de golpe, salió por la puerta y caminó en el sosiego de la noche con Khorring llamándolo a su espaldas. No escuchó nada, no existía nada, únicamente la voz y el eco de ésta que se repetía hasta en los lugares más prístinos de sus existencia.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al llegar a la fuente de Laotan. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a la diosa, yacía posada en una piedra musitando palabras inentendibles, su largo cabello esmeralda lo cubría todo, su piel perlada y sus ojos iluminaron la oscuridad de aquella noche con su sobrenatural brillo.

—Me ha dolido— clamó la deidad en voz monótona, pero el ambiente se crispó haciendo que el joven sintiera un miedo descomunal— me ha dolido….— repitio sobándose la mano.

Finalmente Link pareció tener el control de su propio cuerpo, no sabía cómo había llegado a ese sitio, dio un paso en reversa y tropezó cayéndose al suelo, cerró los ojos por instinto y cuando los abrió descubrió al ser divino posado a su lado, lo miraba de manera acusadora como si hubiera cometido un pecado imperdonable.

—Me dolió Link, ¡Como te atreviste a morderme!, no creas que alguna vez vaya a perdonarte— rugió muy cerca de su rostro.

El pobre chico estaba muerto de miedo, la presencia imponente de la deidad lo había dejado sin habla. Y de pronto lloró, lloro sin saber porque, no había hecho nada pero muy dentro de sí sentía arrepentimiento.

Los ojos esmeraldas de la diosa de pronto se volvieron compasivos, alargó un brazo y le acarició la cabeza como tratando de consolar a un animalito asustado.

—Cierto es…— habló

Lo cogió de manera tierna y lo levantó del piso.

—Lo siento. Pero no puedo contigo, eres terco y despiadado, sé que me odias.

—No… no te odio— dejó salir las palabras con voz trémula.— ¿Por qué….?, ¿Por qué tendría que odiarte?, no te odio.

—Pero yo sí.

Aplacó sus emociones y volvió a mirarlo, pero únicamente encontró ese trocito de alma pura que había sido hurtado hacia tantos años, bajo la sombra de su apariencia mortal descubrió la llama de su vida a punto de extinguirse. Su tiempo había acabado y no parecía tener remedio.

—Lo siento, no he podido traerte el resto de tu alma…. Pero se paciente, y no mueras.

Su voz se perdió como un eco y se difuminó en el ambiente.

—No mueras— repitió, había sido una orden. Todo se volvió oscuro y sintió que se ahogaba, algo lo jaló por la cintura y lo sacó de la fuente a rastras. No supo entender lo que ocurría, lo último que recordó después de eso era que su padre lo llevaba a cuestas sobre su espalda.

…

Jamás olvidaría esos acusadores ojos verdes. No podía, y simplemente tenía mucho miedo, nunca en la vida había sentido algo tan abrumador, y después de eso no pudo volver a dormir, la imagen de la deidad se había quedado pegada a su cabeza.

Era un verdadero inconveniente, si no dormía ¿Cómo podría volver a ver a Zelda?, fue una semana realmente tortuosa, dejó de pintar y también de ir al trabajo, incluso dejó de hilar cosa que jamás había abandonado en años, pero se caía de sueño justo encima del telar de su madre.

Erlen estaba muy preocupada, se acercó a su hijo y le pusó una mantita, pero recién había pegado el ojo cuando despertó de golpe como gato espantado.

— ¡La luz verde!— gritó aterrorizado, se hecho a los brazos de su progenitora tratando de encontrar un sitio seguro.

—No hay nada verde, amor— pronunció ella abrazándolo tiernamente, le acicaló la cabeza pero Link parecía todo el tiempo estar asustado.

 **…**

Solamente el tiempo menguó sus propias emociones, pero justo cuando parecía recuperar la calma otras cosas extrañas comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza. La Zelda de su tiempo definitivamente había desaparecido. Recuerdos vagos de tiempos lejanos ahora eran los que rondaban su memoria.

—Link… Link… ¡Link!— Ilia le gritó literalmente en el oído, el pobre volvió a saltar como gato espantado, aunque esta vez quien recibió las consecuencias fue la pobre Epona, sin querer Link le había jalado las crines en un intento por evitar caerse, la potranca relinchó ante el maltrato pero el enojo jamás llegó a su alma, sus grandes ojos parecían tristes al ver a su amo tan decaído. – Oye, ¿Qué tienes?

Pero no respondió, estaba realmente fatigado y no solamente por la falta de sueño de los últimos días, algo muy dentro de sí parecía estar realmente mal respecto a ese asunto. El mareo y las náuseas también eran un severo problema, debía de haberse quedado en casa, pero estaba muy preocupado por Epona a quien no había atendido ya en mucho tiempo.

Con cierto pesar recuperó el equilibrio, Ilia siguió hablándole pero al igual que en días pasados no soltó demasiadas palabras, apenas si decía "si" o "no", de forma bajita y casi ausente.

—Te llevo a casa, ¿sí?

—No… Estoy bien— respondió finalmente con un poco más de firmeza, la suficiente como para que su amiga se convenciera de que había mejorado, aunque siguió tirándole esas miradas acusadoras que sólo delataban desaprobación por aquellas acciones.

Finalmente suspiró, recargó la cabeza en el lomo de la yegua y se quedó ahí tratando de entender que era la que pasaba en esos últimos días.

—Estas realmente desanimado— pronunció— ¿quieres contarme?, somos mejores amigos, apuesto a que te sentirías mejor si me contaras.

Ladeó la mirada, Ilia borró la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en el rostro al ver aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza.

—Perdí a Zel…

—Zel, ¿Qué Zel?, ammm ¿es algo de lo que usas para tus dibujos?

—A Zel— repitió— ya no puedo verla en mis sueños, desapareció. Solamente hay bruma en esos lapsos cortos, y luego… la vigilia, y esa persona que no es persona, cada vez que me mira siento que se me oprime el pecho como si fuera a dejar de respirar.

—Ah— clamó sumamente desorientada.

—Pero está ahí, puedo sentirlo.

—Sólo es un sueño, Link. No existe, ¿recuerdas?— le dijo cuando finalmente entendió ese significado, hablaba de Zel, hablaba de Zelda.

Negó con la cabeza, ¡Claro que existía! Jamás dejaría que alguien le hiciera creer lo contrario, aunque ese alguien fuera Ilia.

—Quizás si encuentro el KAI

— ¿El qué?

—El Kai.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Algo que mi princesa está buscando.

— ¿Pero qué es?

—Todas las cosas…. Ninguna cosa, no lo sé, y ella tampoco, pero sabrá cuando lo encuentre.

Ahora sí que pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, era como un fantasma rondando de aquí para allá sin propósito alguno y sin palabra que se le entendiera. Definitivamente tenía que llevarlo a casa, aunque por azares del destino esa mañana ocurrió algo.

Los pastizales aledaños al rancho eran propiedad de los pastores de Ordon, Braulio trabajaba ahí. Las cabras de Ordon eran famosas en toda la región por ser enormes y a veces un poco revoltosas, tenían carácter apacible pero al mismo tiempo una curiosidad insaciable que por lo general las llevaba a meterse en muchos líos, precisamente por eso era que siempre necesitaban de vigilancia.

— ¡Link!— el pastor se acercó al chico y le dio una palmada en hombro. – Oye tengo una urgencia, cuídame las cabras.

— ¿Yo?

—Claro que sí, te he visto manejar a los caballos, sé que puedes.

—Está bien— musitó de manera monótona casi por inercia.

—Eh!, no puedes Link— gruñó Ilia

—Claro que puede— espetó el pastor quien al inicio jamás se le habría ocurrido pedirle favor semejante, después de todo era Link de quien hablaba, mas sin embargo pese a que en su opinión el chico tenía un carácter extraño tenía que admitir que poseía talento con los animales.

—Entonces también me quedó— refunfuñó la chica

—Como quieras. Regreso pronto sólo vigilen que la manada no se desbalague.

—Muy bien— respondió Ilia con cierta sonrisa, Link sólo asintió con la cabeza.

 **…**

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser vigilar cabras?...

Ojala la respuesta a esa pregunta se hubiera quedado en el anonimato. La frescura de la mañana se paseó sobre sus cabezas en un viento apacible, el césped del pastizal bailó en su sincronía, el paisaje era tan bonito que ambos chicos y la yegua fueron a sentarse a la sobra de un gran árbol, desde ahí el rebaño se miraba perfectamente.

En cualquier otro momento aquel escenario tan bonito habría incitado a cualquier persona a comenzar su vida desde cero, a dejar de lado los problemas, a iniciar un nuevo viaje en su vida. _Un viaje en busca de la felicidad_

Hacia frío pues estaban por llegar a los días del cenit del invierno, el vaho se dibujaba en sus alientos, pero no por eso menguaba la situación de calidez que yacía en el amiente.

—A veces me pregunto qué piensas. Estando ahí siempre como si nada.

La miró, sonrió un poco, pero nuevamente volvió a perderse, sus ojos se desdibujaron tratando de percibir las cosas a su lejanía.

—A veces pienso… ¿que hizo Zelda que no hice yo?— y se mordió el labio, no quería que la frase sonara de esa forma.— es decir… es que… que no daría yo porque alguien me tuviera siempre en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo amor…?

—Si… como amor

—Llegara. Quizás….

— ¡Rayos!, a que te refieres con quizás, eres un tonto Link.

—Lo soy.

—Es por ti, es por tu culpa, no existe nadie como tú.

—No aquí Ilia— musitó, aunque sentía que divagaba, como si su mente estuviera atrapada en dos épocas distintas, por segundo le pareció ver a la muchacha con otro aspecto, ropas de la antigua Ordon que sólo había visto en libros, y un cabello tan corto que apenas si le llegaba a la mejilla.

— ¿Entonces en dónde?

—En otro sitio…. Lejos. En Hyrule. Una vez hubo alguien que te quiso más de lo que yo te quise.

—Eh?

—Porque te amo, por ser mí hermana.

— ¿Sólo tu hermana?— clamó un poco triste. También lo amaba de la misma manera, aunque le hubiera encantado que por lo menos lo disimulara.

—Lo siento. Soy un alma encadenada, desde hace muchas eras…

—Otra vez con eso— gruñó, no sabía porque pero el asunto le fastidiaba, lo empujó haciendo berrinche logrando que se cayera al pasto.

Y simplemente se quedó ahí tirado, Ilia desvió la mirada. El silencio gobernó el ambiente hasta que de pronto algo inquietó al rebaño, un siseo extraño como el de algún reptil muy grande, aunque no había nada y la joven se preguntó si lo había imaginado, fuera lo que fuese que haya sido las cabras huyeron despavoridas.

—Oye Link

—…

—Oye

—…

Se viró hacia él, ¿por qué no respondía?, lo encontró ausente pero con ojos extraños como si de repente no supiera ni donde estaba, arrastró la mano por el césped como si llevara siglos sin tocar vegetación alguna.

— ¡Link!, ¡Ahhh! Se escapan las cabras haz algo!

Pero sólo se quedó mirándola de manera boba mientras las cabras se escapaban hacia el monte

— ¡Link, eres un inútil!— gruñó como fiera al ver que no hacía nada, pero él seguía mirándola de forma incrédula.

Entonces Epona se acercó y le resopló en el oído, el pobre se tambaleó y nuevamente fue a dar contra el suelo, el cielo azul parecía haberlo atrapado de manera hipnótica.

— ¿Link?— esta vez lo llamó un poco preocupada.

—Eh? ¿Qué?

— ¡Se escapan las cabras Braulio va a matarnos!

— ¡Eh!— se levantó como resorte y corrió como loco con Epona tras de él. Pero para el caso esa reacción había sido un poco tarde. Se quedaron si cabras.

 **…**

No podía creer que de verdad hubiera dejado huir las cabras al monte, Braulio estaba furioso, aunque mas con él mismo por haberle confiado su rebaño de esa manera tan despreocupada.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

— ¡Que, que vamos a hacer!— esa no es pregunta Ilia, prepara la diligencia y a los bulbos, iremos a buscar a las que faltan— clamó. La mayoría de las cabras habían vuelto por sí mismas, las que eran jóvenes y vivaces, pero había dos hembras viejas que al parecer se habían perdido en el camino, quizás estaban heridas o muy cansadas para volver con sus propias patas.

El joven pastor sabía que a veces debía lidiar con esas cosas, así que tenía una diligencia preparada por si se ofrecía algún caso parecido.

— ¡Yo por que!, ve tu Link, si no te hubieras quedado sin hacer nada esto no habría pasado.

—Nada…— musitó— pero cuando me lo dijiste ya se habían ido.

—No es verdad. Te haces el tonto— volvió a gruñirle, de verdad que estaba de mal humor, no solo por aquella platica que habían tenido sino por el hecho de que la hubiera ignorado de aquella manera.

El pobre Link bajó la mirada sin saber exactamente lo que había sucedido, le parecía haber caído en un profundo sueño, y era esa clase de sueños que no podía explicar.

Aun con mareo preparó la diligencia sin quejarse, Braulio fue por los bulbos y alistaron todo para salir cuanto antes, recién echaban a andar su marcha cuando encontraron al cazador por el camino.

— ¿A dónde van?

—Link dejó que las cabras se perdieran— siguió gruñendo la castaña, de verdad que se estaba vengando aunque en el fondo sabía que aquello era una tontería y que más tarde seguro tendría que disculparse con su amigo.

El pobre Khorring se llevó una mano a la cabeza, Link bajó la mirada sumamente avergonzado.

—Voy con ustedes

—No creo que estén demasiado lejos— Clamó Braulio— además Erlen te espera con la caza ¿no?, debes estar cansado.

—Bueno….

—Estaremos bien, sólo llevó a los chicos como refuerzo— espetó

—Yo lo hare— clamó Link con firmeza cuando su padre estaba por rechistar de nuevo.

Se miraron a los ojos, Khorring supo entonces que debía dejarlo ir para no hacerlo sentir como una carga, aun así…

—Baja— ordenó. Link dio un saltito y se posó de manera obediente a su lado, el cazador se quitó la capa y se la echó encima a su hijo— comienza a hacer frio. ¿Está bien?

—Está bien— repitió

—No te esfuerces mucho.

Asintió, volvió a la diligencia y emprendieron marcha.

 **[***]**

Fue ese el día …

Pareciera que el destino había hecho de las suyas. Si por lo menos aquella mañana no se hubieran escapado las cabras, quizás se hubiera topado con ciertos conocidos.

A trote por el camino del norte, el eco de los cascos de los caballos resonó en las viejas tablas del puente de Farone, un semental blanco como la nieve a la cabeza y una yegua rauda que llevaba a dos jinetes encapuchados llegaron a las afueras del pueblo. El líder del grupo también iba ataviado con la misma vestimenta sólo que en color morado.

Pasaron justo al lado de la diligencia. Para ese entonces había una sensación en el estómago de Link que era muy difícil de describir.

—Lobos….— murmuró

Ilia quien permanecía en el fondo del vehículo, alzo una ceja y lo miró de manera extraña.

—Debemos darnos prisa… hay lobos.

—No hay lobos en Ordon.— gruñó.

Pero Link negó con la cabeza, lo había escuchado. ¿Cómo podría olvidar el sonido del lobo?, su dolor y su llanto. Sintió que se sofocaba, echó la cabeza hacia afuera, esos caballos majestuosos le pasaron por de lado en la otra senda del camino.

Entonces el jinete más pequeño se viró para mirarlo, sus ojos azules se encontraron por una fracción de segundo, antes de que el pobre se desmayara en las espaldas de su compañero. Algo extraño le había pasado…

Esos ojos…

Habría podido reconocerlos en cualquier parte.

—"Zelda"…— el pensamiento murió en su cabeza, no supo porque pero se quedó paralizado.

" _Que paso"….. ""_ _tal vez esto es a lo que lo que el señor héroe le tenía miedo, Impa creo que debimos de haberle hecho caso, vamos a buscarlo_ _" …._ Las palabras sonaban lejanas y casi inaudibles, pero dieron la vuelta y viajaron a trote justo detrás de ellos.

Justo por debajo de la capucha Link lograba ver los mechones blancos y el tatuaje colorido de la raza Sheikah.

Definitivamente era Impa. Se habría ahechado de la diligencia si hubiera podido, pero por alguna razón inexplicable sentía esa fuerte opresión en su pecho. Los bulbos de Braulio apuraron el paso justo cuando pasaban por el puente.

Escuchó un quejido ahogado y le dolió, le dolió como si fuese a él a quien hubieran maltratado, se esforzó por no vomitar ahí mismo y se apretó el estómago al tiempo que desviva la mirada hacia la vegetación colindante, algo se escurrió desde ese sitio, algo pardo y esponjoso, salió huyendo como animal herido.

—Link, deja de tontear— espetó Ilia con desenfado.

Finalmente sintió que podía moverse como si la cadena invisible que lo retenía se hubiera quebrado.

— ¡Detén la diligencia Braulio!— clamó con verdadera fuerza.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Detenla!

—No hay lugar aquí, saldremos al borde de la pradera.

Escuchó, pero no pensó, empujó la puerta trasera y definitivamente saltó de ese sitio.

— ¡Link!— Ilia lo llamó cuando lo vio salir corriendo de vuelta por sonde habían venido— A dónde vas!

— ¡Es Zel, está ahí atrás!— fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse

Ese fue el colmo, realmente estaba enojada, no podía creer que la hubiera abandonado por ir a perseguir a alguien que no existía. Braulio no pudo dar la vuelta porque el camino era muy estrecho.

— ¿A dónde se fue Link?— preguntó cuándo notó su ausencia.

— ¡A buscar cabras invisibles!— gruñó con el peor mal humor que había tenido en su vida, el pobre pastor debió taparse lo oídos, definitivamente había sido mala idea cargar con Ilia.

 **…**

 **.**

Sentía que el corazón se le salía, llegó al puente pero estaba desolado y vacío.

Vacío, igual que su corazón, no había ni rastro de los jinetes que hacía poco habían cruzado por ese sitio.

Desconsolado ante la gran pérdida pensó en dar la vuelta, pero un balar no muy lejano llegó a sus oídos.

—Vieja… ven aquí vieja, ven cabrita.

 **[***]**

Talo jamás había corrido tan rápido, llegó patinando hasta donde Moy entrenaba.

— ¿Sospechoso en el pueblo?— repitió lo que el niño le dijo

Cogió la espada y fue a buscar a los susodichos, pero no caminó mucho antes de encontrar a "esa gente misteriosa"

— ¿Puedo ayudarles?

—Gracias— clamó el del caballo blanco— buscamos un árbol

— ¿Un árbol?

—Debe de tener más de trecientos años de antigüedad, según nuestras fuentes una construcción yacía en lo alto.

—No hay ningún árbol así en Ordon.

Los encapuchados se miraron mutuamente, uno de ellos se rascó la nuca por encima de la capucha.

—Nadie sabe nada Aragón, quizás trecientos años son muchos.

—No puede ser, aunque sea mucho tiempo debería de quedar algo— bajó del caballo y nuevamente miró en varias direcciones hasta que sus ojos violáceos se toparon con los del espadachín campesino— El héroe del crepúsculo— Pronunció.

— ¿Quién?

— ¿Sabe algo del héroe del Crepúsculo?

—No tengo idea.

—Se llamaba Link y nació aquí mismo.

— ¿Link?— parpadeó y se echó a reír de buena gana— Sólo conozco a un Link pero no es un héroe, únicamente es un muchacho, es un artista y un soñador, y sobre todo es un buen hilandero…

Jamás habrían esperado algo como aquello. La crueldad del tiempo había borrado un gran legado, una leyenda había desaparecido y el recuerdo del héroe se había esfumado como bruma escurridiza.

Mucho tiempo después sabrían que la mano invisible del diablillo había movido los hilos para beneficio propio

 **[***]**

— _Por fin… por fin lo encontramos, el objeto que puede servirnos para que te quedes a mi lado._

…

—Zel…?— musitó al escuchar la voz muy dentro de sus sueños, volvió a despertar con esa sensación de malestar, de cansancio, de quedarse en la cama para siempre.

La tarde pasada había tenido que corretear a la cabra hasta los límites del rancho, Ilia ya no lo había reñido pero era obvio que estaba realmente enojada con él por haberla abandonado con Braulio, pero por otro lado el pastor había agradecido que él muchacho hubiera tenido ojo vivaz para encontrar el animal y devolverlo sano y salvo.

—Link— Erlen lo llamó, entró al cuarto y le acarició la cabeza, Link parecía no pode mover ni un musculo pero aun así se levantó— es muy tarde cielo, duermes mucho pero jamás tanto.

— ¿Mucho?

—Ya es de tarde, levante para que comas.

Obedeció, pero la voz de Zelda seguía en su cabeza, algo le decía que ya había encontrado lo que tanto había tratado de encontrar durante años, no supo cómo sentirse respecto a eso pues le habría gustado ser él quien complaciera a su princesa.

Comió despacio y al final su madre le ofreció unos parquecitos recién horneados, pero no los comió sólo los miro con tristeza.

— ¿Qué te pasa cielo?

—Perdí a Zel…. Y, …Ilia está enojada conmigo.

—No te aflijas ya se le pasa.

—Esos le gustan, ¿Puedo llevarle unos?

—Claro, pero te acompaño— lo veía tan desganado que temía que se tropezara y tirara todo al suelo.

Salieron de casa con la canasta en mano, en su camino pasaron cerca del rancho, Epona se escabulló por la cerca abierta cuando vio pasar a su amo, el viejo Marcus ignoró el hecho, sabía que tarde o temprano Link la devolvería, estaba contagiado de gripe y no tenía ganas de corretear a la potranca salvaje.

—Mira quien viene a saludarte— expresó la hilandera acariciando la crin de la pequeña yegua.

 **…**

Ilia no estaba en su casa, Erlen y Link debieron volver por el mismo camino, extrañamente la encontraron platicando con Moy en la cima de una colina, así que fueron a saludar y a tratar de arreglar aquel pequeño disgusto.

—Camina lejos de la valla— advirtió la madre, la colina estaba cercada porque del otro lado había un leve precipicio, pero la madera era vieja y solía desprenderse.

Finalmente llegaron al sitio, Erlen saludo a Moy y le ofreció unos parquecitos.

— ¿Qué tal Ilia?

—Muy buenas tía.

—Link me dijo que estabas enfadada, así que hemos venido a traerte pan en son de paz.

—Ah ¿Si?. Pues sigo enfadada, me abandonó y por su culpa tuve que perseguir a una cabra loca.

—No seas mala, eres su única amiga

—Sí, pero no por eso voy a dejar que me soborne— clamó dando la media vuelta, Erlen soltó una risita nerviosa, Moy se rascó la cabeza y el pobre Link sólo agachó la mirada.

Sin pensarlo mucho Moy y la hilandera fueron a seguirla, Link suspiró de manera triste al ver como su amiga se marchaba.

Estuvo tentado a seguirla pero de pronto se sintió extremadamente mareado.

— _No tengas miedo…_

Escuchó su propia voz en su cabeza, se llevó las manos a la misma, de pronto sintió como si estuviera soñando despierto.

— _No sé por qué Link, pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿Y si no funciona?, ¿Y si vuelvo a fracasar como desde el inicio?, no quiero que nada malo te pase y si desapareces yo…_

—Zel?...

— _Estaré a tu lado… siempre, incluso si no funciona, volveremos a intentarlo._

— _Se nos acabara el tiempo…— musitó de forma temerosa._

— _No lo hará… puedes con esto Zelda, confío en ti._

— _¿De veras?_

— _Sabes que sí, mi alma y mi corazón te pertenecen, ten por seguro que desean quedarse a tu lado. No desapareceré ni aunque las mismísimas Diosas me obliguen, recuerda que tú me lo dijiste_ " _Somos como una sola alma, no hay forma de que podamos existir separados_ " _funcionara, también lo prometo._

Tenía calor, mucho calor, se le nubló la vista. Algo realmente malo estaba pasando, perdió de vista a sus amigos y a su familia, incluso a Epona quien estaba su lado.

Nuevamente esas palabras en idioma incompresible bailaban en su cabeza. Y cuando menos lo espero sintió como si lo hubieran desgarrado por dentro, en un dolor tan profundo y tan insoportable que no consiguió retener el quejido.

Los otros tres voltearon al escuchar el grito, pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde, con horror vieron como el pobre se abrazaba a sí mismo y se tambaleaba hasta dar con la rejilla, la madera se rompió ante el peso y se fue rodando por el precipicio.

— ¡Link!— a la pobre Erlen se le salió el alma.

Lo último que vio fue como Epona saltaba por el mismo sitio, los cascos se le resbalaron por el terreno inestable pero eso no la detuvo, mordió a Link de la manga del brazo y lo jaló para evitar que se fuera hasta el fondo.

Todo había terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Apenas consiente de lo que había ocurrido, bambaleándose al borde de la muerte siguió escuchado esas palabras.

" ** _Que mi aliento te de vida. Que mi amor no permita que te apartes. Que tus pasos caminen junto a los míos… para siempre"_**

 ** _..._**

El contrato estaba hecho…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continura...**

 **.**

N.A: *" _Igual que aquel día_ ", se refiere al momento en el que Link y Zelda se reconciliaron, recordaran que bailaron después de que Zelda le suplicara que se quedara justo en el inicio de Kai 2

* " _Tengo miedo de entender que quizás te estoy haciendo daño"…_ Recuerda la princesa, poco antes de Kai 5, hubo una ocasión en la que lastimó a Link con el círculo mágico del enlace.

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Waow sentia que tenia siglos que no publicaba xD, no se como rayos... en serio, no se :v juraba que la longitud maxima de este capitulo seria de unos veinticinco folios, y terminó tenindo mas del doble de eso

mil disculpas por eso y tambien por cualquier falta de ortagrafia, coma o acento, que se me hubiera escapado, la verdad es que la correccion del capitulo entero me tomo cerca de tres intentos y casi tantas horas como tuvo una tarde entera.

La cuestion es, que no solamente fue escribir por escribir, de verdad volvi a leer las seis partes mi fic de Kai y precisamente decidi cortar en el final de la quinta, que fue por supuesto las mas dificil de adaptar. Ya podia sentir que este capitulo se daba besos descarados con esa quinta parte xD, iba y venia, y por supuesto hubo eventos que debieron ser muy puntuales para que no fuera a haber paradojas en la trama que ya tenia establecida.

supongo que mi parte favorita fue poder narrar el cumpleaños de Zelda, siempre estuve indecisa en si incluirla o no en la trama principal y con dolor hacia mucho que habia decidido que terminaria quedando en una de las partes extras.

...

El capitulo que sigue en su momento fue el pilar de agarre con el que plante el final de la historia original, lo pense mucho y durante demasiado tiempo, de hecho una vez que lo lean se daran cuanta de que fue lo que paso "en los vacios de la otra historia", narra expresamente lo que sucede despues de que Zelda completara el contrato, ya que como recordaran el lazo que unia ambas partes del alma de Link casi se quebró y eso metio a la parte mortal en muchos apuros.

Para variar el paorama familiar mas o menos comienza a tomar forma. Asi son los padres de Link, "demasiado sobreprotectores", quizas se dieron cuenta de que la final de este cap el joven heroe tiene dieciocho años pero conserva la personalidad que tenia desde los doce, eso sucede porque su alma no puede ir mas allá, como si su tiempo se hubiera detenido al ser un alma incompleta, recuerden entonces que "su otro yo" simepre fue mas maduro, mas sabio y extremadamente precabido puesto que recordaba todo aquello que habia sufrido en vidas pasadas.

Pero bueno, no quisiera alargar esto más, sólo pedirles que sean pacientes ya que tambien estoy trabajando en mi fic de Breath of the wild y tocó la rancia suerte de que se juntaron dos capitulos muy largos XD


	14. Link y el Periplo Aciago (1)

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7 : Link**

.

 _"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto,_

 _y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante"_

 ** _Oscar Wilde._**

 **…**

Escuchó la puerta y la voz la distancia, supo que Zelda se había encontrado con alguien inesperado, no debía obviar eso pero no podía quitarle la vista a la espada.

Nuevamente brillaba de manera cálida y emitía sonidos alegres al tenerlo cerca, su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos como si de verdad toda su vida pasara ente sus ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **3**

 **Link y el periplo aciago**

 **.**

Fue de madrugada cuando descubrió a las mariposas, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no sabía cuánto había dormido pero todo el cuerpo le dolía, era como si algo muy dentro de si se hubiera muerto.

La luz verde le cegó la vista.

— _No mueras…—_ conocía esa voz. Sintió escalofrió _.— Maldita sea, Hylia…_

Sintió que algo lo había cogido y de pronto se encontró en un paraje desolado. La diosa yacía a la distancia mirando de manera impasible hacia un sitio lejano.

— _Do…¿Dónde estoy?_

— _Esta es la línea. El umbral que divide a la vida y la muerte._

 _Link empuñó las manos, evitaba temblar ante aquella presencia._

— _No debes temerme. No a mí._

 _Dijo en voz monótona. Mas aun así Link lograba ver por debajo de esa mascara fría, sabía que estaba enojada y que de alguna manera él tenía algo que ver con eso._

— _Eres un idiota, un día de estos, en alguna era, tu amor por Hylia terminara por destruirte._

— _¿Hylia?_

— _Ah, es verdad, tu lado mortal sólo la conoce como Zelda. Mira nada más, tu princesita que tanto te adora pero por poco y te mata._

— _Mentira, Zelda jamás me haría daño._

— _Pero lo hizo. Sabes bien que existe otro Link, ¿verdad?_

 _Se quedó callado, lo sabía, el Link al que envidiaba pero que al mismo tiempo sabía que era él mismo._

— _Zelda hizo un contrato con él. Básicamente es la razón de que estés en este sitio, el nexo que existía con la otra parte de tu alma está bloqueado._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Lo llama… Kai, una magia antigua y pérdida que solamente trae aciago a quienes se topan con ella._

— _Kai_

— _Es lo que te está matando. Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte, se fuerte por ti mismo. El gran mal se acerca, ruega al destino por que sea grato_.

 **…**

 **.**

Despertó de golpe sudando en frío, estaba oscuro, helaba, una chispa de calidez yacía a su lado; era Erlen, había estado en vigilia a su lado todo el tiempo.

Parpadeó enfocando la vista, las mariposas se desvanecían lentamente.

Sintió el abrazo cálido que le rodeaba la cabeza.

—Todo está bien. No pasa nada.

Unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, eran las botas de Khorring que tamborileaban ansiosas.

—No sabría decirte que tiene, parece simple debilidad, aliméntelo bien y denle descanso— dijo una voz anciana de manera bajita, seguramente era una de las curanderas de Ordon.

Finalmente el cazador también entró al cuarto, se sentó a su lado y sonrió al verlo despierto.

—No saldrás en algún tiempo— musitó— te diste una buena caída.

—Lo siento…

—Está bien, pero de no haber sido por tu yegua te abrías matado. Te salvo la vida— su labio temblaba y su voz se había quebrado, de pronto no supo como pero ya lo tenía abrazado de manera protectora, Link le devolvió el cariño y enterró la cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

Finalmente Erlen se levantó de su sitio, sentía que debía dejarlos a solas, se fue a prepararles algo para comer y regresó una hora más tarde cuando el sueño ya había vencido a su marido y solamente Link permanecía en vigilia.

— ¿Tienes hambre hijo?

—Sí, mucha…, mucha, no sé por qué.

—Has estado dos días inconsciente, creo que es normal.

— ¡Dos días!— clamó, estaba sorprendido aunque debido a la debilidad su voz sonó igual que un susurro.

Con cuidado Erlen le quitó a Khorring de encima, deslizó suavemente a su marido para que quedara en la orilla de la cama y después le pasó a Link su plato en una mesita. Comió despacio aunque la saciedad sólo le duro unos minutos, aún tenía esa horrible sensación de estarse vaciando por dentro.

Cerró los ojos, el viento aullaba y una leve briza nacida de las perdidas lluvias de invierno caía de manera suave haciendo que el vaho se pegara a los cristales de la ventana. Escuchó la raída respiración de su padre y de pronto también le dio mucho sueño, ¿Pero, que acaso no había dormido ya dos días?, preocupado pero sin fuerzas para reclamarle a su instinto, simplemente volvió a recostarse y se acurrucó junto al cuerpo que yacía junto él en la cama.

Y aunque Erlen sintió la necesidad de llamar al marido decidió que era mejor aquella noche durmieran juntos.

 **[***]**

Le tomó algún tiempo volver a levantarse de la cama. Jamás lo habría hecho de no ser porque se sentía desesperado, no había visto a Epona ni a Ilia , y por si fuera poco había perdido completa conexión con Zelda. Eso lo tenía casi desquiciado, aunque no lo mostraba y parecía mantenerse firme en cierta convicción que había tomado desde que había salido de ese extraño letargo.

— ¿Ir a al castillo?

—Ay un castillo en la capital, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Quiero ir. Quiero verlo, ¿Cómo es?, ¿tiene murallas?, ¿o torres?

—Todos los catillos las tienen hijo. ¿Por qué quieres ver eso?

—Antes estaba en mis sueños…— musitó Link. Khorring lo miró extrañado y se rascó un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres buscar al semejante?

—Si— pronunció de nuevo, su voz sonaba apagada.

—No creo que sea el de Hyrule, ni siquiera creo que exista, quizás tu cabeza lo reinterpretó de alguno de aquellos libros— espetó señalando a la pequeña biblioteca de la familia, sabía que Link adoraba leer y copiar los bocetos de los pocos que tenían ilustraciones.

—Quiero ir— repitió con firmeza.

Sin poder negárselo el padre asintió, no podía decirle que no a esa mirada suplicante.

—Pero no ahora.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando estés mejor— musitó. Después de todo ya le había pegado varios sustos en la semana pues se había desmayado sin aviso alguno.

Entonces Link viró la mirada con melancolía y volvió a su cuarto. Triste y meditabundo se apostilló en el alfeizar de su ventana, hacía frío pero los niños de Ordon jugaban cerca de ahí sin preocupación alguna, se entretuvo en verlos hasta que de pronto sintió una palmadita en la cabeza, viró la vista y encontró a Talo a su lado.

— ¿Por qué estas triste?

—Ammm— musitó con desgana, con gusto le habría contado aunque dudaba que el niño lo entendiera.

—Sabes. Hace rato vi a Ilia, también tenía esa cara.

— ¿También?

—Le pregunte que le pasaba, pero estaba de humor horrible, creo que no quiere hablar con nadie, quizás por eso no viene.

—Ammm— volvió a repetir.

En eso momento otro pequeño se acercó a la escena, era Colin; hijo de Moy el único espadachín del pueblo.

—No lo tomes a mal, creo que será por eso que no viene.— dijo con una risita, Link lo miró fijamente sin entender el significado de aquellas palabras— Es por eso,— repitió— esta de un humor tan terrible que seguramente no quiere contagiártelo. Dice mi papa que es porque te quiere, así que prefiere quedarse un poco lejos.

—Yo también la quiero— rechistó.

— ¿Quieres que se lo diga?

Link negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Vamos a buscarla?— preguntó Talo con esa sonrisita maliciosa de travesura que casi siempre se cargaba.

Entonces Link levantó una ceja, miró a sus espaldas y por un momento pensó en escaparse, sabía que Khorring le diría que no si le pedía permiso, así que con mano diestra garabateó una nota y la dejó en su escritorio, poco tiempo después ya había saltado la ventana y tomado camino al bosque guiado por los niños.

Quizás fuera el destino…

Porque de no haber desobedecido habría perdido a su única hermana. Esa mañana recién se dio cuenta de las nubes negras que adornaban el por completo el cielo, cierto era que en el invierno todo solía verse grisáceo y pardo, pero aquella masa de oscuridad rayaba en lo ridículo, era como si una sempiterna tormenta se hubiera apoderado de todo el firmamento de Hyrule.

—Nunca había visto algo así— sus palabras rompieron el silencio, los chiquillos que le acompañaban no pudieron evitar alzar también la mirada.

— ¿Nunca?— Colin parecía un poco confundido.

—No pasa nada. Pero seguro que llueve. Aunque mi abuela solía decir que "las lluvias perdidas de invierno alzan la voz susurrando presagios"

—Que miedo Talo ¿Qué clase de presagios?- Preguntó el otro pequeño.

—No lo sé. No es que comprenda todo lo que los ancianos dicen.

Entonces soltó una risita, al parecer aquello no les preocupaba, pero a Link le había bajado un terrible escalofrió por la espalda.

 **[***]**

" _Fui a buscar a Ilia. Estoy bien, Talo y Colin van a acompañarme"…_

Las manos el cazador arrugaron aquella nota, si quería ver a Ilia, entonces ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo había pedido?, bufó con cierto enojo, aunque a los pocos segundos aplacó sus emociones, no debía enojarse, no por esa tontería.

Salió de casa y se echó encima la capucha de piel de oso.

—Amor…— escuchó que Erlen lo llamaba, se viró despacio.

—Vuelvo pronto, voy por Link— fue lo único que dijo.

Pero antes de irse lo detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, extrañado Khorring miró como su mujer le ofrecía la espada que en antaño había pertenecido a su abuelo.

—No la necesito

—Por favor llévala, me duele el pecho tengo un mal presentimiento.

Asintió con la cabeza, la despidió con un beso y se ató la espada al cinto.

 **[***]**

De pronto el bosque se veía muy oscuro, quizás eran las nubes pero Link habría jurado que un aura extraña rodeaba todo el sitio.

— _Te encontré_

— ¿Qué?

La extraña y siniestra voz había retumbado en su cabeza. Link miró a Talo y a Colin pero los niños parecían no haber escuchado esa voz extraña.

— _Finalmente…. Finalmente… seré yo quien gane esta vez. Héroe_

Sintió mucho miedo y se quedó paralizado era como si de pronto una sensación de maldad se apoderara de ese espacio.

— _Voy a matarte. No puedes huir…—_ Habló. La advertencia se cimbró en la cabeza del joven hylian.

Mareado y aturdido Link se tambaleó hasta dar contra el tronco de un árbol, los niños que lo acompañaban corrieron a auxiliarlo.

— ¡Link que te pasa!

— ¿Te sientes mal?

—¿E..e..escucharon eso?— tartamudeó Link

— ¿Escuchar qué?

—Es él…. Es él— repitió en trance, con la mirada dilatada y perdida.

— ¿Él?, ¿Quién?— preguntó Talo, aunque ambos estaban muy confundidos, Link parecía estar atrapado en un trance de terror.

—El mal que duerme en el castillo, el diablillo malo, el diablillo malo…— musitó tratando de que la voz no se le fuera.

— _Héroe. Voy a matarte—_ susurró de nuevo la advertencia

De pronto el bosque se oscureció realmente y una decena de ojos rojos y ambarinos aparecieron entre los matorrales, ambos niños dieron un gemido de susto y retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos, entonces se escucharon muchos jadeos siniestros como si con voz inhumana las creaturas que los acechaban soltaran trémulas risas.

— ¿Qué, Que, ¡Que son esos!?—Clamó Talo muy asustado.

No pudo preguntar otra cosa, de repente los lizalfos salieron de sus escondites y alzaron la voz en un siseo amenazante, Colin y Talo no supieron en que momento Link se levantó como resorte guiado por un instinto muy antiguo, tomó a los chicos de los brazos y se echó a correr en carrerilla adentrándose en la oscuridad del bosque, las creaturas los siguieron por un buen rato, pero muy dentro de sí Link supo que hacer y cómo actuar, arrastró los chicos por las partes estrechas en donde los enormes lagartos no cabían y las ramas bajas de los arboles entorpecían sus pasos.

De pronto todo volvió al silencio, habían corrido mucho y el corazón les galopaba como caballo desbocado, un árbol robusto les dio cobijo, Link alzó a los chicos y los echo hacia arriba para que se ocultaran en el follaje, no sabía si esos lagartos trepaban arboles pero no había ningún otro escondite que pudiera servirles. Estaba a punto de acompañarlos cuando escuchó un grito muy sonoro, una voz aguda que conocía de toda la vida.

—Ilia— apenas si pudo musitar su voz, el aliento se le había ido.

Miró a los chicos con un semblante angustiado.

—Escóndanse.

— ¡Que!

—Escóndanse.

— ¡Link no te vayas!

— ¡Nos vas a dejar solos!

—También tengo que salvar a Ilia— exclamó algo exasperado. Aunque de pronto su instinto de protección se sintió dividido y las piernas le temblaron al no poder tomar una decisión pronta.

—Tienes razón. Ve— finalmente Colín fue el que habló y fue la convicción de su mirada la que libero a Link para que pudiera emprender camino.

 **…**

No muy lejos de ese sitio cierta chica se había encontrado con uno de los aterradores monstruos, el Lizalfos se relamió las encías, esa no era su presa pero tenía hambre y además la chica se había puesto justamente en su camino.

Con paso amenazante se acercó a Ilia y sacó la lengua bífida, algunas gotas de baba le escurrieron desde el hocico y cierto brillo apareció desde su dentadura afilada.

Aterrorizada como nunca antes la joven Ordoniana retrocedió hasta topar con un árbol, se le había acabado el camino, más allá de eso sólo había algunos riscos peligrosos, se quedó paralizada cuando vio que el Lizalfos le saltó encima.

— ¡No la toques!— rugió una voz conocida.

Link había salido de la nada y empujó a la creatura en pleno vuelo, ambos cayeron y rodaron por el piso, el Lizalfos se levantó casi de inmediato y soltó un rugido muy amenazante, durante una facción de segundo los ojos de Link y los de la bestia se entrelazaron.

—Ven por mí— susurró

Ilia se quedó sin aliento, nunca había visto en su amigo esa mirada, era como si de pronto estuviera viendo a otra persona.

Con el objetivo al frente, el Lizalfos olvido a su presa provincial, saltó encima del muchacho para matarlo de un solo golpe, pero Link rodó y esquivó al tiempo que cogía tierra del suelo y se la lanzaba a los ojos, ante eso el reptil chilló enfurecido y sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse aquello que lo lastimaba, cuando por fin pudo ver solamente lo hizo para volver a cerrar los ojos ya que Link le había lanzado una piedra directamente en el hocico.

Nuevamente chilló. Lo miró de manera enfurecida y se le echó encima preso de la rabia. Aprovechando eso Link huyo haciendo que el lagarto lo persiguiera, volteó hacia atrás y le dio una última mirada a su amiga, no sabía porque pero presentía que no volvería verla, al menos no como desde siempre había sido.

La próxima vez que sus ojos se encontraran él sería un hombre distinto. Link no lo sabía pero el destino le tenía preparada una travesía larga y sin retorno, desde su corazón volvió a repetirle "Te quiero", y con tristeza en la mirada le susurró "adiós" a su mejor amiga.

Bajo el espeso bosque, sorteó una rama caída vio venir la siguiente y la cogió con fuerza para después soltarla, la inercia hizo que la rama actuara como un látigo al volver por su camino y el lizalfos recibió una buena sacudida cuando fue golpeado por la madera.

Sus piernas lo llevaron hasta las cercanías de la fuente de Laotan pero para ese entonces ya no tenía fuerzas y se sentía muy mareado, aprovechando que le llevaba ventaja a su perseguidor se ocultó en la floresta cercana. Nuevamente se sentía extraño.

De pronto sintió que se caía como si hubiera dado un salto alto, era esa sensación de no ser él y al mismo tiempo serlo, de estar dentro del sueño, de cambiar roles con el otro Link que permanecía con la princesa, tocó el suelo a cuatro patas y se dio cuenta de que era lobo, Ordon había desaparecido, la oscuridad en el cielo aun reinaba Hyrule, pero en el paraje semi llano solamente se vislumbraba una carpa vieja y un castillo muy a lo lejos, alzó las orejas puntiagudas al escuchar las voces de Aragón y de Impa, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando a su nariz llegó el olor que reconocía como el de Zelda, quiso correr a abrazarla, a besarla, a gritarle lo mucho que la amaba y que la había extrañado, pero ahora había algo distinto; una extraña magia lo retenía como si a pesar de todo no tuviera control sobre aquel cuerpo etéreo.

Con la mirada perdida vio por el rabillo del ojo como un proyectil se le acercaba, era una flecha falsa, mas aun así cuando lo golpeó en el pecho sitio un dolor inconmensurable y soltó un chillido agudo en voz lobuna.

El golpe lo hizo volver a su sitio, había tenido la mala suerte de que pasara justo en ese momento; de que cuando ocurrió el cambio de conciencia el Lizalfos que lo perseguía lo hubiera descubierto, de pronto la flecha falsa se había convertido en las garras que le rasgaron el pecho de manera dolorosa.

Echó un grito ahogado y cayó con pesadez al suelo, el reptil le dio el golpe de gracia cuando le saltó encima y lo sofocó con el peso. Ahora sentía que las garras de las patas se le clavaban y que la fetidez del aliento de la bestia chocaba contra sus rostro, por un segundo vio la muerte segura. Pero de pronto el Lizalfos chilló cuando tres flechas se le clavaron al costado y en acto seguido una espada se le encajaba en el pecho, había estado tan obsesionado en matar al muchacho que no había visto ni olido a los dos hombres que se le acercan por las espaldas, cayó muerto al instante.

— ¡Link!

—Papá— musitó, nuevamente lo había salvado.

Khorring recuperó su espada del cuerpo del monstruo caído y después corrió al lado de su hijo, como mero instinto Link le echo los brazos al cuello y enterró la cabeza en su pecho tratando de encontrar refugio.

—Tranquilo te tengo. ¡Moy, vete a buscar a los niños!— le gritó a su compañero, de alguna manera cuando había salido a buscar a su propio hijo se había topado con el espadachín a medio camino, alguien más había avistado a los lagartos y la alerta había corrido rápido por todo el pueblo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos se refugiaran en sus casas pero los dos hombres sabían que los niños estaban en el bosque y habían ido a buscarlos.

—Ilia…— la voz de Link sonó casi extinguida.

—También trae a Ilia— pronunció.

Por un segundo Link perdió la conciencia, pero minutos más tarde volvió en si sólo para darse cuenta de que había llegado a su casa, Khorring lo había llevado a cuestas todo el camino, lo puso a salvo y regresó al bosque armado con su propio arco y flechas más resistentes. Erlen debió quedarse con el corazón encogido y el alma en vilo al saber que su marido iba a un lugar muy peligroso.

 **[***]**

Aunque habían ahuyentado a los Lizalfos, Khorring y Moy no bastaban para mantener a las creaturas a raya, el alcalde mandó una misiva urgente al rey haciéndose valer de un halcón mensajero, la respuesta a su llamado llegó esa misma noche.

Se supo entonces que las cosas en Hyrule tampoco estaban bien, pero aun así el rey había mandado una cuadrilla de caballeros y soldados. Los hombres llegaron al siguiente día y mantuvieron a raya a los monstruos fuera de los límites del pueblo.

Las cosas se veían realmente feas, Ilia había entrado en crisis y su papá había tenido que dejarla encerrada en su cuarto, en cuanto a Link le demoró soló un par de días volver a levantarse, aunque el pecho le dolía y por alguna extraña razón sentía culpa por dentro como si hubiera hecho llorar a alguien que no precisamente era su madre.

Pensó en Zelda, le habría encantado volver a verla en otras circunstancias.

Varias noches atrás había tenido un sueño lindo en el que ambos habían estado conversando, jugueteando, dándose caricias atrevidas más allá de lo que nunca se habían permitido, había sido una noche hermosa y una vez más envidio el lugar que el otro Link ocupaba al lado de su princesa.

Una madrugada se escaseó la comida, los Lizalfos los tenían tan a raya así que las rutas de comercio se habían paralizado de golpe, los pocos mercaderes que quedaban se habían ahorrado para sí mismos su propia mercancía. El alba despuntaba cuando Erlen decidió probar suerte en el pueblo, Link dormía pero se levantó de golpe cuando la escucho salir por la puerta, miró por su ventana y la vio marcharse, y sin pensarlo demasiado fue a la sala de los tesoros de la familia y cogió el tahalí y la espada de su bisabuelo, nadie se dio cuenta de que había saltado por la ventana nuevamente, Khorring acompañaba a los protectores del pueblo desde hacía días así que no había vuelto a casa más que para asearse y comer un poco.

A la orilla de Ordon, de pronto Erlen sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano de improviso, se sorprendió al encontrar a Link ahí a su lado.

—Link— canturreó con cariñó mientras le acariciaba el cabello, simplemente se había salido como había podido así que estaba completamente despeinado.

—Shhhh— shitó

Para ese entonces sus ojos parecían realmente diferentes, siempre alertas, siempre tensos, la fiereza del lobo pardo se reflejaba a través de su mirada aunque la esencia de la deidad de Twili estuviera en posesión de la otra pate de su espíritu.

—El mal que dormía en el castillo está cerca— susurró

Su madre lo miró con preocupación mientras sentía como el agarre de Link se volvía severo y férreo. Recorrieron el pueblo, consiguieron algunas zanahorias, el alcalde les regaló la mitad de una calabaza; de alguna forma Ilia había logrado decirle que había sido Link quien le había salvado la vida.

Ciertamente no era mucho, pero en casa tenían carne seca como reserva y Erlen creyó que con algunas hierbas podría hacer un guiso decente, lamentablemente no era algo que pudieran conseguir con rupias, se encaminaron a casa por un camino distinto tratando de no alejarse demasiado.

—Qué suerte, mira todavía hay romeros, ayúdame a recogerlos— dijo la hilandera.

De manera obediente Link hizo lo que se le pedía, la quietud el bosque se sentía pesada y se alarmó cuando los matorrales cercanos se movieron de improviso, tensó las manos y las llevó a la empuñadura de la espada, detrás de él Erlen parecía no haberlo notado, el joven hylian siguió en alerta temía que nuevamente aparecieran los lagartos y lastimaran a su familia.

Poco después volvió a los deberes, se preguntaba si aquello habría sido algún animalillo, probablemente, pero eso no explicaba esa terrible sensación que tenía en el pecho. Y justo cuando se iban alguien los descubrió vagabundeando y puso una mueca muy enojada, Khorring había vuelto a casa por el mismo camino y regañó a su mujer por estar lejos de la seguridad del hogar, no obstante el enfado se disipó de manera rápida, la amaba mucho y nunca podía estar demasiado tiempo enfadado con ella.

— ¿Qué haces con eso?— pregunto al ver a Link ataviado de esa manera, sabía que ni siquiera podía usar la espada así que no entendía porque se la había llevado puesta.

Caminaban juntos, Erlen un poco por detrás de ellos, Link nuevamente ensanchó los ojos.

—Para proteger a mamá— susurró

El padre soltó una risita, aunque se desvaneció al ver el semblante de su hijo, apresuró el paso y se posó delante de él mientras caminaba en reversa para hablarle frente a frente, pero Link no estaba poniendo atención a eso. Nuevamente sintió algo extraño y se detuvo de golpe sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir despacio, pero el mundo había cambiado, el bosque que vio era opaco y entre la inmensidad del follaje unas manchas rojas y violáceas se movían con sigilo.

—¡Esto es..!— gimió de la sorpresa, reconocía eso, lo había visto varias veces en sus sueños; esa era la manera en la que el lobo pardo veía el mundo cuando enfocaba sus sentidos, los colores de los olores eran visibles para aquella extraordinaria creatura.

Pero entonces…. Si aquello realmente era lo que creía que era, eso significaba que todas esas manchas rojas y violáceas pertenecían a seres que no precisamente eran animales. Tragó saliva en seco. Estaban rodeados y ni siquiera se había dado cuanta.

— _Te has vuelto lento….Héroe—_ Murmuró la voz del diablillo en su cabeza.

…

Khorring no sabía porque Link se había detenido de golpe, pero arriba en los arboles comenzaron a sonar unas risillas siniestras.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, el siseo de la espada golpeó contra la masa de madera, el cazador apenas si se percató de lo que había ocurrido, una creatura horrible había salido desde la oscuridad de las copas de los árboles y había arremetido contras su hijo, afortunadamente el instinto que en aquellos instantes lo gobernaba lo había ayudado, se había defendido con la espada y después había dado un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el siguiente golpe.

El resto de los monstruos descendió desde su escondite y en menos de lo que se pensaba ya tenían rodeada a la familia.

Link volvió a levantar la espada y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para quedar más cerca de su madre, jamás permitiría que la lastimaran, antes muerto. Miró al conjunto de monstruos con ojos retadores.

Los reconocía…., los recuerdos del otro Link parecían frescos en su memoria, una vez los había llamado "bokoblins"; seres de las sombras únicamente nacidos para atraer a la muerte.

Uno de ellos volvió a saltarle encima y nuevamente trató de repelerlo con el arma, quizás habría podido con él de no ser porque la debilidad que lo asaltaba en los últimos tiempos había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, de pronto se vio a si mismo luchando por su vida tratando de quitarse al agresor mientras ambos rodaban por el suelo boscoso, con un golpe de suerte Link logró patearle el estómago y lo empujó lejos de ese sitio, el bokoblin rodó unos cuantos metros hasta que finalmente tuvo la mala suerte de aterrizar en donde las raíces de los arboles le golpearon la cabeza, quedó noqueado y desmayado en el acto, Link aprovechó para pararse de un salto volver la vista hacia su familia, Khorring estaba rodeado pero se las había ingeniado para llegar hasta donde su mujer se encontraba.

Para mala fortuna Erlen se había asustado tanto que se había desmayado en el momento en el que vio como aquel monstruo se había llevado arrastrando a su hijo.

Las cosas se veían realmente feas. El cazador defendió a su familia con garras y dientes, pero espada palidecía por instantes ante tantos adversarios. Todo pareció terminar cuando un grito de agonía llenó el bosque, los ojos de Link se llenaron de horror cuando vio que el monstruo le había clavado el arma por el costado, lo atravesó de un lado a otro e inevitablemente, ante eso, el cazador cayó sin poder seguir luchando, Khorring se llevó una mano al lugar herido y con esfuerzo levantó la cabeza y clavó los ojos en su adversario, incluso entonces lo amenazó con la mirada aunque sabía que quizás todo estaba perdido, de pronto vio como aquella creatura alzaba el arma y la hacía descender para darle fin a aquello que había comenzado.

El cazador entrecerró los ojos…..

— ¡No!— una voz gruñó demasiado cerca.

Khorring estaba perdiendo la conciencia debido al dolor sofocante, pero aun así reconoció la silueta de su hijo, Link había parado el golpe de la espada del monstruo.

Forcejearon un buen rato hasta que sin más el bokoblin se obligó a retroceder.

—Me buscan a mí, ¡Me quieren a mí!... ¡Aquí estoy!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas llamando la atención de sus atacantes.

Y su voz fue como imán realmente potente, decenas de ojos se clavaron sobre su persona y de pronto la sed de sangre de las creaturas se despertó como verdadero instinto, lo que siguió después fue una verdadera barahúnda, los chillidos y gritos de los monstruos hicieron eco en el bosque; como un canto salvaje y alocado.

Link supo que había logrado su objetivo y se echó a correr asegurándose de que todas y cada una de esas horribles creaturas lo siguiera.

Y siguió corriendo, corriendo, corriendo, más allá de los límites de la región de Laotan. Pronto el bosque de Farone lo recibió entre las espesuras de sus follajes, los bokoblins aún le seguían el paso, la vista se le nublaba en cada tramo que recorría, nuevamente sentía que la vida le faltaba como si ya no tuviera energías para echar a andar el cuerpo.

Un gruñido de pronto lo ensordeció y lo asustó; eran los lizalfos, le habían cortado el paso y obligó a sus piernas a desviarse del camino.

— _Qué decisión tan valiente…. Y tan ESTUPIDA. Ahora que te has quedado solo no habrá quien te salve._

— ¡Que quieres de mí!

— _Solamente que estés muerto…. No puedo permitir que despiertes completamente y arruines mis planes… otra vez._

— ¿Despertar?

Estaba confundido, apartó los arbustos que le estorban pero de pronto se detuvo de golpe. El camino se le había acabado, había llegado al lugar en que el rio de los bosques cruzaba el reino entero de punta a punta; las caudalosas aguas del lago Hylia que se internaban en Farone tronando y rugiendo como bestia sobre el camino que desde hacía siglos se había erosionado formando un profundo deslave.

—Parece que no te enteras de nada— finalmente la voz dejó de sonar en su cabeza, se viró de golpe y vio a la pequeña sombra encaramada en una roca cercana.

—Maquivelo….— musitó con odio.

Lo odiaba… lo odiaba…, había visto a través de los ojos del otro Link como ese hombre de aspecto bajito y gran bigote hacia la vida de su princesa miserable.

—No sé cómo sabes mi nombre, pero me halagas. Es una lástima que nuestro encuentro sea tan corto, debo admitir que me das curiosidad— habló con su voz media chillona y esa risita que sacaba de quicio a cualquiera— te pareces más al chiquillo bobo del otro tiempo que al gran héroe de hace trecientos años.

Nuevamente Link le clavó la mirada, no entendía de que estaba hablando, tampoco le interesaba mucho saberlo, alzó la espada cuando sintió que decenas de ojos empezaba a relucir desde las profundidades del bosque; lo habían alcanzado.

—No obstante, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, no volveré a subestimar esa cara inocente y boba. — gruñó en voz completamente distinta; era gutural y aterradora, de pronto sus rasgos faciales se volvieron algo grotescos.

Link retrocedió un paso antes de sentir como algo desconocido lo golpeaba de manera fuerte; había sido un lizalfos, se le había escabullido por la espalda y le había dado un latigazo con la cola. El pobre Link salió volando y rodó hasta terminar muy cerca del deslave del rio, escuchó como algo metálico se deslizaba por el suelo y con horror comprobó que la espada se le había soltado y deslizado hasta caerse más allá de los límites de tierra firme, lo siguiente que escuchó fue como su arma caía al agua y se perdía entre la caudalosa corriente.

Estaba perdido, no había forma de que evadiera la trampa que le había tendido el demonio, se levantó con porte trémulo mientras su visión se volvía cada vez más y más opaca.

—Mátenlo— sentencio el portador de "El Gran Mal"

Y lo último que vio fue como un bokoblin lo golpeaba con una enorme maza en la cabeza, se fue hacia atrás por la inercia y tuvo el mismo fin que su espada, las aguas del rio lo engulleron rápidamente, mientras desde lo alto el viejo demonio clamaba su victoria entre risotadas salvajes y alocadas..

" _Gane"_

" _Gane"_

" _Lo he matado"_

" _Finalmente, lo he matado"_

Quizás de verdad lo había creído. Cualquiera lo habría creído, pero una de las diosas creadoras no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se repitiera la misma historia dos veces.

 **[***]**

—Link. Levanta

La voz sonó muy cerca de sus sentidos, sintió escalofrió, conocía muy bien esa esencia, al abrir los ojos vislumbró una luz verde y al lado de esta un enorme ser de luminiscencia dorada; tenía la apariencia de un simio con una larga cola de escorpión y en su regazo portaba un orbe que disipaba las tinieblas en las que había estado sumido el bosque.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que ese inmenso ser había sido quien lo había sacado del agua pues al poco tiempo le ofreció la espada que había perdido.

Con mucho esfuerzo el joven hylian se levantó y reclamó el tesoro que desde hacía generaciones había pertenecido a la familia Wolfang.

La Luz verde se movió de manera inquieta mientras Link retomaba fuerzas haciendo vanos intentos por retomar su paso y volver a casa.

— ¿Te vas?...

—Mi familia…— musitó sintiendo el corazón herido, el recuerdo de su padre asolaba su memoria, el momento en el que el bokoblin lo había herido y también en el que había caído al suelo gritando con agonía.

—Está bien. Pero ya no hay más tiempo. Finalmente…. despertó— habló la voz que salía desde la luz.

Link la miró fijamente. Estaba confundido, pero no tenía tiempo para aclarar sus dudas, estaba preocupado.

—Si de verdad quieres saber la verdad regresaras— sentenció moviéndose trémulamente, la luz se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que el gran espíritu de Farone que gobernaba aquellas tierras.

Link sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a encontrarse, presentía que no sólo él estaba en peligro, debía volver y al mismo tiempo marcharse, alejarse de ese sitio a un lugar lejano en donde el Gran Mal no pudiera alcanzar Ordon ni a sus seres queridos.

Al atardecer de ese mismo día consiguió volver a casa, Moy le había interceptado a medio camino y lo había ayudado a caminar en el trecho que le quedaba, el espadachín de Ordon le contó que estaban muy preocupados porque horas antes Erlen había entrado en el pueblo gritando por ayuda de manera desesperada, habían encontrado a Khorring casi muerto y la mala noticia después de eso era que el hijo de la pareja estaba desaparecido.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y encontró a la muchedumbre de curanderas, una de ellas consolaba a la esposa del herido mientras que las otras recién terminaban sus trabajos de curaciones, el cazador llevaba unos cuantos minutos despierto y había tratado de zafarse de las mujeres alegando que debía salir a buscar a su hijo pues la última vez que lo había visto había salido corriendo con toda la jauría de bestias a sus espaldas.

—Estate quieto— lo regañó Moy antes de empujarlo y regresarlo a su cama.

— ¡Déjame!

—Cállate y escucha, Link regresó por su cuenta

— ¿Qué?

—Mira— añadió señalando a sus espaldas, ahí estaba el susodicho acunado en los brazos de su madre, finalmente Erlen había dejado de llorar después de horas mientras acariciaba la cabeza de "su retoño"

—Tu muchacho es más fuerte de lo que crees, creo que lo subestimaste— dijo el espadachín con una mueca burlesca.

Finalmente las curanderas pudieron tomar un respiro, aunque también debieron encargarse de la cabeza de Link, estaba sangrando mucho, intuyeron que se había descalabrado entre su alocada huida, aun así se sorprendieron de que con una herida tan profunda el muchacho no rechistara ni mostrara signos de dolencia; la verdad tras de eso era que la mente de Link no tenía tiempo para pensar en sus propios dolores.

Las palabras de la deidad rasgaban su cabeza sin darle descanso.

" _Si quieres saber la verdad"…._

Realmente, ¿Qué era lo que sabía?, jamás se había entendido a sí mismo, los recuerdos del otro Link eran sólo eso… recuerdos, fragmentos distantes y vagos sin explicaciones de trasfondo. Y esa sensación de vacío crecía como un agujero sin fondo mientras trascurrían las horas y el ocaso cedía mientras la eterna noche reclamaba su lugar quizás para siempre. Las penumbras en todo Hyrule se volvieron más tacitas y las pesadillas de otro tiempo lejano parecían volver a reescribirse sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Estaba ya muy entrada la noche cuando entendió que las palabras de aquel ente divino no podían cuestionarse. Tomó aire, soltó un suspiro y se removió en la cama tratando de no despertar a Khorring, esa noche sin poder evitarlo había ido a buscarlo y había terminado durmiendo a su lado, el cazador lo había recibido entre sus brazos y se había quedado dormido abrazando al muchacho.

Con mucho cuidado Link se soltó de la seguridad del pecho de su padre, abandonó el lecho, le dedicó una mirada a Erlen quien dormía en una silla cercana, y sin hacer el menor ruido se encaminó a su habitación y volvió a escribir una nota.

Parecía una despedida.

De la sala recuperó la espada y el tahalí que había portado esa mañana, y del perchero cogió una de las capuchas del cazador; la más sencilla, una tela lisa color negro que le sirvió para ocultar el rostro. Dejó la nota en un lugar visible y con la destreza adquirida después de varias huidas salió por la ventana de su cuarto sin siquiera molestarse en cerrarla.

Horas más tarde el rugido del rio ya lo envolvía todo, había regresado al último lugar en el que había visto a la diosa, nuevamente la luz verde se hizo presente pero esta vez el espíritu de la luz no la acompañaba.

Finalmente la diosa del valor se materializó por completo, cruzó miradas con su protegido, ninguno supo cómo sentirse. Link la observó con más miedo que respeto, aunque después de todo su determinación seguía siendo inquebrantable; una cualidad que la diosa siempre había admirado en el mortal y que lo hacía merecedor del fragmento de Trifuerza que por derecho le correspondía. Era una lástima que el tesoro de las diosas no hubiera logrado reconocerlo debido a que le faltaba la parte más significativa de su alma.

Reinó el silencio… un mutismo perpetuo en el que cualquier palabra habría carecido de sentido de haberse hecho presente. Simplemente con la mirada la diosa reclamó su lugar de manera posesiva, y cuando finalmente habló su voz se sintió abrumadora como si cada susurro fuera una descarga eléctrica potente; habló de Link y habló de Hylia, de la historia de la diosa que había renunciado a su esencia divina para poder estar con el ser del que se había enamorado, la crónica de un sin fin de eras nacieron de sus palabras mientras relataba como en cada una de estas el alma de los elegidos renacía con un único propósito.

—Es su deber… y su destino— proclamó.

Link empuñó las manos, estaba asombrado pero también furioso, ¿Con que descaro se atrevía a decirle que sólo por una idea alocada lo había separado de esa manera de su princesa?, miró a la deidad con el desdén que le hubiera dedicado a un ser egoísta. Pero pronto su ira fue aplacada mientras recordaba como la otra parte de su alma, pese al sufrimiento, había cumplido con su cometido, había protegido a Zelda de la soledad que en otros tiempos jamás había podido apartar dado su condición de plebeyo, y además… tal y como Farore le había dicho, había logrado preparar a la princesa enseñándole la magia ancestral que necesitaría en un próximo futuro.

—Pero me temo que es peor. Siempre hay riegos en cualquier plan que trazas a futuro. Zelda corre peligro, si no haces algo morirá inevitablemente, y junto con ella toda la luz y la esperanza de esta tierra sagrada. El Gran Mal no se detendrá hasta engullirlo todo en tinieblas— proclamó levantando la vista al cielo. Las nubes negras que gobernaban el firmamento habían opacado a la luna y a las estrellas, no había luz visible que abogara por esperanza.

Link cerró los ojos sintiendo un dolor inmenso.

—Morirá— volvió a repetir la diosa haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

Pero no quería pensar en que podía perder al amor de su vida, era peor que todas las heridas que hasta entonces había recibido, incluso peor que ese sentimiento de que la vida se le escapaba en cada instante en el que El Kai seguía activo.

Bajo ese pensamiento se maldijo una y mil veces, no podía luchar y tampoco servía huir, la impotencia hizo que se mordiera el labio inferior hasta sangrarse.

La diosa lo miró con curiosidad sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que lo aquejaba.

—Todavía queda una esperanza— habló. El muchacho alzó la cabeza tras esas palabras— en las profundidades de este bosque duerme la creación de la diosa blanca, un arma ancestral que te pertenece. Si logras llevársela al otro Link puede que le sirva para defenderse. Tú no sabes pelear pero él sí, él no puede coger la espada pero tú sí.

—Pero si él mismo no puede sacarla, ni tocarla, ¿de qué servirá?

—Lo llevaremos a la línea, el lugar que reside entre los mundos, usare mi poder para llevar la pelea a ese sitio.

Era una buena idea, o más bien dicho parecía una buena idea…

—No sé si pueda lograrlo— musitó con voz apenas audible, le parecía que con cada segundo le quedaba cada vez menos tiempo.

La mirada divina de Farore le mostró que dentro de aquel cuerpo mortal la llama de su vida estaba prácticamente extinguida.

—Se te acabo la energía… pero incluso en este mundo mortal la mía es más que suficiente.

Estrechó una sonrisa y Link sintió un escalofrió.

—Yo lo hare, préstame tu cuerpo.

Lo sabía, estaba agonizando pero aun así sus instintos y los presentimientos innatos a estos permanecían activos, jamás se habría imaginado semejante propuesta y por segundos sintió miedo del futuro y travesía que le esperaba, no obstante su sentido de la lealtad reinó sobre el del raciocinio y su sed incansable por proteger a Zelda apaciguó los temores que en otro tiempo lo habrían hecho huir de ahí despavorido.

—Hecho— gruñó

— ¿No rechistas?, eso es una verdadera sorpresa.

—De aquí en adelante ya no importa lo que pase conmigo. Salva a Zelda.

—Sera un viaje peligroso.

—No importa.

—Es posible que no regreses

—No importa— volvió a repetir

— ¿Y si mueres?

—De cualquier manera moriré si no puedo salvarla.

—Incluso después de todo lo que te he dicho le sigues teniendo más lealtad a ella— reprochó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Yo la amo— fue lo único que dijo, y había un sentimiento desbordante en sus palabras, un amor tan intenso que ni siquiera la diosa habría podido negarlo. Era una verdadera arma de doble filo.

Farore le tendió la mano y con determinación Link también extendió la suya, una luz descomunal se hizo presente disipando cualquier rastro de tinieblas que rodeaba el lecho del rio.

Lo hecho hecho estaba, no había vuelta atrás ni resquicio de arrepentimiento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:  
**

Yuju **¡Regrese!**

xD, me apremiaria en disculparme por el retraso... pero saben que, no lo hare jajajajaja, aunque muchos quizas quieran matarme, pero les comento que fue un retraso bueno, al menos para quienes siguen esperando que actualice Camino a Hyrule.

bueno les cuento la buena noticia "Sali de mi estancamiento en aquella historia", asi que aproveche mientras la inspiracion me durara xDxDxDxD y durante casi un mes completo le dedicque casi la totalidad de horas de mi vida a ese fic. Posiblemente este volviendo cerca de diciembre ya con sus acomodos respectivos y con los extras totalmente terminados.

La otra razon de retraso es que como se dieron cuenta este capitulo esta igual de largo que los anteriores, tanto asi que me digne a partirlo en dos... no me mientan, yo se que les da flojera leer mis capis cuando pasan de los 30 folios ¬¬

jajajajaja.

posiblemente lo siguiente que publique sea contenido para la semana Zelink :)

aunque quien quite y quizas logre actualizar mi fic de Botw.

.

 **... /**/ ... /**/** ** **... /**/ ... /**/****

Antes de retirarme:

A mis Hermanos de nacion quiero dedicarles unas cuantas palabras, mi apoyo y mis condolencias estan con ustedes, Mexico ha estado pasando por momentos terribles y mi corazon se aflije al saber que miles de familias sufren, no sólo por la ira de la naturaleza sino tambien por la ineptitud y la estupida actitud que han estado sacando a la luz nuestros gobernantes. Eso me da trsiteza... pero por sobre todo mucha rabia.

Espero en gracia que las cosas mejoren.Y que pese a que hoy estamos pasando por una epoca oscura, pronto nuestro valor subyuge a esas tienieblas que nos tienen aprionado. ¡Animo!, Mexico esta lleno de heroes y de gente valiente que esta dispuesta a levantarse sin importar que tan duro haya sido golpeada.


	15. Link y el Periplo Aciago (2)

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7 : Link**

.

 **3**

 **Link y el periplo aciago**

 **.**

Quizás fue el silbido del viento o el eco de la voz de aquella tierra; que después de trescientos años de paz volvía sucumbir ante las pisadas de los seres de las sombras que dejaban un rastro de destrucción a su paso, miedo y desesperanza.

Cuando los ojos de Link se abrieron la imponderable pradera de Hyrule parecía aún más sombría. El cielo grisáceo que se desdibujaba desde los cuatro rumbos había subyugado casi a la totalidad de la luz que dominaba sobre las tierras de Eldin.

En esos momentos se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, si había elegido su propio destino, o si como en ocasiones pasadas había vuelto a convertirse en el juguete de las titiriteras que desde hacía eones habían gobernado sobre la creación del mundo.

Aspiró hondo. Poco de eso importaba.

Se sintió egoísta nuevamente al mirar hacia el cielo y recordó la tarde pasada mientras entre las penumbras se había escabullido en uno de los rincones más sagrados de Hylia, jamás habría imaginado que en tan insignificante recovo de cueva habitara el ser de la Luz que por derecho estaba bajo la jurisdicción de una diosa completamente diferente.

Indistintamente lo que había pasado ya no tenía remedio, había sido el cómplice de Farore; y el delito de la diosa parecía un juego de niños que hubiera puesto de cabeza la lógica de todos y cada uno de los mortales.

— ¡Zelda!— Era la voz de Impa.

Despertó de aquel letargo, bastó una fracción de segundo para que volviera a recordarse a sí mismo que hacia muchas horas que habían abandonado esos lares, y que entonces, si él estaba ahí no era precisamente con su cuerpo físico.

— ¿Qué es lo que miras, Link?

Él desvió la vista hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de Zelda.

Ahí estaba ella. Su princesa. El amor de su vida, la había extrañado tanto casi como si hubiera pasado una eternidad completa.

La princesa lo acarició de manera tierna al llevar una de sus manos hasta su mejilla. De forma curiosa Link se sonrojo como un atolondrado, como si fuera la primera vez que Zelda le ponía la mano sobre el rostro.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué tienes?— Preguntó ella de forma graciosa.

—Yo… ¿tú?— balbuceó sintiéndose todo mareado.

— ¡Zelda!— El grito de Impa se escuchó desde la distancia.

Algo en la conciencia del otro Link lo echó hacia fuera, fue terrible, le dolió bastante, la protección del Kai lo lastimó al considerarlo un ente intruso, era como si las dos partes de sí mismo se estuvieran debatiendo por unirse y al mismo tiempo separarse.

Entones nuevamente abrió los ojos, suprimió un quejido, una luz deslumbrante iluminaba los confines del bosque.

Un rugido ronco y silencioso hacia sinfonía en el ambiente. Lanayru lo miró curioso, perdido, como si haberlo sacado de su sitio lo hubiera desequilibrado.

Con una simple mirada Link le dijo "Lo siento", el enorme espíritu de forma ofidia se enroscó sobre su cuerpo y entrecerró los parpados con somnolencia.

 _— ¿Estás listo?_

—Estoy listo— clamó a sí mismo.

Ahora que la esencia de la Diosa habitaba su cuerpo parecía hablase sólo a si mimo, se levantó de golpe y con la bota apagó la fogata que lo había acurrucado durante la madrugada, sus pasos atravesaron la foresta; el camino de las antiguas ruinas del templo del tiempo, el eco de sus pasos sobre las piedras sonó solitario y casi ausente.

Cerca de ahí la antigua espada sintió su presencia, titiló de manera leve, y cuando Link entró en su recinto volvió a vibrar tratando de llamarlo.

El joven hylian sonrió de manera nostálgica, ahora comprendía de donde había surgido aquella majestuosa espada que constantemente visitaba sus sueños e inspiraba a sus más sublimes creaciones en carboncillo.

Con paso cauto se acercó al pedestal y extendió la mano, no obstante la espada sintió una presencia externa y alzó una leve chispa electrizante.

Link le sostuvo la mirada.

— _No tengas miedo. Ella te pertenece. —_ habló dejando ver sus ojos verdes.

Suspiró profundo y la tomó por la empuñadura, la espada rechistó un poco mas a pesar de eso salió de un sólo jalón de su sitio. Pesaba mucho, realmente pesaba mucho, Link le habló bajo su conciencia suplicándole que lo acompañara, la espada cedió por un momento, dejó que el joven a quien reconocía como amo la cargara.

— _Es igual de terca que tú. Pero confió en que sabrás como controlarla hasta que encontremos al Link espíritu._

 _—_ Estaba en la pradera de Hyrule— habló sin poder evitar sacar una sonrisa.

Farore no necesitaba de explicaciones, sabía que en cualquier lugar que estuviera el otro Link ahí también estaría la princesa, seguramente nuevamente había visto a Zelda en sus sueños.

Aunque su felicidad duro muy poco, pues en ese preciso instante los ojos del joven hylian se pusieron en blanco. Su conciencia se entrelazó con la de su otra parte y lo que vio definitivamente no le gustó nada.

— _¿Qué ocurre_?

Link rechinó los dientes, la imagen del castillo en llamas estaba perfectamente clara en su cabeza.

—El castillo está bajo ataque.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el recinto de la espada. Nuevamente los ojos verdes de Farone se hicieron presentes.

— _Ya ha comenzado._

— ¡Zelda!— preocupado por su princesa, Link retomó el control de su cuerpo y corrió tan rápido como se lo permitió el peso de la espada, a medio camino del bosque se encontró con Lanayru de nuevo.

El gran espíritu de la luz descendió la cabeza de manera mansa pues vio a través de los ojos del chico la esencia de la deidad que albergaba por dentro, de un sólo salto Link trepó a su cuello y después de eso Farore le ordenó que volara rumbo al castillo.

Pese a todo el viaje fue largo, las tinieblas que había sembrado Makivelo en el cielo entorpecieron el vuelo de aquel dragón majestuoso, la oscuridad llana y perpetúa obligó a Lanayru a volar más bajo de lo debido. El peso de la espada parecía estable mas sin embargo el espíritu de la luz gruñía de vez en cuando cada vez que el arma lanzaba algún destello, al parecer siguió inconforme de que el cuerpo de su amo estuviese poseído.

La pradera de Hyrule se veía un poco más cercana cuando de pronto ocurrió algo inesperado.

— ¿Ga….Ganamos?— los ojos de Link se abrieron como platos.

— _Imposible._

—Zelda y los otros lo acorralaron, esta tirado en el suelo.

Pero la diosa aun sentía la presencia maligna que vagaba por aquel mundo.

 _—Es una trampa_ — masculló, ordenó al espíritu que volara lo más rápido que podía.

La conciencia de Link parecía estar perdida en otra parte, de pronto sus facciones se crisparon y soltó un terrible quejido.

Bajo aquella visión vio claramente como el espíritu del héroe había recibido un golpe de magia negra a quemarropa, eso también le dolió a él, pero lo peor de todo era que Farone estaba en lo cierto, era una trampa, el diablillo les había hecho creer a los héroes que estaba inconsciente pero se había levantado y lo peor de todo era que había secuestrado a Zelda.

Una angustia terrible lo invadió por dentro.

Y entonces, pasó lo inevitable, el demonio le arrebató algo a Zelda; un arete de plata. Link reconoció el objeto después el haberlo visto decenas de veces en sus sueños. Cuando el metal crujió bajo las garras del demonio el hechizo del Kai al cual estaba ligado se desprendió de golpe.

— ¡AAAAGGGGRRR!— el pobre soltó un alarido de dolor y literalmente perdió la conciencia, aquel golpe le había dolido tanto a él como al Link que era un espíritu. Se desvaneció en aquel instante y Farore tuvo que tomar el control total del cuerpo.

No obstante aquello ocasionó que la espada no lo reconociera como amo y se dejó caer en peso muerto haciendo que Lanayru no pudiera contra la fuerza de gravedad que el arma imponía, descendió en picada y fue a estrellarse muy cerca de donde yacía el lago Hylia.

Quizás esa fuera la única vez que la diosa del valor pegara semejante grito, todo había pasado tan rápido que de un momento a otro le había costado hacerse a la idea.

 _— ¡Despierta!... ¡Despierta!_

Durante un buen tiempo llamó al espíritu de Link pero éste no respondía, las horas pasaban y el amanecer amenazaba con ganarles el paso. Poco antes de que aquello sucediera Link logró recuperar conciencia, La diosa se dio cuenta de aquello cuando de pronto el cuerpo que había tomado prestado desprendió una lágrima y sintió cierto dolor en su pecho.

— _Link me escuchas—_ habló en voz alta mientras daba vueltas alrededor del terreno en el que habían caído de manera un poco desesperada

Desde el fondo de su propia conciencia Link respondió en voz sumamente débil.

— ¿ _Que está pasando_?, _aun puedes ver lo que ve tu otra parte_ — definitivamente le molestaba no poder ver nada, pero mientras estuviera recluida en ese cuerpo mortal dependía sólo del propio Link para guiarse

—Secuestraron a Zelda.

 _— ¿En dónde está Link?_

—En… en….— se esforzó por concentrarse y tratar de entablar conexión con la otra parte de su alma, todo estaba muy oscuro pero consiguió reconocer varias cosas— en… las catacumbas, está corriendo por las catacumbas.

Con mucho esfuerzo Farore volvió a dirigir el cuerpo de Link hacia Lanayru, esta vez la espada obedeció como si presintiera que su amo estaba en un grave peligro. El enorme espíritu de la luz volvió a alzar vuelo.

Los ojos azules de Link se posaron en el horizonte.

—El Solsticio….— musitó apenas de manera rala. Amanecía— …el solsticio— volvió a repetirlo.

La diosa estuvo al tanto de todo aquello cuanto musitaba, después del golpe de magia negra que había recibido el Link espíritu, el Link mortal ya no estaba del todo consiente, eso había sido demasiado. Hablaba torpemente y a veces cosas sin sentido, la diosa se preguntó si de verdad estarían yendo por el camino correcto.

Volaban cerca de los muros de la ciudadela cuando la diosa entrecerró los ojos al sentir que un intruso estaba tratando de entrar en terreno sagrado.

—Se fue…

— ¿ _A dónde_?

—Al reino sagrado…. Ya no puedo verlo más.

—V _aya suerte, y que ironía. —_ una mueca sardónica se dibujó en aquel rostro del cuerpo en el que ahora habitaban dos almas.

Con un sólo gesto Farore hizo que Lanayru rugiera, una enorme grieta se abrió en el cielo haciendo que el espíritu de la luz desapareciera del plano de los mortales.

 **[***]**

Fue extraño, todo estaba oscuro, reconoció la sensación de haber vuelto al lugar al que la diosa había llamado " _La Línea_ " el resquicio que existía entre los mundos, durante un tiempo logró conectarse con la otra parte de su alma, escuchó como Link cantaba una canción bajo su forma de bestia, como la extraña y peluda creatura le indicaba la mejor ruta, el momento en el que la confusión reino su alma por no poder encontrar el camino hacia su amada princesa.

—Ven

Escuchó como Farore llama desde el fondo de aquella caverna iluminada por la tenue luz que desprendía el enorme espíritu.

—Ven.

Repitió. Sabía que llamaba al otro Link. Desde lo más profundo de su conciencia presencio aquella escena, ya no tenía dominio alguno sobre su propio cuerpo, la esencia de la Diosa se había impuesto para no delatar su presencia.

Sintió escalofrió cuando se topó con su otro ser frente a frente, no era lo que imaginaba, el joven héroe estaba realmente furioso, encaró a la deidad con palabras frías llenas de resentimiento expresando todo el pesar que había guardado en su alma durante siglos.

Y sintió su dolor, porque era su propio dolor, sus propios miedos, su propia incertidumbre.

—No juegues conmigo, ¿A caso no te vasta con desmoronar mis sentimientos?— reclamó el espíritu del héroe.

—Me veras una eternidad rondándote cerca, ¿Vas a enojarte siempre?

—Siempre— gruñó— ya no deseo estar contigo…

Discutieron y se gritaron, pero la diosa impuso su presencia, avanzó de manera casi amenazante hacia su objetivo.

Finalmente le mostró la espada, el espíritu del héroe se derrumbó en mar de sentimientos, alegría y tristeza, sabía que la diosa le cobraría aquel favor demasiado caro, mas aun así, el amor que sentía por Zelda se antepuso a todo y con valor aceptó el arma que por derecho le pertenecía.

La diosa simplemente le advirtió que no debían tocarse directamente así que pasaron la espada de mano a mano en un movimiento sutil y efímero.

Link vio llegar a Aragón quien había estado siguiendo muy de cerca al espíritu del héroe, entonces algo cambio, Farore apreció al mortal con ternura, jugueteó con él mientras le colgaba el tahalí que correspondía a la espada, todo fue muy extraño hasta que el Link espíritu le gruñó y la hizo apartarse de su amigo.

Poco tiempo después el umbral de los mundos comenzó a crujir como si el ese plano se estuviera moviendo por sí mismo.

—Date prisa, el demonio ha llegado hasta las puertas del Reino Sagrado. — exclamó la diosa

Entonces la vibración en el suelo se detuvo.

—Los guardianes de este mundo lo han distraído— masculló— pero eso no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Había guardianes en este sitio?—Clamó el Link espíritu en una voz de verdadera sorpresa.

—Se rigen bajo el mando de Hylia…

»Tal vez es la única razón de que hayan respetado tu soledad y tu tristeza, incluso cuando te la pasabas haciendo un verdadero alboroto. En fin— Clamó dando la media vuelta.

Lanayru rugió a sus espaldas.

— ¿Devolverás lo que tomaste?— preguntó El espíritu del héroe.

—Lanayru lo hará, yo debo esperar a que esto termine, y tú asegúrate de dejar la espada en su sitio.

— ¿En su sitio…?

—Lo entenderás a su debido tiempo.

Entonces montó sobre el espíritu de la luz y juntos desaparecieron bajo las profundidades de la negritud del fondo de aquella cámara.

 **[***]**

— ¿Qué fue eso?...

— _Se termin_ _ó—_ musitó _—_ _Link terminara con esta tonter_ _í_ _a, luchara como lo ha hecho durante siglos, y vencer_ _á_ _._

Lanayru voló bajo y aterrizó en el suelo de las extrañas cavernas del umbral, entonces una luz brillante y verdosa se desprendió del cuerpo del joven hylian y tomó forma física en aquel plano, finalmente la diosa lo había abandonado.

— ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó el en voz rala desde la cima del lomo del gran espíritu.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. No te preocupes Lanayru te llevara a casa— dijo mientras desaparecía

— ¿No me ayudaras?— preguntó haciendo referencia a la otra parte de su ser

—Ya no debo interferir, ya he hecho demasiado, los dioses no deben mezclarse con los mortales— respondió desvaneciéndose finalmente.

Lanayru alzó la cabeza dispuesto a emprender el vuelo, pero antes de que aquello ocurriera Link echó un brinco y a duras penas aterrizó sobre el suelo, el dragón rugió al ver su desobediencia.

—Shhhh— shitó

El espíritu lo miró con ojos grandes.

—Zel está aquí, quiero verla, sé que no debo acércame al otro Link, pero necesito saber que ella se encuentra a salvo.

Nuevamente el espíritu rechistó, pero al ver la preocupación, el amor y la devoción en los ojos del mortal, decidió dejarlo.

Avanzaron a paso lento, al propio ritmo al que Link se lo permitía, el espíritu volaba detrás de él siguiendo sus pasos, desde hacía tiempo que todo en aquel plano había vuelto a la calma, Link tuvo una visión efímera del momento en el que el Demonio había sido vencido; sonrió con cierta alegría al menos ahora entendía que su existencia no había sido en vano.

—Cielos…— expresó de manera triste. Las cavernas laberínticas parecían no tener fin alguno, pero estaba seguro que Zelda andaba por ahí cerca, su corazón se lo decía.

De pronto vio una luz deslumbrante, una salida. Sus ojos se maravillaron al toparse con aquella cámara llena de vida.

— ¿Y esto que hace aquí?— preguntó de manera curiosa.

El viento soplaba sobre su capucha negra mientras sus pasos se hundían en la hierba de aquel mundo, entonces encontró el pedestal, el lugar de donde había sacado la espada, definitivamente era el mismo sitio aunque lucía un poco diferente.

El eco de unas voces se escuchó desde una de las entradas de las cavernas. Se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz de su princesa y sin saber que hacer volvió por el mismo camino de donde había salido, escondiéndose entre los resquicios de aquellas rocas con los nervios a tope y con el corazón desbocado.

Lanayru rugió desde ese sitio.

—Shhhh— Link lo shitó de nuevo, lo empujó por las fauces y lo hizo quedarse quieto en el rincón de aquella cueva.

Y entonces encontró a Zelda.

Con ojos cariñosos la observó desde la distancia, era tan bonita, tenía ganas de ir a abrazarla, no estuvo consciente de que algo no andaba bien hasta que ella comenzó a gritarle al otro Link. Entonces se acercó un poco más a hurtadillas y aguzó los oídos para escuchar lo que pasaba.

Fue justo cuando el espíritu del Héroe colocó la espada en su pedestal.

— ¡Link!— la princesa lo obligó a que se virara de forma brusca— ¡Vamos a irnos juntos!

—Mi princesita, — musitó el joven espíritu con cariño mientras la abrazaba y la acurrucaba entre sus brazos— cambie mi libertad por una última esperanza.

—No lo entiendo— susurró escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su compañero.

—Pero no puedo arrepentirme. Aun así, me da gusto que todo haya terminado.

Una luz verde lo iluminó todo, reconoció la presencia de la diosa y volvió al resguardo de la cueva de donde sólo sacó la cabeza para seguir observando.

Al parecer Farore pensaba llevarse al otro Link, pero Zelda se rehusaba a dejarlo, ¡cómo podría dejarlo!, era el amor de su vida y no quería que nadie se lo arrebatara.

Sintiendo el pesar de su princesa se preguntó si debería intervenir, pero tenía miedo de que Farore descubriera su desobediencia y desquitara su enojo con los mortales que ahora tenía enfrente.

—No Link, no te vayas, ¡Quédate conmigo!— le suplicó llorando— me prometiste que íbamos a estar juntos toda la vida.

—Lo sé… perdóname— se viró con un gesto un poco amenazante y la diosa Farore simplemente le puso mala cara.

Y le suplicó que la llevara a su lado, pero eso significaba renunciar su vida, el joven héroe se sintió molesto y sin querer terminó gritándole.

Link también sintió esa pena, pero sabía que aquello por muy duro que pareciera era lo correcto, además, ¿Qué sería de él si Zelda se iba con el otro Link al otro lado?, sintió ganas de llorar al imaginarse aquello.

Tantas ganas de llorar como lo hacía Zelda en aquel instante mientras se aferraba al pecho del amor de su vida.

Su mente se quedó en blanco, ya no pudo pensar en nada, simplemente observó aquella triste despedida.

 **…**

—No importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante. Se feliz a tu manera, no importa cuál sea la forma yo respetare eso. Ahora que el demonio se ha ido puedes ser libre… pero esa libertad tiene un impedimento, mi corazón que sólo puede ser tuyo, es y será siempre tu guardián eterno, pórtate bien y no hagas tonterías, si rompes tu juramento yo lo sabré de inmediato, y si vuelves al otro lado demasiado pronto, me enojare de verdad muchísimo.

La pobre Zelda parpadeó de forma atarantada, irguió la vista y se encontró con esos ojos traviesos, había cientos de lucecitas volando por todas partes y la mitad inferior del joven héroe ya había desaparecido.

—Esta vez te lo diré de frente, es una amenaza, te estaré observando siempre…—Clamó de forma sumamente atrevida

—Siempre— repitió ella dejando que la voz se le escapara.

—Siempre.

—Entonces, escucharas mi voz diciéndote te amo todos los días.

—Yo también te diré te amo todos los días, aunque no puedas escucharme te lo repetiré hasta el cansancio.

—Siempre eres así, Link…— susurró.

—Tengo los recuerdos de mis otras vidas. Todas la veces que me enamore de ti están grabadas en mi memoria, incluso si quisiera cambiar algo creo que no lo haría. Estar contigo es mi mejor regalo así que pórtate bien hasta el día en que volvamos a encontrarnos.

— ¿Cuando?— gimió de forma aún más triste.

—No lo sé… pronto— musitó haciendo que su voz sonara como un eco. Ya casi había cruzado la línea, aunque su voluntad se mantenía fuerte incluso sobre la impaciencia de la diosa. — Zel…

—Dime…

—Soy un chico idiota…

Unieron sus miradas como lo habían hecho miles de veces en el pasado. Aunque los ojos de Zelda ahora sólo le mostraban cariño.

—Bésame, al menos por una única y última vez en esta vida. Bésame para que mis labios siempre te recuerden nuestras promesas. Para que mi alma aguarde pacientemente durante muchos, muchos años, para que mi corazón pueda latir por lo menos ésta vez al ritmo del tuyo…

Ya no pudo seguir hablando porque Zelda lo besó de forma intensa, y por primera y última vez se dieron un beso verdadero.

 **…**

Sintió mucho dolor cuando su otra parte desapareció de aquel plano, ya no podía sentir al otro Link, una parte muy grande él se sintió vacía, y entonces comprendió que pese a todo él también siempre lo había necesitado, con lágrimas en los ojos escuchó llorar a Zelda, y se prometió a si mismo que en cuanto saliera de aquel sitio iría a buscarla para contarle todo cuanto había acontecido, sabía que quizás no podría amarlo tanto como había amado a la otra parte de su alma, pero aun así jamás la dejaría.

Se echó a llorar entre la soledad de la caverna, escuchando a lo lejos como la princesa no se reprimía para enfrentarse a la Diosa verde, tan solo deseaba que todo terminara, que Farore se dejara de juegos y volviera a su sitio de una buena vez por todas.

Entonces se hizo el silencio, se limpió las lágrimas y asomó la cabeza por un resquicio, un sinfín de luces verdes desaparecían de aquel plano.

— ¡Princesa!— la voz de Aragón lo alertó cuando ella colapsó de pronto.

Entonces se paró de un salto y corrió hacia donde estaban, pero Lanayru lo cogió con el hocico por la capucha.

— ¡Suéltame!

Ambos gruñeron, el espíritu de la luz quería irse antes de que la diosa del valor se diera cuenta de su desobediencia. Link sólo pudo observar como el joven adivino se echaba a la sheikah a la espalda y cargaba a la princesa entre sus brazos mientras salía por el resquicio que la diosa les había abierto antes de marcharse.

Entonces se giró de manera brusca, y con un golpe sordo le azotó un manotazo a su captor. Confundido ante la actitud del mortal, Lanayru abrió las fauces de golpe y el pobre Link salió rodando por la fuerza de la inercia.

Pero ya era tarde, Aragón se había ido, decidió seguirlo por el resquicio que aún seguía abierto, hasta que escuchó una voz y se detuvo de golpe. Tras de él la espada lo llamaba, no quería quedarse sola en aquel mundo, quería que ir con él.

Volvió tras sus pasos y se aculilló a su lado, y nuevamente sintió que ambos se pertenecían. Sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias volvió a sacarla de su sitio y se la amarró al cintillo que traía bajo la capucha.

 **[***]**

En Hyrule…

Las nubes negras se despejaron lentamente del firmamento, La reina Zelda levantó de forma alegre la mirada, la oscuridad poco a poco se retiraba de su reino, lo cual significaba que Impa, Aragón y Link habían salvado a Zelda y derrotado al demonio.

Desde el fondo del mini precipicio en el que había estado parada vio como una nueva grita se abría y escaló de forma rápida para recibir a "sus chicos"

— ¡Zelda, mira lo que encontré ahí abajo!—Clamó sumamente entusiasmada.

Pero lo primero que salió no fue exactamente lo que ella esperaba.

Caminando de forma lenta, y arrastrando sus propios pasos, apareció el ser ataviado de negro. La reina dio un paso hacia atrás cuando lo vio salir de la rajadura. El ser encapuchado alzó un poco la vista para verla y caminó de forma muy pausada.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Pero la sombra no contestó a esa pregunta, durante unos segundos se viró hacia la grieta y agachó la cabeza de forma nostálgica.

De alguna forma Link no había conseguido seguir los mismos pasos de Zelda, tampoco tenía idea de que la distorsión en la grieta había sido la causante de aquello.

—Esta triste…— musitó

La reina ladeó la cabeza e irguió una ceja de forma confusa.

—Está muy triste. Me duele mucho… aquí— susurró señalándose su pecho, posando su vista hacia el lugar de donde había salido, como si quisiera regresar a pesar de que su respiración se escuchaba agonizante.

Nuevamente en el mundo mortal la falta de energía se hacía verdaderamente tangible.

Un rugido sonó desde la grieta y el enorme espíritu de Lanayru salió de ese mismo sitio.

— ¡Cielos!— susurró con los ojos maravillados. Aunque era un espíritu enorme e imponente, la joven reina no sintió miedo, lo escuchó rugir como si estuviera regañando al encapuchado.

Entonces la sobra retomó su marcha bajo la vigilancia de la majestuosa bestia, la reina lo miró alejarse dejando tras de sí un pequeño rastro sobre la tierra sin césped. Era la espada maestra que quedaba larga fuera de su funda

— ¿Qué se cargara bajo la capucha?— escuchó que ella preguntaba desde lo lejos, pero no le importó, seguía buscado con la mirada a Zelda. Trastabilló dejándose a caer al piso, pero el enorme espíritu literalmente se lo llevó entre las fauces y se alejó volando lejos, muy, muy lejos.

Quizás si lo hubiera sabido no se habría marchado de aquel sitio. Porque segundos más tarde desde la misma grieta salió Aragon cargando consigo al amor de su vida.

 **[***]**

Aquel terrible episodio ocurrió como un sueño, ese día despertó a las puertas de su casa, Khorring y Erlen lo habían estado buscando con desespero.

Su promesa hacia Zelda seguía intacta, y cada día que pasaba renegaba de la debilidad que lo invadía, necesitaba reponerse lo antes posible pero la ausencia del Link espíritu se hizo presente más que nunca.

De vez en cuando seguía soñando con el momento en el que Lanayru lo llevaba de vuelta a Ordon, la sensación del viento en su rostro y aquel frío mortal que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, realmente se le había escapado la vida al volver al mundo de los mortales.

Tres meses después de lo acontecido finalmente pudo levantarse, los cuidados de Erlen lo ayudaron a sobreponerse de la mejor manera, en todo ese tiempo no había visto ni una sola vez a Ilia, la muchacha lo visitaba de vez en cuando pero siempre tocaba la mala suerte de que en aquellos momentos estuviera dormido.

Con paso débil un buen día se levantó y decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, a las puertas de su casa encontró la Espada Maestra, el arma se había quedado ahí tirada puesto que Lanayru se había marchado y no existía otro ser mortal en el mundo aparte de él que pudiera moverla de su sitio, y aunque el invierno había sido crudo ese sitio estaba repleto de maleza y de flores silvestres como si aquella arma legendaria por si misma emanara vida. Link la cogió por la empuñadura sintiéndola extrañamente ligera.

— ¿Tienes frío?— preguntó en voz cariñosa, en un tono apagado pero lleno de sentimientos. La metió a la casa y la limpió con cuidado desmedido, y finalmente la colgó en el sitio en el que alguna vez había estado la espada de su ancestro.

Miró entorno a la sala y encontró la otra arma recargada en una silla, últimamente Khorring la había usado demasiado, estaba furioso por lo que había acontecido hace meses, casi había muerto y casi había dejado morir a su familia sin poder hacer nada, todas las mañanas salía a entrenar al jardín trasero, aunque la herida que le habían proferido aun no sanaba del todo y Erlen constantemente lo regañaba por esforzarse demasiado.

Ese día había un silencio absoluto en la casa.

Estaba solo. Seguramente ambos padres habían salido.

—Tranquila, aquí estarás caliente y segura— le habló Link a la espada. El arma brilló con leve destello.

Con pasos cautos vagabundeó por la casa y se encerró en la biblioteca, de uno de los libros tomó un mapa y trazóuna ruta que apenas si recordaba desde lo acontecido aquel trágico día, algo en su memoria parecía haberse bloqueado e intuyó que quizás la Diosa o el mismo espíritu de la luz tuvieran que ver con aquello. Entrecerró los ojos escrutando con sagacidad los terrenos de todo el reino.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

—Hijo saliste de la cama— clamó Erlen abandonando la canasta de víveres que lleva sobre el brazo, fue y lo abrazó por la cabeza.

Link suspiró sintiendo la calidez que le brindaba mas no obstante no despegó la vista del mapa que tenía sobre el escritorio.

A los pocos segundos Khorring también entró a la casa, sonrió al ver aquella escena pero se encaminó a un lugar distinto para guardar sus herramientas de trabajo. Escuchó la voz de su mujer desde el otro cuarto, aunque la conversación parecía tan unilateral que por mucho temió que su hijo se hubiera quedado mucho más ausente de lo que pos si ya era.

—El castillo— fue lo único que Link dijo después de mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué mi amor?

—No aparece en los mapas….Ni Ordon…. Ni nada….

Erlen lo miró extrañada y observó aquel papel viejo, claro que no aparecía nada, sólo era un viejo mapa topográfico, después de todo eran una familia de cazadores y no necesitaban saber la ubicación de los pueblos, únicamente el contenido de los nichos ecológicos de los animales que cazaban en temporada.

— ¡Erlen!— Khorring volvió corriendo agitado y pálido como fantasma, balbuceó como bobo varios instantes, hasta que su mujer lo hizo callar y con la mirada señaló al joven hylian sentado en el escritorio.

—Habla con él— le gruñó haciéndole entender que dejara de lado cualquier otra cosa.

—A.. si pero, la espada y…

—Khorring, ve con tu hijo— ordenó de manera autoritaria

Así que sin rechistar obedeció como corderito manso, se acercó a Link e intentó sacarle platica, pero el joven hylian parecía demasiado concentrado.

—Pá, dijiste que me llevarías a la ciudadela— insistió.

—No ahora, Link. Mírate apenas si puedes mantenerte en pie.

— ¡Santísimas diosas!— la voz de la mujer del cazador resonó desde la otra sala.

Entonces Khorring intuyó que de seguro ya la había visto. Con un suspiro nervioso dejó a Link y fue a la otra sala.

—Lo ves, era lo que intentaba decirte. — espetó él aun sintiéndose muy confundido.

Tras sus pasos llegó Link con el mapa en brazos.

—Pá, ¿Dónde está el castillo?

—Ahora no, Link.

— ¿Cómo llego esa cosa ahí?— cuestiono Erlen con cierto miedo.

—No es una cosa— gruñó Link, aunque con voz débil— se llama Fye y tenía frío.

El pobre cazador puso los ojos en blanco cogió al espada e intentó moverla pero no cedió ni un solo centímetro. Tal y como antes… de hecho casi todos en Ordon habían intentado llevársela pero nadie había podido y al final todos habían renunciado.

Nuevamente Link fue a insistir con su mapa, pero su padre siempre le daba negativas o se salía del tema tratando de distraerlo de aquello.

 **…**

Esa fue la primera noche en la que después de mucho tiempo volvieron a cenar como familia, los tres juntos a la mesa charlando amenamente, disfrutando de la cercanía que se brindaban ya que finalmente al menos por esos instantes Link había dejado de lado el dichoso papelito.

—Ay… el viejo— suspiró el cazador con mucha tristeza.

— ¿Qué dicen las curanderas?

— Creen que no pasara de esta temporada.

—Pobre Marcus— expresó Erlen también con mucha pena

Link simplemente escuchaba, comió en silencio sin comprender gran parte de la conversación que sobrellevaban sus progenitores.

 **…**

Y así fueron las cosas, realmente no pudieron quietárselo de encima los siguientes dos días, Khorring lo traía pegado a los talones siguiéndolo con el dichoso mapa preguntando a cada tres minutos ¿en dónde estaba el castillo?, ¿Cómo llegaba a la ciudadela?, ¿algún día dejarían de ignorarlo?

Por primera vez en toda su vida debió ponerlo en su sitio, y aunque Link tenía ya bien cumplidos sus dieciocho años lo regañó y lo mando a su habitación a modo de castigo.

Link refunfuñó de manera sonora y esa noche durante la cena mostró su disgusto sin decir ni una sola palabra. No obstante Khorring no cedió ante el berrinche pues estaba seguro de que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, si le decía en donde estaba el dichoso castillo temía que las cosas fueran peores, nada le costaba complacerlo pero el camino a la capital de Hyrule era largo y temía que Link se pusiera malo y que no pudiera hacer nada. No, definitivamente lo mejor era quedarse en casa.

En plena noche y entre el perpetuo silencio Link se escabulló hasta la sala en donde había dejado la espada Maestra.

—Ya no puedo más. Me voy a buscar a Zelda— le susurró— tú cuida a la casa, volveré en cuanto haya ido por mi princesa.

La espada soltó un leve destello.

Nuevamente se escapó por la ventana llevando únicamente consigo la capucha negra que desde su anterior viaje lo había acompañado, en el silencio de la noche atravesó Ordon, hasta llegar al rancho, quería despedirse de Epona ya que no la había visto en mucho tiempo.

Sus pasos sigilosos se hundieron entre el heno de las caballerizas.

—Buenas noches, Link— resonó una voz anciana entre las penumbras.

El muchacho aguzó los ojos y vio la silueta del viejo Marcus recostado sobre una silla a mitad del camino. Se acercó con cautela y le dedicó una mirada, únicamente sus ojos zarcos se distinguieron bajo la capucha.

—Buenas noches— musitó.

— ¿Vienes a ver a Epona?, te ha extrañado mucho— clamó en voz apagada.

Link ladeó la cabeza.

—Quería verla…— suspiró el viejo— quería ver la hermosura de mis creaturas antes de marcharme.

Entonces todo volvió al silencio, la respiración de los caballos sonaba apagada, nostálgica y triste.

—También me voy, — dijo Link— voy a buscar a Zelda, pero es un secreto, no le dirá a nadie, ¿Verdad?— pronunció con su clásica lógica inocente.

El viejo soltó una risa.

—Entonces, me alegra que hayas venido ésta noche. No nos veremos más— pronunció.

Link no entendió aquellas palabras pero se despidió de él con una sonrisa, sacó a Epona de su cuadra y la llevó al corral grande para dar una vuelta. Bajo las estrellas la potranca relinchó con alegría, Link la dejó correr mientras se recostaba un rato en pasto y miraba hacia las estrellas.

Hacía frío, mucho frío, el rezago del invierno aun no los abandonaba.

Sus ojos se perdieron en el cielo nocturno.

— ¿En dónde estás mi princesa?

Sintió el cuerpo aletargado, nuevamente la debilidad lo invadía, desde los ecos de su conciencia le pareció escuchar voces.

 _–_ _Aunque sea primavera puedes morirte de fr_ _í_ _o,_ _¡_ _eres un crio problem_ _á_ _tico!_

 _–_ _Lo seguir_ _é_ _siendo,_ _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _tanto podre recordar una vez que est_ _é_ _en el otro lado?_

 _–_ _No te preocupes, **sabr**_ ** _á_** ** _s encontrar el camino_** ** _…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Continura..._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:  
**

Comenzando el año pagando deudas xD, y una sincera disculpa por el retraso de este capitulo, que estuvo descomunalmente largo y ahora si que me alegro de haberlo dividido en dos jajajaja.

Uuuffff, ahora si pensaba que la liaba, he tenido que ir a paso a paso escribiendo y leyendo al mismo tiempo para no meter la pata. Y bueno se habran dado cuanta que justo termina en la parte casi final del Epilogo de Kai, en el momento exacto en el que Farore regresa a Link espiritu al mundo mortal para unirse al otro Link que justo estaba por emprender su travesia alocada hacia el castillo.

Espero que no se hayan perdido xD, pero sobre todo que hayan vuleto a disfrutar de las escenas más emblematicas de la parte final de Kai. Personalmente siento que ha sido mero capricho, esas ganas de narrar todo cuanto Link habia vivido en esa otra parte de su vida, y de hecho fue por este mismo capitulo que nació este fic adicional a la historia.


End file.
